Insatiable
by dinamight23
Summary: InuKag with Lemon content. It was a fairy tale meeting. They took each other's breaths away. They met the next day only to find out that she was already engaged... to his bestfriend.
1. Prologue Inuyasha & Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.

* * *

**Prologue I: Inuyasha**

Six years ago… Takahashi Mansion

Inuyasha Takahashi emerged from his bathroom wearing only a pair of black silk pajamas. He was fresh from the shower. A towel hung over his shoulders; his damp silver hair clung to his back. His friends were downstairs watching a marathon they had ordered in pay-per-view. He sighed. He just had a nasty break-up with his shit for a girlfriend Kikyo. He was happy about it though. He was not in love with her anyway. Though cruel, he would admit that he had used her to stay away from some pesky bitch. But Kikyo was the only one with the strong personality to stand up to the girl.

His door opened.

"My… you do look sexy tonight, Inuyasha," a seductive voice purred as its owner moved towards him.

He whipped his head and saw the least person he wanted to see at the moment. Hell, his gut just quivered with disgust with the sight of her, much more the sound of her.

"Shizuru," he snarled. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

She ignored him.

"I've heard you and that Kikyo bitch broke up. You must be so stressed. We better take care of that. Tell me, Inuyasha. Are you up for it?" she purred as she traced her hand across his muscular chest.

"Don't touch me bitch. And the get the fuck out of my room," he spat as he slapped her hand off him. He pushed her away from him.

She giggled as she crashed into his bed.

"That's what I like about you, Inuyasha. Always so forceful, so rough, so hard. You know what you want and you get what you want. That's what makes you much more of a man than Shun," she sighed seductively.

"Shun's your fiancé, bitch. Don't you fucking talk about him like that… ever!"

She laughed. "Oh, Inu, I love the trash talk. It's making me so hot," she licked her lips, "… and wet."

"You're a lunatic," he growled as he turned his back on her, which was a mistake because she tackled him to the bed, leaving him underneath her.

She licked his neck.

"That's what Shun lacks so much. He can't make me this excited as you do. He's just a boy. While you… you're a man, Inuyasha," she purred and roughly captured his lips for a kiss, forcing her tongue inside his mouth.

Inuyasha wrench his mouth away from hers in disgust. Her mouth tasted bitter and it tasted like cheap liquor and nicotine. Moving quickly, he reversed their positions. She was pinned beneath him as he glared at her. He tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Oh, kinky!" she drawled.

"Shut up, you conniving little slut. I'll only say this once. Get out of my fucking room or I'll personally kick your slutty ass out of my house!" he growled, spitting every word with venom when…

"What the fuck is going on here?"

They turned their heads and gasped loudly as they both saw a shocked and yet very furious Shun.

"Get off me, you jerk!" Shizuru shouted and slapped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as she scrambled from underneath him and walked briskly to Shun.

"It's not my fault Shun," she pleaded hugging his waist. "It was Inuyasha's fault. He forced me to come here. He said he was going to throw me out of his house if I didn't."

In an instant, Shun charged towards Inuyasha and punched him straight in the face. Inuyasha crashed roughly at the side of his bed. But he did not fight back. He tried explaining but none of that worked. Nothing had worked.

Leaving was the only solution.

* * *

Together with Miroku, Kouga, Hiten and Shun, Inuyasha was part of a group of five. Unlike boybands with fancy nicknames to their groups, his group only called themselves – well – nothing. Since kindergarten, they had known each other. And since kindergarten, they had been tight. So his decision to leave Japan had not been easy. His friends had not taken the news pretty well, especially Miroku. Because out of all his friends, Miroku was closest to him.

Inuyasha sighed. His departure had been moved earlier than planned. For sure, Miroku and the rest would not be happy with that. Pushing the up button of the elevator, he thought about the things he would say when he'd reach his destination. He was nervous. He had not seen Shun for over half a month. But now that he knew he was to leave really soon, he needed to talk to his friend. Shun had not accepted any explanation coming from him regarding what happened that night with Shizuru. He was determined to change that now. Knowing Shun, he was half expecting that this attempt to make him understand would fail. But he needed to say his side at least. He owed Shun that, as well as himself.

The elevator opened and he stepped out. Shun's flat was located at the right. As he approached the room, he found that the door was ajar. Making sure he was not seen, Inuyasha took a peek. He was surprised to see his three other friends inside.

Kouga was there sitting on a chair in front of Shun's bed. His arms and legs were crossed. A dark scowl marred his face as he watched Hiten helping Shun take out his clothes from the closet to pack.

"Damn it, Ten! Will you fucking stop helping him pack?" Miroku roared, immediately stopping what Shun and Hiten were doing.

"What's gotten up your ass, Roku? Shun's made his decision already. Don't you think we should just support him?" Hiten asked while Shun remained quiet.

Kouga forcibly stood up and knocked chair he sat on backwards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he started furiously, glaring at Hiten. "We're here to convince Shun not to leave, not patronize his decision to do so. And besides, I have never supported any decision he has made regarding that slutty bitch, especially going to England with her!"

Inuyasha frowned as he listened. Shun was leaving for England? He had not known that. He leaned in further to clearly hear what they were talking about.

"Damn it guys! Will you stop acting as if I'm some fucking kid? I'm no longer the kid you always protect when we have been growing up. I'm 20 years old! You no longer need to protect me," Shun said rather calmly. But the rest who were inside the room knew he was irritated.

Out of the five of them, he was the youngest. And every time, his friends never failed to make him feel like one. Not that his friends were to be blamed. But out of the five, Shun was also the weakest fighter and the least flexible. As growing teens, their group had been active in sports, self-defense and several outdoor activities. Their group was quite the adrenaline junky type. And it was safe to say that during those times, Shun never fitted in. Shun was made for the office and the easy city life. He oftentimes had said himself that he was not cut out for the laborious stuff.

"We are not protecting you, Shun. We are here to knock some damn sense into your fucking thick head," Miroku told him.

Shun frowned. "What sense would that be, Miroku?"

With that, Kouga faced Shun. His brows were drawn together. Blue electric eyes intense. Body dangerously tensed.

"Can't you see what that bitch did to you? To Inuyasha? To our friendship? Inuyasha's fucking migrating to Chicago because of that scheming bitch!" he shot at Shun. Kouga was beyond furious. "And look at you! You're here packing your belongings for some fucking getaway with that – that bitch!"

Shun stiffened at what Kouga had said and flinched at his last phrase. Then, he growled lowly. "Will you fucking stop calling Shizuru a bitch?"

Kouga just snorted.

"She's not like that," Shun hissed.

Kouga scoffed. "Yeah right!" His eyes blaze like hot iron. "Tell me, Shun. Who was the bitch who snuck in Inuyasha's bedroom and forced herself on him? Who was the whore who seduced Inuyasha almost every chance she got when we were together?"

Kouga watched every one of Shun's flinch and twitch. He wanted to hurt him with those words. He had tried talking to Shun sensibly. It did not work. Though it pained him to see Shun hurt; but if his friend refused to open his eyes to the truth that they had seen a long time ago, then hurting Shun was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Oh before I forget, there's fucking more. Tell me, Shun. Who was the she-devil who drugged Sesshomaru and almost ruined his engagement with Sara?" Everyone knew that Shizuru was head over heels for Sesshomaru before she switched her attention to Inuyasha when Sesshomaru almost had her arrested for ruining his engagement. Shun also knew that because he was the one who convinced – well, begged – Sesshomaru to rescind the complaint. And right now, Kouga was drilling that simply forgotten fact into Shun's head. "Don't tell me you don't remember that. And don't tell me this isn't the same bitch we are talking about because I'll definitely think otherwise of calling you a friend if you think your bitch is all fucking innocent!"

"What the fuck are you saying, Kouga?" Hiten said wide-eyed when Kouga's last statement had finally sank in. He thought Shun's decision to leave was only temporary because at the moment every thing was so chaotic. He had not expected this to be possibly the end of their friendship.

Kouga ignored Hiten's remark and glared at Shun. He was fucking serious when he implied he would cut his friendship with Shun if he'd ever decide to leave with Shizuru.

Shun huffed an angry breath. His calm demeanor had totally vanished. "Shizuru never did those things."

Kouga was fuming with the denial. God, his fists tingled and ached to take a punch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku moved closer. He could see the hard line of his jaw, and his body was completely tense.

Shun, on the other hand, had not noticed the dangerous aura surrounding Miroku.

"Shizuru did not seduce Inuyasha. And for your information Kouga, she had not made any attempts. Shizuru had always been an honest woman. What happened that night was all Inuyasha's fault. She was there to comfort Inuyasha because of his recent heartbreak." His voice was laced with venom. "But what did the ungrateful son-of-a-bitch did to her? He fucking forced himself on my fiancée!"

PUNCH!

"Roku!" Hiten shouted as Miroku gave a right hook straight for Shun's face.

Shun staggered towards the bed, blood spilling at the side of his lips. But he continued.

"And there was no proof that she drugged Sesshomaru, or that she ruined his engagement with Sara. Sesshomaru had no grounds to file the complaint," Shun added, wiping away the blood on his lips.

Miroku was livid. He was seething. He was about to punch Shun again, but Koga hugged him from behind, restraining him.

"DO YOU FUCKING HEAR YOURSELF?"

"DO YOU FUCKING HEAR YOURSELF, SHUN?" Miroku spat. "Do you think so low of Inuyasha that you believe he has done all those things you've just spat from your mouth?"

Shun only kept quiet. His jaw was a hard line and it appeared he was gritting his teeth. His face hurt. But he would never back down. He had always felt left out from the group especially when he thought he was up against Inuyasha. He never faltered when he met Miroku's heated gaze.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Miroku roared furiously.

But Shun only greeted him with silence.

"I guess you do." Miroku snorted and smirked angrily as he roughly yanked himself from Kouga's hold. "I'm fucking out of here. This is nothing but bullshit."

Kouga watched Miroku as he walked towards the door.

"Roku!" Hiten called frantically. He looked at Kouga and Shun, his eyes pleading for either of them to say something to stop Miroku from leaving. However, both stayed quiet. "Kouga!" he called.

But Kouga shook his head and followed Miroku to the door. Miroku was about to open the door fully when Shun looked up and broke the thick silence.

"I wanted to prove something," he uttered lowly.

Miroku stopped and both he and Kouga turned to face Shun.

"I wanted to prove to Shizuru that I am the man that she wanted. That I am man enough for her to want me – to love me. That I am man enough…"

"Than Inuyasha?" Miroku finished for him. "Let me tell you, Shun. With what you're doing, you will never become half the man Inuyasha is." He roughly opened the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Speaking of the devil." Kouga had a sneer on his face.

Miroku, on the other hand, had a dark scowl. "What were you doing? Just standing there?" Clearly, he was still furious. In fact, seeing Inuyasha made him even more angry.

"Yeah." Inuyasha knew when Miroku was beyond pissed, so he kept his answers short.

"Well, both of you suck. Our friendship is not important to you. Go fucking leave, both of you. See if I fucking care." With that, he exited.

Kouga followed closely behind him. He also dragged Hiten with him. Before he left, he gave Inuyasha two rough taps on the back. Unlike Miroku, Kouga understood where Inuyasha was coming from. His family was one of the prominent families in the upper societies in Japan. He understood that there was a certain image that Inuyasha's family had to maintain to gain respect among the upper classes. Scandals such as what happened with Sesshomaru's engagement – though, it was quickly resolved because at the end Sesshomaru still married Sara – were to be avoided. Inuyasha's decision to leave Japan was a last resort. He thought it was best to leave since he failed to resolve this conflict with Shun. It also did not help that Shizuru threatened Inuyasha with an attempted rape case against him. Kouga barely held his anger at the thought.

Inuyasha stood at the doorway and stared at Shun. In every one of their encounters after that night, he had not done anything but look straight at Shun's eyes. He had nothing to hide, and definitely, he had nothing to be guilty about. That was not the case with Shun though. At the moment, Shun could barely look at him.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha could feel Shun's insecurity from across the room. The reason for that, he did not know. But perhaps, the thought that he had overheard everything from their conversation – well, confrontation – a while ago was unsettling for Shun. But that was not important. What was important was for him to set the record straight.

"I did not force myself on Shizuru. On the contrary to what you told me the last time we talked, I was never jealous of you because you managed to have Shizuru. God knows from the very beginning, I had not liked your fiancée. I thought she was slutty and of poor taste." There was no use censoring his words. He was beyond being the nice guy.

Shun squared his shoulders giving Inuyasha a heated glare. "You came all the way here just to say that to me?"

Inuyasha's smile was sad. "No."

He reached for his pocket taking out a key. "Here. As promised, I convinced Totosai to let you borrow his baby. I wouldn't be here on your birthday. I'd be leaving tomorrow."

Totosai was a former race car driver. Now, he was the Takahashi family driver. Together with Myouga, Totosai owned a 2007 Toyota Aurion TRD 3500sl. One they had customized to do well on mountain ranges. Shun was never one to seek the adrenaline rush, but he had told Inuyasha a few months ago that he'd like to drive the monster car on his birthday. Inuyasha had promised he'd tell Totosai about it. He had about a month ago, and he was just waiting for Shun's birthday to give him the news.

"Can't you see I'm also leaving?" Shun shrugged indifferently. But he could not hide the regret in his eyes. He was most anticipating that present for his birthday. Inuyasha had told him that Totosai and Myouga were stubborn old men who were too possessive of that car, but he'd try to convince both. However, with what happened with Shizuru, they had come on an impasse. So he could not accept the gift.

Sighing, Inuyasha pocketed the key. He pivoted without a word heading to the exit. She stopped by the door. His voice cracked as he bid his parting words. "The five of us... We have treated each other as brothers. I still consider you as one, even with all the bullshit that has happened. Goodbye, Shun."

**Prologue II: Kagome**

5 years later…

Kagome Higurashi watched the digital clock on her desk as the numbers changed to 01:00 AM. Frustration lined her face as she looked down at her work. The plan for the house on the cliff facing the ocean was laid on top of her desk. This was her late father's design. He had passed away before he could ever finish it. Her mother had given it to her on the day she went off to college.

"You're Papa hadn't finished this. I was hoping you would. This was your father's dream design, Kagome."

But no matter what she did, she could not complete the design. No matter how she tried, she'd always find her work lacking. She sighed leaning her head on the chair. Her hands itched to get the phone and call her mother. She terribly missed her. She had been living all by herself ever since she went to college. Releasing the breath that she was somehow holding, she closed her eyes. She would doze off for a few minutes. Then she would see finishing her father's design.

Several banging knocks made on the door woke Kagome up. Her eyes drifted to the digital clock immediately. 02:00 AM. She cussed. Who could be knocking on her door at such an ungodly hour?

Dishevelled and irritated, Kagome opened the door only to face a very frantic Miroku. Miroku was a friend she had met during college. He was Sango's boyfriend. He was fun to be around. However, right now, Kagome wanted to slam the door on his face.

"Miroku? What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning," she asked yawning widely.

"I'm really sorry Kagome but it's really urgent. I need your help right now."

"Have you made Sango mad again? I swear to God, Miroku, this happens almost every other week. I'm getting tired playing the messenger to the two of you..."

"It's Shun." He cut her.

She stiffened. She had not heard of that name for a long time. Out of all people, Miroku was the least she expected to bring up that name.

Shun was someone from her recent past that she wanted to forget. She had dated him briefly. He was sweet and quite interesting. It had been more than a year ago when she went to Sango's birthday that Miroku introduced them. From what Miroku had told her about him that time, he had been single for two years and counting. His last relationship had ended up in an engagement but the woman backed off a month before their wedding. At that time, she genuinely felt sad for him. They had gone out as friends. As the days passed, they went out as something more. She was quite happy with him. He was concerned about her work. He cared enough to call her everyday. She felt that he somehow loved her. She also felt the same with him.

However, there was something missing. She thought, perhaps, it was because of the lack of intimacy between them. They hugged and kissed, but she could not let him do more than that. Despite that, they settled in quite fine. They called each other when they had the time during work. They went out on weekends. Sometimes, she stayed at his place for movies and stuff. They had a routine. Everything changed, however, after Shizuru arrived for a visit. Weeks after the woman's visit, Shun disappeared without a word. She had not heard any news of him and from him either. Last she had heard, he was in Kyoto... with Shizuru.

"What about him? I haven't seen him for almost six months, Miroku."

"He'd just arrived from Kyoto 3 days ago." He was taking her coat from the rack and giving it to her. He urged her to wear it as he ushered her to follow him. "I thought he came over to see you. I guess he didn't."

"No. He did come to see me." Briefly, she added in her thoughts. He came to apologize to her, but she blew up on him. She had punched him in the face. She was that angry.

Miroku was watching her with a frown.

"But I told him to go away," she told him.

"Is that all?"

"I might have broken his nose."

"Ah... That explains the swelling then." Miroku opened the car for her.

Kagome hopped inside and buckled her seatbelt. At the same time, Miroku turned on the ignition.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I know he's your friend."

"No need to apologize, Kagome. He deserves the broken nose. I tell you, I'd gladly give it to him if you haven't done it." He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Besides, this is all Shun's fault. It has been more than two years and he still hasn't gotten over that woman yet. She has been Shun's weakness ever since."

"Shizuru, you mean. Does he always do this? Leave his girlfriend without any contact for that woman?" Her voice held suppressed rage.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what to say." Stopping the car, Miroku sighed sadly. "He also walked out on us in the past just for her."

"We're here." Instead of responding, Kagome went out of the car.

The bar was already closed when they arrived. With a frown on his face, an employee ushered them inside. They found Shun... drinking his ass off.

"Again, I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have spared you from this, but he doesn't listen to me."

"Let's just take him out of here, Roku."

"Shun," Miroku called taking long strides to stop him from drinking another glass.

He said nothing and swatted Miroku's hand to drink his vodka in one gulp. He poured himself another shot and would drink some more but stopped at Kagome's voice.

"Shun, stop it," she said standing behind him. He turned; shocked that she was even there. He stood up and staggered towards her.

"You're here." Reaching her, he touched her cheek.

She smiled sadly at him, and turned her face away from his touch.

He flinched. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please say you forgive me."

She ignored him. "Shun, we should get going. The bar's closing up. We'll talk at the car, alright?"

Walking out of the bar was a slow process. Shun was not really bulky but he was still bigger than her. Miroku had stayed inside paying Shun's bill. They were at the parking lot. Shun sat on the passenger's seat, the car door open. Standing across from him, Kagome stood with her arms across her chest.

"I'm glad you came." She heard him whisper.

"Miroku came to my place and asked for help," she answered blankly. Her voice was indifferent. She could not look at him in the eye. She feared she'd punch him again.

Shun tilted his face to look at her.

"You're still mad, aren't you?" he asked.

"No." She looked down.

"You're not fooling me, Kagome. You still are," he insisted standing up.

In reflex, she took a step back. But Shun was faster. Hooking his arm around her waist, he hugged her tightly.

"Please Kagome. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Shun." She was pushing him away.

"I love you," he blurted out.

She stiffened. " No Shun, you don't."

"How would you know?" he whimpered.

"Because you left me for Shizuru… She's the woman you love," she answered him.

For a few seconds, he froze. "No." Grunting, he hugged her closer to him. "No, I love you, Kagome."

"Shun, stop it."

He ignored her.

"But you love me, don't you?" He was crying now. He was desperate. "You still do, don't you?"

"I did. I loved you," she sighed. He's making this very difficult for the both of them.

"Kagome, look at me." He watched her with determined eyes. "I'll make you fall for me again."

Kagome shook her head in denial. "Shun, don't do this, please." He could never do anything that would make her forget about what he did. He had left her for another woman.

"I will, Kagome. I'll make you fall for me again. Please... just give me a second chance. Please, I'll do everything."

* * *

R & R!


	2. Chapter 01 Kidnapped Furniture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01: Kidnapped Furniture**

It was half passed 2 in the morning. Empty beer cans cluttered on the mansion's rooftop. Several posh pieces of furniture sat there in total disarray while four exhausted male bodies slumped on top of them, groaning wearily. The king size bed was hugely comfortable for the two men who were lucky enough to wrestle their way on it, while the other two were sprawled on separate comfy couches. Only God knew why such luxury had every gotten up to the rooftop and only he was the witness of what the four culprits had been up to for the past couple of days. They were preparing a surprise for someone who was finally returning home.

"So, he's finally coming back." The one with blue electric eyes sat up from his previous slumped position, groaning as he took a pillow. He hugged it with one hand, while he carefully balanced the beer can that he held with the other. It was easy to see that he was deadly tired. His eyes were weary, and yet, they danced with excitement.

"Kouga, how many times do you have to say that? I've counted twelve so far within the last 3 hours. It's getting annoying."

Kouga glared at his friend. "Just answer the damn question, Hiten!"

Hiten simply shrugged. "Yeah, Myouga said Inuyasha's arriving tomorrow evening."

Sniggering, Kouga turned his gaze to see his two other friends' mischievous grins. He abruptly stood up from the couch and drank his remaining beer. Slamming the empty can on top of the rooftop railing, he pumped his fists in the air triumphantly. His eyes twinkled deviously at the sight of their ingenious prank. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this!"

"Of course, you couldn't wait. We ransacked his room. You've been dying to that all these years." Miroku remained cool despite his growing excitement. Inuyasha had been gone for six years, and even if he had told his bestfriend to spend long vacations in Tokyo, Inuyasha only visited for a month at most.

"This is going to be so good. Inuyasha's going to have a fit!" Kouga almost looked like a boy during Christmas morning, clapping his little hands and jumping up and down. The only thing missing was the presents.

"He'll kill all of us for sure." Miroku shook his head, as he watched Kouga dance around like a fool. He did not doubt that Inuyasha would have a fit. Hell, he'd go ballistic on them once he discovered what they had done to his room. They had actually stolen the rooftop keys from the Takahashi family's butler, Myouga, and had been sneaking up inside Inuyasha's bedroom during the wee hours. They had secretly transported all his furniture to the rooftop. He just hoped it would not rain.

With a camcorder in hand, Hiten joined Kouga in his victory dance. He had insisted they film a behind the scenes for this because today was memorable. Miroku was doubtful. He was sure Hiten just wanted to annoy Inuyasha. As for Kouga, well, Kouga had always been Hiten's partner in crime, so he was definitely part of this. That was how these two show their love for Inuyasha.

"Takahashi!" Kouga's scream was earth-shattering. "Listen up and listen well, Takahashi." He was talking to camcorder. "This is my revenge for stealing my favorite chocolate chip cookies and for being better looking than me!" He was practically nose to lens against the camera. He took a step back so that Hiten could capture him hitting his chest with his fists. He howled to complete the Tarzan effect.

"Shut up Wolf! You're going to wake the whole neighborhood," Miroku hissed.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kouga smirked sheepishly. "Just got carried away."

Hiten snorted, rolling his eyes. Miroku gave a disapproving look. They had planned this prank for weeks, and this welcome bash was his mind's work. He didn't want it ruined, or for them to be found out in the last minute.

"You know, I don't know about this, guys."

From his side, Miroku saw the fourth member of their group stand up. He was rubbing his neck. His brown hair was messed up. His bangs covered the top portion of his right eye, his purple pools glistening uninterestedly. All his three friends turned to face him.

"Shun, what are you talking about? This is the perfect way to welcome his royal-assness!" Hiten reasoned, his hands gesturing his point. "Ain't that right, Roku?"

"Well," Miroku looked at them sheepishly. "I know this is my idea, but… this is a bit harsh," he admitted, earning a glare from Hiten and Kouga.

"Harsh? You call this harsh! Try raising your boxer shorts up the flagpole in front of the whole school. Now, that's harsh!" Hiten roared, hissing the last sentence.

"Come on, Ten. You can't possibly still be angry over what Inuyasha did when we were in sixth grade. And besides, after that, you became a girl magnet. What's there to complain about?" Shun said as-a-matter-of-factly, shrugging out the last of his reply.

"Well, yeah… But still…" Hiten pouted, but was cut off by Kouga's rough hug.

"Ah, poor Hiten, don't sulk. Come to Kouga and cry your little heart out just like before," he cajoled with mock concern, bringing Hiten's head on his shoulder. That earned snickers from his two other friends.

"Ah! Shut up Kouga, and stop hugging me!" Hiten pried himself away from his clinging friend and dusted off his shirt. "Gross!"

"Ah, both of you are too sweet." Miroku chuckled ignoring Hiten's heated gaze. He elbowed Shun coaxing him to join the fun, but Shun only smiled wearily.

"Times like these, I really doubt if you're straight or not." Hiten was pointedly glaring at Kouga.

Unfortunately for him, Kouga laughed. He started walking towards Hiten blowing flying kisses towards his direction. "Oh, but I am straight, darling."

"Gah! Stop doing that! It's gross!" Hiten cringed. His face twisted in disgust, as his three friends laughed at his expense. Miroku spluttered beer into Shun's face. Shun retaliated immediately and tackled Miroku on the floor. Once their laughter died down, they decided to leave the rooftop.

Hiten followed his three friends down the staircase. They headed back to Inuyasha's room. Despite Shun and Miroku's hesitation to pull the prank, there was more work to be done. "But I'm still up to this though," he said suddenly. "I mean… do any of you guys have a better idea aside from this one?"

His friends looked at each other and shrugged a `NO.'

"See? There's no other way. This is the perfect way to welcome Inuyasha back. I'm sure he'll hate it, which is perfect. Inuyasha never forgets the things he hates. After tomorrow, I'm sure this prank will rank on top of his most hated list of things – if he ever has one that is." Then, he added. "But if someone is going to take the flack for this, it ain't me."

"Chicken." Kouga uttered the passing remark to Hiten, but it sounded more like a snort. He smirked. It was not that Inuyasha was a terror to merit Hiten saying that; it was just Inuyasha had always been the best fighter among the five of them.

"All right then. Let's just finish this. If Inuyasha wants to murder someone over this, let's just say it's Miroku's idea," Shun said drinking the last of his beer.

"What? But why me?" Miroku gulped.

"Because all this was your idea for starters," Kouga told him.

"But the second part's not mine though. It was yours Kouga," he reasoned. His mind betrayed him when he imagined Inuyasha pounding him to pieces, or kicking his balls to mush. Taking a deep breath, he hoped Shun would hear him. "Sango's not going to be very happy about this."

Shun sighed. "All right, Kouga's taking the blame then."

Hiten snickered in the background. Miroku sighed in relief. Kouga spat his beer, coughing when a small amount went up his nose. But before he could say anything…

"I agree. Kouga gets the blame." Miroku stood up, eyes visibly twinkling as he hanged the gigantic tarpaulin on the wall.

"That's like… the best idea I've ever heard of today," Hiten said and continued painting the graffiti on the wall. Shun mounted the video camera on the tripod, totally ignoring Kouga's outburst.

"Hey, wait just a fucking minute!"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed wearily, massaging his temples. He had just arrived from Chicago, and now he was on his way back to his childhood home, the Takahashi mansion. A small smile curved up his lips, as he reminisced the happy times he had spent there, especially the mischief and havoc he and his so called partners-in-crime had wreaked in the past.

God, he missed those guys.

"It's great to be home." His smile grew wider, as he watched Tokyo passed by from the backseat window. That was one thing that Totosai, their family driver and friend did not fail to notice.

"Long flight, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Long and shitty," Inuyasha immediately answered, turning his attention to the old driver. Totosai looked at him through the rear view mirror, grinning. Inuyasha grinned back, but his eyes looked weary.

"Shitty flight, you say?" the old man knowingly asked.

"Yeah. And don't even ask why." He rubbed his temples, already feeling jetlagged. He grinned nonetheless to the old man.

Inuyasha had great respect for the man, as well share a paternal affection for him. It wasn't that he lacked that from his Dad, but the old man had been with him ever since he could remember. He was the one who brought and fetched him from school every day. He was the one who drove him to his first date when he was twelve – yes, that's right, twelve. The old man chauffeured for him on his first dance. You name it, the old man was there with him. Hell, the old man even taught him how to drive.

"You've grown, Inuyasha," Totosai said out of the blue, causing Inuyasha to snort.

"Of course, I have. It's been six years!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Isn't that a little obvious? He grumbled in his thoughts, as he rubbed his temples again, feeling his head already throbbing. God, he'd give everything for a warm bath and a long night's sleep. Groaning, he closed his eyes for a much needed doze. There was still a thirty-minute ride before they'd reach the mansion, and he definitely wanted to make the most of it.

* * *

A loud buzzing could be heard inside the dimly lit bedroom. It was followed by a feminine groan underneath the blankets. A pale arm with dainty little fingers came out from under the duvet. Frantic, as it blindly searched for the buzzing contraption. Kagome groaned annoyingly. "Yeah, yeah, coming phone."

She brought the phone to her ears.

"Yeah," she yawned, her eyes still refusing to open.

"Kagome? It's Kagura. You sound like shit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Actually, I've just woken up." The answer came out as a yawn. She had not slept for three days straight because of work.

"Were you finishing a design all day yesterday?" Kagura did not wait for her answer. Instead, she chuckled. "You know, for someone who takes work so seriously, you cram your designs big time."

Kagome laughed. It was true. She did cram most of the time. "But you've got to admit, I'm pretty effective when I cram."

"Yeah, you sure are. You're still the same Kagome as before," Kagura said.

"Uh huh, but this time, it was Sango's fault why I was buried with work a couple of days ago. She distracted me enough the past week that I had to cram the designs for submission in one day. Shiro had been practically breathing on my neck while I finished it earlier this afternoon. Well, he wasn't really breathing down my neck – more like seething, you know."

"Shiro? You mean that hot guy with the mean six pack?"

Kagome chuckled. Kagura had been a single mom for 6 years. She lived satisfactorily. She just felt lonely sometimes – especially at night. "Yes, that's the Shiro I'm talking about," she replied.

Kagura sighed on the phone. "God, Kagome. What I'd give to switch places with you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Shiro's a mean bastard."

"Oh, but I like them mean. Mean bastards give hotter sex."

"You're crazy." Kagome laughed turning to her side. She scrambled for the TV remote. Disney's Aladdin was on. She would never admit it in front of many people, but Aladdin was a long time favorite. The particular scene flashing on the screen was when Aladdin and Jasmine went on a magic carpet ride. She scoffed at the idea of a magic carpet ride. Such wishful thinking was dangerous. She's a grown woman of twenty-four and here she was – like some seven year-old kid – wishing she could also have a magic carpet ride. Nowadays, people were smart enough to realize that Aladdin and Jasmine didn't have a lame rug take them to some magic carpet rides around the world. Instead, they were riding each other. Ha! Everyone knew that.

She heard Kagura's burst of laughter on the phone. "You're thinking too hard again, Kagome. And out loud. Sheesh. You should keep your thoughts to yourself, you know. You're discouraging me."

"Haven't given up yet I see? Still looking for love?"

"Stop teasing me just because you've got someone."

"So, why'd you call, Gura?"

"Uh-oh, someone's avoiding something. What's the problem now?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"All right. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't press."

"Thanks. So why'd you call?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, are you free tonight?" Kagome smiled on the phone. She knew Kagura had this cute pout on her face whenever she had that tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, could you baby-sit Kanna for me tonight? Just until closing time at 10. We're closing early today because Kaguya said the repairs would be for the whole night tonight until the whole day tomorrow."

"Another one of your stripping gigs?" Kagome teased.

"No, baka. I have a date," Kagura answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "So, is it okay with you?"

"All right, I'll be there after 20," Kagome said looking at her bedside clock. It was 8:01PM. She really wanted to go back to sleep but a friend's in need. She would suck it up.

* * *

Inuyasha was livid. After all the laughs had ended, his headache had returned full force. He had already jugged down two painkillers, but his head was still throbbing. He was supposed to be in bed right now after a nice warm shower – not driving around Tokyo, looking for some bar and some bartender to kiss for him to retrieve his things.

Fucking so called friends. He was going to kill them.

When he had arrived at the mansion, he was expecting a warm shower and a long night's rest. But instead, he discovered that his room had been ransacked, stripped off of all furniture - including his bed! Even his showerhead was gone!

_Damn bastards._ He grumbled again, as he stepped hard on the accelerator.

But it was a good laugh though. Myouga, the butler, was practically shaking to stop himself from laughing; Totosai, who brought Inuyasha's suitcases to his room, was all hysterics. Even Inuyasha was balling with laughter that he had even forgotten about his headache.

The prank was simple enough: trash Inu's room, kidnap his furniture, make demands and force him to pay ransom.

Such an ingenious idea, really. He was impressed by the originality himself. He couldn't have thought of a better way to prank him. When he went inside his room, graffiti had covered the walls. Spray-painted around were images of him. Inuyasha with red popping eyes. Inuyasha steaming with anger. Inuyasha stuffing his face with ramen. Inuyasha playing with Daddy's sword Tetsaiga. Inuyasha biting Kouga's head off. That was his favorite. And of course, Inuyasha playing as the half dog demon with cute puppy ears on top of his head propped like a dog taking a piss on a fire hydrant. It was definitely Hiten's work. Hiten kicked ass when it came to street art.

In the other side of the room, there was a gigantic banner saying:

"WE KIDNAPPED YOUR FURNITURE! KOUGA DID IT!"

He burst in laughter right there. He could just imagine Kouga's face when the other three had voted for him to take the blame. Wolf must have been fucking pissed. But that didn't mean he would just let this go. Oh hell no! That was the last thing on his mind. He would not let this go. He would take revenge. Hell yeah! He would. So Kouga's still going to get it.

He clenched the stirring wheel tighter, an evil smirk marring his handsome face. The shadow inside the car made his face looked more sinister. Oh, he could not wait. He was itching for payback. He turned the corner and stopped near a giant cheery blossom tree. The road was deserted and the place was unusually quiet. He read the sign.

Sacred Arrow.

This was the place.

As part of the prank, he needed to "rescue" his things by paying ransom. He could only shake his head. He was sure his friends had gone mad. There had been a video camera in the middle of his room. It was connected to a projector. On the screen were his best friends laughing on his couch while drinking beer. In the bed, Kouga drooled his way on his sheets. He took a mental note to pummel the damn wolf once he got hold of him. His bed was off limits. His murderous thoughts were immediately interrupted, however, when he heard Shun's chuckle from the video.

"I know what you're thinking Yash. Don't worry, you can kick his ass later."

"Yeah, right. Like he can kick any of our asses. I bet he has forgotten about those kick ass moves I've taught him a long time ago." Hiten was surely and slightly intoxicated because all of them knew Inuyasha could definitely kick everyone's asses, especially theirs. Besides, Hiten had not taught Inuyasha shit.

"Oh, and yeah! Consider this payback for making fun of my tweety bird boxers during sixth grade, and for beating the hell out of me at kendo every single time!" Hiten was laughing so hard, he was turning red. He was sure feeling triumphant about the payback. Inuyasha made another mental note to pummel his ass next once he finished with Kouga. "I'll give you to Miroku now. Yo, Roku. Stop hiding and say something."

"Inuyasha, my bestfriend. Best buddy. I have nothing to do with this. I swear. They've forced me to do this. Please don't kill me," Miroku said, as he trembled jokingly.

"Shut-up Roku. Don't be such a wuss," Shun countered. "Remember. Sango threatened to not have sex with you if you won't do this."

"Shut up Shun!" Miroku pounced on him. Both of them landed roughly on top of the sleeping Kouga.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Kouga looked at the two disapprovingly. He looked over to Hiten who was talking in front of the video camera.

"Oi, Ten. Is that for dog-shit?" He was immediately on his feet, and very much awake.

"Yeah," Hiten answered.

"Ha! Come on, Hiten. Over here. Show me! Show me!" He was waving his arms, as he faced the camera. He had that evil smirked you see villains used. "What's up dog shit? See this?"

"Stop stalling, Kouga. Get on with the taunt."

"Stop ruining the moment, dude. Hiten, that's uncool."

"But we're running out of battery, by the way. So better hurry up."

"All right! I'll get on with it already."

"He's going to say something stupid again, isn't he?" Miroku said, as he wrestled Shun. He was winning.

"I bet," Shun grunted beneath Miroku.

Kouga ignored his friends' banters. He was so darn pumped-up mocking Inuyasha; he was feeling drunk by it. "Hey, dog-shit. This is for stealing my favorite chocolate chip cookies the last time you visited. And also, I've always been slightly angry with you for getting all the girls. So let's say this is payback for being better looking than me!" He had laughed so evilly as a finish, he almost looked like a witch from that darn Snow White cartoon. It was not pretty. Kouga, as a witch, was not pretty.

"And I also speak for Shun. This is payback for stealing his favorite teddy bear when we were five. I'd told you you'd pay, dog-shit!" he continued smirking, which annoyed Inuyasha more.

"Stop taunting Inuyasha, Kouga. I bet as he watches this, he's already planning the painful things he'd do to you," Miroku warned Kouga.

Kouga remained undaunted, however.

"Hey, Yash, if you want your things back…" Shun was cut off by Kouga, who elbowed his ribs.

"Don't be so friendly Shun. This is where the demanding goes. This is our chance to demand. You should be forceful! Try again," he hissed and smirked at the camera.

"Inuyasha," Shun resumed his voice low and dangerous. "If you want your precious things back, go to a bar called Sacred Arrow. The bartender holds the location of your things. And as for the ransom…" He smirked slyly. "You have to kiss it the hell out of her."

Inuyasha stared at the sign from inside his car. As he thought about the reason why he was there about to go inside a bar he was unfamiliar of to pay ransom for this things, it was clear to him that this was all fucked-up. Oh hell, double fuck! He was being pranked for being born better looking, stealing cookies and a teddy bear?How mental could it possibly get? Inuyasha cursed in his thoughts once again. He was quite amused though. Shun's display of toughness in the video was a bit uncharacteristic. He was calm, controlled, suave and a bit stoic. Shun had never been forceful all his life that he'd known him. Maybe, he had – once. But he did not want to linger on it. It was all in the past.

* * *

R & R!


	3. Chapter 02 Random Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: Random Kisses**

Kagome tucked Kanna in the bed after reading her favorite book. She stared at the child's peaceful sleeping face, and she could not help but smile. Children did these kinds of things to her, aside from the fact that children were irresistible – especially the cute ones. She turned on Kanna's mirror-shaped night light before leaving her room. She took her pale green jacket from the couch and quietly tiptoed her way out of Kagura's apartment. Kagura lived a floor above Sacred Arrow, a well-known bar she had once worked in during college. In fact, she had lived in the same floor and in the room just across Kagura's apartment when she first got in the University. Like many college students who wanted extra money for their expenses, she decided to leave the dorms and looked for cheap housing near the campus. At the same time, she went on looking for employment. Luckily, she found both in Kaguya's bar. So it was not a stretch to say that she was familiar with the place.

That was 6 years ago. But she could still remember the first conversation she had with Kagura. That memory never failed to put a silly grin on her face every time she remembered it. It was when she moved in. She had already finished carrying all her bags to her room and she was cooling off in the topmost stair, eating a nice and delicious take out of extra-large burger and extra-large cola when she saw Kagura. Kagura, then, was still very pregnant with Kanna. She was bounding up the stairs, fanning herself with her right hand while her left hand supported her lower back. She had been grumbling, and the first thing that Kagome had heard from Kagura's mouth was "I'm starving."

In a split moment of only-God-knows-when-how-and-why, Kagome found herself sitting beside a pregnant stranger who was now devouring her extra-large meal. Kagura had only introduced herself once she had finished the whole meal. Kagome felt like it had gone on like a blur.

"Hi! You must be the new tenant and I guess co-worker that Kaguya has told me. I am Kagura, just Kagura. Do not bother asking my last name, as I am not interested of telling you. I am the most beautiful waitress here. I surmise you will be temporarily replacing Yuka. She has injured her arm while wrestling with other shoppers on last week's mini-mart sale. She never learns. She knows she should take care of her appendages. She is a bartender for crying out loud! How can she bartend if her 3 other fingers are injured?"

She had gone on and on. Non-stop talking that all Kagome had to do was to nod her head and shut her mouth. But she did get to say one word.

"Do you smoke? Because if you do, then don't come near me. It's bad for the baby. The doctor said something about tarragons or something that sounded like that."

"Teratogens," Kagome supplied.

"Yes! Perfect! Wow! You're smart!" Kagura stated, and started to walk. "Oh, and one more thing, do you think I'm fat?"

Kagome shook her head dumbly. Kagura beamed at her.

"Good! I like you already!" Kagura went inside her apartment without even asking for Kagome's name. She didn't even give a thank you for the food. Kagome just stood there, dumbfounded. That was just so weird, but she was soon taken out of her reverie when Kagura called to her loudly from her door.

"Hey Kagome! Yes, I have managed to ask Kaguya your name. I'll see you, okay?"

Kagome smiled widely and nodded a "sure."

Well, that was 6 years ago, and many things had happened after that, but still her friendship with all the people she had met in this place remained. She slowly climbed down the stairs, stopping momentarily at the squeaky plight she had missed so much.

"Hey Kagome," someone called. Glancing up, she saw Yuka, a petite woman who had short black hair and burning crimson pools. She was Sacred Arrow's bartender, and the one who had shown her the ropes in bartending. Kagome grinned back at her.

"Welcome back," Yuka smiled slyly. "Come on here, baby girl." She was called baby girl in this place because back then she was the youngest worker. Yuka gave her a crushing bear hug. Yuka was like a big sister to her as much as Kagura was. Unfortunately, they both shared the same ill fate concerning men. They were both single mothers: Kagura with Kanna - 6 years old and Yuka with Yukari - 14 years.

"I haven't seen you for such a long time, Kagome. Yukari misses you," Yuka started fondly. "She bugs me all the time asking me when you will be visiting. She wants you to meet her boyfriend. She's been very excited about it really; always telling me, `Oh mom, Aunt Kagome's so gonna like him, `cause he's an artist just like her.'"

Kagome laughed at Yuka's imitation of her daughter's excited high-pitched voice. She was about to say sorry for her lack of contact when Yuka shoved her into the bar and gave her the orders. Kagome stared at her and blinked.

"Here, you take care of these," Yuka said shoving the orders to her chest. "This is how you'll make it up to me." She winked. "I expect you still have it in you. Or else." She grinned at Kagome, giving her a mock stern look before going inside the break room.

"I hope so," Kagome muttered under her breath. She had not bartended for years. She was rusty. There were only a few people on the bar when she had started mixing the drinks.

She had bartended for Sacred Arrow for two years during college to earn extra money. Since Kaguya offered the best living arrangements, as far as a student like her could afford, she had also stayed in the apartment spaces above the bar. However, she had only stayed there for 6 months because she had to give up the space for Eri, who badly needed a place to stay at that time.

Luckily, she had found a flat with a pretty view of the park. It was spacious for only a single occupant. It had 2 bedrooms - one she made into a workroom/office, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a decent sized balcony. Her mom bought it for her immediately. Because it was close to the park, she could take jogs, or would simply relax under the trees just like she had done back at the Higurashi shrine. Of course, she'd do all those things when she had the extra time.

"Hey, Kagome. Nice to have you back," Eri greeted warmly while she took the drinks that Kagome had finished making. "Are you staying for good? Kaguya's been cranky lately. If she sees you, our problems will be solved."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No. I babysat Kanna. I'm here behind this bar because Mistress Yuka has taken advantage of the moment and has made me do her job. The bossy lady is taking a break." Kagome pouted earning a laugh from Eri.

"She's bossy when it comes to you. Nothing has really changed," Eri replied.

Kagome nodded. She looked around the bar. Eri followed Kagome's gaze and smiled knowingly.

"The sakura's relentless this season. It's been raining sakura petals ever since they have blossomed," Eri told her.

"It has gotten more beautiful," she replied.

"We're getting a lot of reservations. Business is booming," Eri said before she served the drinks to the few remaining customers.

Kagome nodded mutely, her eyes trailing up the ceiling where sakura blossoms clung to its stalks. Like a pink cloud raining with pink, sweet- scented sakura rain. Sacred Arrow, probably, was the only bar that offered such a romantic feel. There was a reason why the bar looked like that though.

It happened just after Eri had moved in and started her waitressing job. An earthquake had uprooted the sakura tree just outside the bar making it lean towards the bar. It had damaged the front wall and the ceiling. It would have been easy to fix if Kaguya had allowed cutting the cheery blossom tree but she didn't. So she had serious problems hiring someone to fix the problem. It was pretty unreasonable not to cut the tree but the sakura tree was special to Kaguya. Cutting it was the least of her options. That was when Kagome suggested that she'd fix it. And it would be free, which caused Kaguya to raise a skeptical brow. She remembered her boldness that day.

"What do you mean you'll fix it? Do you even know how to hammer a nail, Kagome?" Kaguya had been irked by her idea at first.

In response, Kagome just grinned at her. She was an architectural engineering student. And she loved designing building and other infrastructure. What she also loved was renovating. And what happened to Sacred Arrow was perfect timing because her team had been scouting for possible renovation projects. Ever since the University had propositioned a challenge to the different college student bodies to contribute their talents and skills to the community, they had been looking for the perfect project: a project with a long-term goal to promote friendship, to embrace cultural diversity, nurture nature, and for the youth to make a difference. Kaguya was hesitant at first, but Kagome assured her that her team would not ruin Sacred Arrow.

The renovation team was composed of architecture, engineering and practical arts students. For the duration of a whole month, dozens of students came to Sacred Arrow to work on the renovation. They made changes with the plan to make the leaning Sakura tree appear to grow naturally within the walls and ceiling of the bar. The ceiling was replaced with layered glass, deliberate for the purpose of refracting the light outside. It was functional because it allowed much needed sunlight for the live sakura branches to stay alive and not wither away. It was also aesthetical because the glass was designed to bend the moonlight for it to appear blue whenever it's up in the sky. There had been a running joke within the student ranks who had worked on the project that the people who had designed the renovation plans were romantics, or were just lovesick people.

Once the renovation was finished, Sacred Arrow opened to the public with a bang. In the middle of the project, word had leaked out that the renovation was a response to the challenge set by the University, leading the whole school to an uproar, which led TV stations featuring the story. After that, Sacred Arrow became a hit to students and young adults. It even became a popular romantic-date place. Sometimes it was even booked the whole night for marriage proposals, which is good, since the workers didn't have to work the whole day, be paid for the day's work. What Kaguya was proud about the project though was the fact the Sacred Arrow had been featured in the University's graduate's yearbook as one of its miscellaneous landmarks, and that one of the most popular and admired student of the prestigious University was once her employee and friend.

"You should see Kaguya. She terribly misses you," Eri told her. She was already cleaning some of the tables. They were getting ready to close.

"Later." Kagome was still waiting for Yuka to arrive from her "break." The bossy lady was still missing. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and faced Yuka standing before her with mischief-filled eyes.

"Oh, Kagome, there you are," a familiar voice said from the back. Kagome turned her head towards the voice and found Kaguya approaching her.

"Kaguya, how are you?" she asked kissing Kaguya's cheek.

Kaguya hugged her. "I've missed you, Kagome. I'm quite upset with you. You haven't been visiting us."

"I've missed you too. And sorry, I have been quite busy lately," she apologized.

Kaguya smiled at her sweetly. Too sweetly.

Kagome could feel the dread creeping up her spine. Kaguya did not smile sweetly. Hell no! She would smirk. She would sneer. She would grin. But Kaguya never smiled sweetly. Kaguya smiling sweet was not good.

"I'm in trouble, am I?"

"Oh goodness, Kagome! What on earth are you talking about? Why would you be in trouble?"

Yuka was snickering in the background.

"Because you're looking at me with that weird smile in your face," Kagome replied. "I swear Kaguya. It's freaking the hell out of me."

"It's just that I missed you, baby girl. Everyone here missed you. And I'm sure you missed us, too. So…"

"So." Kagome was freaking out.

"So you're closing for the night."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "But –"

"Don't worry, Eri's already helping you clean up," Kaguya reassured her. "Well, that's all. Ta-ta, Kagome. Yuka and I need to go out for a drink."

"Wait. What? But you own a fucking bar. Why do you need to drink some place else? Why not here? And why do I need to clean up? I don't even work here." Kagome whined like a younger sibling to her older ones. She frowned and pouted like a puppy. At the moment, she looked so adorable and Kaguya found it too amusing.

"Because… just because, all right?" Kaguya patted her head. Yuka continued to snigger in the corner.

Kagome glared at her. "You two are always bossy! I'll never win against you two."

"Just make sure to lock-up before you leave, okay?" Kaguya instructed and kissed her cheek again. Yuka gave her other cheek a kiss, while Kagome continued to pout.

_Bossy bitches!_ She cursed in her thoughts.

"Hey Kagome, I'm done. Do you mind if I go ahead?" Eri asked her.

"Oh sure, I don't mind Eri. And thanks," she replied watching Eri heading upstairs to the second floor. Kagome exhaled loudly and looked around. Eri had finished most of the cleaning. She only had to return the shot glasses back, as well as the bottles, and wipe the two tables closest to the bar.

"Okay, time to work," she told herself punching the selection for Marc Cohn's "I Hope that I Don't Fall in Love with You" in the jukebox.

Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you  
'Cause falling in love just makes me blue

She had started cleaning up, swaying to the music when Yuka came running back.

"Oh Kagome, before I forget. Here." She handed Kagome a red envelope with puppy ears.

"What's this?" Kagome brought the envelope to her face and inspected it.

"Oh nothing, someone gave it to me. He said someone would get it before closing time. But that person had not arrived yet. So I'm giving it to you." Yuka was staring at the envelope like it was some top-secret file. "Don't lose it. The hot guy who gave that to me said it's very important," she whispered and winked at Kagome before she sprinted to the exit.

* * *

"Do you think he has figured out the note, Shun?" Miroku asked, lying on the couch.

"Yeah, Inu is smart enough. He's figured it out." Shun stared at the TV, his eyes roaming over the beautiful woman smiling on the screen.

"Or maybe, he just slept after ignoring the note and decided to buy new furniture tomorrow," Sango butted in, sitting beside Miroku. She snuggled up his chest. They were in the couple's shared flat, lounging on the couch, eating nachos and drinking beer. Hiten and Kouga were also present.

"I doubt that dear Sango. Coz you see our dear Inuyasha is the type of person who refuses to back out in any challenges. That's why we have planned his welcome back present like this," Miroku explained to her.

"That's just how Yash is, Sango. It would hurt his ego if he took the prank for granted. Even though it was still a joke, it was still a challenge," Hiten elaborated further.

Everyone waited for Kouga's input. None came. Instead…

"Uhhh," Kouga groaned and stirred on the couch, wiping his face on the white covers. His face scrunched up to a frown while he moaned, "N… no… It's all gone… Yash… kill you… stole my cookies."

Hiten chuckled as Kouga wiped the drool off his face. Sango kicked his head, stirring him awake.

"Why the hell did you do that Sango?" Kouga protested.

"You're drooling on the couch baka!" she yelled at him.

"So what! Just wash it off!"

Sango glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Kouga had been 6 feet under by now.

"If I see a stain on that brand new white couch, I will skin you alive, castrate you, and cook your fucking balls for you to eat!"

Kouga cowered instantly and sought refuge to the only person he knew who could save him. "Miroku, your fucking bitch is hostile. Control her or I'll have her leashed!"

_He_ _is_ _out of his mind._ Hiten thought with an amused frown, as an ashtray hit Kouga's head knocking him out. Obviously, Sango had thrown it.

Miroku sat her beside him. Snaking his arms around her shoulder, he held her chin and made her face him. As if lecturing a 3 year-old, he said, "Now, now Sango, I don't want your wild side shown so blatantly in front of our friends. Just save it for later in bed. Okay?"

Sango glared at him before she pummelled his head.

"Awww!" Miroku rubbed his head. "Are you PMS-ing or something?" he tried to ask, but immediately shut up when he came face to face with his livid woman.

"Don't even breathe a word about it," Sango hissed dangerously.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped the car in front of an unconventional looking bar. If this bar were to be described as a person, he would call it eccentric. The bar looked shabby enough that you would think twice before going inside. The joint badly needed a new paint job. Hell, it needed a new wall to paint on. There was an old Sakura tree only a meter from the doorstep, and it was crooked, leaned towards the bar and partially uprooted. Possibly from an earthquake of some sorts, since the concrete surrounding its base was cracked and uneven in height.

He reached for the note that Shun had left for him. He had read, then re-read the note and all he could do was shake his head at the extent of madness his friends had gone just to pull the prank.

"_The directions where to find your things are inside a red envelope with puppy ears. Remember what I've told you about the ransom, Yash."_

_Shun_

Yeah, he remembered.

"You have to kiss it the hell out of her_._" That meant he just have to kiss whoever was holding the red envelope. Simple enough. He snorted. Yeah right. He had been thinking about the possible consequences about kissing some random girl. It would be that she kissed him back, slap him or sue him for sexual harassment.

He'd prefer the first one and hell with the rest. Thank you very much.

Looking up, he saw the signboard of the bar hanging on the large branch that seemed to penetrate the bar. The signboard creaked eerily, as the wind passed by. He could see the words Sacred Arrow in fine calligraphy over old wood with a silver bow and a pink jewel shattered to pieces. The sakura blossoms that continued to fall from the tree gave the effect that the shattered pieces of the jewel from the signboard were raining over him. It was a sight to see.

He looked around the place. It was too serene for a bar. It was too quiet. Weren't there supposed to be music and people in the bar? It seemed empty. Then he noticed.

_Shit._

They were already closed. What should he do?

"Wait a minute. It's not padlocked yet," he murmured.

_Maybe I can ask someone inside._ He thought and pushed the door open and went inside. He paused mid-step, awe-stricken.

"Wow," he whispered breathlessly.

For a bar, it did not look like it was so. Yes, there was a small stage for performances, a tiny bar located at the corner for drinks to be mixed and made, chairs and tables. Nevertheless, what struck him the most was the fact that it was raining cherry blossoms inside. The branch that he had seen outside penetrating the bar was stretched throughout the ceiling into series of smaller branches. All covered in pink with sakura blossoms. The center of the room was bathed with blue moonlight that was breaking through the glass ceiling and sipping their way through the endless rain of cherry blossoms. It looked… magical.

The sight had muddled his mind that his other senses refused to acknowledge the soft music reverberating throughout the room – even the woman swaying her body over the harmony of the song. Following a single blossom falling down, he paused and almost bumped himself against a post.

"Shit," he cursed.

He glanced up, stared at the woman before him and caught his breath.

This was not a woman. She was a goddess. His entranced mind uttered to him.

Her dainty hands cradled the blossom and brought it close, smelling its sweet perfume. She was only clad with a white laced tank top and a pair of faded jeans. The leg pants were tucked below her knees. And yet, she looked ethereal – like a goddess basking under the pale moonlight, under rain of cherry blossoms. She was barefooted, sidestepping and twirling to the mellow tune. Her eyes were closed. A small smile tugged her lips, as she swayed to the music.

_Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to s_ee  
I had a beer _and now I hear you calling out for me_  
_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_

Inuyasha was mesmerized. His eyes widened in disbelief, admiration and awe overwhelming enough that he almost dropped to his knees, and worshipped her at the moment. He was probably exaggerating, but he was rooted on the spot, as he followed her body moved. He took her in. His eyes roamed the length of her body. From the graceful movement of her feet to the length of her long jean clad legs, she looked perfect to him. The curve of her hips swayed seductively. The swell of her backside contrasted her narrow waist. Her white top fitted perfectly to her luscious body, blending perfectly to the pale skin of her arms, shoulders and neck. It gave her the image of a half-naked celestial maiden with her midnight tresses cascading like waterfall down her lower back, as she bathed under the moonlight. God, why was he talking like this way? It was so unlike him.

Well the room is crowded, people everywhere  
And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?  
Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it  
_Before the evening's gone away, I think that we can make it  
And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_

"Beautiful," he whispered breathlessly that even he couldn't hear himself. He moved closer to her, the soft music his cadence. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms muddled his mind, intoxicating him. But what entranced him – put him under a spell – was the woman before him.

_Well the night does funny things inside a man  
These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand_

He stopped standing only a foot away. From this distance, he could clearly see her features. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her luscious rosy lips just begged to be kissed. The velvety smoothness of her creamy skin made him curious of how sweet she'd taste. Shit. His thoughts were turning perverted. His fingers itched to comb her raven-black tresses. He was sure they were silken to touch. The seductive way she moved her body made him want to bring her in his arms. Hell, he wanted to rub her body to his. She was captivating. He was hypnotized.

Well I turn around to look at you, you light a cigarette  
_I wish I had the guts to bum one, but we've never met  
And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_

He did not know how it happened. But he suddenly grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He rested her hand against his muscular chest, as he cupped her left cheek with his other hand. He caught his breath at the sight of her deep blue pools. They were shocked, as they stared at him, but they were more breathtaking than ever because of the blue moonlight that immersed them both.

"Who are you?" God, her voice sounded so sweet, yet, so seductive.

"I'm here to pay the ransom," he said, capturing her lips in a gentle caress. He slowly moved his mouth over hers, coaxing her to join him. His left hand brushed her smooth skin, as he started touching her: her arms, her shoulders until his hand rested on the delicate flesh of her neck. He angled her head, as well as his own to deepen the kiss. His other hand that cupped her cheek moved down to her front leaving a burning trail from her neck to the upper swell of her breast passed her cleavage to her flat stomach. Finally, his hand snaked around her back hugging her closer to him.

_I can see that you are lonesome just like me  
And it being late you'd like some company  
Well I turn around to look at you and you look back at me_

Kagome moved her body to the soft tune when she felt a hand gripped her. She caught her breath, as she was spun around. To face a silver-haired man…

No! Wait. This was no man. He was some kind of god. But god, he was handsome.

She stiffened when he cupped her cheek tilting her head up. She gasped, breath taken by intense amber pools staring straight at her. She opened her mouth, an obvious question forming on her lips. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to pay the ransom," he said.

What? Ransom? Was somebody kidnapped? She was about to ask. But he did not give her that chance, as she felt his lips on hers. Oh God, he was kissing her. Wait scratch that. He was eating her lips. The gasp that tore from her gave him the chance to deepen the kiss, as his hands moved to pull her closer. Her knees could have melted when she felt his other hand brushed down her breast to snake around her waist. He deepened the kiss, driving his tongue inside her mouth. From the male groan that she heard from him, she could tell that he loved the taste of her mouth. Her hands fisted his shirt, as he coaxed her tongue to join his. She wrenched her mouth away, the need to breathe too great to ignore. She panted; as she let him rain butterfly kisses on her jaw to her neck, trailing up to nibble her earlobe. She closed her eyes. Dear lord, she felt hot.

The guy you're with he's up and split, the chair next to you's free  
And I hope that you don't fall in love with me

When she opened her yes, she met his amazing amber eyes. They were dazed, but so full of heat. She was sure her eyes mirrored his. What the hell was going on? Who was this guy? She was about to ask him.

"Wha-?"

But her question was drowned in their mouths, as he dipped his head for another deep kiss. His right hand tightened around her, hugging her impossibly closer while his left moved to tangle with her midnight tresses. God, he was insatiable. And so was she, because she kissed him back. The kiss turned demanding, as she wound her arms around his neck. His tongue wrestled with hers. For a minute, he let her take control over the kiss. That was sweet of him. But sweet turned hot – oh so hot. He finally took control and explored her mouth further leaving her moaning in his arms. He groaned. The sound was music to his ears.

His right hand moved to her lower back, slipping the red envelope out of her back pocket. He had seen it when he studied her form just a while ago. He grunted, as he felt her left hand massaged his scalp, causing her breast to rub against his chest. God, she was sexy. She was so hot. And he needed to slow down before he lost control of himself. He released her mouth and she whimpered from the loss. That made him smile.

_Now it's closing time, the music's fading out  
Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout_

His thumb never left her cheek. They stared at each other, both panting heavily. Their breaths hit each other's faces. He kissed her forehead before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Um… I have to go," he said, still staring at her, dazed from their kisses, his lips only a breath away from hers. "Thanks," he said not even sure, if he was thanking her for the red envelope that he now had, or for the mind-blowing kisses that they had shared.

_Well I turn around to look at you, you're nowhere to be found_

"Um," she swallowed the lump on her throat, only able to utter the most obvious response to his appreciative statement.

"Your welcome?" her voice appeared to be a breathless squeak.

_I search the place for your lost face, guess I'll have another round_

He smiled and captured her lips once more for a lingering kiss.

_**And I think that I just fell in love with you**_

_**

* * *

**_

R & R!


	4. Chapter 03 Naming the Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03: Naming the Goddess**

For a minute, Kagome just stood there. She did nothing but stare at the space the guy who had kissed her vacated. Her hand pressed firmly on her lips. Had she just kissed some random guy and enjoyed it? Yeah, she had. Her kiss swollen lips were proof enough. A few seconds later, she heard the throttle of an engine and the skidding of tires against concrete. She'd guess that was the guy's car. Yet, she still stood there, until…

"AHHH!" she screamed in fright, as something cold touched her shoulders. The hair on her neck stood up and she turned abruptly only to face…

"Eri. God, you scared me." She released a relieved breath. Her hand was against her chest, as she heaved for air.

"Sorry Kagome. I was drinking cold water before I approached you," Eri explained. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were just staring into space and you looked all flushed. Are you okay?" Eri asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just - just - just resting. T-that's all. You know, I haven't been doing this… um… um… heavy work for years. Yeah, t-that's right," she stuttered wiping the invisible sweat on her forehead. She was not sweating, yet, she felt so hot. Damn. She didn't know a kiss could do this. Kissing was dangerous.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

Eri was watching her intently. "Are you okay?"

Did she just space out when she was thinking about that kiss? She had that habit sometimes when she pondered on things.

"Um… I'm fine, Eri. Probably, just tired. You know, just – um… I think I need to go home now."

Eri raised a skeptical brow. She shrugged in response and went back upstairs.

Kagome slumped on a chair and sighed deeply. She needed to go home. Now.

* * *

Inuyasha twisted and turned around his bed. Yes, he had finally retrieved his bed. The only problem was he could not sleep. No matter what he did, he could not sleep. He had tried counting sheep. Well, he counted dogs, but that was not important. What was important was that it had not worked. He sighed deeply. It was all her fault. She had bewitched him. Up to now, he could still feel the touch of her lips against his. The taste of her still lingered in his mouth. She was so warm, and so soft. She had fitted perfectly in his arms.

If only he had asked her name.

Damn, he was fucked up. After retrieving the red envelope and kissing her for the last time, he had gone straight to his car and drove back to the mansion. He had not even spared a glance. He was afraid that if he looked back, he would kiss her again. Or do something that required them going horizontal. Although, he would have loved that, but hey, he was not the type to do one night stands.

He had only opened the red envelope after walking in the mansion's front door. Dropping the contents in his hand, he had stared fondly the items resting on top of his palm. There was a key and a picture of him together with his friends. At the back of the picture, it read: "Congratulations! You've just won the Inuyasha bedroom deluxe! Please proceed to the rooftop to claim your prize."

"Fucking bastards," he hissed as he slowly sat up from the bed.

Damn. Why couldn't he sleep? Hadn't he itched for a good night's rest just awhile ago? Combing through his hair, he eyed the picture of him with his friends. He had placed it on top of his desk. The picture was taken on the night of their high school graduation. They had on their big smiles and graduation robes. He could still remember that night. After graduation ceremony, instead of staying with their families to celebrate, they had gone to the mansion's rooftop. There, they had engaged in a drinking binge. That was the first time they had gotten drunk to the point that they had spent the night sleeping at the rooftop. When their parents found out, they had ended up grounded for a week.

Remembering, he shook his head. That was a fond memory.

At the moment, he had not seen any of his friends. The damn bastards had not even bothered to call him. He had been expecting a call from Miroku in the least. He was his best friend after all.

He sighed. God, he was tired. All that driving around Tokyo looking for a small bar had drained whatever energy was left of him. He almost wished he should just have ignored his friends dare and stayed at home. But then, he never would have been able to meet her… and kiss her. The only problem was that he had forgotten to ask her name. Damn, out of all the things that he could forget, he just had to forget asking her name. So fucked up. He was so fucked up.

"At least my headache's gone," he muttered with a silly grin on his face. Their kisses must have screwed up some his nerves that he felt numb. But he still needed to go to sleep. There was just one problem though. He couldn't.

Damn. Maybe, he could go back to the bar tomorrow, or another day. She wouldn't go anywhere. She worked there. Perhaps, then, he'd get passed the temptation to kiss her again and ask her name. While he'd be at it, he could ask her to dinner and get to know her better.

A lot better.

Down and dirty better.

"I need a drink." He stood up. With the sudden turn of his thoughts, perhaps he needed a couple.

Myouga was giving instructions to the rest of the housekeepers when he saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs. He watched as the female housekeepers ogled him. Shirtless and with his sweatpants riding low on his hips, Inuyasha approached him. He could tell that the young master had taken good care of his body. His physique was built almost like the perfect male specimen. And it didn't hurt that Inuyasha was charming. Hell, he was overflowing with charm.

"Inuyasha-sama," he greeted.

Inuyasha flashed a smirk. "Old man, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Too many times I think. But I rarely do what I'm told."

"You just like to annoy me."

"And that also." True. Myouga had a knack in annoying Inuyasha. Both he and Totosai had that talent.

"I thought you were already sleeping," Myouga said.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I can't sleep."

The old man raised a brow. "But you never have problems sleeping. Do you need some tonic to help you sleep?"

Inuyasha sighed. "No, that's not necessary. I just need a drink."

"You're headache's gonna get worse if you do that." Myouga was such a mother.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's not necessary. I've practically gone numb from the pain. The jetlag's that numbing." He heard a giggle at his back. "Oh sorry." Turning around, he saw the whole staff of the mansion. He had not realized he was interrupting something. "Old man, you did not tell me, you were busy." He apologized to the staff.

"It's okay, Inuyasha-sama. You weren't interrupting anything important," a petite brunette told him. "I'm Tsubame, by the way."

"Hi." Inuyasha smiled. Then to Myouga, "I'm heading to the bar. Care to join me?"

Myouga nodded. He watched Inuyasha walked away. The giggles from the staff were getting louder this time, especially from the women. Young girls. He scoffed in his thoughts. They were so annoying.

Inuyasha had left a message for Myouga that he'd be waiting for him in the rooftop. He even extended the invitation to Totosai. But the old man was probably sleeping by now.

He heard the door to the rooftop close.

"I have already instructed some of the house-help to return the rest of your things back to your room tomorrow." Myouga was a darn workaholic. He never slowed down.

Inuyasha eyed the furniture left in the rooftop. Since it would be major work if they return all his things now, he had told Myouga to transfer only his bed back to his room. They would finish the rest of the work tomorrow.

"I must say Inuyasha I'm quite surprised on how your friends pulled this off. They must have really planned the whole thing. Probably sneaking inside the mansion at midnight and leaving at dawn. I'm impressed how stealthy they must have been. Especially with that Kouga friend of yours. He's way too loud."

Inuyasha chuckled as he brought the glass of brandy to his lips. Among the five of them, Myouga had always had a love/hate relationship with Kouga and Hiten. That was because the latter pair had a habit of annoying the old man, as well as Totosai to no end.

"Honestly, even though this prank is like one of the better ones I've seen your friends have done, they should have thought about the work I do to clean up their messes."

"But you enjoy cleaning up their messes."

Myouga glowered at him. "That's a misconception. I don't enjoy the crazy things you boys do. Especially what those two spawn from hell do. I detest every crazy little thought those two have had in mind." Since every little crazy thought from Hiten and Kouga's minds involved bodily harm to Myouga and Totosai. That was why he was surprised when Kouga entered medical school.

"So, you never really told me what happened in that bar where your friends had sent you."

In an instant, Inuyasha froze. "It… um… Yeah. It went rather well." He was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Myouga grinned. "Had your friends made you do something perverted again?"

Inuyasha jumped. "Geez, old man. You made it sound like I molested somebody." Technically, he did just that. But he refused to believe he had taken advantage of her because she had kissed him back. And, oh God, how he had enjoyed it.

"Inuyasha, you're spacing out." Myouga chuckled. "Okay, I would not further ask what happened to you in that bar because I can tell you don't want to talk about it. But this I have to tell you. Your mother called. And she told me to tell you to call her as soon as you have the time."

With that, Myouga left.

Inuyasha took his mobile phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hi mom." He smiled as soon as he heard his mom's voice.

His mom and dad now lived in Chicago. The Takahashi Corp. had been one of the most powerful in Japan. And they had dealt with businesses from around the globe. His dad headed the American branch, while his brother Sesshomaru led the Asian branch at Hongkong. Now he was back in Tokyo to be the new CEO.

"Hey there, Honey. How was your trip?" Izayoi asked.

He really did not want to recall what had happened during his flight but…

"It was shitty, Mom. Airplane food was nasty and my seatmate snored a lot. I nearly lost my luggage. Got the worst headache. And to top it, my four idiot friends decided to prank me as a welcoming present. The stupid idiots had trashed my room and kidnapped all of my things. They made me stay up late," he complained.

Izayoi laughed at his expense.

Chuckling, he added, "And I badly need a shower."

"Oh poor baby," she cooed.

"Mom," he whined.

She laughed some more.

"I know. I know. You're not ten anymore. I'm just seeing how you're doing. By the way, your dad sends his regards. He's sure you can handle the corporation in Japan - if not, he'll skin you alive," she said laughing once she heard Inuyasha's retort from the other line. "I was just joking, honey. He said you would do great."

"I know. Tell Dad, I said thank you, okay? And that I'll try not to disappoint him."

"Sure, honey. But you know you're Dad has always been proud of you. Oh, and Rin says hi, and that she misses you so much."

"Yeah, I know, Mom. Tell Rin I miss her too," Inuyasha replied.

Rin was Sesshomaru's daughter from his previous marriage. Sesshomaru was a widower. Sara, his wife, had died during childbirth. His older brother might be popular among women but Sesshomaru had not looked for Sara's replacement - nor had he tried to.

"Okay, honey, I'll make sure to tell her that. Oh, as much as I want to talk to you, I have to say goodbye now. I'm sure your friends will be up and vexing you early tomorrow so you better sleep now. You'll call again soon, okay? Oh, and please tell your friends I said hi."

"Sure Mom, I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Bye."

He ended the call. With a grunt, he stretched his limbs.

"I badly need some shut eye," he murmured and went downstairs to his bedroom, hoping for a restful sleep. Only he did not know that all he'd do for the next hour was just twist and turn around his bed again because of a blue eyed goddess he had kissed senseless. In such a short time, she had managed to get under his skin.

Man, he needed to see her again, or else he'd spend more sleepless nights from now on.

* * *

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Kagome chanted in her thoughts as she continued to punch her pillow.

"Arghhh," she screamed. She was close to the point where she wanted to pull her hair out.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" she ranted on pounding her head with her fists, until her head ached.

"Awww," she groaned helplessly and slumped on the bed. It was hopeless. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't afford to sleep late. She still had a very important meeting early the next day. She cursed the guy who was the cause of her sleeplessness.

"I am totally going crazy," she told herself. She was definitely going crazy. A random guy had approached her out of nowhere and kissed the hell out of her. And what did she do? She should have slapped his face and kicked his fucking ass out, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him back! Worse was that right now, she wanted to kiss him again.

Although, she reasoned how could she not have kissed him back when he was so damn sexy and so damn dreamy. God, was he dreamy. When she was in his arms, all she wanted was melt. His stare and his touch made her think of naked bodies. And sex. Oh dear! So much sex.

Stop! She needed to stop. She couldn't think of that.

"Just stop thinking about it, Kagome." Was she hissing at herself?

"This just has to stop. Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about his kiss. Stop thinking about getting naked with him. Just stop thinking about him, damn it!"

If she thought scolding herself would work, she was wrong. Because the more she told herself to stop thinking about the guy who had kissed her, the more the images of the two of them kissing kept flashing in his mind.

She groaned, blushing as the kiss… um kisses kept replaying in her head. She buried her head in the pillow.

Should she jog? Yes! That was a great idea. Jogging had always cleared her mind. She should jog. That would solve her sleeplessness.

She abruptly stoop up from the bed and walked towards the balcony. The moonlight was as bright as ever and the park was filled with sakuras in bloom. She sighed. Ah, this was going to work. In fact, it was starting to work already. She was no longer thinking about that guy who kissed her. No siree. She was now thinking about beautiful cherry blossoms. Gosh, they looked like the ones in Sacred Arrow. Sakuras always gave an extremely romantic feel. It would be so romantic to kiss under the cherry blossoms. Just like what happened to her earlier in the bar.

Oh no!

No!

She was thinking about the kiss again. Now, even more clearer and vivid images kept flashing in her mind. Her traitorous thoughts even managed to zoom in on their entwined lips. Her face went redder than before.

Gah! For the love of…

"Arghhh!" she shouted in the dead night.

"Hey! Shut up, up there!" someone complained from below.

"Ah, I am so sorry. Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized, bowing to no one in particular. She straightened and slid the balcony door close. She sighed leaning against it.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

She frowned. It was midnight. Who would think of calling her at this hour? Yet, she welcomed the distraction.

She picked up her phone. "Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Hey," a deep calm voice answered. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," she answered softly.

"You're still awake at this time of night?" She heard him ask as she sat on her bed. She hadn't seen him the entire week, and this was the second time she had talked to him within the week. The last time she had talked with him was three days ago.

"Yeah, something came up that kept me awake. You know - things," she said, her face heating up again. _What's wrong with you Higurashi? Give yourself a break and get over that damn kiss! _She scolded herself.

"I see. I know it must be work. You know, you should slow down. You work too hard," he replied.

"I'll try."

"Okay." She heard his hesitation before he continued. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow then? 7PM at your place... Does that sound okay?"

"No, you don't need to pick me up. I'll be staying late at work tomorrow. Shiro's going to hold a meeting to discuss the design for the new project. I'll be at the bar at eight, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then," he said. "And Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. He's like a brother to me. He'll definitely like you. So don't fret about it, you hear?" he reassured her.

"I know. And I'm not worried."

"Good. Sleep tight. Bye."

"You too," she sighed. "Bye."

She ended the call and slumped on the bed. She had so many things to do tomorrow. She needed to go to sleep. With that, she forced her eyes shut. As she did, she also drove away thoughts about her kissing that nameless guy. She did it. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

* * *

"Shhh." Hiten pressed a finger against his lips. He and Kouga were sneaking in Inuyasha's bedroom at ten in the morning. They knew Inuyasha would sleep over 12 hours after long flights. And since he had spent most of the night searching for his things, they guessed he must have slept around midnight. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha had slept around three in the morning.

"He's still sleeping," Kouga snorted. "Like that's unexpected. How do we wake him up, Ten?"

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Hiten suddenly screamed. He slapped Inuyasha's butt. He continued slapping and shouting at him. But all he got was a groan from Inuyasha who buried his face under the pillow.

Kouga snickered. "This is somewhat disturbing. But it's quite kinky, Ten. It's your dream come true, huh?"

"I dreamed of spanking a woman's ass, Kouga. Not Inuyasha's."

"But you're a pervert." Kouga reasoned.

"I'm a pervert with tastes, idiot."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does," Hiten retorted. He eyed Inuyasha who was still sound-asleep despite the noise they were making. "Damn him. He's a heavy sleeper. Okay, your turn, Wolf."

Shrugging, Kouga walked towards the door.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're going? We still have to wake him up." Yelling, he took a pillow and threw it.

"I am waking him up," Kouga said bracing himself against the door.

Hiten raised a brow.

Kouga just smirked. Like a blur, he ran forward towards the bed.

"Gah!" he yelled, while a wide-eyed Hiten could only gasp the word. He slammed down over Inuyasha in a big thud.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha groaned loudly. The impact had compressed his chest forcing him to exhale. He moved unto his back. Opening a half-lidded eye, he spoke, "If you or whosoever tries to wake me from my slumber, you'll suffer a painful and slow demise. I have spoken. Now be gone!"

Shifting to his left side, he closed his eye again and went back to sleep. Hiten and Kouga sweat-dropped, then burst out laughing.

"That was so creepy!" Hiten said.

"Was he an ancient pharaoh during his past life? What was that `I have spoken, now be gone,' shit?" Kouga exclaimed. Sometimes Inuyasha was just weird. He thought.

"It's already 10:30. We'll be late for sure. Why the hell did Shun and Miroku gave us this task? This is more difficult than stealing his things!" Hiten ranted, pacing back and forth. He knew Inuyasha was a heavy sleeper, and that he wouldn't wake to simple antics like playing loud music, banging drums or tickling him.

"Hiten, I've got an idea," Kouga said deviously. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary whole.

Hiten tried to calm his nerves. He knew that when Kouga looked like that, something bad was bound to happen. He just hoped it would not happen to him. Suddenly, an image of Inuyasha pounding him to pieces came to him. This was not good – definitely not good.

"This is the best idea ever." He heard Kouga's glee in his voice.

"All right. What do you have in mind?" he asked Kouga. If someone asked him, he'd say it would be better to wait for Inuyasha to wake up on his own, which probably would be early in the evening or the next day. But they couldn't afford that.

"Oh, just so you wait," Kouga said with a cocky grin, a fang peeking out for effect. "Damn, I'm brilliant," he said to himself before walking out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back with a bucket in hand.

* * *

Inuyasha had been having the most amazing dream about the woman who had filled his thoughts the whole night. Stunning deep blue eyes. So warm and so soft skin. Luscious lips. Jet-black tresses. Perfect body.

He sighed. God, she had smelled so good. Cherry blooms and jasmine. Like spring…

Like – like…

Wait.

Why did he feel wet and chilly? He felt chilled like being naked on a snowy day. And he was wet. He hadn't wet his bed for a very long time!

And what was that smell? The smell was familiar. And annoying. Yes – definitely annoying.

Inuyasha forced his eyes open, and met - blue eyes.

He gasped. A dream? Was this even possible? Was he really staring at the same deep blue eyes of the woman who had ruled his thoughts for the rest of the night? Sweeping all remnants of sleep off him, he stared some more at those eyes. Then, the illusion spoke sexily.

"Good morning… Dog shit."

What the fuck! He thrashed in his mind.

"Hey, Dog shit, wake up."

"What the fuck, Kouga!" he roared. Now, clearly awake, he discovered that his bed was full of ice cubes. So that was why he felt wet and chilly. Kouga was lying on his side and was grinning at him deviously.

"Gotcha, dog-shit," Kouga said.

"YOU are so DEAD, Wolf shit!"

* * *

The door burst open as a woman came inside, catching the attention of all the occupants inside the room. She panted, "Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late. And I'm terribly sorry, but I slept in and woke up at nine. And I drove as fast as possible just to get here on time. I swear that's the truth. I promise. So please Shiro, don't kill me."

"Just sit down, Kagome," Shiro told her.

She huffed and sat beside Shirako who smiled and handed her a folder. She drank the coffee she bought a while ago from Starbucks.

"Like I've said awhile ago," Shiro started. "The Takahashi Corporation will be accepting building designs for the new project they have been planning to have. I have worked with them for a few projects in the past and they are the perfectionist type of businessmen. There'll be a big chance that they will ignore us since we are still a young company, but we won't give them that chance. We may be still young but we definitely have the most skilled set of young architectural engineers in Tokyo."

"Hell yeah," Shirako cheered.

"As you all know, Kagome have spent lots of time designing our entry for the bid. And she has finished with the revisions of the design the other day. Your inputs to improve the design and your evaluation of the building's cost-effectivity have been greatly appreciated. Our entry for the bid may be Kagome's baby, but it has been a group effort from all of us. We are expected to submit our design on Wednesday. That's why we are all here today on this beautiful Saturday-non-working morning to make sure we do just that."

"We'll discuss the specifics of the design now. Kagome, if you please," he indicated to Kagome as they all huddled around the table with the working design plan.

"Okay, since the client asked for versatility that which would cater to all, and based on the businesses handled by the Takahashi Corporation and the goal for their new project, I've decided to design a building that would pretty much answer all those components they required," Kagome began.

Design Specifics was a firm that she and her four other batch mates: Shirako, Shiro's younger brother, Hojo, Ray and Mitsui founded when they were still juniors in the University. Their projects had ranged from renovations to two-three storey building apartment designs. For a young company of 4 years old, this had not been their first high-rise project. This project, however, was Kagome's first high-rise design. So it was understandable for her everyone to feel jittery. Yet, they were all excited for her. Everyone was ready to step up to the challenge.

The meeting had gone on until 7:15 in the evening with them only taking a break at noon for lunch and some 5-minute breaks in between. In the end, they were all satisfied with the outcome of the high-rise design. Shirako and Ray had volunteered to help her with her presentation if they'd ever win the bid. She couldn't wait until Wednesday. She was nervous but everyone had been really positive. Everyone was hopeful.

Kagome was worn-out when she returned to her flat. She only had 30 minutes left to spare to make herself look presentable for her 8PM that night. Nevertheless, she was sure she would be late. She quickly took a warm shower. She chose a pale green knee-length mini-skirt paired with a white-laced camisole top, which showed a hint of cleavage. Her hair was down. She had always loved letting her hair down because it allowed the wavy tips to show. It had looked so pretty. She wore only a hint of make-up, since she hated them. Wearing one of her open-toe pumps, she was on her way.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the stool, a beer in hand, as he eyed the place. Sacred Arrow sure looked different when it was crowded. It was just like any regular bar – not like how he remembered it from yesterday night. He watched his friends enjoy themselves in the dance floor. Hiten was kissing some girl as they swayed their bodies to the music. Kouga was talking to some cute waitress in the corner while Sango and Miroku did what they do best – make out in the middle of the dance floor. Shun had gone outside for a while saying he had something to do. They had been there since 7PM, and now it was already 8:20.

He sighed. He was still tired, and he needed his well-deserved sleep. But two of his idiotic friends had vexed him all morning and made him wake up.

After waking up soaked in ice cold water, a wet bed and a mangy wolf disturbing his fantastic dream, his body had screamed for vengeance. His fists hungered after bruising flesh. His ears yearned to hear agonizing cries of pain. His eyes desired to see blood, and his nose pined for the metallic smell of crimson carnage.

Okay. That was a bit brutal and over the top, but he did thought about it. So after mellowing down his thoughts, he pummelled Kouga and kicked Hiten's asses before they went to the restaurant where Shun and Miroku were waiting for lunch. And there, he almost killed Miroku as he wringed his neck, and nearly choked Shun to black and blue with an oversized tempura. Ah, life sure was good when you get a release from all the stress.

As peace offering, his friends took him to Sacred Arrow. He couldn't be more willing. When he had woken up, he had resolved that he was returning just to see the woman he had kissed. There was one problem though. She was nowhere to be found. He had consoled himself with a glass of beer instead.

Perhaps, he could come back another night.

He had been engrossed with that thought when the door of the bar burst open and Shun came back in. He paid no attention to him, until he did a double take when he saw someone came in with him. His hand stopped midway through drinking his beer. There, at the entrance of the bar, he saw the woman who haunted him ever since he met her the night before.

She wore a pale green knee-length skirt, and a white-laced camisole. Her black tresses with their wild waves swayed at her back as she walked towards him. His heart jumped, breath caught as he stared at her form. She was still as stunning as ever. She stopped before him with him still staring at her. His senses were too focused on her that he had not even noticed Shun standing beside her. Arm snaked around her waist. Shun smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, meet Kagome. My fiancée."

Would it be too much to say that he had forgotten how to breathe? Because it felt like all his breath had rushed out when he exhaled. But still he continued to stare at her – shocked and confused with one question baffling his mind.

Why are you Shun's fiancée?

* * *

R & R!


	5. Chapter 04 Skeptical Admirer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Skeptical Admirer**

Miroku, Sango, Hiten and Kouga were sitting lined up along the bar waiting for their drinks to be served. His gaze caught where Inuyasha was standing. Shun was there with him. He smiled when he saw someone familiar. Finally, Kagome had arrived. Not taking his eyes off the three, he thanked Yuka when she gave him his shot. He was sure Kagome and Inuyasha were going to get along pretty well.

"Miroku, what are you looking at?" Without waiting for Miroku's reply, Kouga turned to where Miroku was watching. "Oh, Kagome's here already. That's nice. And she looks great."

Upon hearing this, Hiten was atwitter. "Kagome? She's here? Where?" He almost shoved Kouga off his seat. "Damn, she looks so pretty."

Sango and Miroku chuckled. Hiten had always been vocal about his crush on Kagome. Well, he was vocal whenever Shun was not anywhere near.

Kouga, however, scowled. "Hiten, don't be too obvious with your crush on Kagome. Keep yourself leashed. Shun's here. You know how he is."

"I know. Geesh. I'm just admiring her."

"Then admire from afar."

"So Hiten, whom did you give the red envelope?" Miroku asked.

"Her." Hiten pointedly looked at Yuka who was preparing Kouga's sixth shot of tequila for the night.

"What?" Yuka reacted instantly upon hearing her name. She caught Hiten looking at her. "Oh, you. I remember you. You were that guy who gave me that red envelope with the cute puppy ears on it," Yuka said smoothly, leaning forward towards Hiten seductively. "I'd say you're one cute-"

"So old lady," Kouga interrupted her.

Yuka glared at him and hit him hard on the head.

"Awww! What'd you do that for old hag?" Kouga roared matching her dangerous glare.

"DO NOT call me old lady, hag, witch or anything pertaining to wrinkles!" Her glare packed so much heat Kouga would have burned. Yuka was only 40 years old. She was no old lady. "Do you understand me, BOY?" She hissed emphasizing the last word.

BOY! Kouga could not believe she just called him a boy. _What the fuck!_ Kouga jumped. Nobody called him a boy since he was, well, a boy. He was Kouga. He was the wolf. He was alpha. He was starting to get drunk. And when he was drunk, he'd become obnoxious.

Moreover, he was easily provoked.

He sneered at Yuka. "But old hag, you must be really sooo giddy that you got to smooch with Inuyasha the other night. You better be. Because you know, with you reaching the 4-0, I bet that would be your only and last chance getting to kiss someone so youthful, desirable and wrinkle-free." To finish, he smirked.

Yuka blinked, clueless on what Kouga was talking about. She ignored his whole comment about her being an old hag because the other comment bothered here. A kiss? What kiss? She did not know anything about a kiss. And with whom? Inuyasha? Who the hell was that?

"Shut up Kouga! Don't talk to Yuka like that. She's like Kagome's older sister." It was a good thing Sango was there to tell off Kouga.

Kouga crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry Yuka. He's a jerk sometimes. I hope you understand. He's on a time-off with his girl. You know how boys get cranky when they don't get some." She winked at Yuka.

"Why do you have to tell her that Sango?" Kouga growled while Hiten laughed.

Yuka, on the other hand, appeared amused now. But inside, she was still itching to ask them about that kiss she was supposed to have shared with an Inuyasha. Whoever that Inuyasha was.

Hiten cleared his throat. He turned to Yuka. "Oh yeah, Miss…"

"Yuka," she supplied. She'd get to the bottom of all this. She had overheard the group talking about a red envelope. It was possible that the red envelope was all connected to what Kouga had said. She had been curious about it from the start. But she had not bothered asking more about it when Hiten had handed it to her the other night. Well, first, because she was distracted. Hiten had looked way too hot that night that worrying something about a mere red envelope was the last thing on her mind.

"Right… Yuka. I'm sorry I failed to introduce myself the other night. I was in a hurry."

Yuka smiled. At least Hiten was well-mannered. Unlike some. She passed a glare at Kouga who was still glaring at her.

"You must have been surprised. You know, with Inuyasha." There was that name again. Who the hell was Inuyasha?

Yuka smiled pretending to listen and act like she understood him.

Hiten continued, "Out of nowhere, someone comes in your bar and asks for a kiss from you in order to get a red envelope back. I understand I've put you in a very uncomfortable position because of that. Sorry. You see, that guy? He's Inuyasha and he has just arrived yesterday from Chicago and as a welcome present, we've decided to prank him." He pointed at Inuyasha who was drinking his beer.

Yuka's eyes narrowed. But she gave the red envelope to Kagome, which meant -

_Oh shit!_ Yuka cursed in her thoughts, yet her face did not show it. And being the actress that she was, she gave a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah, boy, was I surprised. He sure was yummy!" Her gaze went to Inuyasha. She gasped in alarm at what she saw next. Because right in front of Inuyasha was Kagome. _What the hell was Kagome doing there?_

* * *

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes, or his ears. First, the woman whom he had fantasized was now standing before him. Second, she had a name. Kagome. And third, she was already engaged to Shun. His mind did not have any difficulty grasping the first and second points. The last one, however, gave him an instant headache and a bad mood.

She was Shun's fiancee? But how could that be? He was distraught. He tried saying that to himself again but his mind just refused to acknowledge that she was already not for him. He knew that that thought was a bit too much when he had only known her for a day, and he had only discovered that her name was Kagome at the moment. But he could not help himself with these feelings of possessiveness over her. He could not explain it. He just felt it.

And that frustrated him even more.

There was a part of him that suspected this was part of the prank. Was this a joke? Was she a part of some ploy that his friends had set up just to make him flabbergasted? Damn he felt like a lost puppy – like an angry lost puppy. He did not like these kinds of games. He did not like mind games. The only person who could get away with playing him with mind games was Sesshomaru. And his brother was not here.

But the way Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him proved otherwise. That her body seemed to shrink under his gaze told him that she appeared to have been as shocked as he had been upon seeing her. Besides, his friends would never put him in this tight spot. Moreover, Shun would not let his fiancée to be a part of the second half of the prank. That would be just so un-Shun-of.

So what the hell was going on?

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shun inquired with a frown.

"Nothing," he replied. He turned to stare at Kagome. His eyes spoke volumes to her as he gripped her sweaty hands. "Just thinking about something."

"Nice to meet you," he told to her, all the while swearing to himself that he would get to the bottom of all this.

* * *

Oh my God! It's him!

Something inside her was telling her to run. God, she felt like turning into a ball and hide in the corner. To say that Kagome was surprised would be an understatement.

He had been on her mind almost always yesterday. She had fantasized seeing him again. She had thought of the time she would get to meet him and know his name. But that was just it, she had fantasized. She had not expected to see him again. So seeing him now was more than shocking. For her, it was like being caught naked in front of a hundred people. She was frozen on the spot while a pair of intense amber eyes gazed at her. Well, he was not really gazing at her. He was more of glaring at her. And he was the man whom haunted her and her dreams since the moment she had met him. He was the man who had kept her awake last night.

Inuyasha.

And he was Shun's friend. She thought, and then stopped, realization sinking in. He was Shun's friend. And she kissed the hell out of him, and enjoyed it. What was worse was that when she did, she hadn't even known him. She fidgeted feeling unsettled down the pit of her stomach that she almost trembled by it.

Wait.

Why did he kiss her in the first place? That night he had mentioned about a ransom. Moreover, when she had went home, she had discovered that the red envelope Yuka had given her was missing. She assumed he had taken it from her without telling her. Were the two somewhat connected?

"Nice to meet you." She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard his deep voice. They were still husky as she remembered them. She looked down. His hand awaited before her.

She took a deep breath and shook his hand. She flinched at his grip. However, her eyes widened like saucers with his next statement.

"Say Kagome, you look very familiar. Have I met you before?" he asked raising a skeptical brow at her.

Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"Um… ah…" What could she possibly say? Say yes? Should she confirm they had met? But as far as she knew, he had only arrived yesterday. So if she said yes, she was implying that she had met him on that day. That would cause suspicions and that was one thing she did not want. In addition, she did not want to ruin her relationship with Shun, as well as his relationship with Inuyasha. Because knowing Shun, he would be infuriated and he would hold a grudge. So, she chose to deny it.

Avoiding his gaze, she whispered a "No."

"Are you sure?" His molten eyes stripped her, not in a perverse way. His gaze, however, seemed to penetrate her skin making her feel trapped and exposed. What was he doing?Did he really want her to say yes and risk the possibility of Shun and all his friends knowing what had happened the night before?

"What's with all the questions, Inuyasha?" Shun asked him eyeing their still clasped hands.

Inuyasha released her hand. "Oh, nothing Shun. It's just that I may have met your fiancée before, last night… in this bar, as a matter of fact." He grinned but she knew it was forced. She did not missed the skeptical look he gave her way.

"Really? Is that true Kagome?" Shun turned to Kagome.

"Um…" She was frantic. What should she say? Yes? No? She didn't know. But her explanation depended on what she would answer first. How would she explain this without mentioning the kiss they had shared? Without her sounding like a two-timing slut? Her mind went blank. She was about to suck it all up and yield.

But Yuka butted in. "Of course, you have… met her that is. She was bartending yesterday night when you came in." She batted an eyelash at Inuyasha. "Hey there lover boy, nice to see you again. I should tell you that was quite some rendezvous we got the other night. You sure are one hell of a kisser. We should do it some other time." Yuka usually had an unwavering confidence, but this time, her voice quivered.

Inuyasha glared at her.

Not knowing she was holding her breath, Kagome exhaled deeply. Yuka had such perfect timing. However she had found out that she was in trouble was not important to Kagome. What she cared about was that Yuka had just taken the heat off her.

"Is that true, Kagome? You were bartending last night?"

Kagome turned to Shun. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. Shun was like that. He needed to know everything even with the most unnecessary things. "It was-"

"Kagura asked her for a favor… um … ah…. What was your name again?"

Shun looked insulted that Yuka did not know him. "Shun."

"Right, Shun. Nice to meet you, by the way." Most of the people in Sacred Arrow knew Shun, but they were not close to him because Shun made it a point to not mingle with them. Kagome was always irked with this.

"Anyway, tonight, we are having live stages. Have fun." Yuka dismissed herself after blowing Kagome a kiss.

With a grunt, Shun ushered them to their table. Inuyasha followed them.

Her back burned. She could feel him watching her. She was highly aware of him. It was her fault though. When Yuka had left them, she had the unfortunate timing of looking at his eyes. And what she saw alarmed her. Though his face looked relatively calm, his amber orbs glinted dangerously with suppressed rage. She took a deep breath. She was going to dread the confrontation with him.

* * *

Inuyasha was in a bad mood. It was most obvious because he had been scowling the whole evening. If he was not scowling, however, then he was glaring daggers at either Kagome or Yuka. Most of the time though, he was controlling himself from cutting off Shun's arms since it was usually draped around Kagome's shoulders, or tucked around her waist. He told himself that he should ignore them. And he did with difficulty. It was a good thing though that Kouga and Hiten were there. He had someone to joke around since Miroku was preoccupied with making out with Sango.

His thoughts were interrupted with the loud cheers of the crowd.

Sacred Arrow had Live Stage tonight where the audience were given the chance to compete for the coveted title of being the champ. There were no monetary prizes, just a month's worth of bragging rights.

"All right! Fantastic performance! Let's give it up for Mickee!" the emcee said up the stage.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

Kouga wailed. "Oh… HELL YEAH!"

Inuyasha covered his ears. Kouga was shouting way too close to his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna join." He was still screaming. He stood up and briskly climbed the stage. He grabbed the microphone from the emcee as he raised his beer bottle.

"Oh shit, here we go," Miroku said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you, man?" The emcee sneered at Kouga.

"Oh nothing. Just give me the microphone dude and let me do my thing!" he told him. He had this gigantic grin in his face when he turned to the crowd.

"He-llo, everyone!" he bellowed. "Everyone having fun?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

He motioned the crowd to keep quiet. Amazingly, they followed him.

His friends were watching him with big goofy smiles of their faces. Kouga had always been a PR person. He was great with crowds, especially loud crowds. There smiles, however, turned to apprehension when Kouga looked over to where they were seated. When Kouga had a wolfish grin as big as the one he was having right now, you should be afraid. His friends were definitely scared.

"Oh fuck. He's going to do something stupid again. Hide!" Inuyasha said as he hid under their table.

"Before we get on with the main show, please let me first hear you say HELL YEAH!"

"Hell yeah!"

"All right everybody! Now that we are all fired up, let's pick a song. But before I blow you away with my excellent singing prowess, please meet my friends over there at the center table!" he said as he pointed over to where his friends sat. Everyone cheered. On the other hand, his friends waved their hands shyly - a bit embarrassed but nevertheless having fun.

He signaled for the crowd to listen. "As a treat from me to you, and since I feel like there are many lonely people tonight, let me present to you the best looking guy I've ever seen and met in my entire life… Inuyasha!"

_Oh fuck you, Wolf!_ Inuyasha cursed in his mind as he accidentally hit his head against the table from where he was trying to hide. Begrudgingly, he went up the stage and joined Kouga. On the way to the stage, he imagined wringing Kouga's neck in front of the crowd. It was a good sight.

Kouga put his arms up his shoulders. "Say hello to the ladies, Inuyasha."

"I'm going to kill you, Wolf," Inuyasha hissed at Kouga before facing the crowd and said, "Hi."

"Ah…" Kouga cooed. "Isn't he the charmer? And he's still single ladies."

With that the ladies wildly hooted, whistled and cheered.

"Okay, I have Inuyasha come up the stage for me because I need a shoulder to lean on with this song," Kouga said forlornly.

"Yash," he looked up at Inuyasha with puppy eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Hold me," he squeaked while Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

"Ayame, this song is for you. You merciless wench who had stolen my heart and brought it to Kyoto for 2 months, leaving me all alone and very hard each and every night!" Kouga ranted on clownishly. Inuyasha blinked while everybody laughed. Hiten almost dropped butt first to the floor if he hadn't held unto the table.

Love hurts

Love scars

Love wounds

Almost any heart

Not tough or strong enough

To take a lot of pain...take a lot of pain

Love is like a cloud

Holds a lot of rain

Love hurts...ooh...ooh love hurts

"Here you go, Yash. Sing your heart out," Kouga said as he handed Inuyasha the microphone. Inuyasha's eyes popped as the ladies shouted at him. "I love you, Inuyasha." "Inuyasha, marry me!" "Inuyasha, I'll give you my trust fund. Just come with me tonight." "Inuyasha, love doesn't hurt. I'll help you feel it good." Their screams drowned his voice. Goodness, they were a wild bunch.

I'm young...I know.

But even so...

I know a thing or two.

And I learned from you.

I really learned a lot...

Really learned a lot.

Love is like a flame.

It burns you when it's hot.

Love hurts...ooh...ooh love hurts.

All of a sudden, Hiten jumped up the stage holding another microphone and still carrying his beer. Standing center stage, he stole the spotlight. In the succeeding verses of the song, he showed his potential. He howled like a monkey. And the crowd roared even louder.

Some fools think of happiness...

Blissfulness...Togetherness.

Some fools fool themselves I guess.

They're not foolin' me.

"Come sing with us, LECHER!" Hiten shouted to Miroku as he threw the microphone to him. Like some possessed person, Miroku embraced the microphone and bawled the words as he knelt before Inuyasha and hugged his leg.

I know it isn't true.

I know it isn't true.

Love is just a lie.

Made to make you blue.

Love hurts...ooh...ooh love hurts.

And the quartet crooned. All for of them out of tune. All four of them doing their own thing. All four of them looking like idiots. It was a good thing they were sexy idiots. And the sexy idiots were having a ball.

The crowd cheered them on as they neared the end of the song. Inuyasha looked at the crowd. They were wild. But his gaze was always drawn to their table. No matter how he tried to train his eyes to something or somebody else, his gaze kept on returning to Kagome. She was laughing with everyone. So was Sango. Shun was laughing beside her. His hand clasped hers tightly. She must have sensed that he had been staring at her because she stopped her gleaming and met his gaze. Her face appeared to be vacant, but he could tell from her eyes that she understood the silent words he spoke to her even in the dim room.

Ooh...love hurts.

* * *

For the rest of the night, he had watched her. Kagome knew this because she had felt the heat of his gaze. Because of that she had also been conscious the whole night. Aside from the fact that she was guilty because she had lied about having met him the night before, she could also feel that he was irked by her presence. That was the least of her problems though. What really alarmed her was the fact that she was always aware of him and only him. Between Shun who sat beside her most of the night and Inuyasha who avoided her - if someone asked her how many shots these two had the entire night - she would have answered Inuyasha's correctly and have gotten Shun's wrong.

However, this, she should say, her mind had not played tricks on her when it told her he was the most handsome guy she had ever met. Because he was jawdroppingly hot - even with the permanent scowl he had the entire night. And it annoyed her further that she was thinking about that when she was with Shun. Dear God, she could hear thunder in the heavens.

They had decided to go home around one. It was still very early considering Sacred Arrow would close at five in the morning.

They were walking towards the parking lot now. She smiled at Hiten and Kouga who were supporting each other. The two were drunk, especially Kouga. He had been extra enthusiastic when it came to the tequila shots. Hiten had told her that Kouga was just drowning his sorrows and his frustrations.

Both of them had been very vocal about carrying on with the night, clubbing some more and maybe getting laid before the night ended.

"I will… hick… reward myself for… hick… being celibate… hick… for almost 2 months… hick," Kouga had tipsily uttered as he staggered towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught him before he fell face first on the ground.

Kagome knew it was rude since she was now staring at them. Well, she was staring at Inuyasha in particular. But she could not make herself look away from him because for the first time that night, she saw him smile - up close and clear.

""Watch it, Wolf. Man, you've drunk more than you can swallow."

Poking Inuyasha's nose, Kouga taunted. "Ya know, Yash. Yarr… soo… unlucky… getting ta… kiss… thath oldth hag."

"And you're so dead when Ayame finds out you've gotten yourself drunk, baka."

Kouga snorted. "Go ahead! Hick - Tell her! Hick - That way she'll know how - hick - miserable I am. Perhaps, she'll - hick - come home earlier."

Kagome watched him as he leaned against his friend. He patted Inuyasha's shoulder before he walked off with Hiten and headed toward his car. Already seated in the passenger's seat, Kouga waved a lousy goodbye to everyone.

"He's really missing her," said Sango as she and Miroku stopped in front of their car.

"He still has a few more weeks before Ayame returns."

It had been a month and a half since Ayame had gone with her dad to Kyoto for a 2 month archaeological dig. Though Kouga called her everyday, still, he had been missing her. That was understandable because Kouga and Ayame had been together since college. They had met during their sophomore year and became friends. A year later, they decided to have a more than platonic relationship. Though Kouga often joked about entertaining other women whenever Ayame was away, all his friends knew that he would never be unfaithful to her. Everyone knew he was loco about her.

Kagome kissed Sango goodbye. After that, she was bear hugged by Miroku. By the time Miroku was done with her, Sango was already waiting for him in the car. This left Inuyasha, Kagome and Shun standing in the parking lot when the two had driven away. Now that the other four were gone, she felt the tension in the air. It was thick and very uncomfortable, particularly between her and Inuyasha. She fidgeted. She felt that something was coming. That something was going to happen. And that she was going to get hurt. Pretty bad.

Fortunately for her, Shun spoke breaking the tension temporarily.

"So Inu, I guess Kagome and I'd better be going. She was cooped up at work all day today and she really needed the rest," he said resting his arm around her shoulders, slowly rubbing her arm up and down.

Inuyasha grumbled a "Yeah." Everyone had noticed that he was in a bad mood the entire night. He had joked with his friends. But almost every time, she had felt that they were half-hearted. Shun had told her that perhaps Inuyasha was cranky due to the lack of sleep. From what she had overheard, it seemed that Kouga and Hiten had harassed him to waking up that morning. However, she had a feeling that the lack of sleep had nothing to do with it. She'd bet that the cause of Inuyasha's sour mood was none other than her.

"Let's go Kagome," Shun ushered Kagome towards the car. She had come on a cab because she knew Shun would drive her home.

"Oh," she stopped realizing something. "Shun, I think I left my purse inside. I better go get it." She turned around to enter the bar, but Shun stopped her.

"I'll get it. You stay here, okay?" he offered.

"Um, it's okay. I'll get it," she argued. "You don't know where I've left it. So I'll get it," she insisted. She really didn't want to be alone with Inuyasha at the moment. She knew it would be an unpleasant encounter.

"I'll just ask somebody inside. You stay here." Shun did not give her any room for arguments. After giving her a chaste kiss, he walked inside the bar.

She fidgeted. How could standing an arms length away from Inuyasha seemed nerve wracking? She thought. Keeping her eyes downcasted, she started playing with her fingers. She saw him shift. She heard the rush of his jeans as he walked towards her, closing their distance until he stood in front of her. She dared to look up and gasped. He was staring straight at her with feral eyes. Kagome cringed at his predatory gaze but she steeled herself and stood her ground. She met his gaze with determination.

She watched as the corner of his mouth lifted. He was smirking at her. "You and your friend are remarkable liars, wench."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Her eyes narrowed with revulsion. Oh, she heard what he had called her. She was not deaf. And she was definitely not blind as she eyed the cocky bastard shrug his wide shoulders.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me wench. You know what the fuck I'm talking about," he said gruffly. "Tell me. What the hell are you scheming?" he growled as he gripped her upper arm.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as she was hauled closer to his body. He was so close, and her body stirred. But damn, was she angry at him.

"I am not scheming anything! And what is it to you what I do and don't do, jerk?" she snarled and struggled to free her arm.

But he did not free her. Instead, he brought his face closer to hers. He was practically breathing on her face.

"Listen and listen well. I'm sure Shun has told you that we are more than just friends. We're more like brothers. So anything regarding my friends, I make it my business. Anything, wench. Now tell me, what are you scheming?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're not Shun's type. So, what's in it for you? "

"What?" she glared at him incredulously. "Are you fucking insane? I don't need an ulterior motive to be with Shun."

But he ignored that remark. "Don't play with me, Higurashi. I have to tell you that I hate liars. So tell me the truth. What's in it for you? You're just a bartender in a small obscure bar. Are you in it for the money?" His voice grew in volume as he shook her. With malice, he hissed lowly, "Do you even love Shun?"

She gasped, eyes narrowing as the implication of his stinging words sank in. She prepared to retort but the words that should have left her mouth got stuck in her throat.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Can't talk with your sweet little innocent voice? Tell me wench, where did Shun pick you up? Were you in a bar just like yesterday night looking all like an exquisite angel? Of course you were, weren't you? You let him kiss the hell out of you, didn't you? Well, listen to me wench. You may have tricked my friends into liking you but not me. Because both of us know that within that little innocent façade you play is a big fat liar and a scheming whore!"

SLAP!

Inuyasha's head bent to his right side with the force of her slap, a hand imprint visible. She gasped, hissing as she held her hand. It was burning from the impact and the stinging pain. She clenched and unclenched her sore fist as she stared at it. It tingled. Her vision blurred. She had been controlling herself from crying ever since he had started with his insult barrage. The slap was a reflex, a mechanism to control her anger but once she had let go of it, so did her tears, which now streamed down her cheeks.

Only but a whisper in the night, she hissed, "You son of a bitch!"

SLAP!

"How dare you?" she spat, her voiced laced with venom as she pushed him away. Her face was stained with fresh and old tears.

"You have no right to talk to me or about my friends like that. You have only just met me, you asshole. I do not deserve to be manhandled and be treated like some fucking whore!" Her voice sounded calm, but it was firm and furious. She rubbed her eyes while the other hand wiped her tear-stained cheeks. She was so close to sobbing now, but she held it off. Her shoulders shook from her efforts as she tried to hold her frustration, anger and hurt. She had told herself that a confrontation was coming, but she had not expected such hurtful words to be thrown at her.

She felt the change in him after she slapped him. It seemed that as the burning pain in her hand alleviated, his unreasonable anger was also dissolving.

* * *

His heart broke as he watched her tears fall. He could tell that she was keeping herself from crying - from showing him that she was weak and that his words affected her. She failed. Her body was tense. Even though, he was not staring straight at her eyes, he knew they swirled with loathing and anger. More tears fell. And yet, she was as beautiful as he had remembered her in his dreams and on that one entrancing night.

Dear Lord, he should be struck by lightning. Here he was having had hurt her with flaming words and accusations and all he could do was still be infatuated with her.

He had been a jerk.

He was a jerk.

Out of all his friends, Inuyasha had always have a fragile relationship with Shun. Growing up, they had always been hot and cold with each other. They had not always seen eye to eye on many things. But he had always considered Shun as a brother. In fact, he felt that it was Shun who had always held him at arms length. Hell, the biggest reason why he had gone to America and stayed there for six years was because of Shun's growing animosity towards him, which had gone to full blown hatred after one night. He could still remember that night after all these years. And after all this time, his blood still boiled with just the thought of it.

He had not meant to go so far as to accuse her of being a harlot. He didn't know why but he just lost it. He rarely lost control over his emotions. Perhaps, he was just angry because she lied to his face. And by lying to him, she had opened a wound that he had never really forgotten. After six years, he had not really forgotten that Shizuru had always been a liar.

As he watched Kagome beneath the shadows wiping her tears, he felt like kicking himself. He had no excuse for his actions. He should not have let his hatred of what happened in the past color his judgment over her.

Moreover, he was jealous as hell to know she was Shun's fiancée. And that she would never be his if that was the case. At the moment before he had blown up on her face, he could not seem to grasp his emotions as they were running wild.

One thing was for sure though, watching her hurt and wounded was tearing him apart. And he wanted to comfort her.

He slowly reached out to her, his heart breaking with regret and remorse for the things said and done. He raked his mind on how to make it up to her.

But she didn't let him.

"Don't you touch me. I might kill you if you do."

* * *

R & R!


	6. Chapter 05 Sunday Spar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05: Sunday Spar**

Two worn out and battered forms lay sprawled out in the park grounds. Both pairs of chests heaved, panting, inhaling sweet scented oxygen as sakura petals fell relentlessly upon their tired forms. Three people watched them with amused grins.

The two had just finished an all out grappling match after a close proximity fist and kick-fight. Now, tired, bruised and definitely aching, Inuyasha and Kagome laid side by side. Whatever transgression the other had done was forgotten as they stared up at the trees and the early morning sky.

_I need aqua._ Kagome thought. She was parched.

On the other hand…

_Awww!_ Inuyasha groaned in his thoughts. He hurt. But then, he smirked at the thought of Kagome as a sparring partner. She was not too bad - for a girl.

It was simple how they got themselves in a rumble again. It was coincidence.

For four years now, Kagome had been sparring with Jinenji every Sunday at the park. Jinenji was a 28-year old martial arts instructor from a local training school just near Kagome's block. When he graduated high school, instead of going to college, he took over his deceased father's school and taught young kids, teenagers and young adults the art of self-defense. Kagome had met him during her last year of bartending at Sacred Arrow. She was still a junior then. They had become close friends after that. She treated Jinenji like the older brother she never had, and since, both of them were fitness junkies, they had decided to spar with each other every Sunday morning.

Despite her small frame, Kagome was not a newbie in the field of kicking someone else's ass. She had gotten self-defense lessons when she was a sophomore in high school. Upon knowing that Kagome wanted to go to the University for college, her mom had insisted that she took one despite her objections. She still remembered how her mother had lectured her about the dangers of living alone in the city. It had gone in the lines of "Better be safe than sorry." Call it motherly paranoia, or simply Mama Korari Higurashi being her caring self, but it was a must-be-obeyed-or-else-no-college-in-the-city type of lecture. After a month of convincing, Kagome relented. And just like almost all the things that she did with her life, she took the classes with passion.

And right now, she was passionately punching and kicking the hell out of Jinenji, imagining him to be the silver-haired maggot that she loathed so much. He may be the sexiest guy she had ever met, and though, Inuyasha always took her breath away, but god she loathed him so.

_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Takahashi, you maggot!_ She chanted in her mind timing it with every punch and kick she threw on Jinenji, who was trying his hardest just keep up.

Jinenji gritted his teeth, as he tried to block Kagome's attacks.

"Kagome, you've got to slow down a little. We're in a spar. Not in a real fight!" he told her hoping that his plea could get past through the haze of concentration she had.

She heard none of it. Instead, her eyes narrowed as she recalled what happened in the parking lot with Inuyasha. Gathering all that was left in her, she had controlled her raging emotions. She didn't want Shun to notice that she had cried. It would have been disastrous. Much that she hated Inuyasha at that moment; she didn't want his relationship with Shun to be ruined because of his gutter mouth. But that would prove to be difficult because her eyes were close to puffballs and were getting red due to her rubbing. Exhaling heavily, she had tried her hardest not to hiccup. She always did that when she cried. Then out of nowhere, she felt a hand in front of her. Staring at it, she saw a dark blue handkerchief held by a very worried but very guilty Inuyasha.

Guilty, my ass. She snorted as she gave Jinenji a rather strong kick from the right. She was kicking him in succession when she noticed a guy jogging in place not far from them. He looked familiar, but she ignored him.

"Kagome, let's take a break for a while." Jinenji was grunting as he blocked her attacks.

"Not yet."

Jinenji sweat-dropped. Shit. He cursed in his thoughts. Her hits were getting harder by the minute. Kagome was a woman but she had technique. She knew how to move her body together with her attacks to make it deadlier. She had told him once that she had been invited to participate in a martial arts competition during high school but she declined. She had said she would rather draw houses than kick someone's ass. He doubted that now because she was rather enjoying kicking his ass.

_I am so dead._ He told himself.

* * *

Inuyasha jogged along the familiar path around the park early that morning. Other than the several couple of new faces that he was seeing, it hadn't changed at all after 6 years. The sakura trees were as scenic as ever. There were still kids playing along while their parents watched over them. There were some people on their daily morning walk. And there were some middle-aged group doing dance exercises near the fountain, where the hotdog stand selling his favorite cheese dog still stood. Still sitting on the same bench near the pond and drinking their morning tea were the old geezers he sometimes played shoji in the past.

Stopping, he jogged in place and watched a pair spar against each other. He chuckled as the woman landed a strong jab on the man's chest. To him, it seemed that the woman was whooping the guy's ass. He studied the woman's form and unconsciously nodded his head in approval.

_Nice form. _

_Nice body. _

_Nice ass._

He praised. Ass-kicking women were sexy as hell. They were irresistible.

He sighed at the thought.

That was right. Irresistible. Just like the one who slapped his face swollen. Not to mention, she also ruined his favorite handkerchief. His heart had ached when he saw her tears. She was heartbreaking when she cried because she hiccupped, so he offered her his handkerchief. She had glared at him as she took the piece of cloth from his hand.

"I won't thank you. So don't count on it." She had hissed at him.

Chuckling at the memory, he rubbed his cheek. He always did that whenever he thought of Kagome that night. That slap she gave him hurt but he knew he deserved it. Knowing his behavior was uncalled for; he had damned himself for the rest of the night, even now.

He had been gratefully impressed when she had covered up for them both when Shun had asked what had happened. There she stood in the dimmed parking lot with a smile and a poker face, as she chattered a lame excuse about cherry blossom petals stinging her eyes.

Yeah, that was some lame excuse. But she sure was admirable that night. He thought with a sad smile. Other women would have sobbed at the sight of their fiancée after their interlude, but Kagome didn't. She hadn't.

Sighing, he decided to jog once more, enjoying the serene atmosphere when he heard a roar.

"Damn you, Takahashi!"

_Who the fuck!_ He cursed, as he whirled his head towards the direction of the enraged voice.

And stopped.

"Kagome…" Her name came out a whisper from his lips.

There she was on her black Nike trainers, black racer back top and dark steel blue sweats. She was kicking her sparring partner in succession. Her hair was braided and up giving her a rabid-woman-don't-mess-with-me look.

Being drawn, Inuyasha approached the clearing where she was. She and her partner were near the pond. As he got closer, he could clearly hear her lethal murmurs, a mantra that would tell any man to stay away, especially if you were that man she so furiously was trying to mutilate in her mind. But no, he would not stay away.

Why?

Because Inuyasha was not any man, he was THE man! God, he was a cocky fool since he just told himself that.

He was now standing only a foot away from her, when suddenly…

KICK!

But Inuyasha blocked it. Didn't I tell you he was the man?

"YOU!" Kagome spat venomously like the sight of him was some bloody poison. Her eyes showed that he was the worst and last thing she wanted to see at this time. Not taking her eyes away from him, she steadied her form as she was now standing only on her left foot. Her right leg was still being held up, trapped in Inuyasha's hands.

He stared at her, while she glared at him.

Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome fumed.

Jinenji blinked.

The old geezers continued drinking their tea.

The birds chirped.

Everybody was oblivious to the dangerous tension brewing between the two of them.

Finally, Inuyasha broke it.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, my ass! Why the hell are you here Takahashi? Get out! This is my fucking park!" she hollered.

Inuyasha released her leg and smirked. The effect was so cocky; it had further ticked off Kagome. He held out a hand to her.

"All right, I'll leave. But first, show them." He was a damned fool. He should have left, but instead, he was beaming with amusement.

"Show what?" she shot back.

"The deed of ownership to the park. If it's really yours, show them. And besides, do you see any sign saying this is Kagome's park." He looked oh-so-smug crossing his arms across his chest.

_Smart-ass!_ She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"If I were you, Takahashi, I better walk away before I get my ass whooped," she suggested with a sneer.

"Isn't it too early to pick a fight wench?"

"It certainly is early enough to kick your ass. And stop calling me wench!" she shouted glaring at him.

He matched her glare with a smirk as he moved towards her. He towered over her.

"I don't pick fights with girls, wench," he said rather calmly.

She grunted and rolled her eyes. She was all fired up. She would never back down from him.

"Why not, Takahashi? Are you scared?" she taunted. He was so tall she needed to tilt her head to look straight at him. "Or maybe you're just a gutless fag. No wonder your mouth runs faster than you."

Her eyes gleamed sadistically upon seeing him tensed up. His look hardened as he clenched and unclenched his right hand.

"Stop taunting me wench! And NO! I am not scared of you. And I'm definitely not a fag! I - I just - I just don't want to hurt you," he said and turned his head to look somewhere else avoiding her gaze.

She was quite taken aback by what he had said. He sounded sincere when he told her he did not want to hurt her. Moreover, he sounded cute. It almost made her smile. But she steeled her resolve and snorted in response.

"Well, you've certainly made it your business to hurt me enough last night so there's no need to hold back now, isn't it?" she shot back.

He sighed guiltily. He knew she would say that.

"Okay, fine. I'll fight you. But don't blame me afterwards if you get hurt, deal?" he told her.

She gave a firm nod and watched him as he walked only a meter away from her.

Inuyasha could not believe he had agreed to fight a woman. To make it worse, it had to be her. Turning around, he faced her with a frown.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure?" _Just to be sure…_

"Will you stop talking like you're going to take my virginity any second from now?" she blurted out and felt heat rushing to her face. _Does he have to ask that before a_ _fistfight?_ She added in her thoughts.

Smirking at her, he took his shirt off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put your shirt back on!" She was frantic.

He looked at her incredulously. "What? This is a white shirt. If I fight you with it, it'd be ruined."

"But you're supposed to ruin your shirts when you fight. That's their purpose," she reasoned, looking everywhere except his finely chiseled chest.

Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and grinned inwardly.

"Does it distract you?" he teased.

"N-No, of course not," she denied heatedly.

"Then… why don't you take a peak, Higurashi?" he teased some more. He just couldn't help it. He just had to taunt her.

She stumped her feet on the ground. He was sure he just saw steam coming out of her ears, and that the air around her heated up.

By now, the old geezers sitting nearby were placing bets on them.

Old geezer 1: "A thousand yen for the silver hair! He's got some serious thing going on with those babies," he said pointing at Inuyasha's six-pack.

Old geezer 2: "I'd bet a thousand and five hundred for the feisty lady. I don't know but the lady sure has some wild fire in her," he said taking his money out and placed it on top of the park bench.

The fight went like this. Half-naked Inuyasha taunted Kagome. Fuming Kagome stepped forward, giving Inuyasha a one-two punch and kick combination. Half-naked Inuyasha blocked Kagome's attack while taunting fuming Kagome that she fought like a girl. Fuming Kagome fumed some more making half-naked Inuyasha laugh. Jinenji, who refereed laughed with Inuyasha, causing fuming Kagome to kick Jinenji's butt, literally. Laughing half-naked Inuyasha, unaware of fuming Kagome's proximity brought his guard down, giving fuming Kagome the chance to kick his gut. Not so fuming anymore, Kagome cheered. While not so laughing anymore but still half-naked, Inuyasha sneered.

"You pack quite a kick wench." Inuyasha caught Kagome's kick in the upswing. He suddenly grabbed her left hand locking it around her back. Using his other hand, he hugged her waist tightly, trapping her other hand between their bodies. He brought her roughly against his chest.

"But let's see how well you grapple," he grunted as he tightened the hold of his body lock squeezing her. He was highly aware of the way her body melted against his. God, she felt good.

Kagome gasped feeling her body being constricted. Determined to get the upper hand, she hooked her right leg around his and tripped him backwards. They hit the ground with a loud and painful thud. Kagome's sudden counter attack had caused Inuyasha to loosen his hold from beneath her. Quickly, she crawled down his body and turned him on his stomach. She straddled his thigh, took hold of his left lower leg and yanked, pulling his left leg on a very tight leg lock. Inuyasha grunted as he felt his leg strain from the force Kagome was yanking it.

"How's that Takahashi? I've wrestled with my brother and I've always won. Hah!"

She was a spitfire, and she was sexy as hell. And he loved it.

Rolling to his side, he brought her body close to the ground. Twisting his right hand, he caught her small waist. He yanked hard at her waist giving him the chance to free his trapped leg. Now free, he pounced on her and pinned both of her arms above her head. With his full weight on top of her, he took hold of her right leg for a leg lock. He looked at her smugly, his face so close that their breaths mingled at the proximity.

Grinning, he panted. "Just so you know, wench. I also have a brother and I wrestle with him too."

Kagome only glared at him and huffed out air. She knew she had lost the round.

"1 - 2 - 3. Inuyasha wins!" Jinenji shouted.

Both panting, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other. He loosened his hold on her arms and leg. Tired from the exertion, he slumped over her. His hard body was heavy on top of her. Kagome would have minded if she hadn't been too tired, but she was. So she let him.

Old geezer 1: "I win! Now pay up," he said dancing a little.

Old geezer 2: "Will you stop that? And I will not pay."

Old geezer 1: "AND WHY NOT?"

Old geezer 2: "Because the fight isn't over yet," he said as he pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up feeling all so cocky with himself. Smirking, Jinenji gave him two thumbs up. He gave a little victory dance. He was about to help Kagome stand up when he felt a kick to his right ankle tripping him backwards straight to the ground.

"Awww," he groaned.

What just happened? He asked himself when he heard a very feminine, yet boisterous laughter beside him. That laughter was later joined by Jinenji and the old geezers' laughters. He narrowed his eyes. _Sneaky little wench!_

"I won!" she yelled excitedly.

"No, you didn't. You cheated. That last kick wasn't counted," he protested.

"I did not cheat. I won fair and square, Takahashi," she said picking her tongue out to him as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes some more and pouted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. He had been glowering, but that's only on the outside. Inside, he had been cheering. Kagome had been laughing with him - okay she had laughed at him a while ago, but that didn't matter.

Chuckling, Jinenji shook his head. If he didn't know any better, he would suspect that the two of them were close friends, or in a relationship just by listening to them bicker. But he knew better. Kagome would never call her friends with their last names. And judging Inuyasha's character, so would he. But there was something that he couldn't put his finger on while watching the two. He knew there was tension between them but there was something more, something basic to human nature. Something called _attraction. _Grinning, he watched Inuyasha staring at Kagome while she continued watching the morning sky.

Too bad Kagome was already engaged. Speaking of getting engaged, he still did not understand why Kagome had kept that little tidbit from him. Hell, he was not even aware that she was in a serious relationship. He knew she had been dating some guy, but he thought it was all a fling type of thing. Usually she would tell him everything important that happened to her. Getting engaged was definitely important. Moreover, he did not trust this Shun person, since he had not seen him. Kagome had not even introduced this Shun guy to him. For him, that was very telling on what Kagome really felt about her engagement. Perhaps, she was unaware that she was sending those signs.

Now, he watched Kagome. She was giggling like a child, laughing heartily at the childish antics she and Inuyahsa were doing. Two grown adults lying side by side on the grass. They were continually kicking each other's feet, and throwing grass blades to each other's face. Kagome burst in laughter when poor Inuyasha swallowed some of the grass.

Jinenji hid a smile. Was Kagome aware of what she was doing? Was she totally clueless that her body language was not that of a taken woman? But of someone who was open to the attraction she shared with someone like Inuyasha?

He could not answer his own inquiry though. This was the first time he had seen Kagome flirt. And it was working. Inuyasha was smitten.

"Hey you two! Get off the ground and get your asses over here," he called them. He had been sitting on the bench the two old geezers had vacated.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and cleaned each other's clothes, which were full of sticking grass. Kagome was particularly slow when it came to the grass stuck in Inuyasha's chest. Good thing Inuyasha helped her. Kagome was quick when she walked to the bench. Inuyasha followed her closely, taking his shirt from the ground to wear it again.

"Here." Jinenji handed two ice-cold mocha java and two cheese dogs. "The old man who won the bet wanted me to give you these. He specifically wanted me to tell you Kagome that you're some nasty piece of ass. And Inuyasha, he wanted me to thank you for being a fag."

"Why that little - I am not a fag. She fucking cheated!" he yelled and pointed a dirty finger at Kagome.

She only smirked, and took a bite from her cheesedog.

"Yeah, right!" Jinenji grinned. "Oh. And here are some cold cream and painkillers. You don't want those bruises to hurt."

"Thanks," Inuyasha and Kagome chorused.

Jinenji checked his watch and sighed. "I've got to go Kagome. I need to open up for Sunday morning classes," he said and gave Kagome a hug.

Satnding up, he offered to shake Inuyasha's hand. "Hey, Inuyasha, it's so good to meet you. You know, you should join us sometimes for sparring. I couldn't handle Kagome by myself. She's a rabid bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said as he shook Jinenji's hand.

Suddenly…

BONK! BONK!

"Aww!" "That hurt wench!"

"Don't call me a rabid bitch!"

* * *

Soft hands gently caressed bruised flesh as a pair of amber pools softly gazed at the woman who owned them. Inuyasha had been surprised when Kagome roughly turned his head to face her. He was about to protest when she silenced him with a glare. He closed his mouth and flinched at first contact of her caring hand, but slowly relaxed as he felt her soothingly rubbed his bruises with the painkiller.

He watched her, took all of her in and memorized every contour of her face. God, she was amazingly beautiful. How could he have been such a fool? Calling her all those horrible things last night, hurting her and causing all those tears? He knew what he had to do. He had thought about it all night and the rest of the morning that he had spent with her.

Swallowing the lump on his throat, he whispered her name, "Kagome…."

"Hmmm," she hummed, not taking her eyes off her task.

"I'm sorry," he said, closely watching the play of emotions on her face.

Her hand stiffened stopping for a split second and then resumed its work. But she did not respond.

That unnerved him. He cleared his throat. "About last night, I'm sorry. My behavior was uncalled for."

She kept on ignoring him.

He sighed. Of course she would not want to speak with him about it. She was still hurting. He had seen her rage during their spar this morning. It was scary. What had happened last night was still fresh and pushing the issue would just be too much to ask for. So he remained silent.

So did she, until…

She sighed deeply. "I know."

She had whispered those words so softly that if he hadn't been paying attention, he would not have heard her.

"You do?" he asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I know that your behavior was stupid, jerk-ish and assholic." She was being sarcastic. And she was telling the truth.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You called me a liar," she started.

"I know."

"You implied that I was a cheat and a fake. You accused me of being a whore." Her face never lost the angry frown she wore. "You judged me, insulted me and condemned me without even getting to know me!"

He bowed his head low, looking like the scolded boy. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said firmly as she finished tending his bruised cheek. "You hurt me. You made me cry. You were a jerk and a pain in the ass." She was now poking his chest to make her point.

"I know I was all that. I'm sorry," he said dejectedly. It seemed those were the only words he could say at the moment.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is that all that you have to say for yourself? That you know, and that you're sorry?"

He sighed. "No. I still have things to say. But I don't know if you'll - if you'll…"

"If I'll what?" she exclaimed rather impatiently.

He looked at her, determined to make her understand.

"You see. It's just that… fiancées have been extremely sensitive subjects for us, especially between Shun and I," he tried to explain. He was about to elaborate but thought otherwise. "Look, you wouldn't understand."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Try me."

Silence greeted them for a while.

He took a deep breath. "Six years ago, Shun had a fiancée. No offense, but he had loved her so much. In my opinion, a bit too much."

"You did not like the girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Everyone has their own preferences. And no, I did not like the girl."

Nodding, she waited for him to continue. "What happened?"

"Let's just say something bad happened in the past and she was the center point of all that."

She noticed that he was gritting his teeth. "Hmmm… That bad, huh?"

Inuyasha watched her closely. He could tell that she had something in mind. He just did not know if she would share it with him.

She shifted on the bench that they shared. Now, she sat forward. "Are you talking about, Shizuru?"

That took him aback. "You know her?"

Giving him a small smile, she eyed his puzzled face. "I've met her… um… once."

She chuckled when he kept on staring at her. "What's with the look? Is it that so unbelievable?"

Taking his eyes away from her, he slowly rubbed his bruised cheek. It was not that it was unbelievable - just totally unexpected. He had known Shizuru had gone to England to stay there for good after she and Shun had broken up a few years ago. Perhaps, Kagome had met her before she had gone to England. Moreover, he wondered who introduced the two of them.

Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly blurted. "Was she nice?"

Such a peculiar question. Kagome grinned. "No, she was awful."

That put a grin on Inuyasha's face.

"You're smiling."

"That's because I agree with you."

Chuckling, she leaned against the bench. "I thought she was pretty though."

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome found his reactions interesting. Yet, they were familiar, since she had always seen the same reactions from her other friends when Shizuru was brought up. Judging from these reactions, Shizuru was disliked, maybe, even hated.

"Your friends don't like her that much, too."

"She's a sour point from the past." He could feel her watching him. Curious, he wanted to ask her how much she knew about the past. Did she know what happened six years ago that almost destroyed Shun and the friendship he had with his friends? Did she know that that was the reason why he had left Japan and had not returned only after six years? Knowing his friends would never volunteer the painful recollection, he doubted she knew everything. And it would remain that way if he could help it.

She watched him carefully. She had not known everything about the past because whenever she asked Sango, or Miroku about it, they'd immediately brush her off and ignore her inquiries. They seemed to hate talking about the woman. Seeing the frown on Inuyasha's face, she could tell that he despised talking about Shizuru, too.

If the others were tight-lipped about Shizuru and were often displeased with her, Shun was different. He had not talked about the terrible things that happened six years ago. But whenever he talked about Shizuru though, he was all praises towards her. It had pissed the hell out of Kagome because Shizuru had once been a sour point in their relationship. They would end up fighting when that happened.

What happened must have been painful. She wondered if his dislike for Shizuru was somehow the reason why he had acted like a bastard to her the other night. Which caused her to question. "Do you dislike every woman Shun has a relationship with?"

"What?" Inuyasha felt insulted. "Why'd you ever think that?"

Shrugging, Kagome worried her lower lip. "Nothing, I just want to understand why you were such a bastard to me last night."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look. As much as I have been a pain in the ass that night, I'm normally very friendly. And no, I don't hate every woman Shun has a relationship with." He took a quick look at her.

She gave him a small smile, and then, she stared at the pond in front of them.

"Besides, that slap you gave me that night corrected all my bastardly ways. It hurt like hell by the way." Rubbing his cheek, he grinned at her profile.

Trying not to smile, her eye twitched. She knew he was staring at her.

He raised his right hand in a pledge. "I promise not to do it again."

Abruptly, she faced him crossing her arms across her chest. She looked rather amused. "You better not. Or else."

With that, she stood up flashing him a flirtatious smirk before she walked away.

* * *

R & R!


	7. Chapter 06 Ramen Mishap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06: Ramen Mishap**

Miroku honked at the black gates of the Takahashi mansion, which immediately opened when the guard recognized him. Giving the guard a mock salute, he drove straight towards the mansion's driveway. Myouga was there waiting for him. The door was already opened.

"Good morning, Miroku-sama." Myouga greeted bowing his head.

"Morning, Myouga. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miroku?" Frowning, he adjusted his aviator shades. He grinned. "Honestly Myouga, I am not a man for honorifics. I don't deserve such an honor," he said dabbing invisible tears from his eyes, earning a chuckle from the old butler.

"Inuyasha is at the back porch fronting the pool for breakfast."

"Thanks old man." Miroku smiled at him before he started walking towards the pool area. He took the garden path.

Inuyasha sipped his tea as he read the morning paper. Three days had passed since his and Kagome's conversation at the park. Since then, he opted to eat outside except for dinner. It relaxed him and cleared his mind. It gave him the time to think about what Kagome had revealed to him. Until now, he still couldn't believe that she had met Shizuru. He still wondered who had introduced the two women. Was it Shun? He had not asked any of his friends what had happened when Kagome had met Shizuru, nor the circumstances that led Kagome to meeting her. But the look she had given him that day gave it all away; it had not been pleasant that was for sure.

He gave a startled gasp when Miroku took a bite of his bread roll.

"Delicious." Miroku sat down.

Inuyasha put down the newspaper and gave Miroku a confused look.

"Morning Inu." Miroku grinned.

"Morning, Roku," Inuyasha greeted and peaked at his watch. He frowned.

Miroku who caught up uttered, "Oh… You're not dreaming. And you're definitely not imagining things. It is indeed too early in the morning." He seemed so proud that he had caught Inuyasha in such an early hour.

That amused Inuyasha. "Glad you knew that, Roku. So… what the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't talked to you properly since you've arrived."

"And 7:30 in the morning before work is the best you can do for a chat?" Inuyasha asked once more, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I know. It's fucking lame timing, but I just have this feeling that something would terribly go wrong today, you know." He tried to explain.

Chuckling, Inuyasha brought the tea cup to his lips. "Yeah, I know. Like when Sango beat you to the pulp for grabbing her ass in public!"

"No, Inu. You know what I'm talking about. My nerves are tingling, man," Miroku exclaimed. He came from a long line of monks and he got a deep sense of self as well as awareness to his environment. Call it ESP or something else; he just had them since he was still a kid.

"And you know you're the only one I can talk to when this happens. If I go to Kouga, he'll just laugh at me. Hiten will totally ignore me, since he's still snoring at this hour and Shun doesn't believe in crap like this. And Sango has gone to work early," he finished.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha sighed. "Am I gonna be late for work because of this?"

Miroku gawked at him like it was stupid to even ask the question.

"I guess I am," he said. He immediately called his secretary that he'd be late for work.

Miroku was looking at him expectantly, while munching his bread rolls.

When he finished his call, he crossed his arms across his chest. "This better be good."

"I had a dream."

"And?"

Miroku shrugged. "That was it. I couldn't remember what it was."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha looked indignant. "Don't tell me I've just told my secretary that I'd be late for this."

"It was a bad dream, Inu. My heart was racing when I woke up."

Inuyasha swore in his thoughts. "Do I look like someone you should run to when you have a bad dream? I swear, Roku. You're killing me with the randomness. Has Sango refused to sleep with you?"

"Of course not! Sango was wild in bed last night."

Inuyasha should have slapped his forehead. Why had he even asked?

"So, Inuyasha, what do you think about Kagome?" Miroku asked unexpectedly.

Inuyasha almost choked at his tea. "What?"

"What do you think about her?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes to gaze at the pool. "I think she's distinctive." He had said it so abruptly that Miroku almost missed it.

Miroku looked at him with protest in his eyes. "Distinctive? What kind of a word is that? That's no way to describe a woman!"

How had the conversation switched from bad dreams to Kagome? Inuyasha exhaled deeply. He did not want to talk about Kagome because his interest in her might be too obvious. He was pretty transparent when it came to his feelings, especially in front of Miroku. Miroku knew him. Out of all his friends, Miroku would know what he thought of Kagome.

"Okay, I think she's special." No, he thought of her more than that. After spending time with her in the park, he thought she was extraordinary.

"You do? I think that of her, too."

"Yeah."

That earned him a grin from Miroku. "You know, I met Kagome during junior year at the University. Sango introduced us. Kagome was still a freshman then, but she was highly admired by the students, even those older than her."

Inuyasha listened, already enjoying this little chitchat with Miroku. He'd not mind being late if they'd talk about Kagome all morning. He had been captivated by her. To him, she was an open book. And yet, she held a sense of mystery.

"We became friends right away. She was such a joy to be with even if she kicked my ass from time to time. Did you know that I once grabbed Kagome's ass?" Miroku playfully continued. "Damn, she packed a hell of a punch. I thought it was even killer than Sango's. I had the black eye for weeks!" He laughed at the memory.

Inuyasha was laughing with him. After seeing Kagome fight, it was not hard to imagine what Miroku was talking about.

"It's good to see you laugh like that again, Inu," Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "What? It's not as if I've stopped laughing. And you've seen me laugh even harder than this when Kouga makes a fool of himself."

"I know… It's just good to see the 5 of us back," he grinned.

"Yeah." _It is good._ Inuyasha thought.

During the six years he had been gone, he had missed their friendship. It was a great feeling knowing the five of them were still tight like before. That what Shizuru had caused them in the past was now buried and forgotten. However, there were still times when he still contemplated about the years he had lost. Oftentimes, he wondered if he would ever get those lost years back. A thought came to him suddenly.

"Hey Roku."

"Yeah?" Miroku had taken his last bread roll and was munching it.

"Does Kagome know Shizuru?"

The question caused Miroku to stop in mid-swallow. Choking, he struggled to drink some water. When he could finally breathe, he turned sober.

"Yeah, she does," he answered with a frown. "Actually, she met Shizuru more than a year ago. Shun introduced them."

A far away, sad and… angry look dulled Miroku's bright expression a while ago. "Why'd you ask?"

Hearing Miroku's inquiry, Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing… just curious."

"Kagome did not like Shizuru. She thought the woman was a stuck-up. I could not quite remember what she said; but to sum it up, she said Shizuru was a bitch." Miroku rubbed his upper cheek with his index finger when he added, "Kagome has a good sense of character. She knows a bitch when she sees one."

Inuyasha chuckled at that. But his curiosity was far from being satisfied. The questions that had aroused from his conversation with Kagome were urging him prod some more.

"How much does she know?"

"How much does she know about what?" Miroku closely listened. He knew the conversation just turned very serious.

Inuyasha stared at him, "About the past."

"Only a little. She only knows that Shun has been with Shizuru before and nothing more – other than the side comments from Kouga and the others have told her. She knows nothing about your involvement. Kagome doesn't really ask us anything related to what has happened six years ago. She just doesn't care much."

He chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten up the mood. He didn't like where the conversation was going. "Look, Inu. I really believe we shouldn't be talking about this. I think the best person to ask would be Shun or better yet Kagome about this."

Inuyasha nodded. He wouldn't push it. Besides, Miroku already answered his questions. That was enough.

* * *

Kagome stared at her hand as she absently twirled her engagement ring around her finger. She sat on her chair, her legs inclined up the desk. She had been 30 minutes earlier to work today because she had been frantic. Today would prove to be most eventful for her, because today they might or might not receive a call from the Takahashi Corporation regarding their high-rise design. And today was also her and Shun's 2 month anniversary as an engaged couple.

She sighed at the thought. She had accepted Shun's proposal 2 months ago just 6 months after they had gotten back together. After less than a day, she suddenly felt unsure of her decision. There had been a point when she thought she had been crazy for saying "yes." She guessed she was her father's daughter. And just like him, she was an impulsive decision-maker – a risk taker. She was willing to explore how those risky decisions would affect her in the future. For her, nothing in the world stayed permanent. Everything would change. This thought caused her musing this very morning.

Her feelings for Shun had always been fickle. There were moments that she liked him. There were also moments that she hated him. She understood this to be normal in a relationship. Sango had shared most of her Miroku-related problems with her. So she pretty much knew that in a relationship, there was a continuum with opposite poles. However, Sango also reminded her that even though she felt like killing Miroku at one time, then kissing him on another. The bottom line was that her love for him remained the same. That between killing and kissing him, she still wanted to have nasty, dirty and sweet sex with the perverted Miroku. This had been Kagome's dilemma because she was not sure if she had that bottom line with Shun.

What was worse, she had other things to worry.

Inuyasha.

She suddenly felt all tingly and hot. Damn. What was happening to her? Just the thought of that man made her feel like melting inside. She had only known him for seven days. They were not friends. And yet, he could do this to her. He could make her think of red satin sheets, naked bodies sliding against each other, preferably Inuyasha's hard body pressed close to her body.

Stop! She should not think of this.

This was what Inuyasha Takahashi had reduced her.

In a week, she had gotten to know him. Not thoroughly, but still, the time she had spent with him was enough for her to know that he was a good guy. And he was fun to be around. They had kissed, insulted and hurt each other. They had argued and laughed together. They had eaten cheese dogs together. They had bruised and tended each other. They had fought and almost made up. He made it easy for her to hate him. However, at the same time, he made it easy for her to desire him. That thought had brought her mind into overdrive this past week. Moreover, it made her see that something was lacking in her life's picture; that there was something missing with her relationship with Shun.

She stopped the decline of her thoughts. How could she think that she did not desire Shun? He was her fiancé. He might not have affected her libido like Inuyasha had, but she was engaged to him. Of course, she desired him. Did she?

She was brought out of her thoughts when a grinning Mitsui entered her office. His grin couldn't have grown wider as he gave her two thumbs up.

"We got it?" She couldn't believe it. They won the bid!

As soon as she stood up, the door burst open as Shirako, Hojo and Ray came in cheering.

"Oh my God! We did get it!" Kagome exalted joining them in celebration. Now, there was something in her life that felt exactly right.

Or so she thought.

"Stupid rain," Kagome grumbled as she went inside the grocery store.

Today was supposed to be a great day for her. Yes, it had started wonderfully. The company won the bid for the Takahashi Corporation's new high-rise project. They only had to do a presentation in front of the corporation's executives. Once they were done and the plans had been approved, they were good to go.

Next, she was supposed to have dinner with Shun to celebrate their second monthsary as an engaged couple. It was not her idea, since she did not believe in monthly anniversaries. Anniversaries were supposed to be annual, not monthly. But Shun had insisted. He was supposed to pick her up for dinner, so she came to the office on a cab. There was one problem though. Shun had not picked her up. The guy was held up in a very important meeting and he had opted to postpone their dinner. She was fine with it at first. But that was before she realized she had no food at home. Having been busy several days ago, she had not checked her stocks at home. Her refrigerator and cupboards had run empty. She was without food. She could just eat out; that would solve her problem. But the thought of eating alone was depressing.

Kagome wiped the excess water from her hair. "This is such a shitty day."

Pushing the cart along the isle, she grumbled about the sudden rain earning puzzled looks from the other shoppers. She meekly smiled at them.

Oh, she would give almost anything just to have instant ramen right now. Hot, steaming, and delicious ramen. She sighed imagining the inviting taste and aroma of newly cooked ramen. As she turned the corner where the noodles were lined up, her excitement grew. There was just one problem.

The ramen section was empty.

"No!" she whimpered.

How could this be? What had the world gotten into? Had there been a ramen shortage? But this was Japan! There could never be a ramen shortage in Japan. Damn it all to hell! This was not happening. No ramen!

She had her cart almost full and the only thing missing was ramen! She was in the verge of stomping her feet. Frantic, she looked for a sales representative when she spotted something. She pushed her cart towards it and almost drooled. There it stood a cart half-filled with ramen. In the cart, there were two cases of beer and cola, a few party hats and trumpets, and a lot more. Oh, a lot, lot more.

She stared at all those ramen. Surely, the owner would not mind if she took one… just one. Her hand inched toward the cup. Then stopped. Turning to look at her sides, she sighed. _No one_ _was_ _watching_. She prayed and prayed that no one would catch her taking someone else's ramen. Taking a deep breath, she quickly took one and turned her cart around when…

"Hey, give me back my ramen!"

Oh shit! She was found out!

* * *

Smiling, Inuyasha reached for the tartar sauce from the topmost cubicle.

"Thank you, young man," the old woman told him and quickly scampered away from he handed her the bottle of tartar sauce.

He nodded and smiled at her. Then continued his own business taking as many potato chips he could carry. He had left his cart on the other side of the isle.

Inuyasha had arrived at the office around nine in the morning after his conversation with Miroku. As soon as he arrived, he had called for the board to deliberate on what design to pick for their new high-rise project. It had been pleasant taking the helm for his family's corporation here in Japan. He was welcomed. Of course, some were doubtful of a 26 year-old's capabilities in leading a gigantic corporation. But he took it as a challenge. He was out to prove his skeptics wrong. They had reached a decision only a few hours after lunch. The company who won was fairly new and did not have a prominent name among the big business circle, but it had good reputation. And their design was exceptional.

He walked towards his cart on the other side of the isle. He was hungry. Working for his family's corporation made him hungry. So he decided to do some groceries. Myouga had made sure the mansion was packed, but it still lacked the essentials. Like ramen, beer, chips, soda... jellybeans. He had a niece, and she made him addicted to jellybeans.

Turning around the corner, he headed straight to his cart when he saw some woman took one of his ramen. He sauntered briskly towards the culprit and shouted, "Hey! Give me back my ramen!"

But the woman only made a quick glance at him and scampered off with her cart hurriedly. Almost tripping, she disappeared to the counters.

He ran towards his cart and dumped the potato chips non-too-gently. He recognized the ramen thief. He could recognize that wild black tresses anywhere. And even though it was quick, she saw the wild glint in her blue eyes.

With a silly grin on his face, he pushed his cart and zoomed after the ramen thief. His nerves tingled in excitement. He had not seen Kagome for more than half the week. He missed her. He knew he had no right to miss her, but he could not stop himself. It was her fault; he told himself. She had stolen his ramen. And he took that seriously. So he'd get her. And when he would, there'd be a hell of ramen to pay. He chuckled evilly.

* * *

Oh God... Oh God...

She got caught. This was so embarrassing. How and why had see allowed her stomach rule her very intelligent mind? She had to scold herself. What if the man caught her and surrendered her to the police? Or to the grocery store's manager? That would be humiliating. Bad move Kagome. Really bad move.

She contemplated on what her next move would be. Duck and hide. Yes, that was her next move. So she did just that, which caused a lot of shoppers to watch her like she had gone crazy. Perhaps, she had. Finally reaching the counter, she dumped all her items. She still held the ramen close to her heart. She anxiously waited for the cashier to cash in all her things while she tilted her head and surveyed for the guy whom caught her stealing his ramen. She did not see him anywhere. The sigh she released was of relief. But the guy looked fairly familiar.

"Ma'am?" the cashier called her.

Startled, she blinked. "Huh. What?"

"May I please have the ramen?" The cashier looked irritated.

Kagome looked at the ramen she still held close to her heart. "Oh, yes. Sure," she said giving the ramen to the cashier.

Beep.

Sighing, Kagome grinned inwardly. _The ramen is mine._ Was she hearing herself laugh deviously? Damn, she was no longer innocent. She was a thief.

"That would be 6,783.95 yen, Ma'am," the cashier said smiling at her.

Kagome handed her credit card.

The cashier looked at her quizzically. "Ma'am, this is a cash only register."

Kagome kept on staring at her. "What?"

"A cash only register." The cashier rolled her eyes.

"Oh… ah. Shit. Uh… sorry, please give me a minute." She had been in a panic run a while ago that she did not notice she lined up in a cash-only register. This was so embarrassing. This was what she got for thinking with her stomach. She would surely punish her stomach and give it an ulcer. Summing up her cash, she almost cursed out loud. She only had 5,000 yen in her purse. It was her habit to not bring cash with her.

She smiled at the cashier sheepishly. "Um… Miss, could you just give my card a swipe?" She almost begged pointing at the credit card machine on top of the counter. "There's that card thingy on the counter just in front of you, if you could just… I only have 5,000 yen." She lowered her head wishing she could just shrink and disappear.

"I am sorry, Miss. But this is a cash only register and such transactions are not authorized."

Kagome could tell the cashier was annoyed with her. She shrunk some more totally humiliated and embarrassed. Chiding herself once again, she threatened that she would not only give her stomach an ulcer, but instead, she'd go on a hunger strike. That would teach her body part a lesson.

She was deeply engrossed with her thoughts that she did not notice Inuyasha standing beside her.

"Excuse me, Miss… Ah… Higurashi. Do you need any help?" Arms across his chest, he had a smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened as she caught her breath. She fought not to flee at the moment. This was just pure torture. The ass was here to witness her most embarrassing moment. She cursed but a thought stopped her. Oh damn all to hell! He was the guy whom she had stolen the ramen from. Argghh...

She scrunched her face and absently bit her lower lip, as Inuyasha tried his hardest not to laugh. She looked adorable looking all meek and small. He paid for both their purchases and thanked the cashier. All the time, he watched her. Her left eye was twitching now. She was annoyed; he knew that.

"Here." He shoved her grocery bag to her chest. Her mouth opened to retort but he was faster than her. "Let's have a walk, shall we? Just like old friends," he said pushing her out the door and moved towards the parking lot.

"I don't want to walk. And we're not friends, Takahashi!"

He grinned. She was so cute.

"Not friends? How come? I've just helped you in there. Is this how you repay a friend's good deed?" he asked smirking at her. He deposited his grocery bags at the backseat of his car. He motioned for her to do the same but she just stood there. So he snatched her grocery bag and placed it beside his.

"Come here." He did not wait for her to comply. Taking her hand, he walked towards the ramen stall just a block away from the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she gruffly asked, but she let him lead her.

"There… to eat ramen." He grinned at her knowingly.

"I don't wanna eat ramen," she lied.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "So why did you steal my ramen awhile ago?"

"I did not steal your ramen! Besides you haven't purchased it yet. Technically, it was still everyone's ramen." Tilting her chin up and with her free hand propped her hips, she faced him.

Raising a brow, Inuyasha did not lose his smirk. "But you took my ramen from my cart and you knew that I intended to purchase it. And despite that, you still proceeded with your unlawful and vile act and stole my precious ramen."

"But still, it wasn't your ramen," she insisted with a frown.

Reaching the ramen shop, he sat her down. She was unusually willing, despite her protests that she was not hungry for the ramen. The owner smiled at them. Inuyasha ordered them the largest bowl and some sake. Kagome's mouth watered, but she still sulked as they started to eat.

Several bottles of sake and 2 rounds of ramen later…

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha," Kagome laughed loudly, tears leaked through her eyes as she banged the tabletop with her hand. "You should have seen the look on Miroku's face, it was priceless! And he shrieked like a girl!"

Inuyasha laughed with her. She was an animated storyteller. Or perhaps, it was the alcohol talking. He was a bit tipsy; but Kagome, well, she was a different story. She was drunk – a cute one at that. A minute later, she stopped laughing wiping the lone tear from her left eye. He watched her carefully, reigning in his growing desire to bring her close and devour her mouth. He kept an amused smile on his face in time when she turned to look at him. Her eyes danced with mirth. And there was something more that flashed in her eyes that he failed to catch. Was that a flicker of lust?

"You've got a nice smile, Takahashi." She had her face propped against her right hand, as she stared at him intently. Her voice was soft and sweet. It made him want to kiss her more.

Instead, he grinned cockily. He nudged her shoulders with his. "I do?"

Giggling, she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Yes." She took her sake and gulped another cup. That small cup started her words spree for the night.

"Have I ever told you that when you smile, your eyes follow a split second after?" she asked staring at his mouth to his eyes, then back again.

Damn, she was looking at him like she wanted him. She was making it difficult for him to not kiss her. He was still smiling.

"No," he simply replied.

"Well, they say that when a person's smile reaches their eyes. That smile is genuine. You have a genuine smile, Takahashi," she told him, her gaze never leaving his handsome face.

Inuyasha chuckled. That was the first time someone told him that. He really had not paid attention to his smile before. He played along, a smirk gracing his features. "Everyone tells that."

She snorted in response and took another sip of her sake.

"How about you? Do you have a genuine smile?" he asked playfully. He just knew that would tick her off.

"The hell!" she cursed and brought the cup down hard on the tabletop. "Of course I do. Look!" She sported a smile of her own.

She was too cute. Chuckling, Inuyasha sipped at his sake. "That's a drunken smile, wench."

She glared at him. "No, it's not! And stop calling me wench!" With arms across her chest, she pouted.

"What should I call you then?" he challenged.

"Kagome… Just Kagome." Her voice had that firm tone. Like she expected to have her way.

"But I thought we're not friends."

"Well, now we are," she insisted, as she had her way with some sake.

He grinned. "So that means you get to call me Inuyasha then."

"Fine," she said and pointed a finger at him. "But I do have a genuine smile."

"Okay. So you do." He raised his hands in surrender.

She smiled at him, drunken yet genuine.

He sighed in his thoughts, his heart skipping a beat as they stared at each other. What he did not expect was for her to move closer.

She locked her gaze with his and moved closer. "Do you know what the color of your eyes is?"

He swallowed the lump on his throat. She was too close. Her nearness made his voice crack. "Yeah, they're amber."

His eyes focused on her tongue as it slid out to wet her lips. Her dainty fingers reached for his bangs, gently tracing his brow. Her fingertips lightly caressed the side of his eye. "You've got the most breathtaking eyes I've ever seen. Have I ever told you that?"

"No. But now you did." His voice was breathy. Closing his eyes, he relished her touch.

Damn, what was she doing to him? She was making him want. And that was not a good idea right now.

She broke her hold on him. "I just did, didn't I?" Now, she was looking shy all of a sudden. She bit her lip as she stared at her lap.

What was she thinking? He asked himself.

Smiling, he watched her finished her sake. He took his in one gulp and helped her up. They walked together towards Inuyasha's car. His arm was draped around her shoulders. She was tiny against him. He pulled her closer to feel her body against him. Leaning against him, her arms snaked around his waist.

She groaned against him. "I think I'm a bit drunk."

He chuckled in response. "You are drunk."

"Ugh. My head is spinning."

They stopped in front of his car. He unlocked the door to the passenger seat and let her slide inside. He was staring straight at her as he fixed her seatbelt. "You've got beautiful eyes too, you know," he said all of a sudden.

She snorted at the compliment.

He cradled her face in his hands. She had no choice but to look at him. "As a matter of fact, you've got the most amazing shade of blue eyes I've ever seen," he whispered moving closer to clearly see her eyes in the shadows inside the car. He recognized the lust that was swirling in the depths of her gaze, because he knew his eyes reflected them as well.

It looked like he wanted to kiss her. Her heart was hammering against her chest at the thought. She smiled. "You know how to flatter a woman, Takahashi."

Grinning back at her, he reminded himself it was a bad idea to kiss her. This was getting hard on him. Pun intended. He straightened up.

"Do you want me to thank you for that?" she said before he had the door closed.

Thank him for flattering her? She had to be kidding. "No thanks. Hearing you say that I flatter you is enough." He got inside the car and buckled up.

She laughed. "Have I ever told you that you're so full of yourself?"

"Maybe once," he replied turning the ignition. He smirked at her when he revved the engine.

"Show off," she muttered in mock irritation.

He laughed. "Admit it. You like the sound, too."

Of course, she did. She watched formula one. Her dream car was a Ferrari. Damn him. How had he guessed she liked the sound of a perfectly good engine?

Sighing deeply, she leaned her head against the bucket seat. She turned her head to watch him. "When I was growing up, my dream guy was Enzo Ferrari. I wanted to be involved with him so that I could have exclusive access to all Ferrari cars," she told him.

"You like fast cars?"

"Yeah, fast cars are my thing." Her voice was soft – a little bit sleepy.

Minding the road, Inuyasha took a quick peek at her. She had her eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping. But she wasn't.

"Takahashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" She was now peeking at him.

He watched her from the corner of his eye – curious of what she was going to share.

Her lips quirked. "I cheated. When we sparred in the park, I cheated."

She knew that he already knew that but the urge to tell him was great. The reason for that, she did not know. Perhaps, she just didn't like the silence that encased them inside the car. It made her more aware of him – more than she was supposed to. She did not like the silence because it was too intimate. It made her want to touch him. It made her want him to touch her. Closing her eyes, she chided herself for even thinking about that. She was an engaged woman. She should never entertain such thoughts especially with a man who was not her betrothed.

So she kept talking in hopes that their playful jabs with each other would dissolve the intimate air between them. "I did that on purpose though. You were so cocky about winning that I had to do it."

He looked indignant but the glow of mischief in his eyes told Kagome that he found her confession amusing. Yet, he still whined. "That's was so unfair. I was celebrating my win. How could you say I was cocky about it? How could you?"

He was making fun of her. Her senses told her that.

She found herself smiling at him. No. He had not looked cocky winning. He had looked tempting with his chest bare and his six packs glistening with sweat. When he took his shirt off, it had taken everything inside her that day to stop herself from gawking and drooling over him. His half-naked body had been a distraction. Sparring with a shirtless Inuyasha was way too much for her. But she enjoyed the view. He had the sexiest abs she had ever laid eyes on.

Kagome caught the knowing smirk on Inuyasha's face. Now, what was he smirking about?

"Sexiest abs, huh?"

She heard him say from her drunken haze. Oh no! Had she said her thoughts aloud again? Had he heard them? Stupid Kagome. Of course, he had. Groaning, she hit the seat with her head. This was all the sake's fault. She reminded herself to avoid drinking alcohol when he was near.

Alcohol was a gift and a curse. That was the last thought in her mind before she realized she had dozed off.

* * *

It had been five minutes since they arrived in front of her house. But Inuyasha did not wake Kagome. Instead, he watched her sleep. His hands itched to touch her, but he reigned the desire. She was gorgeous up close. Wild jet black hair framed her beautiful face. Her pale skin glowed despite the shadows inside the car. He knew they were as soft and smooth as a baby's. Her lashes were long curving against her cheeks as she slept. She sighed making her lips part just the slightest. His eyes were immediately drawn on her kissable lips. He had kissed those lips, knew her taste, and he craved to taste once more. But he shouldn't.

So he woke her up.

"Kagome?" He shook her shoulder. "Hey Kagome." His voice was louder this time.

"Hmm… What? What's the matter?" She opened her eyes groggily.

"We're here in your house," he said softly. She had slept on their way to her flat murmuring nothings that didn't make any sense. Inuyasha just shook his head chuckling while he drove.

"Okay," she slurred opening the car door.

One foot stepped out followed by the rest of her. she took a deep breath before she walked.

No... TRIPPED!

"Oomph!" She fell, face first. A breathless squeak left her on impact.

Good thing there was a shrub that caught her fall. _Whew!_ Inuyasha sighed in relief. Shaking his head, he held her arm and brought her standing.

"I'm a lousy drunk." She managed to whisper as she leaned against him.

Taking hold of her waist, he steadied her.

She giggled. "That tickles, Takahashi."

Keeping his arm around her, he used the other to carry her grocery bag. He guided her towards the entrance of the building and up the lift to her flat. Reaching her door, he waited for her as she fumbled for her keys. He could not keep the smile off his face as she brought the keys really close to her face.

"Where is that damned key?" Squinting her eyes, she tried to insert the key into the lock. When she couldn't put it in, she grumbled a "Fucking doors" and "Fucking locks."

Still hugging her waist, Inuyasha chuckled lightly, as she banged her head against the door uttering a frustrated "Fucking keys."

"My hand-eye coordination is fuck."

He heard her say as he dropped her grocery bag gently on the floor. He stopped her from banging her head against the door. She complied sighing as he let her head rest on his shoulder. Taking hold of her key, he inserted it in the lock. He was about to open the door when she hiccupped. He turned to look down at her only to see her staring at him. Her deep blue pools flickered with a play of emotions. Staring back, he discovered he would never tire just doing that, getting lost in her gaze.

"Have I forgiven you yet Takahashi?" she said softly. Amazingly, she didn't slur.

"No, you haven't." His voice has turned deep, dark and husky.

Closing her eyes, Kagome felt the shiver racing up her spine. His breath hit her face. He was drugging her. She knew she was drunk but she could clearly distinguish which effects were alcohol-induced from those caused by him. It seemed that he was affecting her more than the alcohol. And he was definitely affected as well. She could feel him against her stomach. Hot and hard.

She lifted her gaze to him. "Had I ever told you that Kouga wasn't lying when he said you were the best looking guy he'd ever seen?" Her voice was a whisper in the darkened hallway.

"No." His lips quirked as he moved his face close to hers, never leaving her gaze. His voice was a breathless rasp. He felt his control shattering. If they went on, he might not be able to stop himself from touching her. This was dangerous.

His voice did things to her, messing her already muddled mind. Her body quivered when she felt him hugged her closer. She was turning to mush in his arms. "It's true. You're the best looking guy I've ever seen. To be honest, you've taken my breath away that night you've kissed me."

He shifted her so that she'd faced him. She let him; resting both her hands on his chest as he hugged her waist with both arms. He gently nudged her forehead with his. With his head against hers, he stared through her oceans of blue. He let her talk. It seemed that she was most talkative when drunk.

"You were such a good kisser. Had I told you that?" she whispered to him. Her lips almost brushed his.

"No. But you told me I was welcomed. Remember?" He breathlessly held her close, lightly caressing her lips as his breath fanned her smooth face. He watched her bob her head. Yes, that first kiss they had shared, he had been welcomed. There had been no protest in her. Would that change now that they both knew who they were to each other?

God, he wanted to kiss her. He craved to taste her.

She was breathing faster now. Her blue eyes had gone darker with lust. She fisted his shirt in her hands. "This time… I'll say something else. When you kiss me this time, I'll say something more."

She found herself trapped. Trapped against his body. Trapped around his warmth. Trapped with his mouth and tongue as he kissed her deeply. He did not coax her. He just took. There were no languid moving of lips, there was a claiming. She felt his kiss was claiming her. And she let him. She parted her lips for his tongue and tasted all man. Hot, sexy, hard man.

She was drowning. "Ah," she moaned as he stroked her, tasted her and explored every inch of her sweet delicious mouth. He spun her world in circles. Clasping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer deepening the kiss. Her world faded and all she sensed was him. His touch, his smell, his tongue, his lips, his body hugging her body. All Inuyasha. He had plagued her mind ever since that kiss at the bar and she secretly craved for him – a secret even to her.

Gasping for air, they released each other's mouths. Dazed from his kisses, she stared at him. She shuddered at the desire she saw in his eyes. The amber had darkened with lust making his eyes more breathtaking to see. He did have the most amazing eyes she had ever gazed upon.

"Inuyasha," she sighed breathlessly.

_Inuyasha… _Her voice echoed in his mind through the haze. Sighing deeply, he buried his head against her neck. God, she smelled good. She tasted sweet. Everything about her was tempting. But hearing his name coming from her lips shattered his control.

"Kagome." Moaning her name, he dove in tilting her face as he captured her lips for a sensual kiss. He felt her shiver as he inserted his tongue into her mouth drawing a low and sexy moan from her. The sounds coming from her lips made him want to back her against the wall and just take her against it. He needed to reign in his thoughts. He should not be thinking about such deprave things such as taking her in the hallway.

"Inuyasha..." But all those thoughts flew out of his mind when he heard the desperate plea in her voice. Her moans were seducing him. Her legs buckled. But he held her tightly. Backing her against the wall, he pinned her body non-too-gently with his, undermining any thoughts that they weren't supposed to be doing this. That they were still in the hallway as they both fuelled each other's sinful desires.

* * *

R & R!


	8. Chapter 07 Drunken Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 07: DRUNKEN REALIZATIONS**

Her legs became jelly as they kissed fervently. Angling his head, he swallowed her sighs as he alternately sucked and stroked and nibbled with his tongue and teeth. She kissed him back matching him stroke for stroke. She should not be doing this, making out with her fiancé's friend and in the hallway no less. Her mind demanded for her to stop. But her stubborn lust-crazed body wouldn't listen, as in their own accord, her hands moved sinking deeply into his silver tresses. Her other hand trailed down to loosen his shirt buttons until she touched hot, hard and smooth skin. She palmed his muscular chest tracing slow sexy sinful caresses down his abs.

Inuyasha forgot reason when he felt her dainty hands against his bare chest. He had been close to convincing himself to release her from his kiss and leave right away. But the pleasure of feeling her hands all over him was capable of blistering what was left of his brain cells.

"Kagome," he hissed her name at the contact and roughly ground his hips to hers, making her pant as she wrenched her mouth from his.

"You drive me crazy." He was now attacking her neck and throat, relentlessly sucking and kissing her sweet flesh as his hands moved to loosen up two shirt buttons, enough to reveal her cleavage and her black laced bra-clad breasts.

"You've been driving me fucking crazy." He cupped her breast, massaging it against the fabric of her bra as he moved his mouth lower to her cleavage, sucking her luscious mounds making her toes curl. His other hand cupped her backside pulling her hips closer, lifting her up on her tiptoes as he surged up and down setting a rhythm.

"Mmmm… Inuyasha…," she moaned loudly, clinging to him desperately. All thoughts of Shun gone as she felt his growing desire firmly pressed against her crotch, which was starting to get wet. She panted against the side of his ear and pushed his head down to her chest where he sucked and nipped leaving a bruise.

This was crazy. She felt wanton. She hummed his name against his ear as the hand massaging her breast snaked around her back to unclasp her bra when…

BANG!

The door beside Kagome's flat burst open and a very irate middle-aged woman cursed upon seeing them both.

All ministrations stopped. Panting, they hugged each other. The irate woman disapprovingly hissed a "Get a room!" before roughly shutting the door in their faces.

Heavy rasped breathing resounded in the silent dimly lit hallway. A small whimper resonated softly as Kagome turned to look at a dazed Inuyasha.

"You should go," she whispered against his ear as the hand trapped in his silver tresses unconsciously and gently massaged his scalp. Inuyasha sighed and buried his face against her neck, slowly licking the bruise he had left there. She shivered fisting a lump of his hair.

"I know," he said, nodding his head all the while trailing kisses on her throat, particularly paying close attention to her collarbone. She unconsciously pushed his head down as she tiptoed herself pushing her chest closer to him. He took hold of her leg and raised it to his side, hooking it around his hips, opening her to him as he started grinding his hips against hers once again.

"You should go, Inuyasha," she breathlessly whimpered, but her voice held no conviction at all. What was fucking wrong with her? She should let him go. But what was she doing? She nipped at his ear down his neck and jaw to capture his lips for a demanding kiss. Their hips grounded each other like their already deep into sex but they were not. They still had clothes on.

Blood sizzled and skin tingled to be touched. More skin, more kisses, more caresses. Much more… much, much more.

"Kagome," he crooned her name as a husky plea, a plea he himself could not fathom.

She nodded, silently understanding whatever he intended to say and breathlessly whispered, "Door."

He groaned opening the door quickly, taking the keys out of the lock before roughly kicking it close. He threw the keys, not caring where it landed and took his shirt off as he roughly pushed her against the wall. He yanked her shirt open, ripping the last buttons off. She gasped, the motion knocking her breath away. She did not get the chance to breathe at all because Inuyasha was already there devouring her mouth in a bruising kiss. He cupped her butt, squeezing both cheeks as he lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, as he carried her to the couch.

Inhibitions were completely forgotten as Kagome rid of her shirt and unclasped her bra, spilling her breasts as they continued to kiss. She held him close and Inuyasha gasped at the feel of her naked chest against his. He laid her down the couch straddling her as he stared at her half-naked form with smoldering hungry eyes.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, his manhood straining against his pants. He had always thought of her as heavenly even if she had serious temper issues, but _God…_

"So beautiful," he huskily purred as he moved to cup her breasts. She gasped closing her eyes and biting her lip to control the moan from coming out as he massaged her breasts with his palm, and then played with her nipples.

"I've always dreamt about you," he said causing her to open her eyes to lock with his lust filled amber gaze.

"Dreamt of kissing you," he murmured into her mouth as he fervently kissed her.

"Dreamt of touching you," he said nuzzling her neck and throat, caressing her with his lips and hot breath. Tilting her head, she gave him more access. And he did not miss that chance; he devoured her. Licking, sucking, nipping. His hands moved down to her firm tummy, sliding to her hips. He unbuttoned her pants, taking it off in one swift and smooth motion.

He smirked. She shivered.

"Kagome, have I ever told you…," He caressed her legs with both hands and moved closer to stare at her, "… that I have dreamt of…" She held her breath in anticipation as he looked at her with smirking naughty eyes.

"…Eating you?" he rasped as he moved to give her nipple a single lick at the same time stroking her clit and core through her panties, which was already soaking wet. All that time his gaze pierced hers, and she watched him strangling a moan.

"N-no…oh…" she tried to reply, arching her back as he continued his ministrations, now sucking the nipple and massaging her other breast. He inserted a finger into her and slowly pumped in and out all the while brushing her clit with his thumb. She soared exponentially with every pump and pass of his thumb.

"Ahhh… Inu…" she moaned squirming beneath him.

"I've always dreamt of you squirming underneath me," he murmured switching nipples as her shaking hands fumbled with his belt and pants. He added a second finger and pumped faster as he sucked her nipple even harder causing her to leave his pants and just hugged him desperately.

"Oh… god… Inu… yasha…," she whimpered moaning out a seductive plea. God, his name on her lips called out so passionately made him soar and his desire growing hard… rock hard.

"Dreamt of hearing you cry out and call my name… just for me… just like that… as I make you cum… over and over and over again," he huskily whispered against her mouth as he felt her squeezed his fingers tight. And she released reaching a slice of sinful heaven, her cry lost in his mouth as he kissed her fervently. She helplessly kissed him back, drowned by him and the feelings he evoked in her. She did not know why; but drunk or not, this just felt so right to be wrong. He just felt so right that she wouldn't mind if this was wrong.

They panted, locked at each other's gazes, both equally dazed, equally reflecting each other's emotions, each other's thoughts, each other's hearts, and each other's desires. Lust, passion, excitement, anticipation. Happiness in the midst of conflict. Completeness in the midst of hunger. And… a flash of… love. Then it was gone, lost in the depths of their swirling emotions.

"I have dreamt of making love to you. Ever since we've met, I've dreamt of loving you, Kagome."

Her breath was caught in her throat as she listened to his words. He sounded sincere. He looked sincere. Staring at him, she cupped his face with both hands. Somehow, something swelled inside her as she gazed at the depths of his eyes. Had she ever felt something like this before? Had she been this affected when she gazed at Shun?

No.

The revelation was cut short by a…

**RING… RING… RING…**

It was picked up by her answering machine. "_Hello, you're calling Kagome. I am not here right now, probably at work or out for a jog. So just leave a message after the beep."_

There was a pause.

"_Hey Kagome… It's Shun."_

Inuyasha froze hearing his friend's voice. That quickly snapped him awake from all his lust for the woman in his arms. He released Kagome from his embrace, immediately sitting up. "Shit!" he cursed lowly, as he brought his head down.

Shun was still on the phone. _(Sigh)_ _"Are you there? Please pick up." (Silence…) I'm sorry I ruined the day. And about dinner, I promise to make it up to you before I go for my 2 week business trip next week. (Sigh) Kagome, will you please pick up?"_

Kagome could not breathe. She was frozen on the spot. Oh God. It was Shun! Shun was calling her. What should she do? Answer or not? She thought frantically. Quick hands retrieved her shirt to cover her breasts. She sat up when she heard a curse. She turned to look at her side, a gasp escaping her lips. Inuyasha was staring at her, his eyes still amazing and intense as ever. But now, it had cleared from its daze and was filled with… guilt. His form was broken. Shoulders were slumped but tense nonetheless, and his hands fisted on his lap. Her heart broke and went out to him.

She did not know what to say to him, what to do at the very moment, so she stared back mirroring his own image. Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her, unable to look at her as she stifled a sob and looked down. Her shoulders shook. Oh God, what had she done?

Shun's voice on the phone was not helping her torment either. "_Kagome? Can you please pick up the phone? You must be mad at me right now, aren't you?_ _Please Gome… Even if you'll shout at me, just pick up the phone, baby. (Sigh)_ _Okay. I understand if you don't want to_ _talk to me right now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? (Sigh) Bye."_ The machine beeped once again, ending the call.

She remained silent sitting, staring down, and burning holes on the floor. She hugged herself, unaware that Inuyasha had stood up and had taken a quilt off the top of the center table. He walked towards her. She stiffened gasping, as she felt the weight of the fabric fell on her shoulders.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and pulled the quilt around. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She snapped up to look at him. But before she could see his face, he had hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Kagome. Bye," he weakly whispered in her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, as he abruptly stood up, He walked straight towards the door, taking his discarded shirt from the floor quickly, and left closing the door gently.

Kagome stared at the door as her tears fell. She kept her sobs to herself, as she wiped her tears with the quilt. Hugging herself tightly, her gaze caught her discarded bra and pants.

"Oh god," she whimpered burying her head in her hands.

They went too far. And they had been so close to having sex. What had she done? She had been so lost that she had even forgotten she hadn't been with a man like that before. No man had ever touched her like that before. Shun had not even come close. But she could not stop herself… she didn't want to. Inuyasha awakened something in her that overpowered rational thought, feelings that refused to be ignored, and a hunger that she knew would consume her if she wouldn't act on it. She had suspected that weakness ever since she had met him. During the times she saw him, she controlled it and caged it within her. But all her inhibitions fell apart once he kissed and touched her. And not to mention the sake...the damn sake. She had acted like a wanton. She had initiated the contact, an act she shouldn't have done in the first place. Yes, she had been drunk but she would never put the blame on an inanimate object. She grew up responsible of her actions and she wouldn't start doing otherwise.

She was embarrassed with herself. She was already engaged and she had not even thought of Shun when she was in Inuyasha's arms. What was worse was that she was still lusting for her fiance's friend. She felt guilty for putting Inuyasha in this tangle. Having had listened to her friends talk about the two friends, she could tell that Shun and Inuyasha had a fragile relationship. She might have not known the details but she was totally aware of the invisible tension between the two, even if they had tried to hide it.

However, the cause of her tears puzzled her. She had been shocked when she had heard Shun's voice. But seeing Inuyasha so broken and guilt-ridden as he walked away had shaken her, urging her to comfort him and just run to him and kiss that sad expression out of his handsome face. But she did not do it. Because she should not do it. She already belonged to someone else. She was engaged to his friend.

Sitting, unmoving, she watched him leave and let her tears fall. "What is wrong with me? I am not supposed to feel this way. I've only met him for a week. What are you doing to me Inuyasha?"

* * *

Inuyasha took the stairs, as he did not want the feeling of being shut in inside the elevator. Right now, all he wanted to do was just to get away. It took him two minutes to reach the bottom of the building. Sweeping through the lobby, he jogged towards his car closing the door roughly behind him. An angry sigh left his lips as he glared at nothing in particular. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

What the hell had he been thinking? What the fuck had he been doing? Kagome was off limits. She was Shun's fiancée.

He fiercely hit the steering wheel. Better yet, he should hit himself. He was angry and disgusted with himself. He had lost control and had gone too far putting himself and Kagome in this mess. He knew he was a bit drunk. And so was she. But he would not make excuses for himself and blame his drunken haze. People who said they were too drunk to notice were lying. Because a person could never be too drunk, and then notice something – much more get involved in a strenuous activity such as sex. If a person was too drunk, he'd just drop on the floor and pass the hell out.

In his part, that was not the case because he knew he was no way near that drunk. Between the two of them, he was more aware of what was happening. Between the two of them, he was still capable of a sound judgment. But he failed to do all of those things. Instead, he had taken advantage of her lapse in judgment. That fact tripled his guilt. He considered himself selfish sometimes; but when it came to his family and friends, he had always placed them ahead of him. However, this time, he had not even stopped to think what would Shun have said, or how he would have reacted. The thought of how his actions would have affected Kagome and the people around them had not come to mind. He had acted in pure instinct. An instinct to claim, to take, to touch the first woman who had made him ache this much.

And he might have condemned himself for his actions, but, by God, he did not regret seeing and feeling her flushed in his arms. In fact, he relished it – her touches, her kisses, her taste. How her body felt against his. How she moaned his name, as he brought her to the brink. The memory of how her eyes dazed because of him, and how her breath hitched with just a touch was still fresh in his mind. That night in Sacred Arrow, when he saw her for the first time, he had wanted her. Immediately after tasting her sweet kiss, he had found himself addicted to her taste. Now that he was able to see her in the throes of passion, he craved more of her. And that was a problem because he knew what he felt towards her was forbidden. He knew that he needed to curb this extreme lust he felt for her. He needed to still the growing desire for him to claim her, to have her completely. He ought to stop feeling possessive around her. Kagome was not his.

Why was it difficult accepting that fact?

And why was he staring at her window instead of going home?

"This is insane," he uttered under his breath. He had been watching her window longer than necessary. Why was it hard for him to leave?

"What have you done to me, Kagome?"

She was making him ache – literally. He was feeling a slight ache in his chest, as he decided to start his car. He stepped on the accelerator wanting the distance between them. His emotions mirrored his driving – fast and furious. He roughly stepped on the brakes drifting on a sharp turn as he approached the highway.

He arrived at the mansion in record time only to find a seething Sesshomaru opening the door for him.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked. His face appeared stoic but his left eye twitched out of irritation.

"Nowhere," Inuyasha answered walking straight passed his brother.

"Nowhere?" Sesshomaru wailed following him inside.

Inuyasha was headed for the kitchen.

"You have been to nowhere while I rot at the airport waiting for you to pick me up. You assured me that you were going to pick me up. But you never came, Inuyasha." He watched Inuyasha open the refrigerator and took a bottle a beer. Frowning, Sesshomaru watched his younger brother drank half of the beer in one go.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha cursed putting the bottle on top of the counter. Because he was preoccupied with Kagome, he had forgotten Sesshomaru was supposed to arrive today from Hongkong. His older brother had called him early in the afternoon about his flight details. He was staying in Japan for two weeks to assist Inuyasha with the family business.

Sesshomaru, however, thought Inuyasha did not need the help. But right now, Inuyasha could definitely need the help in explaining to him why he had not picked him up at the airport.

"That's right, baka. Oh shit is right! You could have called Totosai to do it for you – no – you should have informed Totosai about picking me up if you were too busy. But you didn't. You even failed to inform anyone in the mansion that I was arriving today. Had you forgotten? Because if you had, I'd be fucking pissed off." Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest looking at a slightly defeated Inuyasha. He knew that look. And he did not like that look.

Inuyasha sighed. "It was a lapse."

"A lapse? Or just pure Inu-stupidity?" Sesshomaru was still annoyed, but he smirked at his little brother. They had not seen each other for a long time and he missed making Inuyasha squirm. That had been half of his intentions with his earlier actions. The other half was the fact that he had missed Inuyasha. It was true – big brother Sesshy missed little Inu.

But Inuyasha seemed unable to get message. "No ass!" He fumed. "I was…"

Sesshomaru raised a brow when Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

"I was distracted," Inuyasha uttered. His voice resigned.

Sesshomaru had not expected this reaction. And he was seeing that look again. It always pissed him off when Inuyasha looked so pathetic. He wanted that look gone from his brother. And the only way to do that was to taunt the hell out of him.

"Oh, I see. A woman." Sesshomaru said automatically, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"That's none of your business, Sess. And what makes you think it is a woman anyway?"

Always worked like a charm. Sesshomaru smirked. "Baka. Because that's the only thing that will qualify as a distraction to you."

Then, he eyed Inuyasha heatedly.

Inuyasha blinked.

"And besides your disheveled hair, well-kissed lips and unbuttoned shirt gave it all away," Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha cursed.

"Wha-? FUCK!"

Sesshomaru chuckled evilly, as Inuyasha fumbled with his shirt. "Oh, and Inuyasha, you have forgotten to zip your pants." He was totally enjoying this.

"Ass!" Inuyasha spat back.

"You're such a baka, Inu." Sesshomaru grinned.

"And you're still an ass, Fluffster," Inuyasha retorted, grinning at his older brother. Tilting the beer bottle to his lips, he flashed a fang. Sesshomaru showed his too.

Passing by the kitchen, Myouga paused chuckling when he saw the two brothers. Up to now, he still could not believe how much the two looked like their father. Like Inutaisho, his sons had the same long silver hair and intense amber eyes. And judging by the way the brothers were smirking at each other, they both had similar smirks as their father. Shaking his head, Myouga left the kitchen. He'd give them the privacy to talk.

"So, how was she?" Sesshomaru asked, not losing his devious grin.

Inuyasha dropped his grin as he blankly stared at his older brother.

This puzzled Sesshomaru. Looking thoughtful, he took a seat. "Speechless… Hmm, let's see. It either means that she's worth forgetting about me and leaving me to collect dust in the airport, or you have just turned deaf out of stupidity. Wait, something's wrong with this. You're already a baka, Inu. So that leads to reason number one. This woman must be something else, little brother."

"You have a nasty sense of humor, Sess," Inuyasha told him.

"That wasn't a joke. It was a presumed fact, baka," Sesshomaru simply replied giving him a you-know-I'm-right look. He knew his brother. With the exception of Kikyo, Inuyasha had never played with women or relationships. Though he had suspected Kikyo had ever been Inuyasha's girlfriend. He believed his brother had the good sense to avoid such torture.

He had known Inuyasha all his life. Modesty aside, he and his brother were certified babe magnets. They did not go after women. Usually, women went after them. Moreover, like him, Inuyasha was picky when it came to women. So if he had forgotten to pick him up all because of a woman, that woman must be worth talking about.

"Well?"

Inuyasha sighed at his brother's determined look. He knew he had to tell Sesshomaru something. Or else he would have Fluffster tailing him for the rest of the night and the next day and the day after that, until he caved in and spilled the goodies. His big brother had always been a persistent ass. Moreover, he could not and would not talk to his friends regarding what he felt for Kagome because he feared that it would cause trouble. His circumstances were a pain, and they only left him with one choice. Sighing again, he opened the refrigerator, grabbed two bottles of beer and tossed one to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go to the rooftop."

* * *

Miroku, Hiten and Kouga walked along the familiar cobblestone pathway towards the Takahashi mansion's outdoor pool. Rubbing the obvious bump on his head, Kouga looked at his side to see Hiten rubbing his sore butt.

When they arrived, they saw Myouga and Totosai having morning tea over at the garage while doing the routine check to the cars. Totosai held his wrench as he checked the engine while Myouga checked the suspension. It was the weekend so the two old men got to do their favorite past time. Myouga and Totosai had been bestfriends even before they had worked for the Takahashis. In fact, both were notorious drift riders back then in the old days.

The two senior men were just chatting and minding their own businesses when the three young friends peaked inside and greeted them.

This would have been a wonderful start in the morning – three juniors greeting their two seniors a pleasant day. But Miroku knew it was the opposite. He had seen this scene hundreds of times before and he knew this would not end pretty. Kouga, Hiten and the 2 old geezers had never been a good combination. These two tandems had always clashed every single time they'd encounter each other. They had a history of violence – all right, that might be too farfetched. But these two were in an on-going war. During senior year in high school, Kouga and Hiten pranked the two old men replacing their hair conditioner with toothpaste mixed with fabric softener. The bad joke had caused more than enough falling gray hairs from Myouga and Totosai's heads. When the two old men discovered the act a week later, they had chased the two teenagers throughout the mansion. Eventually the two old men got tired, and Kouga and Hiten got away all smug and victorious. Of course, the two old geezers swore vengeance and ever since then, they had been throwing pranks at each other.

Their meetings would always end up somewhat like this.

Kouga: "Yo, old geezers, Wazz up?" evil smirk

Myouga: "We're doing great, Kouga-sama." equally evil smirk while left eye twitching

Kouga: "Oh really? How's the hairline going?" more evil smirk

Myouga and Totosai growling lowly, temple vein popping.

More Kouga and Hiten deviously smirking.

Hiten: "You don't need to ask them, Kouga. It's obvious. See?" pointing at Myouga and Totosai's heads

Kouga: "Oh yeah… Ahahahahaha… Still receding I see, and…" moving closer touching Myouga and Totosai's gray hairs. "Oh hell no! It's so thin! Here Ten, touch it!"

Myouga and Totosai now fuming, ears steaming.

Hiten: "Hell yeah… I see what you mean." passing wayward looks to Kouga

Kouga: "What's your conditioner, old geezers? I say you need to switch `cause…"

BONK!

Totosai pummeling Kouga with the wrench.

Kouga: "Awww… That's a wrench old man! I could have a concussion with that!"

Totosai: "You two shut your pie holes and SCRAM you brats!" slapping the wrench to Hiten's butt

Hiten: "Awww… my poor butt cheeks!"

Miroku laughed at the state of his two friends. "That's what you get for disrespecting your elders," he chided.

"Shit, Roku. Don't laugh," Hiten growled. "It burns. My butt burns," he complained massaging his butt. He turned to Kouga. "Kouga, my butt burns!"

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it, Ten?" Kouga roared earning a chuckle from Miroku. His face turned dark. "The old geezers got us this time but next time the last laugh will be ours. Mwahahahahahahaha."

"Ah, Kouga, still crazy I see," Sesshomaru said when they reached the poolside. He was eating his breakfast and reading the morning paper when he heard Kouga's sinister laugh. He smirked. "I'm surprised Ayame hasn't committed you yet to a mental institution seeing your current mental state right now."

"Hey there, Sess. Good to see you again," Miroku greeted sitting across Sesshomaru. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday," Sesshomaru replied sipping his tea.

"How long will you be staying?" Miroku said.

"2 weeks."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru pointed towards the pool. Inuyasha was doing laps. Hiten immediately walked towards the pool after taking a football.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sesshomaru said stopping Hiten from hitting Inuyasha with the football. "Not if you want a rabid Inuyasha breathing fire on your neck," he finished turning to sip his tea, only to come face to face with Kouga whose face was crunched up in a calculating frown. His electric blue eyes danced with naughtiness as he tapped his chin and smirked, a fang peaking out.

"Hey there, Sess," Kouga started.

Sesshomaru seemed unaffected. "What is it, Wolf? I know that look. It says you're going to say or do something stupid and I will have to knock some sense into you by kicking your ass," he uttered knowingly.

Unfazed, Kouga just smirked. Maybe not getting laid for over two months had finally taken its toll on his sanity that he risked taunting Sesshomaru.

"Sess, how do I say this but… you look OLD… DER," he said.

Piercing icy amber met laughing electric blue. Hiten suppressed a laugh but Sesshomaru noticed it and gave him a chilly glare, which froze him instantly. He pointed a shaking finger to Kouga.

"He said it, not me," Hiten squeaked.

Sesshomaru simply hit Kouga's head knocking him to his chair. Kouga had to be seeing stars right now. That blow was hard.

"He badly needs a lay," Sesshomaru concluded. "Roku, you better call Ayame and tell her that her boyfriend needs to be fucked ASAP." His tone was business as usual while Miroku laughingly agreed.

"Sess, what the hell is Inuyasha doing?" Hiten asked as he watched Inuyasha tumble for another lap.

"He's clearing his mind," the older Takahashi simply replied.

"Clearing his mind? Can't he just simply sit down and ponder? Or meditate or do some yoga?" Hiten asked.

Miroku snorted. "Yoga? That is so gay Ten. Inuyasha will never do that Yoga-shit. He does shadow boxing if he needs to clear his mind."

"But it's really great, Roku! And it's very rewarding… and not to mention satisfying." Hiten wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just know that that look means the word rewarding and satisfying have nothing to do with Yoga," Sesshomaru said causing Hiten to smirk.

"And what makes you a Yoga expert, Ten? You can hardly bend a joint in your body," Miroku asked.

"That's because I have dated one," Hiten answered.

"Slept with one," Sesshomaru countered him causing Hiten to smirk even more.

"Bingo, Sess."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So sweet, I could still remember her clearly in my head. We fucked each other to hell and back." Hiten was this depraved so early in the morning. "I swear she could do any position listed in the Kama Sutra."

"Hiten, it's still too early in the morning. Shut up."

Hiten scowled as Miroku interrupted him. He turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Damn, Inu has done 30 laps already!"

Hearing this, Miroku gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and calmly explained, "He has told me that if he works out his body hard enough, he will not have the time to think, therefore… clearing his mind. You know Inuyasha, he rarely loose control over his emotions, but he's not so good with bottling them up so he tends to exhaust them through physical exertions."

Miroku nodded but still not getting it. What could bother Inuyasha when he had just arrived last week?

"It is work-related, Roku. Something to do with the new project the corporation plans to build. A senior executive has challenged his capabilities in managing the corporation and he's pissed by it," Sesshomaru lied.

Inuyasha had told him everything last night, and he knew why his brother was reluctant to tell his friends about it, since the situation was utterly similar to what had happened six years ago. With only one exception, he was very attracted to this Kagome Higurashi. Sesshomaru could see the potential trouble Inuyasha's predicament would cause if any of his friends would know, especially Shun. Inuyasha had the good sense to not jeopardize that.

But from what he had seen last night while talking to his brother, he knew a confrontation was inevitable. Perhaps, not now, but it would surely happen. He was sure of it because he had never seen Inuyasha act that way towards a woman before. How he had spoken about her so fondly and so longingly, telling him that the woman kicked his butt at the park like it was the best thing that ever happened to him, that she had stolen his ramen at the grocery store and that she was such a lousy drunk. What Sesshomaru saw that night was pure desire, longing, yearning, hunger, and at the back of his mind, he knew that his little brother had fallen for the woman. Though, he doubted Inuyasha knew this.

One thing that set them apart as brothers was the fact that Inuyasha was reckless and tended to decide instinctively. He, on the other hand, rationalized and weighed his decisions before doing anything. When Inuyasha tended to fall in love fast and furious, Sesshomaru would take his time. But both of them always loved truly and deeply.

Talking with an almost drunk Inuyasha was revealing because the effort on Inuyasha's part to try to bottle his feelings was evident. But Sesshomaru knew his brother would snap at some point, and he would be there to see it when it happened. He had promised himself that. It sounded like he was a bastard of a brother but he was not. He was just curious how Inuyasha would handle this tangle and how this would all end up.

"That's why I came to help him," Sesshomaru supplied another lie and smiled at Miroku. "How's Shun by the way?" he suddenly inquired.

"He's doing great with managing his family's business. He's the VP right now but he will replace his dad once he retires," Miroku answered.

"I see," he sipped his tea.

"I've heard he's engaged?" Of course, he already knew the answer. He just wanted to milk some information from Miroku to grasp Inuyasha's predicament clearly. This would prove to be his recreational activity while he stayed here. You could not blame him; he was just the inquisitive type.

"Yeah, he is." Miroku grinned.

"The fiancé is unlike the past one I suppose since you're grinning ear to ear?"

Miroku grinned more widely. "Her name is Kagome. She's 24 and an architectural engineer. She knows self-defense and I bet she can even kick yours and Inuyasha's asses anytime."

Sesshomaru chuckled. Miroku sure looked mighty proud talking about Kagome Higurashi. And judging by the glint in Miroku's eyes, Inuyasha was right when he said she was a feisty woman. And intelligent to boot. Architectural engineer, huh?

"And she's not a scheming bitch, that's for sure," Miroku finished.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru hummed. He suddenly wanted to meet this Kagome Higurashi even more and be the judge himself. He would have his chance before his short visit ended. He would pester Inuyasha to introduce him to this Kagome. He smirked. But for now, he would get his little brother for failing to remember picking him up at the airport yesterday. And he had the perfect way to do so.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru called.

"Yeah..."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What kind?" Miroku asked.

"The brotherly kind."

* * *

"Roku, why the hell are we here?" Inuyasha asked, irritated as Miroku pushed him to sit down. Miroku brought him to an oxygen bar called Oxygen Haven.

"We are here to relax. You know, clear our minds," he replied giving Inuyasha a look.

"Okay, what have my ass of a brother told you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. He knew Sesshomaru had spilled something to Miroku, he just did not know what.

"Nothing, he told me to accompany you on this fine Saturday afternoon and… you know… do stuff."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Had his brother asked Miroku to babysit him? What was he? A drooling three year old or something?

"FUCK THAT ASS!" Inuyasha cursed loudly and the guy bringing their orders squeaked.

"Here's your order of two liters of oxygen sir," he said shaken.

Inuyasha glared at him and he scampered away. Inuyasha glared at the oxygen cannula in front of him.

"And why the hell are we in a fucking oxygen bar anyway? I am not sick and I am fine breathing just the air around me," he ranted. "And why will I pay a 1000 yen for oxygen, an element that is already available in the air that I breathe?" He glared at the oxygen cannula as if talking to it, which made Miroku laugh.

He glared at Miroku. "He made you do it, didn't he?" Inuyasha asked, agitated as Miroku continued to laugh.

"That ass!" he cursed again.

"No, Inu, he just told me to accompany you. Well actually, this was what he said, `Miroku can you take my dear brother for a stroll this afternoon, I am so worried about him. You know how I adore Inuyasha and seeing him so stupid like this breaks my kind heart.' He said that with big puppy eyes by the way." Miroku grinned. "Honestly Inu, playing the good and kind big brother doesn't suit Sesshomaru. He looks like a clown if he does."

"Fluffy sure is an ass." Inuyasha scoffed. "But why an oxygen bar?" he asked holding the oxygen cannula.

"Kouga said," Miroku started.

"KOUGA! He made this suggestion?"

Miroku nodded.

"And you actually took his suggestion seriously?" Inuyasha was incredulous. How on earth had Kouga convinced Miroku into doing some shit like this?

"Yes, he said oxygen relaxes the mind," he replied.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "Miroku, Kouga is out of his mind nowadays. He has not gotten laid at all for nearly 2 months. He is close to insanity. He's not the best person to give advices. Hell, he's the worst to give any at the moment." Inuyasha went on shaking Miroku's shoulders.

"All right, all right. We'll go to another bar. My treat," Miroku said as they walked out of the bar.

"I just wanted to check this place out. I've heard some random guy say that the women in this place are hot, but I guess they're not," he added smiling lecherously. "And there aren't any dancing or stripping here. Lame."

"Sango's going to have your ass for that comment. But I can't believe you actually took Kouga seriously," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Wha…? He was so serious when he had suggested it. You would be convinced yourself if you were there."

"Miroku, I will only trust Kouga's advices once Ayame returns from Kyoto, because by then his brain will already be jumpstarted. And why the hell are you with me when it's a Saturday, you're supposed to be with Sango."

"Sango's with Kagome right now," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha froze and stopped walking.

"I asked her if she could move their date to Sunday but she said it was a very important girl-talk. You know women and their…" He stopped when he noticed Inuyasha had stopped walking.

"Inu?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just thought about something," he answered and continued walking.

Miroku shrugged.

"I'll take you to Rhythm and Blues. It's a new bar in this complex. It has just opened 6 months ago and they really offer awesome drinks there. They also have a regular band and plays great music. It's not the club-type of bar. Perfect for you, since you don't like crowded and annoyingly loud type of bars."

Reaching the bar, they went inside and took the stall seats when Inuyasha spotted something... someone.

"Oh hey!" Miroku called when he saw what caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What are you doing here, Shun?" Miroku started shaking Shun's hand. Then, his attention caught the woman beside Shun.

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled back at him, and gave a quick glance at the frozen Inuyasha.

"Hi," she said lowly.

"I thought you were with Sango, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I was… a while ago, Miroku," she answered.

"This is just great, isn't it? We haven't seen each other since the night at Sacred Arrow. Why don't we sit together?" Miroku offered.

"Sure, that would be perfect," Shun answered. Both he and Miroku were oblivious of what the other two thought of the arrangement.

_Yeah, just perfect… torturously perfect._ Inuyasha and Kagome thought miserably. This was dejavu – like that night at Sacred Arrow. But both knew the circumstances would not be the same, they told themselves though. He wouldn't insult her. She wouldn't slap him. He wouldn't be an ass. She wouldn't cry this time.

They would be civil.

* * *

R & R!


	9. Chapter 08 Rules of Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 08: RULES OF ENGAGEMENT**

Two months ago…

Kagome dropped on her bed immediately after depositing her luggage in the closet. She did not bother to unpack. She had just returned from an unplanned trip in Italy. It was Friday morning when she received a call from Shun asking her if she could spend the weekend with him. Reluctantly, she had agreed. Four months had passed since they had gotten back together, and Kagome was starting to get used to the fact that they were again a couple. And she was trying to have time for him despite her busy schedule.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" There wasn't a knock on the door. Sango barged inside her room like she owned it.

Groaning against the pillows, Kagome answered her bestfriend. She had called Sango before her flight home, and had agreed to meet her right away. They had something important to discuss.

"I came here as soon as possible." Sango sat on her bed. "What's the matter? You sounded so serious when you called."

"I'm engaged," Kagome murmured against her pillow. She was lying on her stomach.

Sango frowned. "What? Talk properly 'cause I can't understand you."

Kagome sat up facing her. Without answering, she brought her left hand in front of Sango displaying her sparkling engagement ring. "I'm engaged."

"What!" Sango yelled at her as she roughly manhandled Kagome's left hand. She glared at Kagome, at the ring, and then back at Kagome again. "But you told me you weren't ready for such commitment yet."

"I know. It was just… Gosh, it was totally unexpected, wasn't it?" She was not smiling when she said this. In fact, she looked troubled. "I mean, it was so sudden. I really did not expect Shun to propose. Not that I was waiting for a proposal. But still…"

"How did it happen?" Sango was looking at her so intently.

"So quickly," Kagome replied.

"Kagome," Sango chided.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "I really don't remember much."

"What?" Sango was incredulous. "Were you drunk when Shun proposed to you?"

"No! Of course not! I was… um… I was a bit distracted."

Like hell, distraction was a mere understatement describing her state of mind the moment Shun had proposed. She had been totally clueless during that pivotal time.

"Distracted? How could you be distracted when someone was proposing to you? Weren't you paying attention?"

Unfortunately, Sango was right. She was not paying attention. But, who could blame her? Italy had an inevitable charm. The people were beautiful, especially the guys. The culture was engaging – the food addicting. However, there was one thing Kagome loved about Italy – its architecture. For Kagome who had modern architecture as a major, seeing pre-modern structures was more than wonderful. It was blissful. The grandeur of the place was enough to fuck up her senses – in this case, her hearing.

"Um… I kind of… um… I said yes, I guess."

Groaning, Sango gaped at her. "You guess? You're insane, Kagome. This is totally insane. You have a fucking engagement ring in your finger and you say you guess?"

Sighing, Kagome explained, "I know, Sango. Somehow this sounds totally crazy. My head is still spinning because of it."

"What changed your mind?" Sango asked heatedly. In the past, Kagome had been adamant about not getting married early, saying she still had plenty of things to accomplish and marriage was not one of them.

"Look. It hasn't changed. I am still not ready for a lifetime commitment such as marriage. I have told Shun the next day after he has proposed and he understands; that is why we haven't set a date yet, Sango."

"But do you even love Shun?" She knew on the outside she looked like a terrible person questioning Kagome and Shun's engagement – both her friends, by the way, whom she cared and loved. However, as much as she treasured her friendship with Shun, she would not deny that Kagome trumped Shun on her book every single time. And she did not want Kagome making a big mistake out of this sudden decision.

Kagome glared at her. "What was that supposed to mean? Sango, I wouldn't have taken him back if I didn't."

"Okay, sorry. I do not mean it to come out like you we are playing him." So she went too far with that statement. "What I am asking is if you are in love with him. And don't give me that look, I know you. After what has happened with Shizuru and with him just leaving you for the bitch without even a single goodbye or a 'let's call it quits,' I know that you have been making sure that you have left something in you for self-preservation if the same thing happens again."

Kagome sighed deeply. Sango was right. Ever since they had gotten back together, she had always had the fear that Shun might be leaving her for Shizuru. And that made her hold back, unconsciously protecting her heart. She had taken the risk when she decided to try it once again with him, but she definitely knew what self-preservation meant.

"Don't worry, Sango. I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." She smiled reassuringly hoping that the part of her that loved Shun would surface to convince her best friend.

But then again, that part had never been the most persuasive part of her personality.

"Don't give me that crap, Gome. We both know that there's a big chance it will happen again. Hell, even Miroku fears that when given the same situation Shun will choose to decide likewise. And you haven't answered my question yet. Are you or are you not in love with him?"

"I'm trying to get there, Sango." The sound that came out of her lips was faint.

Sighing deeply, Sango hugged her. "I just don't get you sometimes. You're too reckless. You take risks when you're not supposed to."

With that, Kagome giggled smacking Sango on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Sango retaliated.

"I know," Kagome smiled at her. Then, her eyes turned sober. "But I couldn't take back what I had said the next day when everything sank in. I just stayed in my room thinking about the time when Shun left me. What I felt – it wasn't really the fear of losing him. Instead, I felt a sense of regret because if what you said came true that he would betray me again for Shizuru, then Sango, I would never have it in me to forgive him." And with that, she would loss his friendship. Should she feel bad for him that she acknowledged his friendship first before his love?

"I seriously thought of giving him back the ring, Sango. But when I saw Shun's face, I just couldn't do it. He was so happy, the happiest I had seen him so far. So I told myself that I should give it a chance – give him a chance. If I had lost much of my love for him in the past, then I'd try my hardest to find that love now. If I had built a wall that kept him from completely getting in, then I'd try to bring down that wall for him." But could she do it?

Sango just smiled at her – wistful and sympathetic. Sometimes her bestfriend just acted too stupid, too naïve, too giving and too much of a martyr for her liking. Well, sometimes. Kagome acted that way, and some other times, she acted otherwise. Nevertheless, that was just what made Kagome… well, Kagome.

"It'll take time," Sango told her. Loving Shun would take time.

Judging by Kagome's response, she knew it, too. "I know." She took hold of Sango's hand. "But you'll always be there to remind me right?"

Sango beamed at her. "Yeah, you can count me in. I'll be your official progress checker. Next month, I'll ask you again the same question I've asked you today. We'll do it every month until we find the answer."

"You're the best Sango," Kagome cajoled hugging Sango's arm.

"I know."

"And so conceited too," Kagome added.

"I am NOT!" Sango retorted.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

_Present day…  
_

Looking expectant, Sango smiled at her bestfriend. Kagome sat across her drinking her tea. They were in a café called Brunch Delights located in the east wing of the Metropolitan Complex in Tokyo, and this café only served brunches. Today was that day of the month again when Sango was allowed to be Kagome's tormenter – err – interrogator.  
_  
_"So…"

Kagome looked apprehensive. "So…"

"Kagome, you know what I want to know, so spill! NOW!" Sango demanded.

"All right. All right!" Kagome raised her hands defensively.

"Your answer last month has been 'I'm getting there.' Now, what's it gonna be? Are you there yet?" Sango said wriggling her eyebrows.

Kagome hid her tension with a laugh. What should she say? Should she say something positive like "I'm getting closer?" Well, she was getting closer a week ago, but then she met somebody who took her breath away literally with his kisses, fought her literally half-naked, made her taste a slice of heaven literally with his touches and plagued her mind and her dreams up to this very moment. He came like a storm and struck her very being lightning fast, plundered her peaceful emotions like the thunder causing a flash flood of emotions that she herself couldn't grasp and even fathom that it nearly drowned her. Her emotions were like a rough and wild river. She didn't trust her feelings right now, she just couldn't afford to. So how could she answer Sango's question now?

Wait. What was the question again?

Shit. Even the thought of him made her forget about what Sango had asked her.

"Kagome, I'm waiting."

Kagome sighed. This was tough. The timing for Sango to ask such questions sucked. She hadn't settled her feelings for Shun yet. And she was bothered by these so-called emotions towards some silver-haired man sprouting out of nowhere taking her off guard. Not to mention her interlude with him in her couch last night. She didn't even want to hear or utter his name out loud and silently in her mind because it would only trigger memories that she would not want to recall because it only reminded her of the unfaithful act she had committed.

But she didn't have a choice, she needed to answer Sango. And she couldn't lie either because Sango had a way of telling that she was lying. She was not in the mood to endure a lecture from her bestfriend, which she didn't need now. So she answered truthfully, "I don't know, Sango. Maybe not yet?"

Sango gaped at her.

Oh well, that was expected. Kagome thought.

"That wasn't an answer, Gome. That was a question," Sango told her.

Kagome sighed.

"You're not thinking of backing out from the engagement are you?" Sango gave her a critical look and Kagome jumped on her seat.

"Wha… What made you think that?"

"The look you're giving me. It's telling me that you're reluctant, hesitant, uncertain, undecided, unsure, confused…"

"Sango, they mean the same thing." Kagome scorned at her.

"I know."

"Your sarcasm's doing great this morning. It's doing its job of irritating me." Kagome sighed. She had finished her meal a few minutes ago but she still wasn't full.

"I am just getting you back for making me all worried this morning for nothing. You've stood me up. I've almost made a fool of myself. And you made me wait." Sango looked put out but Kagome knew she was just mocking.

"I already told you I was sorry I forgot about our date," Kagome replied.

"That's why." Sango pouted. "You've forgotten about me, your own bestfriend."

"Ahh… Sango." Standing up, Kagome cooed at her and started walking.

Sango followed her.

"Humph! How could you forget this face?" Sango told her and pouted some more. "How could you when I got the prettiest face ever."

"I bet Miroku never forgets that face, right?" Kagome asked enjoying Sango's childish antics.

"Of course, he doesn't! Because if he does, I will pound him to pieces. And I'll make him suffer and throw him out of the bed, and I'll never have sex with him forever," she finished while Kagome chuckled.

"Never? You mean never ever. No sex at all? Forever?" Kagome tauntingly asked.

"Um… Okay… for two days! No sex for two days!" Sango corrected and Kagome laughed at her. Sango smiled at her. She had noticed it ever since that morning that Kagome was so uptight, so stressed out, so tense. And it was good to see her loosen up.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Sango asked when Kagome's laughter died out.

Kagome smiled at her. "You know what, Sango? You're the best."

Sango looked smug. Her grin was so wide; she could light up the whole place. "What are bestfriends for?" Then, she turned serious. "So what's wrong, Gome? Last month, you've said you are getting there, and now you suddenly don't know."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind, I guess," Kagome replied. Should she risk it? Should she tell Sango that the real reason why she was confused was because of Inuyasha? Should she tell her bestfriend that she was attracted to the guy? That Inuyasha happened to be causing a riot in her emotions, and right now, she was incapable of dealing with this questioning because of that? But if she did tell Sango what happened between her and Inuyasha, how would she react? _  
_

She was buying time, making excuses. "You know… with work and all. We haven't got to bond a lot."

"Somehow, I'm not convinced with that. Kagome, I know you. You handle work close to perfect. What's on your mind? You're so tense today. It's unlike you really."

Sango was making it hard for her keeping this little tidbit from her. She looked so worried, and Kagome knew Sango. When it came to her, she was always genuine. Okay, perhaps, she could tell her. Sango was a reasonable woman. Moreover, she was her bestfriend; she would understand and not judge her.

Breathe, Gome, she told herself. Subtle. Yes, be subtle. That was the key. She should start subtly. No rush words. No mumbling.

"Sango, what would you do if you meet," she started. "I mean hypothetically of course, if you meet someone - OOMPHED!"

She stumbled back when a guy bumped her.

"Oh sorry!" Kagome said while the guy just smiled charmingly at her and replied, "No, problem," when it was him who had bumped her.

"Hey, do I know you?" the random guy asked.

Kagome raised a brow. "No, I don't think so."

He ignored her statement. "Aren't you a classmate of mine in grade school, Miss…?"

Sango rolled her eyes. Angry, she was in the mood to rap over some lame guy's knuckles. "Okay, pal. Let me make this easier for you. She's Kagome. She's engaged and you're definitely not her type. I'm Sango and you don't want me to be your type so I suggest you get out of our way and continue on with your disgusting quest of getting laid for today with someone else."

Kagome was trying to hold her snigger, but she was not succeeding.

"And oh, by the way, just a piece of advice, don't let the women, girls or whosoever you come on see that condom sticking out of your back pocket. Don't use lame pick-up lines either because that's what they are; they're lame. And please… Oh God please, keep your hard-on to yourself, you have barely even touched my friend and you're already just a pump away to blow your load."

The guy gawked at her, swallowed hard, and simply walked away from them.

Kagome burst out laughing. "That was priceless Sango."

"I know." Sango replied. She deserved a pat in the back.

"No wonder you're Miroku's woman. You can control the lecherous beast within," Kagome remarked as they started walking. Next stop was the bookstore. They both had a few purchases to pick up.

"It's easy Gome. The way to the lecher's heart is simple and it begins with the letter S," Sango replied.

"Oh, Stomach?" Kagome guessed jokingly.

"Hell no!" Sango exclaimed. "Sex… S-E-X… Glorious, hot, heavy, wild, naughty SEX!"

Kagome shook her head disapprovingly and said, "Miroku has caught up on you, hasn't he? Poor virgin and naïve Sango, I will always remember you. You may rest in peace." She dabbed invisible tears from her eyes.

"Hahaha! Yeah right, Kagome," Sango said sarcastically, but then her look turned devious. "Oh! Speaking of which, are you?"

"Am I what?" Kagome spat back.

"Are you still a virgin, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Of course, I am!" Kagome replied incredulously, her pace quickening as Sango trailed behind her.

"Well, there's your answer."

Stopping abruptly, Kagome faced her friend with a confused look. "What? What do you mean there's my answer?"

Sango looked almost irritated. The sigh she released was that of resignation. "I can't believe you, Gome. Sometimes I doubt that you are 24 and mature. Okay. Your answer... You haven't given yourself yet to Shun, which means the 'in-love' part that you have implied to me months ago isn't there yet. Because knowing the virgin and naïve you, you will not give all of yourself to someone you don't love."

"Someone I'm not in love with," Kagome pointed out.

Sango almost rolled her eyes. Kagome had this strange distinction between love and being in-love. And Sango had an issue with it. "Oh correction… you will not give all of yourself to someone you're not 'in-love' with… my bad. And I just don't get it why you separately refer love and 'in-love' when they basically mean the same."

"No, they are not. Love is general, while being in-love is specific, more focused, more personal. And Sango, it can't be that simple. I mean, sex equals love? Come on." Kagome could not accept Sango's analysis. Because if she did, and if Sango was right, then how could she explain what had happened with her and Inuyasha?

"I am not treating this generally, Kagome. I'm having you as an example. We are talking about you here – not the whole women population. And you're personality just belongs to those women who treasures their first times. You don't believe in one-night stands. You don't do them. You flirt but you don't let it get too far. You've had 4 serious relationships in the past, and not one of them has reached second base. And I bet Shun hasn't reached second base either."

Kagome was about to retort.

"Don't even think about telling me I'm wrong because I know I'm not."

Kagome frowned. Sango was evil. Why was her bestfriend saying this shit to her? She didn't need this right now. She did not want to deal with this at the moment. She did not need Sango telling her what she dreaded to acknowledge last night as she laid thinking in her bed. She knew that what occurred between her and Inuyasha was not caused by the sake. Okay, the sake did something to her brain, but still, she was not that drunk. Despite the drunken haze, she was aware of him – aware that her attraction to him was too strong to fight during that night. She almost had sex with him.

But she was not in-love with him, she told herself. She almost snorted at the thought. How could she love Inuyasha when she just knew him two weeks ago? She just felt strongly for him; that was all. It was not love. It was more of a lustful crush - a very intense lustful crush. Yes, that was just it. It was nothing. So she had no reason to worry and tell Sango about it because crushes were meant to fade. Crushes went away after some time. She'd just deal with it on her own. There was no need to inform Sango about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

With Kagome lost in her thoughts, Sango was continued talking. "Love doesn't have to be so complex. It only becomes complicated if you perceive it as one. The bottom line is... love is as simple as it can get. Sex is not an exception. There's always an underlying principle. People who avoid commitments involve in casual sex, while those people who are committed make love." She turned and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you make love."

Staring at her bestfriend, Kagome was quiet weighing her choices. She was 24 years old. She had her first boyfriend in sophomore year of high school, and since then, she had three serious relationships. She was not retarded. She knew she was beautiful, and she was intelligent. Guys went after her. Most importantly, she was engaged for two months. Yet, despite all that, she was still a virgin. What did that imply about her? She was not a saint. Judging from how she reacted to Inuyasha's touches, she did not hate the idea of sex, and she definitely preferred men over women when it came to such activities. It was just that she couldn't stomach the idea of giving her virginity to any man because she believed in losing it to the man worthy of her love.

"You see, when love hits you, it hits you. It's as simple as breathing. There's no thinking twice when you have truly loved. It's beyond control; it's involuntary. The choice is yours to either embrace it or not."

Why was Sango sputtering some Confucius shit? She was easily making Kagome's mind spin. "Then it's not involuntary, since you have a choice to grasp it or not." God, she sounded so stubborn – like a stuck-up bitch.

"Just like breathing." Sango smiled at her.

Kagome gaped at her. What?

"Do you know what the middle brain does?"

Again... What?

"You see, there's this part in your brain called the medulla. It keeps you breathing all the time. You can choose to hold your breath for a while, but then after a few minutes, you have no choice but to breathe again because the rising carbon dioxide in your body triggers your middle brain to send a signal to your thoracic muscles making you breathe."

"And this is relevant because?" Kagome swore Sango had the weirdest analogies ever.

"Because like breathing, you can choose to not embrace love, but then the need to embrace it will only grow in time. And when you do embrace it, there's no holding back, no looking back, and definitely no running away." Sango gave her a knowing smile. "I figure out that's how your mind probably works when you have truly loved. You will give yourself to him, even those things that you treasure the most."

"That's scary," Kagome whispered.

"Of course it is. Love's the scariest thing that has ever existed. It has driven people mad. It has given way to wars, since the opposite in the continuum of love is hate. It has ruined families, lives and even nations. It can destroy you but then it can give you hope. It can make you fearless and self-sacrificing. It completes and strengthens you. It can give you happiness in the very essence of the word. If it can ruin societies and nations, it can rebuild them. If it can take away life, then it can create life as well." Sango continued on with her life's theories.

"That's deep, Sango," Kagome said mocking her bestfriend.

"Stop joking, Kagome. I'm serious," Sango scolded.

"If your love for Shun ruined you the first time you got hurt because of him, then that same love could take away that hurt and heal you. By then you'd be able to give yourself completely to him," she told Kagome who was chewing her bottom lip.

"Of course, that is if your love for Shun is enough to do just that. Or if your love for him has evolved to doing just that. But right now, looking at you, listening at you, I think you have a long way to go." Sango finished. Somehow, deep down, she knew Kagome didn't love Shun. Her bestfriend might care for Shun a lot, but not enough to love him as a lover. Maybe Kagome was just feeling the scraps from her previous relationship with Shun before Shizuru ever came into the picture. That was a bit harsh to say, but she would not tell that to Kagome. Knowing Kagome's stubborn streak, she had to realize that for herself, or she wouldn't believe it at all.

"What if you don't get love in return?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Then just castrate the bastard and feed him to the wolves," Sango yelled making other people turn their heads as Kagome laughed aloud.

Sango smiled meaningfully at her and said, "Then you just have to pray… pray that you can hold your breath long enough for you to find love again."

Kagome simply nodded. She had meant to ask "What if you have mistaken extreme lust for sometime more like love?" But she kept that to herself. Instead, she turned teasing. "Did the poetic Miroku put all those words into your psychologist mouth, Sango?"

Sango chuckled. "No. He made me feel it, experience it."

"Oh!" Kagome said and mouthed the word "SEX," her eyes flashing like headlights.

"You need intimacy, Kagome!" Sango chastised her.

"I do get intimacy," Kagome retorted.

"I mean sexual intimacy, not the cuddly type."

Kagome only blinked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean, Gome," Sango said mouthing the word sex. Then, she sighed dramatically. "I can't believe I have a virgin for a bestfriend. It's like giving sex-ed to a middle schooler."

"Hey, I resent that." Kagome smacked her playfully, as they continued walking towards the bookstore.

* * *

"Do you like this place?" Shun asked surveying the interior of the joint.

"Yeah, I had been here the other week with Sango. She told me they were having a Christopher Cross acoustic night so we went." Kagome smiled at him following his gaze. They sat across each other inside Rhythm and Blues. Sango had gone ahead before her when they had met up with Shun. He called to tell her they would talk today, so here they were.

"It's a cosy place," he said.

"It is," she affirmed drumming her fingers against the tabletop as she looked at her ice tea. She was staying clear of anything alcoholic right now.

"I haven't been out lately… been really busy. Father is going to retire soon and I'll be taking over the company," Shun uttered.

Kagome continued to stare at her glass.

"Are you mad?" Shun asked suddenly.

"No, I'm not mad, Shun." She sighed. That was the truth. She was not mad that he had postponed the date night in celebration of their engagement. But should she be happy that she wasn't? Shouldn't she be bothered because she felt apathetic towards it?

He smiled taking her hand in his. "Sorry." Then, he sighed. "I always say sorry to you, don't I?"

"I'm not counting, Shun," Kagome replied.

"I know. That's why I'm feeling guiltier. All throughout our relationship, you have always understood. And you've never done anything that has caused you to say sorry to me."

She froze thinking of last night with Inuyasha. Giving him an uneasy smile, she remained silent.

"HEY!" someone called.

Kagome and Shun turned their heads towards the voice and saw Miroku waving his hand. Beside him was a frozen Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, Shun? Kagome?" Miroku said as he reached their table. Shaking Shun's hand, he grinned at Kagome.

"What do you think? We're on a date," Shun answered as he and Inuyasha exchanged handshakes.

Kagome, on the other hand, stood in place smiling at Miroku. She gave Inuyasha a quick glance and a low 'Hi' that he acknowledged with a nod.

"But I thought you were with Sango, Kagome?"

"I was… awhile ago, Miroku. She went ahead after we met up with Shun," she replied making sure her gaze stayed with Miroku. Inuyasha was so close. She was tempted to look at him but she held in the urge to do so.

"This is just great, isn't it? We haven't seen each other since that night at Sacred Arrow. Why don't we sit together?" Miroku offered.

"Sure, that would be perfect," Shun answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome's gazes met. Yeah, just perfect… torturously perfect. Why did this always happen to both of them? Was fate playing tricks with them? Because this was just like the time they had discovered who they were to each other in relation to Shun.

Miroku sported an ecstatic grin while Inuyash had a frown on his face as they both sat down. She took a peek at the man sitting across her. He had lost his frown. What replaced it was a blank expression, but she could tell that he was not comfortable with this arrangement because of the tension that lined his shoulders.

She urged herself to relax. How awkward could it get? Miroku was there. Miroku had a way of making conversations easy to bear. So she should just relax and breathe; she could get through this. But why was her heart pounding like a hammer against her chest?

"Well, this is new. You're out in the open, Shun," Miroku said leaning on his chair.

"You make it sound like I'm some caveman or vampire, Roku," Shun replied smiling at him.

"But it's true! You haven't been out this week, haven't you? I mean, just this morning, I bet you have been cooped in the office, right? Look at you, a workaholic even on the weekends," Miroku said disapprovingly at him, as he and Inuyasha gave their orders to the waitress.

"No, I'm not," Shun protested.

"Yes, you are. Right, Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"Huh," she said. The question had caught her off guard. Wait. What was the question again?

"Of course, you are, Shun. I haven't seen you at all since Saturday last week. You've been too cooped up at work," Inuyasha answered giving all the information needed for Kagome to catch up with the conversation.

"Ah, right, Roku. You've been working too hard, Shun," she said sighing, as she silently thank Inuyasha's timely save. He should save her, since he was also the person who had caused her lapse a while ago. Why did this happen to her whenever he was near? She couldn't think straight, and her mind seemed to go haywire whenever he was near.

Leaning on the chair, Miroku crossed his arms. "See, I told you."

Shun scoffed.

"I bet since you've been cooped up in your office, you haven't been giving Kagome some lovin', have you?" Miroku was pushing it.

Kagome almost choked on her ice tea.

"Miroku." She glared at him, but she could fell her cheeks heating up with embarrassment and mortification.

Miroku dared to laugh. "What? I'm just telling the truth." He turned to Shun. "You know, my friend, you need to loosen up. Look at Inuyasha. He manages and owns a gigantic corporation, but he's loose."

That did not sound so right. Loose? Like a wild animal?

"You make it sound like I'm some loose dog, Miroku," Inuyasha protested.

"I didn't mean it like that, Inu!" What he meant was… "Look at it this way, Shun. You have the most wonderful woman as your fiancée so you cannot stay all cooped up in the office. Look at her. She is in dire need of intimacy."

As soon as she heard the comment, Kagome bet her eyes had gone as wide as saucers. Damn. Miroku was a talkative guy, and worse was that he was frank. Throwing a balled napkin, she glared at him. She swore she'd get even with Miroku. However, what shocked her was the sexual overtone in his comment. Had he been talking to Sango?

Inuyasha took a hard gulp from his drink. Shun took Miroku's teasing calmly and snaked an arm around Kagome's shoulders pulling her close. That caught the attention of his two friends. Miroku raised his brow while Inuyasha stared intently.

"Shun?" Kagome asked him quizzically.

"Can you work with me on this, Gome?" he said lowly, as he caressed the side of her jaw. Without giving her the time to process what he was talking about, he dipped in to capture her lips softly. She gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss.

Miroku raised an amused brow while Inuyasha gripped his empty glass tightly. He needed a refill. He did not want to admit it, but he was jealous as hell, and it hurt as hell as well.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Um, Shun, people are staring."

Smiling in the kiss, Shun released her slowly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before murmuring "Thanks, Baby" against her ear.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the poolside back and forth, contemplating on whether to go or not. Miroku had driven him home. The drive was a long one, as he could not stop thinking about Kagome. And he knew he would not be able to sleep if he did not do this. He needed to talk to her. When Shun had kissed her, his mind had gone blank and all he could do for the rest of the time they were together was control his jealousy from showing. And he hated the fact that he was jealous when she didn't even belong to him. He needed to deal with this now, or he would lose his mind. But before that, cooling down first was a must; taming his jealousy crucial. And he was halfway there. At least that was what he had expected, but it turned out he was making slow progress. Calming down was never easy when you had Fluffster for a brother.

"Are you contemplating on drowning yourself, baka?" Sesshomaru looked and sounded amused. "I surmise something bad has happened since you're frantic than ever."

"I have nothing to say to you, Sess," Inuyasha automatically replied, sauntering towards the path leading to the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"Out Sess. I don't need to tell you where I'm going! I am not 10!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, right Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Mind your own business, Fluffster!" Inuyasha hollered throwing a football towards his brother's direction.

Sesshomaru just chuckled dodging the ball and uttered, "Baka."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome chided.

"Sorry," Shun said holding both her hands. They were inside his car and were parked in front of Kagome's building.

"You knew all along Miroku was just taunting you and you… you." Why was it difficult to say he had kissed her?

"Were you embarrassed?" he asked interrupting her.

"Of course, I was. You kissed me in public, in front of so many people. And Miroku kept teasing me after that. Moreover, you didn't even ask me you would do it." And there was something wrong with that? They were engaged, so he could kiss her whenever he wanted. Why was her mind rebelling against that?

Shun frowned. "Sorry. But I did ask you before I did it."

"You didn't. You were vague," she retorted.

"Okay. Can I kiss you now?" Shun forced a smile to appear.

"No, you couldn't get away with just that."

The changed was quick because Shun was pouting now. "Please… Come on, Gome. I said sorry." He coaxed her with puppy eyes.

She smiled at him. "Okay, just one… a chaste one."

Though he did not agree to only a chaste kiss, he relented. "All right," he said, kissing her quickly, but he lingered for a few seconds before releasing her.

"Bye," he whispered. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you upstairs?"

"Yeah," she told him, opened the car door and got out.

"I'll call you okay," he said.

"Okay." She watched Shun sped off waving a hand as the other hugged her waist. The sigh that came out was a tired one. _What a long day__…_ She was about to go inside when someone caught her gaze.

Just across the street, Inuyasha stared at her leaning against his bike. He straightened and walked towards her, stopping just enough to be close but not invading her personal space. Gripping her sling bag tightly, she stared at her feet. Her breathe hitched, her heart pounded and her hands trembled. He was the last person she wanted to see now. When she saw him, she had tried to walk away pretending to have never noticed him at all; but she was nailed to the concrete pavement. She fidgeted when she saw his shadow near. Shutting her eyes, she tried controlling her breathing and the beating of her heart. If Shun calmed her, Inuyasha made her emotions run amuck. He made her lose her self-control, and it scared her because she had never felt that before.

"Can we talk?" he uttered his hands inside his pockets. His voice lacked the confidence that it usually carried.

She just nodded and followed him across the road and into the park. He waited for her to catch up with him and then walked silently, only a step ahead of her towards the bench facing the big fountain. The water splashed idly as they reached it. He sat down first looking anywhere but her. She stayed standing still, gripping her sling bag so tightly her knuckles turned pale. She contemplated whether to sit or not. Finally, she sat next to him but keeping the distance between them.

"It's nice out," Inuyasha said softly, attempting to start a casual conversation.

"Yeah… I think it's gonna rain though," she replied awkwardly, gazing the moonless and starless sky. It's different when it's only them conversing without the presence of Miroku and Shun. The tension was so thick you could actually touch it prickling the air and her skin.

He said nothing so she stayed quiet. She fidgeted and Inuyasha noticed her uneasiness.

"Have you eaten?" He turned his gaze to her; his voice unexpectedly louder than he had meant to.

She jolted in her seat, startled as she turned to look at him as a reflex. She accidentally met his amber gaze, and they locked - amber and azure in one awkward staring contest.

"Yeah, I have," Kagome whispered inaudibly, but Inuyasha heard it nonetheless.

"Good," he smilingly replied. She quickly wretched her gaze away from his as his smile was stirring things up in her.

Silence…

"I'm sorry." "I need to go."

They both said at the same time. She stood up but Inuyasha held her wrist preventing her from walking away.

"Please stay, Kagome." His grip tightened around her wrist. His head was bowed down. She stared at his form and gasped when she saw his face as he had looked up to ask her again, "Please… just 5 minutes."

His gaze held hers reflecting his turbulent emotions and mirroring her own. With that, she realized that she was not the only one troubled by their predicament, and it eased her knowing that fact. So, she sat back down, but now a little bit closer as Inuyasha released her wrist.

"I'm sorry about last night," Inuyasha started after a deep sigh. "It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have taken it too far. Hell… I shouldn't have done anything in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha," Kagome replied softly. She couldn't accept an apology from him when she also had a part on what had happened between them. She was as accountable as he was. However, she couldn't say sorry because that was as if saying aloud that she had been cheating on Shun. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't say that to Inuyasha. Perhaps she didn't want him to think she was that kind of woman - an unfaithful woman.

"Yes, it was!" Inuyasha retorted, now looking at her. "I took advantage of you. I seduced you," he told her firmly.

She only shook her head calmly.

Inuyasha was indignant – not to her but to himself. But he couldn't help getting annoyed by her disregard. Why was she taking this so calmly? She was supposed to be angry with him. She should be shouting at him now and telling him that she did not want to see him again. But she wasn't. Why?

Sitting there, she said nothing.

"I almost took you, Kagome," he continued, desperately wanting a reaction from her aside from the one he was getting now. "And I didn't even stop to think what could be the consequences of what I had done; how it could affect Shun, our friends, and you. If Shun hadn't called…"

"I was the sake, Inuyasha," she interrupted him firmly.

What was wrong with her? Was she unaware of what he had done last night? Had she not felt the extent of his lust for her? It was extreme that was why she was out of her clothes in half a minute flat.

"No, it wasn't," he retorted. "If Shun hadn't called I could have put you into a more awkward situation than this. I could have ruined everything for you and Shun, for him, me and my friends."

"It was the sake, Inu," she told him again. But this time, her voice had gone soft.

There she was saying it again and it frustrated him. He wanted her to be angry with him because he was angry with himself. He wanted her to blame him because that was what he had been doing. He wanted her to treat him indifferently because it disgusted him that Miroku and the rest of his friends respected and admired him when he had betrayed Shun so unthinkably.

"No, damn it! It wasn't!" Inuyasha cursed. "How can you be so… so…? I don't know what to call you. Be angry with me! Damn it! Slap me! Do anything you want! Just not like this!" he ranted on, his frustration evident in his handsome face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called loudly, stopping him. "Listen to me. We were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. What had happened was an impulse caused by the alcohol," she explained calmly to him. She did promise not to blame the alcohol but she disregarded it and consoled him, "We were in a high, a delusion that the alcohol caused us to be in… and… and nothing more." Somehow, that didn't sound right to her.

"I was tipsy… but not too drunk, Kagome. I was not seeing things. I saw you."

Why had her heart skipped a beat when he said that?

"We were drunk, Inu," Kagome reiterated. He shook his head in disagreement. She almost smiled at that; he sure was stubborn. "And it wasn't your fault. We were both victims of the alcohol. No one had to be blamed."

Blaming the alcohol as the culprit and playing the part of the victim, she knew this path was for cowards. She respected Inuyasha for choosing the courageous act, but now was not the time to be principled. There were too many people involved and not just them. There was everybody else and the awkwardness between them would only continue to grow if they would not settle things with each other. Their friends would be bound to know by then and she couldn't risk the consequences, and she knew that neither would he. That was why she had reasoned the way she did now. It was not a matter of principle; it's a matter of necessity.

"Look, can we just forget about what happened… and start over?" she asked him.

He continued to stare at her.

"It was-" she swallowed hard. "It was a mistake, an accident and it will never happen again."

She didn't understand why but saying that hurt. Nevertheless, she ignored it.

"Please…"

He kept quiet.

"Inuyasha… please," she asked once again.

"You're right," Inuyasha finally replied. "It was all a mistake. It will never happen again," he uttered lowly and stared at her with a hurt-filled gaze.

When she had said the 'mistake' word, it crushed him, made his heart ache making it difficult to breathe, and all he could do was continue to stare. It was different when she had said it, rather than him telling himself that. He knew he shouldn't feel hurt. However, he didn't stop the hurt from showing on his face, not tonight.

She smiled nodding her head, not catching the look in his eyes because she tore her gaze away from him to look at the fountain before them. His gaze lingered still drinking her in. This would be the last time he would ever look at her this way, he promised himself. After this, he would stay clear of her, for everyone else's sake. She was too much of a temptation for him and he feared he would have another lapse. That wouldn't be a problem since he wouldn't see her in a daily basis, the only times that he would see her would be with their friends; he reassured himself. His musing was interrupted with a thunder roar.

"We should go," Kagome said alarmingly. However, before he could even utter a reply, rain fell hard soaking them instantly.

Kagome whined, "This is a new shirt, damn it!" She clutched her soaked and ruined shirt and sported a very bloated pout. Inuyasha gaped at her for a second… and two.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked, still with the bloated pout on her face. He just couldn't take it. He just had to do it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed obnoxiously, pointing a wet finger at her as he clutched his middle.

"What are you laughing at?" she huffed swelling her pouted face further.

"God, Kagome. You should be more careful, if you'd continue to pout that way you'd turn into a puffer fish, because you looked just like one!"

"What the! Jerk!" she yelled and tried to kick him but he blocked it.

"You still kick like a girl, wench!" he taunted, smirked, and ran towards the fountain.

"Why you! Come back here, Inuyasha!" she shouted as she ran after him.

Somehow, the rain was washing away the awkwardness, the tension, the worries, the uneasiness, the doubts, and all the negative feelings they were feeling. It gave them the chance to forget what had happened and what their conversation would bring in the future to just enjoy the now and each other's company under the falling rain. Just them - Inuyasha and Kagome - under the dribbles of rain.

* * *

R & R!


	10. Chapter 09 Professionally Fierce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 09: PROFESSIONALLY FIERCE**

"Kagome… relax," Shiro told her. The presentation day had finally arrived and to her utter displeasure, Shiro had made a last minute change of plans and had given her the task of presenting the design in front of the Takahashi executives.

"I am relaxed. See?" she uttered giving him a very uneasy smile. She was an architect, not a speaker.

Sighing, Shiro concentrated on driving. He still had a frown on his face because of their sitting arrangement. He was driving while Shirako and Kagome were at the backseat. He had protested immediately, commenting something about him not their fucking chauffeur. The two younger architects only ignored him. Kagome had been too anxious to even bother listening to Shiro's complaints. As for Shirako, he was too much of a younger brother to even twitch at his older brother's bickering. Besides, he was busy consoling Kagome's anxiety.

He chuckled massaging Kagome's shoulders. "Geez, Gome. You are so tense! Loosen up. Don't worry. You've got this one on the bag. You know every corner of the building design by heart since you have designed it yourself. Plus, I've heard you speak. You're quite good. So stop worrying `coz you'll do great and the Takahashis will definitely think so, too."

Shirako gave her the biggest reassuring smile she had ever seen in her entire life. However, instead of calming her, what he said further unnerved her. That was the thing see. She had been too preoccupied with finishing the design, too pleased she had finished it on time, too bothered by her tangle with a certain Takahashi, and too busy becoming dense that she had not thought that the Takahashi that was their client and Inuyasha Takahashi were the same man.

She sighed. It had been three days since they had that talk in the park. After that, she had made sure to spend most of her free time together with Shun and have a talk with him on the phone. Something Shun took rather surprisingly, yet, gladly as he was going to London for two weeks in a business trip, and he wanted to make up for the lost time in advance. For Kagome, it reassured her and brought back her '_control' _over the events in her life. The past week had gone too fast even for someone like her who took risks more often than not. What happened with Inuyasha had overtaken her completely, making her lose her bearings. But she was making up for that right now. She had made sure of that.

The question now was how they would both interact with one another after all that happened. Should they acknowledge each other at all? Did they have to? Did they have to treat each other as friends? Acquaintances? Would they want to? Better yet, would he want to?

Sure, they had played under the rain like children after their awkward confrontation but back then, they had not thought about how they would act around each other in the future, nor they had agreed to be friends and acquaintances. They never did affirm any of that. It was left hanging and unanswered. That was why she was jittery, not so much because of the presentation, but because of the predicament on how she should act in front of Inuyasha. Uncertainties never did calm one's nerves.

"Oh, have I told you that the elder brother Takahashi will be there too, Kagome?" Shiro asked stopping at a red light.

"Yeah," she absently answered. There was that thing, too. The thought of facing two Inuyashas made her even more nervous.

"Tell me again, brother. Why had the Takahashis moved the presentation to a Wednesday from the original Monday?" Shirako asked. He had stopped massaging Kagome's shoulders because she had scolded him that he was ruining her suit. Now he held a folder in his hands while he scanned its contents.

"I've told all of you that the Noburi Group has raised an appeal for the Takahashis to reconsider their bid for the project after knowing that we, a very young company, has gotten it," Shiro replied as the light turned green.

"So, what happened with their appeal?" his younger brother asked and Shiro froze for a moment.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Oh… That's good then," Shirako answered.

Shiro sighed shaking his head. "Honestly, nobody ever listens to what I say during our meetings. Shirako, nothing has happened with their appeal because the Noburi Group will be present during the presentation to counter our proposal," Shiro explained calmly.

"What!" Kagome yelled from the back. "And I didn't know this because?"

"You weren't listening. Perhaps, you went temporarily deaf last Monday, Kagome, when I told you about it and gave you the task of presenting the design," Shiro answered her rather playfully.

He was not as worried as the two because before he had joined Design Specifics (DS), he had worked for the Noburi Group and their designs were not as thoroughly done, original and innovative as DS. He was sure they would get the bid. Moreover, Kagome was an excellent speaker as what her co-workers and batch mates from the University had revealed to him so he trusted she would do well. She just needed the right amount of boost – the right way of persuassion. And he knew what could calm Kagome's jittery nerves; he knew their feisty baby girl's palette.

"Don't worry, Gome. We'll buy ice cream after this, my treat!" Shiro told her.

She glared at him. "I am not a kid!" Kagome yelled making Shirako chuckle beside her. "But… chocolate brownie overload will be fine," she finished meekly, opening a file as the brothers burst in laughter.

* * *

"Would you mind telling me why I agreed to let you drive instead of Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha swerved to the left overtaking a mini-van. He gripped the handle bar and sighed. He was going to die young and sexy with his brother's driving.

"Because you don't want to admit that you're a chicken and can't handle my exceptional driving." That was a clear taunt eventhough Inuyasha appeared disinterested while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Exceptional my ass… suicidal you mean!" Sesshomaru retorted while Inuyasha snorted.

"I love my life too much to actually die together with you, Sess. And suicidal is no way to describe my driving. My driving is exceptionally and recklessly safe," Inuyasha said speeding away at a yellow light, beating the red. He smirked at Sesshomaru.

"And you actually want me to commend you for your `awesome' driving when you run a hundred on a yellow light? Inuyasha, yellow in traffic rules means slow down not rev it up, baka," Sesshomaru reasoned when Inuyasha gave him a card.

"What's this?"

"Read it," Inuyasha replied.

"If you have a fucking problem about my driving, please call 038-YUR-BAKA, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Sesshomaru did not know whether to laugh, or hit his brother in the head. "You actually give this to your passengers?"

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Totosai said it was a good idea. I thought so too, so we printed some."

Sesshomaru gaped at him and exclaimed, "Unbelievable! Just fucking unbelievable!"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Just don't drive like this with Rin, do you understand me?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sure, whatever you say Sess," Inuyasha replied. "So little Rin is really coming home to Japan to study here for good?" he asked seeing the tall building of the Corporation.

"Yeah, she'll be arriving this weekend. I've already arranged her admission to the Academy," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha stopped the car, got off and locked it. Sesshomaru had already started towards the main entrance when his younger brother had caught up with him.

"What did Mom and Dad say? Surely, they're going to miss her if she does come to Japan to study."

"Mom has agreed for her to study here, since it is closer to Hongkong, so I can visit her anytime I want to. As for Dad, he has said that it is good for Rin to finally experience her culture, and that he is confident you'll take good care of your niece. I, on the other hand, am doubtful you'll be a good influence on her. You've been wild as a child, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied as the employees said their good mornings to both of them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And you weren't? You were far from an angel when we were growing up, Sess."

They went inside the elevator. "That's beside the point, Inu. I'm glad Nana Kaede's coming along with her. She has handled both of us well when we're kids and I'm sure, she'll care for Rin perfectly." Sesshomaru watched the numbers as they moved up. "And Rin has told me, she's bringing along Dash and Chase with her," he added causing Inuyasha to grin delightedly.

"Really! Sweet!" Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly. Dash and Chase were his 2-year-old Siberian Huskies. He just loved the breed, not only because of their appearance but because they were exuberant and utterly loyal.

"Myouga's going to get a handful though. Just imagine… 3 dogs in one house… 2 four-legged canines while the other, a 2-legged baka. Now that's a rumble.  
Sesshomaru smirked taunting his younger brother.

"Haha… Very funny, ass!" Inuyasha replied sarcastically as the elevator opened at the 47th floor. They walked towards Inuyasha's office with Inuyasha leading the way and Sesshomaru following just half a step behind him. However, the older Takahashi brother would soon find out that walking behind Inuyasha was a very bad idea when he roughly crashed into his back. Inuyasha had unexpectedly stopped walking.

"Watch where you're going, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru complained turning to glare at his brother. Inuyasha, however, was not paying attention to him as he was gaping at somebody who was currently talking to his secretary.

"Hey, baka, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru was slowly losing his patience.

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, ignoring a puzzled Sesshomaru beside him as they continued to walk.

"Who?" his older brother asked.

"Kagome."

"What?" Sesshomaru exclaimed and looked around. "Where? I don't see anybody. Why is she here?"

"That's what I'm asking too, Sess," Inuyasha replied as he went inside his office with Sesshomaru following closely behind. The door opened once again when Mako, his secretary, walked in carrying a foot tall of files.

She bowed at them. "Good morning, Takahashi-san, Takahashi-san."

"Good morning, Mako-san," the brothers both greeted warmly.

"Mr. Shiro Matsuda, Shirako Matsuda and Kagome Higurashi from Design Specifics are already here, so are the people from the Noburi Group, sir. They are already inside the conference room. This is the itinerary for this morning's presentation including the names of the representatives from the two construction companies. And as requested, both of your afternoons for today are free." She gave each of them a folder before excusing herself from the room.

"Thank you, Mako-san," Inuyasha replied reading their itinerary for the morning, and confirmed what he had just seen from the hallway. It was indeed Kagome that he saw.

"Inuyasha, do you know that Kagome Higurashi is the head architect for this project?" Sesshomaru had that grin on his face – the grin that always made Inuyasha cringe. He continued to read the schedule, all the while stealing glimpses at Inuyasha sitting with his hands on top of his desk. Inuyasha's face was scrunched as he stared calculatingly at the folder and then at Sesshomaru.

_I guess_ _that_ _is_ _a no._ Sesshomaru thought.

5 minutes later…

"Will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru laughingly told his younger brother who was pacing back and forth inside his office. He considered it bizarre and so much amusing to see Inuyasha in this state of bewilderment.

"Your carpet's ruined," he added jokingly and Inuyasha glared at him.

"I'm stupid," Inuyasha said.

"Oh… you mean you've just realized that now? You personally handpick the design for the project last week, yet you haven't bothered knowing who made it." Sesshomaru chuckled playfully, which further ticked off Inuyasha as he paced some more.

"Feh!" he scoffed.

Sesshomaru was laughing now as he shook his head. "If the boys are here, you're toast. Just look at you. You're a nervous wreck. You have just realized that the woman of your dreams, unluckily someone who is off limits and who happens to be Shun's fiancée is the architect of your first high-rise project as the new CEO of this Corporation… and you're completely losing it."

"That's not final yet, Sess," Inuyasha uttered. He did not expect this complication. He had been confident that he was on his way to forgetting about the tempting Kagome because he would not be dealing with her every day. But this happening changed everthing.

"I know," Sesshomaru answered. Then with a confident look, he uttered, "But she will be, since from my professional opinion, the Noburi Group's proposal is inapt. I really have no idea why they bother to make an appeal for the bid."

"Euda," Inuyasha simply answered, finally sitting down.

"Oh… you mean the man-shrew who happens to be the CEO of this corporation before you have arrived? And who happen to have resigned on the spot of your appointment?"

"Yeah… The same old-weasel who happens to have some nasty crap shoved up his fucking ass. Mako has told me his son is an architect for the Noburi. He is pulling all the works for them to get the project, including questioning my decision and professional opinion when I have chosen Kagome's design. I swear the damn man is so full of himself. We have agreed for them to make the appeal as courtesy of him being a former CEO."

"I bet he'll make a big fuss in the presentation today. I dread for your dream girl though," Sesshomaru stressed.

"I dare him to try or I'll – "

"Or you'll do what, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked raising an amused brow. His younger brother was being protective. "Don't make a fool of yourself in the presentation okay, or else Euda is going to have a field-day for riling you up. And besides, you don't want to raise speculations that you have been partial while choosing Kagome's design, do you?" he added standing up and walking out of Inuyasha's office after reading the time.

The oak doors of the conference room burst open as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went inside, catching the attention of the executive board and the representatives from the two construction companies, who stood up to greet the two brothers. Kagome watched the brothers walked in exuding with confidence, commanding respect from the people around them. She had always seen Inuyasha as an esteemed person, but she had never seen this level of authoritative aura coming from him. It somehow intimidated her. And it somehow stirred the woman inside her. She glared daggers at the middle-aged woman sitting across her as she was fanning herself as she ogled Inuyasha. She caught herself. God, what was she doing and why was she feeling possessive over him? He was nothing to her. But God, did he look hot. They were both really hot.

She heard him clear his throat.

"Good morning, everyone. First, let me welcome the representatives from Design Specifics and the Noburi Group. Thank you all for coming," Inuyasha began glancing at Kagome before turning his gaze to the other occupants in the room.

"As you all know, the presentation this morning will be crucial to the new project this corporation has planned to have as we will be finally deciding which company will get the bid. Moreover, Sesshomaru Takahashi has been kind enough to leave our Hongkong branch temporarily to assist us with our decision-making. Well then… we have a long morning ahead of us. So let's begin," he finished impassively, sitting down as he opened the file before him. Beside him, Sesshomaru put his stoic and strict appearance making Kagome even more anxious.

"Miss Higurashi?" Inuyasha called, instantly startling Kagome.

She stared at him.

"May we have the presentation of your company's building design?" he asked with that same impassive tone, but his amber eyes smiled warmly at her.

"Yes," Kagome drawled out her response and grew a bit more confident when she saw his lips slightly curled up to smile. She returned it and smiled as well as she stood in front. The interaction went unnoticed by the people inside the conference room except for one, Sesshomaru, who inwardly smiled as he took one brief look at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Shiro who was smiling reassuringly at her and Shirako who was giving her a thumbs-up. She took a deep breath. "Good morning everyone, this is what we in Design Specifics have envisioned for `Masayume.'" She started clicking the LCD remote for the slideshow, and the computer generated image of their building appeared on screen.

Masayume meant `dream that comes true.' This project was originally Izayoi's idea before she and Inutaisho went to Chicago. Before she became Mrs. Takahashi, Izayoi was a child psychologist and had worked and volunteered for various charity works all throughout Asia and Africa. Her vision was to have a building complex that was inclined to educating and entertaining the youth. Of course, her idea had been vague before but Inuyasha had been very interested with it from the very beginning and had gotten the go signal from his father to pursue such a project. However, they had to make some changes with it. They could not just build a complex that would only cater to the youth. They needed a project that they could profit from and would simultaneously achieve his mother's dream.

Design Specifics, Kagome's company proposed a multifunctional complex with a mall complete with an ice skating rink, bowling and other sports' corners, space and art museums. It included a 25-storey hotel space, 15 storeys of office spaces, and finally an indoor park. On the other hand, the Noburi Group proposed less with a notably extravagant expense cost, which was why Inuyasha frowned upon it. However, the sneaky Euda bastard pulled some ropes and got an appeal for his son's company. Inuyasha gripped his pen when the thought drifted in his thoughts. He was sure the old vindictive fool would make a scene, and he swore to burn his ass if he ever make one while Kagome's presenting.

Kagome was already in the middle of her presentation when she heard someone snort. Turning her head, she caught a bald old man smirking at her with a raised brow as the person beside him controlled his laughter. She took a deep breath to compose herself. She could not afford to lose her concentration now. She continued to discuss the details of the design when she heard a snort again. She stopped a bit to glare at the two culprits.

"Mr. Euda, do you have anything to say?" Inuyasha asked sternly, giving the old man a hard look. "If you have something to say, please say it now. You're literally a howling monkey in this room with your snorting and you're disturbing Miss Higurashi."

Kagome gave him a thankful nod even though Inuyasha did not dare look at her.

Kato Euda returned Inuyasha's hard look with his own. He had been the CEO of the corporation after Mr. Koshino retired 2 years ago. Mr. Koshino succeeded Inutaisho Takahashi when he had gone to Chicago to expand the business. He had pulled all the strings for him to get the top job only to be replaced with a young, pompous, know-it-all newbie who only had less than 5 years of corporate experience and who only depended on his father's influence to get the position. He could not stand being a subordinate of a twenty six year-old, so he resigned right away. This was what Euda think of the Takahashi sons - spoiled rich brats. However, he had thought Sesshomaru was less of a brat than the other brother, since he had never overtaken him in some important positions. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a totally different story. He despised the younger Takahashi.

"Yes, I have something to say!" Euda said challenging Inuyasha's glare.

"Why should I listen to this ludicrous presentation?" he started waving his hand towards Kagome. "She is a girl for crying out loud! I will not listen to a girl talk about building designs and as such with engineering. It is not a woman's field!"

"Mr. Euda, please refrain from uttering sexist comments," Inuyasha reprimanded him.

Nevertheless, he ranted on. "I`ve been the CEO of this corporation before you have arrived. My word is important. If I am still the CEO today, I will have chosen the Noburi Group since we have had a working relationship with them before! I am appalled that you have chosen a very young company who has only handled renovations and low-rise building designs. They are not even experienced, and their designs are mediocre compared to the Noburi Group." He was now standing up. His son who sat beside him leered at Kagome. She glared at him. She knew the cocky bastard. He was Kiyuta Euda, her sempai in the University who happened to have cheated his way to graduation.

"Mr. Euda, you have to calm down," Inuyasha said firmly. He was controlling himself not to jump and just clobber the shit out of the old man because that would be stooping to his level. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had lost his stoic expression and now looked stern.

"I don't need to calm down, boy! And I don't need to listen to what you have to say," Euda yelled at Inuyasha, pointing a rude finger at him. "And neither do I have to listen to this girl talk! How can you choose a profit-wise project when this girl has designed a building with an indoor park? That is absurd! What does an indoor park have to do with profit! Clearly it says so much of how ignorant this girl is in the field she is in!" he shouted, still glaring at Inuyasha who had stood up.

Euda was about to continue when Kagome banged the LCD remote over the tabletop. She was livid.

"I dare you to say that again, Sir," Kagome hissed giving him a hard look. This old man needed discipline. As old as he was, he just needed to be.

"I suggest you sit down, Higurashi," Kiyuta spat at her acting as if he owned the building.

"Shut the hell up, Euda before I get a hold on a pencil and finish what I have started years ago. Now you don't want that, do you?" The threat was evident and Kiyuta cringed, sitting down while the others obliviously listened to her.

"Fuck you! You insolent little girl," Mr. Euda cursed once he had recovered from the shock of being reprimanded by some woman. "I would –"

"I suggest you shut up, sir. Your ramblings and insults are mere nuisance to this meeting. Now… sit down and listen. You are pompous, rude, a sexist weasel and dare I say the most unattractive and rotten man I have unluckily met. Do not expect me to be intimidated by the likes of you because you don't. Rather, you infuriate me. I refuse to just stand here, and listen to you belittle my work just because I'm a woman. If you utter another sexist comment again, I will not hesitate to show you what A GIRL is capable of doing to someone who has rotten balls like you. Just ask your son what it's like; I assure you he can give you a blow by blow account." She was livid bit she appeared calm on the outside. If people had not paid attention, they would have missed the warning she had issued. Needless to say, everyone got her message and each reacted very differently to it.

Shirako and Shiro beamed at her, their hearts swelling with pride for their baby girl. The woman who had ogled Inuyasha a while ago grinned triumphantly; she had always hated Euda's all high and mighty ego. It was a treat to watch his ego crash and burn. The Euda father and son were downright furious, while it was shock and awe for the other occupants in the room.

Sesshomaru was utterly impressed, and by now, he had an idea why Inuyasha was so attracted to Kagome. She was undeniably beautiful, well accomplished and wickedly brilliant; and she was well aware of it with such sexy feistiness, it was delightfully alluring to see. She had taken breaths away with a mere witty and angry display. How much more with her touch or her love? He turned to look at his brother.

_Like a rabid baka on spring._ Sesshomaru thought chuckling to himself. Inuyasha had this really hungry look; a look he had only seen on Wildlife TV when the hunter met the hunted. However, this one was a totally different craving of the flesh – this one was carnal.

"Moreover, if you have objections to our design, say so after I've finished with the presentation. You may have the floor all to yourself and I assure you, we will listen to your gibberish talk. Will that be all right, Takahashi-san?" Kagome said and shifted her gaze to meet Inuyasha's, who immediately masked his expression with an impassive, yet angry look.

"Yes that will be fine, Ms. Higurashi. Although, as much as this corporation values equality and transparency, we equally discourage discriminating and terrorizing our employees within work premises," Inuyasha uttered firmly as he met her unwavering gaze.

"Then that's too bad sir, since I am not your employee as is Mr. Euda." Was that a smirk on her face? "And I am not terrorizing anyone. I am merely informing Mr. Euda of my other capabilities, Takahashi-san."

Their gazes continued to challenge each other, melting their surroundings until only they were the only ones remaining inside the room. He loved challenging her, as she did him and it thrilled them both that they both shivered.

"Shall we proceed?" Sesshomaru interrupted their staring contest. Of course, he had felt the tension between the two. It was electric – ionizing the air around them. "As you were saying Miss Higurashi, before you were rudely interrupted the first time."

It went like a breeze after that, as Kagome proceeded to conclude her presentation. Eventually, the Euda father and son had the chance to speak; but just what Kagome had previously said, it was mostly gibberish talk. And the experience further annoyed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to no end.

"Nice catch Yash," Sesshomaru said. He was checking Kagome out as he grinned deviously. Kagome was busy talking with Shiro and Shirako at the opposite side of the room. They had already wrapped up and were just cleaning up their files.

"Hmmmm," Sesshomaru hummed approvingly.

"What do you mean `nice catch'? I have told you, I'm staying clear of her," Inuyasha told him.

"Yeah right. Like I'd believe that when all you did almost all morning was eye-fuck her," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Well you believed wrong Sess, and you might have to call your shrink because you were seeing things," Inuyasha spat back but he kept stealing glances at Kagome. Damn, she had looked so hot a while ago with her feisty self.

"I will not dare argue with you on this one, Inu, because I know I've already won. And just like I've said before… Nice catch," Sesshomaru said smugly as he continued checking Kagome out. One thing Inuyasha did not overlook.

"I caught nothing, Sess! And would you stop checking her out!" Inuyasha scolded; his voice a whispered hiss.

Sesshomaru smirked meeting Inuyasha's glare. "Already so jealous? Tsk… Tsk… You've got it bad little brother."

"I've told you I'm staying clear of her. She is off limits. She's Shun's fiancée," Inuyasha replied disdainfully, saying all those words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"No she's not." Sesshomaru had that know-it-all tone in his voice.

"Have you lost your scruples? Of course, she is. Haven't you seen the ring on her finger?" Inuyasha whispered incredulously.

"No, Inuyasha, I have not lost my `scruples' at all. And yes, I do see the ring on her finger. But no, I am not convinced she's Shun's woman," Sesshomaru uttered calmly.

Inuyasha frowned at him. He was about to retort but Sesshomaru smugly interrupted him. "If you want to ask if I'm positive, yes I am," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha made a move to reply but was denied. "And if you are about to say that I'm crazy… Don't, because I'm not."

This fully annoyed Inuyasha and he growled at his brother's display of inquisitiveness. Was he that transparent when it came to Kagome that Sesshomaru could read him like an open book?

"How would I know?" Sesshomaru continued knowingly. "You mean, you hadn't noticed?"

Inuyasha released a frustrated breath. Sesshomaru's mind games were a thing of the devil. What had he not noticed anyway? He waited for his older brother to speak but Sesshomaru only stared at him and waited for his reply.

"Oh… So now, you want me to say something. Honestly Sess! You sadistic bastard who loves torturing me with your mind games!" Inuyasha murmured angrily making Sesshomaru chuckle.

"I'll accept that as compliment. And just to prove to you I am no sadistic bastard, I'm giving you a treat," he said warmly as Inuyasha stared at him skeptically.

Pivoting his foot, Sesshomaru briskly walked towards Kagome and asked her for…

"Lunch?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru smiled charmingly at her. He turned to look at Shiro and Shirako. "Your friends can come, too."

"It is a great pleasure, Takahashi-san, but Shirako and I have an urgent appointment with another client early this afternoon. It is a 2-hour drive so we cannot spare even a minute. But thank you for the invitation though… maybe next time," Shiro politely declined the offer.

"But Kagome's free though. She has made sure of that when she has gotten the task of presenting the design this morning," Shirako added.

Sesshomaru beamed. "Well, Miss Higurashi, I insist then," he said as the Matsuda brothers exited the conference room.

She simply nodded. It would be rude to decline his invitation. Secondly, she was famished. She glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at their direction and immediately turned her face away when his gaze met hers accidentally.

Maybe this was a bad idea. She thought.

Inuyasha wondered what his brother was up to when he had approached Kagome. Sesshomaru was the kind of person who calculated his actions. He would not do a thing if he had not thought about the consequences resulting from that act. He was a strategist and he worked in carefully laid moves, thus making him a force that could not be trifled with whether in business or just crap – especially craps involving Inuyasha. This was where Sesshomaru's devious side would surface. Ever since they were kids, Sesshomaru had the knack of twisting just a bit of Inuyasha's psyche just for the fun and thrill of it.

According to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's psyche was too amusing and too unpredictable; it was equally challenging and entertaining to see. It seemed that his older brother had called him crazy back then. Nevertheless, he had to agree with Sesshomaru because sometimes he could not fathom some of his actions. Furthermore, to Inuyasha's utter annoyance, he still was not immune to this undoubtedly bizarre but exasperating hobby of his older brother.

_And he called himself not a sadistic bastard._ He thought snorting as he watched the Matsuda brothers exit the conference room. He turned to watch his brother with Kagome and immediately felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He groaned. He was jealous. Why the hell was he jealous? He shifted his gaze to stare at her and their gazes accidentally met. She quickly turned her head away. But before she excited the room, she smiled at him. Inuyasha nodded at her and watched her leave.

"What did you tell her?" Inuyasha demandingly asked as soon as his brother stood before him.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru replied, "Just shut up and thank me." He clutched the doorknob.

"Thank you for what? You have not done anything except drown me with your mind games. And you haven't even answered why you think she's not Shun's fiancée when it is obvious she is," Inuyasha said.

"Because she isn't. Because she's too much for him." Sesshomaru paused for a while as he watched his younger brother's reaction. What he saw made him smirk knowingly at Inuyasha. "You have hoped, haven't you? Just looking at you right now… I know you have perceived that fact already."

"That's totally debatable Sess," Inuyasha evaded.

"Suit yourself, Inu. And you have much time to think about it later, because I've just invited your dream girl for lunch," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha just grunted and walked passed him through the slightly opened conference doors. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru followed him.

* * *

_Amor, si me llamas amore,  
si me dejas amarte mi piel  
yo te voy a adorar._

The restaurant's Mariachi ensemble sang, their voices blending with each other as they crooned the words of the Mariachi Serenade. Inuyasha groaned in his seat, as the woman sitting across him drank her glass of water and meekly smiled at him. They had decided to eat at a Mexican restaurant. Coincidentally, they were the 1000th "couple" who had come to dine in so they were given a special treat, which was being serenaded all throughout their meal.

How they were thought of as a couple when there were supposed to be three of them over lunch was easy to answer. Sesshomaru… uhmm, scratch that… the sadistic bastard who had invited Kagome for lunch decided not to come at all.

"Thank you so much for lunch," Kagome said as Inuyasha led her out to the door.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You really mean that do you?"

"Of course! The place is great, and the food is delicious. I haven't had Mexican food in a while. Moreover, the music is… is enchanting. Do not worry about Sesshomaru's trouble. I am sure he has a valid reason why he has not come even if it's his idea to have lunch. I have had a great time and it is good to know that I finally have used the Spanish course I've had. It's reassuring that I haven't taken Spanish just to prove to my younger brother Souta that my brain can take in the language and that I can actually speak and understand it."

Okay, why was she ranting on unnecessary things like that? He had only asked whether she had a great time and she had responded like a sugar-frenzied toddler.

Inuyasha chuckled as they approached the parking lot when an ice cream truck passed by, stopping at the playground just across them. The children rushed to the truck immediately and bought their favorite flavors. Both of them watched as the kids happily ate their ice creams.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you had enough dessert?" he said glancing at her.

"No." She beamed shaking her head as she followed him to the playground where they bought their ice creams. She had chocolate brownie overload while he had plain chocolate. They settled themselves on the swings under the shade of an enormous maple tree eating their respective share.

"Sorry about what happened during the presentation," Inuyasha said swinging back and forth.

"Don't worry about that." She sighed. "This morning's experience has been gleefully chaotic and surprisingly refreshing for me. Besides, it has been long since I have engaged myself in a spontaneous debate anyway. But you've got to admit it, the grumpy old man needs some serious lashing and his son is a dumb, spoiled and cocky dick that needs to be castrated to his place." She giggled making Inuyasha turn his head to look at her. He stopped swinging.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked with a quizzical smile. Did it have something to do with the comment she had made during the morning's presentation that had Kiyuta Euda cringing in his seat?

"Hmmm. Nothing really."

"Oh, come on. No fair!" he exclaimed gobbling his chocolate ice cream, his curiosity spiraling.

"What is so unfair about not telling you?" she challengingly told him, facing him with a devious smirk.

"I treated you… Chocolate brownie overload!" Grasping her hand, he waved her ice cream in front of her face. She had slightly jolted when their hands had touched, yet, she ignored the feeling and smirked some more.

"Okay… another spoiled brat who doesn't want `no' for an answer." Kagome relented taking another lick of her ice cream. "I dated Kiyuta once during University," she said.

Inuyasha gawked at her, but after the initial shock was over, he frowned disapprovingly – then angrily.

"What?" She raised a brow at his frown.

"You dated him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"He's a JERK!" he shouted glaring at her; but she ignored his outburst.

"Duh. Like I don't know that!" She was sarcastic.

He ignored the sarcasm and continued to stare at her. "Tell me."

Knowing he would not take no for an answer, Kagome gave in. "I went out on a date with him once during freshman year. He tried slipping sleeping pills in my drink in an attempt to sleep with me. But he did not know that it usually took 2-3 pills to knock me out. So before he got to the gross part I chucked a pencil straight to his balls and made instant shish kebab out of it." Now that was some jaw-dropping statement and Inuyasha's jaw did drop.

"So basically, he is terrified of me and he is super sensitive about his manliness, since he is one ball less," she drawled out the last three words, slowly finishing her cone of chocolate brownie overload, all the while watching the gawked expression of Inuyasha.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Kagome smirked.

"You were joking!" Inuyasha hollered.

"No, I wasn't. I did stab his gonads. We even went to the disciplinary board but I got witnesses that he almost raped me so I got off the hook for self-defense. They had advised me to take counseling. I took it, but mostly because our counselor had this really amazing chair. I suggested that Kiyuta should take the counseling though, since he got more issues than I did. And he had gotten some new problems with his self-esteem because of his new condition… thanks to me," she said flatly.

Inuyasha did not know if he would beam at her with pride or hug her.

"Great girl," he uttered while their gazes locked. Something flashed in his eyes and he quickly stood up.

"Inuyasha?"

God, he was shaking. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He heard her say.

"You have me scared shitless for you. God, Kagome, I am torn between taking off, hunt Kiyuta and murder him. Or maybe chuck another pencil to his remaining nut for what he has almost done to you." His heart was pounding in his chest in fear of what could have happened to her had she not realized what Kiyuta had planned doing to her. If Kiyuta was less stupid to have put three pills into her drink, would she be the same Kagome smiling at him right now?

"It's in the past, Inuyasha," she reassured him.

He knew what she was saying was true because he could not see even a shadow of the horrible incident in her eyes. Instead, what was before him was a strong and spirited woman.

He did not know what made him do it, but he hugged her. "I wasn't there to stop him from doing that to you." Her words had not reassured him, but this did. Feeling her in his arms did. "But you're here with me, and you're okay, right?"

She nodded in his embrace.

And she was here smiling at him.

Kagome kept silent, as she let him hug her. Why was it that there were butterflies in her stomach? She had not expected their meeting to be like this. She had anticipated that it would be more awkward. Nevertheless, she was very thankful that it wasn't; that they had spent their time as friends. Maybe that was what she had pictured them both from the very beginning. Before he had arrived from overseas, his friends had only fun and good things to say about him. All of them had been so ecstatic that he was coming home to Japan and somehow she had waited for his arrival as well. She had been intrigued what he was like. Now that she had the chance to know him and made friends with him, she was glad.

What she did not know was that deep down in her subconscious-self, she still felt that friendship wasn't enough, that she needed more, and that Inuyasha was thinking of the exact same thing.

* * *

R & R!


	11. Chapter 10 Wacky Yet So In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10: Wacky Yet So in Love**

There were moments in your life that you would question why some horrible things had been happening to you. Yet, when you had pondered each of those moments, you would regretfully discover that what had happened was in fact your own fault. So, you should not blame other people because what had happened, or what was happening was your own choice and that it hadn't been misfortune or the devil's schemes. It was just YOU… plain old YOU.

Well, in this case, let us substitute YOU with a glowering Inuyasha resenting his stupid self and cursing the clownish mind of Kouga Mibu for his current foul state. He could still remember it clearly.

It was Wednesday when he had made that unfortunate choice. He and Kagome had just had lunch together. To tell you frankly, he was quite grateful to his sadistic brother for setting them up for lunch since he had totally enjoyed her company.

So, there he was spending the early afternoon eating plain chocolate ice cream in a cone, in a local playground, sitting on the swings with Kagome, who happened to be so beautiful the moment when the sun's rays touched her flawless smooth skin. Her lips glistened with the ice cream she was eating, as her tongue slipped out to lick the ice cream from her lips. It would be so sweet to kiss and eat her right then and there. She had been so feisty and sexy during the presentation that it took all his self-control to just sit and stare at her. He had to admit, it was hard not to drool like a rabid dog, pounce, and then rip her clothes off as he feasted on her naked body while he fucked her over the tabletop for everyone to see over and over and over and over and over….

Someone cleared her throat…

"Will somebody restrain the rabid and perverted Inuyasha in this POV!"

A couple of guys wearing white smocks came while one looking eerily like Sesshomaru carried a gigantic syringe smirking evilly as he roughly injected a dose of tranquilizer to the butt of a wailing Inuyasha.

Perverted Inuyasha POV: "Damn you! All of you! Just wait and see! I'll have my time! I'll have my Kagome! I'll have my fucking steamy sex scene! You just wait and see! Especially YOU! You stinking author of this fic who keeps cutting my scenes! The last laugh will be MINE! Bwahahahahahahahahaha."

"Shut him up people!"

BOINK!

Okay… Now that that had been taken cared of, let us continue…

So, there he was utterly shocked and perhaps horrified to find out that his adorable wench had stabbed some poor man's nuts with a pencil, while she defended from getting molested or worse raped. He literally cringed at the thought of his nuts, and for a moment, he felt sorry for the unlucky guy; but then that bit of sympathy had turned to utter hatred and revengeful fury to some moron-who's-soon-going-to-die named Kiyuta Euda. But all that vanished when she had smiled at him. And while he watched her beam, he fell even deeper for her. God, he was pathetic. He knew he was in deep shit. Then, they went for a drive after that. It wasn't a drive really, as he just drove Kagome back to Design Specifics where they hugged and said their goodbyes. He had seriously thought of kissing her breath away, but he stilled the urge.

Having the rest of the afternoon free, he had hoped to have his afternoon unfold normally and peacefully. However, that was quite impossible when his mobile rang, and perhaps, to his misfortune, it was Kouga in the other line. That was when this so called unfortunate event started to happen.

Kouga: "INUYASHA! GREAT! YOU'VE ANSWERED!"

"Stop yelling, Kouga. What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Inuyasha said taking his mobile a foot away from his ear and just yell his response. The damn wolf had been excited lately.

Kouga: "No, I am not. I am on a leave for two weeks! Great, isn't it? Just in time, Ayame's coming back from the dig this Friday! Oh, I am so excited."

"That's great Kouga. Have you not told me this already last Monday? And then you've woken me up at 2 in the morning yesterday just to tell me again that you are so excited of Ayame's return. You even asked my opinion on what you were going to wear when fetching Ayame from the airport," Inuyasha said flatly.

Kouga: "I have?"

Inuyasha released a frustrated breath and replied, "Yes you have. So… what do you want right now?"

Kouga: "Yes, what I want. I so badly want to fuck Ayame right now."

"Damn it, Wolf! I mean from me! What the hell do you want from me?" He shook his head. The damn wolf was not just excited; he had been super excited and now his dick was the one thinking for him.

Kouga: "Oh… I see… You have not been clear. Next time straighten your questions, Inu. Okay, do you remember last time I've told you about a surprise for Ayame?"

Inuyasha nodded saying, "Yes."

Kouga: "Well I've thought about it and it involves the rest of the guys' cooperation, so I've called everyone to meet at Miroku's theatre house. They don't have any rehearsals or shows today so I've called in a favor from Miroku. You're in right?"

"Yeah, I'm in. What time is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga: "6PM. I'll see you okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

And everything went downhill from there. When he had arrived at Miroku's playhouse, everyone was already there. Kouga was pushing a rack full of skimpy clothing.

"What's with all this?" Inuyasha frowned at Miroku who was sitting on the stage and drumming his fingers on the stage's wooden floor, as his legs dangled on the edge. Shun was sitting on one of the first row seats, while Hiten sat on the top of the ladder at the center of the stage drinking his iced coffee.

"This is the surprise!" Kouga simply said, beaming brightly at them. He stopped at the center of the stage. His four other friends only blinked and gawked at him.

"Okay," Hiten said suspiciously, jumping down from the ladder to inspect the skimpy clothing Kouga had brought. Kouga's exalted expression seemed to be a very bad omen for the other four.

"And what do these clothes have to do with the surprise that you have in mind, Kouga?" Hiten whistled, as he held a micro-mini. "This won't cover anything," he added eyeing the tiny scrap of clothing.

Kouga only laughed while the Shun, Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him, fearfully waiting for his reply.

"These are for you. All four of you will dress drag while I serenade Ayame with `Don't Cha,'" Kouga answered. "That's the surprise! Isn't it a great idea?"

"WHAT!" all four shouted.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha protested.

"You've got to be kidding me," Miroku yelled.

"I am not wearing those things. Wait. Are you sure that's not a rag?" Shun asked squinting his eyes to glare at the tiny top.

"Kouga, man, Don't Cha is not a romantic song. It is not going to pass as a serenade," Hiten said patting Kouga's back.

"Come on guys, please… I have thought about this all week. It'll be perfect because I will get to see and hear Ayame's incredible rowdy laughter after such a long time. Please." Damn, there was something magical when Kouga begged. His electric blue eyes would go so wide. Wait. Did he just tear up?

If you had thought that the four of them would not have given in with the puppy plea effect by Kouga, well you were right. It did not work. But this did.

"And… I am proposing on that night."

"You're what?" Hiten asked.

"I'll ask Ayame to marry me, and I want you guys to be part of it. And being part of it means that you'll dress up funny and sing with me while I make the girl of my life say yes to be my wife and the mother of my children," Kouga uttered with a very serious look on his face. He was not joking. All four of them stared at him and then…

"About time WOLF! Where have you been all this time? I've thought you'll never pop the question," Inuyasha yelled launching towards Kouga, giving him a noogie.

So, those were the events how the matinee idol, the sexy hunk, the delicious gift to women also known as Inuyasha now sulked in the corner of the bar's backstage lounge. He pouted at the sniggering Hiten who sat across him who happened to be wearing fishnet stockings, 5-inch killer stilettos, pink leather micro-mini, a simple white spaghetti strapped top and a necktie.

"What on earth made me agree to this?" Inuyasha murmured to the heavens. Well, in this case, the ceiling as they waited for Kouga to give them the signal to start. Hiten stood up and strutted in front of Inuyasha showing off his scantily clad self, as he winked one flirty lash at his brooding friend.

"Hey there, pretty boy," Hiten purred swaying his hips as he flaunted his 'exotic' look.

"Correction… Pretty girl… Ten," Sesshomaru countered leaning against the wall, sadistically smirking at his younger sister?

"I'm afraid I like this new look you have now, Inuyasha." He smirked. He looked amused as he gave his younger brother a once over.

Inuyasha fumed. To his utter disdain, he was dressed in complete drag costume including the damn stilettos. Prepared to give his older brother a smack on top of the head, he stood up wobbling a bit. Damn stilettos were a pain!

"Oh, watch your step, pretty lady." Sesshomaru put some Texan drawl into that taunt. He chuckled heartily, while Inuyasha roughly held unto a curtain to steady himself. Inuyasha cursed. He was in this hellhole wardrobe malfunction… I mean disaster, just like Hiten. And so were Miroku and Shun. All in the name of friendship.

It was Friday night, and they were all in Sacred Arrow for one very special occasion. Ayame had finally arrived from her two-month archeological dig in Kyoto and Kouga wanted to celebrate with the rest of them. Most importantly, Kouga, the newly promoted attending of Tokyo General Hospital was finally proposing, and his four friends' scandalous outfits were part of his `romantic' proposal.

"Fuck you, Sess. Get out of here before I–" Inuyasha yelled, as he took careful baby steps toward his smirking older brother.

"Before you what, Inuyasha? Claw me with your fake long nails? Kick my ass with your pink strappy stilettos? Choke me with your fishnet stockings? Whip me with your leather mini? Oh, and here's the best one. Oh please, please Inu, don't blind me with that glittery top of yours," Sesshomaru laughingly taunted, stepping backward to avoid Inuyasha's fist while Hiten chuckled loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, Sess. And stop laughing, Ten! This is not a joke! The shoes are killing me!" Inuyasha roared loudly.

Yet, Sesshomaru and Hiten continued to laugh.

"AND WHO ON EARTH GAVE ME THIS GLITTERY TOP ANYWAY?" Inuyasha hollered complaining this unfortunate moment of his life. Torture… just pure torture… and the shame… oh the shame… And what was worse was…

"They are here! The girls are here. They are sitting in the table closest to the stage. The bar's fully packed," Miroku yelled running towards them.

That made it worse. Aside from Sesshomaru seeing him in drag, they had an audience – a fucking audience! Inuyasha groaned. Trust Kouga to plan something like this for a proposal. Never had he told them where he was proposing. He had hoped it was somewhere private, secluded even. Anywhere but Sacred Arrow!

Shit!

"Hey Roku, how come you can run so fast with those shoes?" Hiten asked, pointing at the black stilettos Miroku was wearing.

Miroku blinked, then answered, "I've practiced with them?"

"You what? You actually practice with them?" Hiten was incredulous. Then, he poked his chin. "Hmmm, not bad. At least you're not like Inuyasha here, limping his ass off with these shoes."

"Fuck you, Ten." Inuyasha glowered crossing his arms across his chest. He sent an especially livid one to his older brother who had exited his way to the backstage door still laughing. He puffed an infuriated breath when Kouga and Shun arrived – Shun, unhappily in drag while Kouga, beaming in a casual metrosexual look.

"Are you guys ready?" Kouga asked excitedly.

Inuyasha could only groan in response.

* * *

"Hello," a deep masculine voice uttered in the dark. The spotlight switched on showing Sesshomaru walking up the stage, carrying a microphone. Luckily, he was given the job of hosting their little show. He lightly thumped the microphone, testing if it was functioning. Then, he smiled at the crowd. Damn, he looked charming.

"Hi everyone," he said waving a shy hand.

That was the only thing he needed to do to rile up the crowd. Because after that, they went wild.

"Oh my God! GOD!" some woman shouted.

"Are you by any chance for sale?" one asked drinking a shot of tequila.

"Or maybe single?" another one yelled. Oh wait, that was Yuka the bartender.

"Can you make babies with me?" Sesshomaru cringed at that one.

"Settle down, people. We are not here to gang up on the guest emcee," Kagura told off everyone winking at Sesshomaru, who raised an amused brow. She walked off, as the crowd quieted down.

"Thank you, Miss," he uttered.

"Kagura," she replied turning around to face him.

"Miss Kagura," he finished and smiled charmingly.

"Aww… Isn't that sweet? Can we get on with the show, PLEASE!" Kouga shouted from the backstage rolling his eyes as he glowered at the curtain.

"Damn it, Sess! The shoes are killing me! Do not wait until I barge out there and trade places with you. Let's see how your smile turns out with these murderous shoes!" Now that was Inuyasha no doubt. The crowd was very oblivious on what was happening. However, Kagome, Sango and Ayame were hugging their middles as they laughed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Sesshomaru yelled in the microphone causing it to echo painfully.

"Fuck Sess! My ears are ringing!" Inuyasha shouted again. The five of them were standing behind the curtain and unfortunately beside the gigantic speaker. "You've just broken my eardrums, Ass!" he added.

"Oh, I'm deaf! I'm deaf!" Hiten shouted, drunkenly strutting while he covered his ears with both hands. "And then I'm gonna go mute, since I will not be able to hear any more. Oh please, spare me!" he yelled slurring what he had said.

Miroku laughed loudly, while Shun wiggled his ears irritatingly. Now the crowd was laughing even though they did not know what the hell was going on. They only saw Sesshomaru glaring at the curtain behind him, while they heard angry and wacky comments from the backstage. They couldn't help it; it was hilarious.

"You appear to be drunk Ten!" Inuyasha yelled stopping Hiten from his frenzied act.

"That's because I am, Inu!" Hiten answered loudly. "I wouldn't wear this skimpy clothing and be okay with it if I wasn't!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He looked at Miroku.

"Oh hell, don't tell me you're sober! That's why you have been so cranky and such a pain in the ass all this time!" Miroku told Inuyasha, then yelled, "Hey, Yuka!"

"Yeah?" Yuka yelled in response.

"Give us your strongest one! PRONTO!"

"Sure! Strongest one, coming right up!"

So after a few minutes of waiting until the wonder drug called alcohol muddled the joyously enraged mind of one called Inuyasha, they started with their little show. Sesshomaru had ushered Ayame up the stage to sit on a rotating chair, as he went on with his appointed job for the night.

"First, let me say sorry to all you guys for the delay. But hey… you had free beer on the house for just sitting your asses down there, so I wouldn't have mind waiting if I were you," Sesshomaru began.

"If you are wondering why I am standing in front of you right now rambling on instead of your regular host here in Sacred Arrow and getting on with Duets night, then the only thing that I can tell all of you is to fuck off, because I will not tell you anyway. I suggest for y'all to sit your asses down there and enjoy the show. That goes to everyone, especially to the beautiful lady up here on the stage," he smiled at the crowd and gave Ayame a mischievous smirk. She rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh, and I suggest those who have cardiac ailments to please close your eyes, focus your senses on nothing at all and just skip the opening of our show because let me tell you, it is not pretty. Furthermore, Sacred Arrow doesn't have any defibrillator available to save your asses if your hearts just decide to stop beating because of the horrendous events that are about to occur right this minute," he ended.

"Shut the hell up, Sess! We are not horrendous!" someone yelled from the backstage. Three guesses who said it.

The spotlight turned on and focused on a life-sized cardboard image of Kouga who was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers with the slogan, "I'm sexy for Ayame!" Ayame's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth immediately, while the crowd roared and catcalled.

"Oh my God!" she whispered laughingly, as the catchy and up-beat intro of Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls played loudly. Someone poked her from behind and she jumped in shock when she came face to face with a skimpily clad…

"Hiten? Is that you?" Ayame asked hesitantly.

Hiten smirked and posed seductively, resting his right hand against his hips.

"Holy Shit!" she cried out and stopped herself from laughing aloud that her shoulders shook. What were her friends up to?

"I know you like him," Hiten sang, piercing her with a knowing look while he pointed a stiff finger at Kouga's cardboard image.

"I know you do," he continued singing, swaying his hips awkwardly.

Oh god, Hiten was like a stick dancing! The crowd cried out in laughter!

"Oh shit! What the hell is that?" one man said pointing out Hiten's stiff dancing, and Hiten immediately glared at him.

"Fuck off!" Hiten yelled loudly skipping the next line of the song.

Backstage, Kouga slapped his face. The cuss was not part of the plan. Performing tipsy sure had its disadvantages.

"And I know you want it." Miroku entered the stage, purring his lines, moving towards Ayame who was now laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair.

"It's easy to see," he sang, rolling his eyes enticingly that he had almost crossed his eyes for a second with all the eye rolling he was doing. He exited to the side of the stage.

"And in the back of your mind I know you should be home with him," Shun sang his turn as he strutted… no marched stiffly, balancing himself, almost falling off the stage and knocking Kouga cardboard image off the stage.

"Oh shit!" he cursed.

"DAMN IT, SHUN!" Kouga yelled irritatingly from backstage, causing everyone to laugh some more. However, all of them were silenced the instant Inuyasha made an entrance, blinding the audience with his glittery top!

"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me," he sang winking at the beaming Ayame.

"INUYASHA! IT'S HIM! HIM! NOT ME! NOT YOU, DAMN IT!" Kouga wailed and walked out to the stage.

"Shut up Wolf and let me sing," Inuyasha told him off. "Dont cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me," he continued to sing and kicked his stilettos, launching it in midair. It hit the guy who had told Hiten he danced like a stick awhile ago, instantly knocking the guy out cold. But perhaps he had already been knocked out cold awhile ago, since Hiten had gone to guy and jokingly clobbered him for his comment on his dancing.

"Dont cha," the friends crooned breathily just like the women who originally sang the song as all four of them lined up in the stage.

"Don't cha baby," Hiten sang in vibrato whipping his hips, hitting Inuyasha's hips in process. Inuyasha grasped the necktie he was wearing and pulled, choking Hiten as they made their pose. They finished, huffing and puffing an exhausted breath. The crowd clapped loudly while some wiped their tears from sheer laughing.

_Great!_ All four of them thought. That was not as bad as they had thought. Now, all they had to do was get out from those horrendous clothes and witness Kouga's romantic side, whatever that was since Kouga had not told them how he would propose to Ayame. He had only told them they were part of the surprise.

"Oh my God!" Ayame said loudly from the sidelines and ran hugging the four of them tightly. "Look at the four of you! You're… you're," she was at a loss for words. "You're all dressed funny!" she said unsurely. "I mean… sexy?"

All four of them chuckled.

"Great to see you too, Ayame." Miroku beamed hugging her.

"Yeah, She-Wolf, great to see you," Inuyasha said.

"It's especially great to see you, Inu! It's been what?" Ayame asked hugging him tightly.

"6 years." He embraced her back.

"Oh God, look at you! You've grown! Like Grrrrrrrrown," she said as she checked him out.

"Jeez, you should see me out of these drag clothes, and there would be more Rs when you'd say that word," Inuyasha said smugly while she laughed heartily, as Sesshomaru grinningly came up the stage to do his job.

"Wow! That was nauseatingly entertaining, wasn't it everybody?" he asked the crowd. "Let's hear it for the Tramp Dolls, ladies and gentlemen."

"Where'd you fucking get that name Sess?" Inuyasha glowered at his brother.

"From my brain," Sesshomaru sarcastically answered him.

"Smart ass," Inuyasha grumbled, as one by one Shun, Hiten, and Miroku exited the stage.

A soft tune resounded and Inuyasha ushered Ayame to the center of the bar under the glass ceiling. Suddenly, all the lights turned off and only the moonlight illuminated that small space, as Inuyasha gave Ayame one last big hug.

"I know Kouga will clobber me if I even give a hint, but… I want to be the first to tell you. Congrats, She-wolf. You're one lucky girl," he whispered against her ear. He then he walked briskly, leaving her alone bathed under the moonlight.

Ayame frowned, a bit confused on what Inuyasha had meant by what he had said. All at once, she could not hear a thing and she wondered whether she had been transported to some place else, since the crowd had been so loud a while ago. She could only see the parts of the bar that was illuminated by the moonlight. Beyond that, she saw nothing. However, her emotions were of opposite state, as they were everything but nothing. Her breathing hitched when she had heard a very familiar voice… the singing voice of the one she had missed the most.

Here I am – this is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am – it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

Kouga walked towards her, as he sang the words from the heart. His left hand held the microphone while his right carried a gigantic bouquet of red roses. She gasped in anticipation, immediately running towards him for a bear hug that took his breath away knocking the rose bouquet in midair. He lay on the floor, as he continued to sing, while Ayame looked down upon him, as it rained red rose petals around them.

It's a new world – it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day – it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

"Ayame, my feisty and adorable She-Wolf," Kouga began staring at her loving green pools. He stroked her crimson tresses while she smiled down at him and hummed in response, "Hmmm…"

"I've been waiting all my life to ask you this. Will you marry me? Be the mother of my children? Be my feisty alpha-female and she-leader of my pack of maybe a dozen kids that I want to love and cherish for all my life?" he asked lovingly, yet, his eyes danced with mirth and mischief. He was trying to be romantic but he just could not hide his playful side, especially when he was with her.

She giggled whispering, "Of course, I'll marry you."

"Really?" Kouga grinned widely.

"I am already your alpha-female and your she-wolf so, no need to ask me that," Ayame whispered moving closer to him, as she brushed her lips with his. "But we have to talk about those 1 dozen kids you are telling me about. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded embracing her as he passionately kissed her, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth as she reciprocated with equal vigor. The crowd roared and hooted, which they ignored. They had kissed their surroundings away and had even blocked all sound, except for their moans and the sound of their entwined lips. They were getting hot and heavy on the floor, and they had erased the thought that an audience was watching them. Maybe they hadn't minded at all… but not until…

"Oh my eyes! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Hiten yelled bringing the two lovebirds on the floor to earth and now. The crowd laughed as Kouga helped the blushing Ayame up. He glared daggers at Hiten.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Umm… Kouga, aren't you forgetting something very important?"

"What!" Kouga asked annoyingly, as he still had not gotten over his interrupted make-out session with Ayame.

"Baka," Sesshomaru uttered.

"The ring wolf!" the now-appropriately dressed Inuyasha told him. "You've forgotten to put the ring on her finger."

"Oh Shit!" Kouga cursed frantically searching for the ring in his pockets. "Fuck!" he cursed some more when he could not find it.

Everybody laughed at him, including Ayame who gazed at him lovingly.

"Will everybody shut the fuck up?" Kouga shouted angrily but stopped his tirade when he heard Ayame giggling. "Ayame," he whined cutely.

She kissed him lovingly, embraced him, and then held his face close to hers. "Just give it to me while you fuck my brains out tonight, okay?" Ayame purred seductively.

Kouga nodded eagerly, his eyes flashing with deviousness. His friends blinked at the exchange. Definitely, they had not heard what Ayame had said. Kouga faced all of them and smirked evilly.

"What the hell does that look mean, Kouga?" Hiten asked.

"Oh, I know that look," Inuyasha said.

"He's gonna get laid," Sesshomaru finished for him, as he walked towards the stage to end their little show. It was Duet's Night in Sacred Arrow and the crowd was excited about it. Besides, he had somewhere else to get to, but before that, he needed to do some `damage' here. Kouga was not the only one with a surprise, because he, too, had one.

* * *

Inuyasha held the microphone with a crushing grip. When Sesshomaru told him, he would make his little predicament with Kagome his extra-curricular activity while he was staying in Japan the first time they had talked about it on the rooftop, he did not believe him. Now, he did. Before his big brother went somewhere else – God knows where – he had decided to make Inuyasha's night rather difficult, more difficult than wearing 5-inch stilettos and wearing drag.

Inuyasha sighed. You had to give it to Sesshomaru; he sure had his ways that you wouldn't know if you should thank him and be happy with it, or just kick his ass for torturing you. He watched the screen of the karaoke machine as it counted down the seconds before he was to start singing.

3… 2… 1… 0...

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more

He inhaled deeply for the long sustain, as he gazed the woman with blue pools and raven black hair. She looked nervous so he held her hands and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back in return. She did not know how, but he had ways of comforting her.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Kagome watched him stare at the karaoke screen. She was nervous. When Sesshomaru had called their names to be the first pair to sing for Duet's Night, she froze instantly on her seat. It took Sango and Ayame to haul her up the stage, as she swallowed the lump she had on her throat. She knew how to sing. However, she was not that great. Inuyasha had started singing already and she fidgeted. Damn, he had a great singing voice. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand held hers and she looked up to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him, her anxiety fading as she opened her mouth and sang.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

She giggled because Inuyasha poked her nose.

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide

Inuyasha stared at her. He knew this song's significance in the movie Moulin Rouge. It was a secret song; a love song between two people who had hidden their love from the world, the song that signified their love for each other. His heart swelled at the next line…

But I love you until the end of time

She gasped and stopped singing. Her heart was pounding so hard and so fast against her chest. It was just a song… just a song, she told herself. He stopped singing as well turning his gaze away from her.

"What's wrong? Finish the song," Sango yelled at Kagome. She was dancing with Miroku, and it was a bummer stopping because the vocals had suddenly stopped.

"O-o-Okay. So sorry," Kagome replied controlling the beating of her heart.

Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

If Inuyasha had ways to calm her, he definitely had plenty of ways to make her nerves haywire. Kagome walked towards the bar to get a drink after their song. Reaching the bar, she came face to face with Yuka who whistled teasingly at her, as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Hot Kagome?" Yuka teased.

"Yeah," Kagome answered absently.

"Has it anything to do with some hot and steamy silver haired guy?" Yuka asked, as she made Kagome's drink.

"Yeah," Kagome answered absently and immediately gasped loudly. "Oh my God!" she covered her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," Yuka told her serving her drink.

"I didn't mean to say that! Please pretend you had not heard it."

"Sure thing, Kagome." But Yuka had a knowing smile on her face.

"I just had a slip, Yuka."

"I can see that kiddo," Yuka told her shooing Kagome away.

Kagome walked absently toward their table, grasping her drink tightly when suddenly somebody yanked her. She twirled roughly that she hit a table and she flinched painfully.

"Kagome, let's go. I'll take you home," Shun slurred. He was clearly drunk.

"Why? The night is still young and we are still having tons of fun. Besides, I haven't seen Ayame for such a long time. Why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself just like what everyone else is doing?" Kagome answered rubbing her thigh that hit the table.

"I can't. I have an early flight tomorrow, remember?" he said grasping her arm, as he dragged her out of the bar.

"Okay, how about you just go on ahead, and I'll just hitch a ride with Sango and Miroku," she replied. They were already outside the bar, and he was dragging her towards the parking lot.

"Shun, Stop!" Kagome said loudly. His grip was getting tighter and it was starting to hurt.

"What were you doing?" Turning to face her, Shun glowered roughly dropping her arm. She rubbed it soothingly, aiming to restore blood circulation to it.

"What do you mean what was I doing? I was singing with everybody else," she answered, puzzled by his sudden outburst.

He was livid.

"You were singing with Inuyasha! And by the looks of it, you two were getting cozy with each other in there," Shun raged. "Too cozy for comfort if you ask me!"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Kagome asked him, giving him a hard look.

"I'm trying to say exactly what I'm saying!" he shouted right at her face.

"You're calling me a fucking cheat just because I've been singing with Inuyasha?" she hissed fisting her hands tightly. "You're unreasonably jealous because I happen to be singing and having a good time with him. Him, who happens to be your friend Shun! Your friend! And mine too!" she argued heatedly, her voice rising roughly.

"And you were so into it too, weren't you?" Shun hissed not backing down.

"Of course I was! I was having fun with my friend," Kagome spat right back at him. "So I suggest you give me a break and have fun with yours!"

"He's not my friend," he sneered. "I hadn't considered him as one since that day he took the one thing that was most important to me." Glaring at her, he continued, "And I won't let him take you away from me just like he has done with Shizuru. I won't let him make a fool of me again."

"This isn't about me, is it?" Kagome matched his glare with hers.

"What! Of course, this is about you! I am fucking telling you to stay away from him!" he shouted.

"No," Kagome simply replied, standing her ground. "This isn't about me. All of this has nothing to do with me. In fact, I reckon this has everything to do with you… You and your failed relationship with a bitch named Shizuru. Look, you haven't told me everything about your past with her but I know, but I'm not a fool, Shun."

"Take that back," Shun hissed.

"If you're talking about the bitch insult, I won't take it back since what I've said is true. Everybody says so," she hissed in return. "Why are you so ticked off by Inuyasha?" she asked heatedly.

Every time she and Shun argued, they would always reach a point in their fight where his insecurities were evident. This was not the first time she had experienced his uncalled-for jealous outbursts. They had happened often in the past. One time, he got jealous over Hojo when Kagome kissed him because of a dare during Hojo's birthday party. He had threatened poor Hojo who happened to have a weak heart and asthma. Hojo spent the night resting on a chair, or inclined in a couch because he had difficulty breathing.

"Fine! Have it your way then," he yelled walking away from her, avoiding her heated question. Turning around to glare at her, he threatened, "Then I'll leave you. Just like what happen a year ago. I'll leave you!"

He was bluffing.

"Answer the damn question." She glared back at him. Fuck with his threats. Shun had always threatened to leave her when they fought. It always pissed her off.

"Do you fucking hear me? I'll leave you again!" he shouted ignoring what she had said.

She sighed loudly. This discussion was hopeless, especially when he drunk and shouting all the time. "Go home Shun. You're drunk." Kagome dismissed him, as she turned to walk towards the bar. She decided she'd be hitching a ride with Sango and Miroku.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Shun shouted.

Talking a last glimpse, she saw him walk drunkenly towards his car, opening and closing the door loudly. She sighed. Shun was a sweet guy, but he was a sore, loud and violent drunk. She walked towards the bar entrance and was about to go inside, when she heard an ice cream truck revved up the street revealing Inuyasha who was eating a pint of coffee crumble. She watched him crossed the street and walked towards his car, as he scooped another spoonful of the cold treat, oblivious to Kagome's watchful gaze. He sat on the hood of his car and continued to eat.

Like a moth drawn to flame, Kagome walked silently towards him. He was humming in approval, as he ate another spoonful.

"You look fine, Sir. I mean, Miss Takahashi," Kagome jokingly taunted.

"Gee... Thanks Kagome. That really hit the spot," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, grinning at her.

She smiled back mischievously.

"You want some?" he offered.

"No, you finish the pint. I am not that drunk," she answered sitting beside him.

"Okay." He shrugged. "Wait… You know that ice cream can remove the tipsy?"

"Of course, it's not a secret," she replied.

"Where's Shun?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"He went home already. He has an early flight tomorrow," she replied dismissingly, while he just stared back.

The front of the bar opened and they saw Kouga and Ayame waltzed their way out of Sacred Arrow.

"They both look so adorable and sweet." Kagome turned her gaze on the newly enagaged couple. Somehow, she felt a sting in her chest as she watched them. Watching Kouga's proposal was quite revealing to her because she saw the difference between Kouga and Ayame and Shun and her.

"Oh, them… They are just two sexually frustrated animals who'll cure each other's sickness by the end of the night so no need to make a fuss," Inuyasha responded with a dismissingly mocking look. Kagome slapped his shoulders playfully, making him chuckle heartily.

"Bye guys. We'll go ahead," Ayame yelled waving her free hand. Her other hand had been held by Kouga all night. It had to be numb by now.

"And fuck each other's brains out," Kouga added grabbing Ayame's waist as he hoisted her up his shoulder. She shrieked, playfully hitting is back and kicking her feet as she laughed merrily. Kouga deposited her in the passenger's seat of his car, ran briskly to the other side and went inside to start the car immediately.

"Bye!" Kouga and Ayame both yelled, as they sped down the road.

"Told you," Inuyaska smirked at Kagome while she went on a giggling fit.

"Yes, you have," she said catching her breath.

Inuyasha placed the pint on top of the car's hood as he had finished eating his ice cream. Sighing, Kagome leaned back and watched the sky.

"It was so sweet," she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"What Kouga did back there, you know. The whole idea of the proposal, it was... well, it was wacky. But it was really sweet and heartfelt," she said staring at him. "Though I was really surprised to see all of you as his back-up singers and dancers," she mocked him, her eyes danced with mirth and mischief.

"All of you were…," she paused pondering what best word to describe their performance. She stood up, faced him, and then posed seductively as she made a sizzling sound while she touched her fore and middle finger to her backside, and said, "scorchin."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. She straightened up, still with that devious look and peeked at the lamp that partially illuminated the parking lot. She chewed her bottom lip. "But you… you were especially...," she began and playfully rolled her eyes from peeking at the lamp post to him, then to the lamp post and back at him again.

"Especially what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Her shoulders shook trying to prevent from bursting into laughter.

"A really shining doll," she said grinning at him.

He scowled. That was so gay if he was to interpret what she had just said.

"But definitely an action figure," she uttered lowly. "Definitely…."

* * *

R & R!


	12. Chapter 11 Unnatural

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11: UNNATURAL**

Shun stood in the shadows watching them with blazing brown eyes – his friend and his fiancée. Gripping the pint of beer tightly with his hand, he watched her gasp, enchanted by man in front of her. And his blood boiled with jealousy. He took that single pint and drank it in one go, slamming the pint over the counter, once he had finished. He ordered the bartender to give him a double scotch, his jealous gaze never leaving the two people who had finally finished their duet. He watched her scampered immediately to the bar counter for a drink. Nevertheless, his jealous and angry gaze returned and lingered over his silver-haired friend, who was now teasing the newly engaged couple that night. As soon as he noticed his fiancée standing up to join the others, he guzzled his shot of double scotch walking briskly towards her. He grabbed her arm roughly.

"Kagome, let's go. I'll take you home." The tone he used was forceful, but there was a slight slur.

Sensing that she would refuse to go with him, he roughly tugged her hand dragging her out of the bar. He held unto her so tightly that she flinched. She told him to stop, as he was hurting her. He dropped her arm, not even bothering to apologize. He was already full of rage that he did not care if he was hurting her.

"What were you doing?" he yelled furiously. She stared at him confusingly like she didn't know what he was talking about. Yeah right! Like she had no idea was she was doing inside that bar. She was singing; she was having fun. She said.

_Yeah right._ He thought snarling at her.

"You were singing with Inuyasha!" he raged on. "And by the looks of it, you two were getting cosy with each other in there. Too cosy for comfort if you asked me!"

Yes, that was right. They were getting too cosy. He had seen it in their eyes and in the looks they were giving to each other; their body language just screamed it. She tried to explain but his mind was already made up. Inuyasha was trying to take Kagome away from him. He had done it with Shizuru in the past. He would do it again. He scoffed when he heard her say Inuyasha was his friend.

"He's not my friend." There, he finally said it. "I hadn't considered him as one since that day he took the one thing that was most important to me. And I won't let him take you away from me. I won't let him make a fool of me again," he told her, his voice lacing with venom.

He watched as her expression changed from shock to anger.

"This isn't about me, is it?" He heard her whisper heatedly.

What? How could she think that? He was doing all of this for her… and for him… and for Shizu. He wouldn't allow Inuyasha to make another fool out of him. It was better to tell her off – to tell her that she was wrong. She was being stubborn. Sometimes, he hated her independence, her strong will. He hated that most of the time she contradicted him.

"This isn't about me. All of this has nothing to do with me. In fact, I reckon this has everything to do with you. You and your failed relationship with a bitch named Shizuru."

"Take that back," he hissed. She had no right to say that. She had not been there. She did not know what had happened, and so she did not understand. She had not known how important Shizuru was to him. Shizuru had been his most-loved and most important person in his life. Kagome hand't known this and neither did his friends; that was because they had refused to see Shizuru like he did. And so, he couldn't just take that from Kagome. He could not just stand there and let her insult Shizuru.

"Why are you so ticked off by Inuyasha?"

He heard her ask. Could she not see why he was acting this way? Could she not see that he was protecting her? But instead of letting her see that, he threatened to leave her. With that she would see his way. However, he was wrong because she never wavered. She did not even flinch when he had told her he would break up with her. That infuriated him. So, he left.

He drove hard all throughout Tokyo. Her last heated question replayed in a loop in his mind – why Inuyasha ticked him off?

He had been the last addition to their group of five. The five of them had the same classes since kindergarten, but he only became part of the group when he participated in the play, "The Feudal Fairy Tale" during 5th grade. He had played the bad guy, and because he played a major role he had spent more time with the other four. However, he had a difficult time adjusting. He had never been good with having friends. He had grown up in a disordered family; his father worked too much while his mother partied all night long. He had craved for love and attention but he could not get it from his parents, or from anyone else – until one day when he met a young girl with bright green eyes. He befriended her instantly. Her name was Shizuru Yuki, and she was his first friend – his first love. And he prayed she would be the first and last of many aspects in his life. However, not all prayers were meant to be answered because she and her father migrated to London when her parents divorced. He had been 11 then, but he had already fallen hard for her. She came back during senior year in high school, and he did not waste any time making her his. Like any couple, they had fights. They argued. What angered him most, though, was when she compared him to Inuyasha.

"Shizu," he whispered as he stepped on the breaks. He had stopped across the looming gates of the Takahashi mansion.

"Why can't you be more like Inuyasha?" he recalled one argument that he and Shizuru had had before his friendship with Inuyasha had fallen out 6 years ago.

"Be more like Inuyasha, huh?" His lips quirked into a snarl, as he gripped the stirring wheel of his car. He recalled what Kagome had accused him. Why was he so ticked off with Inuyasha? It was because he had never measured up to Inuyasha in any way; and Shizuru had told him that herself. And he feared and would despise Inuyasha even more if Kagome thought likewise. He would not have that. He swore to himself, as he watched a black BMW convertible entered the tall gates. Minutes later, he followed it inside.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion…

"Did you have fun?" Sesshomaru greeted his brother without looking up from his laptop. As usual, he was doing work in the study when Inuyasha had barged in loudly. It was already 1 in the morning.

"You weren't joking when you told me that you would make my tangle with Kagome your priority hobby during your stay here, weren't you?" Inuyasha immediately asked.

"No, I was not." The answer was automatic. "I was even thinking of hiring a crew to capture your candid moments." That was a joke.

Inuyasha glared upon seeing Sesshomaru's smirk. He did not want Sesshomaru meddling with his business. He had enough problems already. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Myouga opened the door slowly. "Excuse me for interrupting, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. But Shun-sama is here. He says he wants to speak with you, Inuyasha. He says it's very important."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Interesting."

Inuyasha silenced him with a look, but the amusement in Sesshomaru's face didn't disappear. In fact, that amusement turned conniving. Inuyasha felt himself cringing at what his older brother had in mind because he was sure he was involved in it.

"Okay, Myouga. Let him in." He kept his voice firm. With that, Myouga nodded and closed the door gently.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, as Inuyasha's gaze was fixed at the door. "Take your chances," he said suddenly.

Inuyasha whipped his head to face him. He frowned.

"Take it from me. It'll be worth it." There was a glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. A glint that said he was right – a glint that demanded to take his advice.

The door opened with a loud crack, and Shun went inside, a scornful look marred his handsome face. He stared at Sesshomaru unwelcomingly – a gesture that the older Takahashi brother noted instantly.

"I'll leave you two," Sesshomaru said. "Remember what I've said, Inuyasha," he added as he walked passed his brother. Inuyasha simply nodded watching him leave the study. The door closed with a loud click and then…

Silence…

"Do you want to sit down, Shun?" Inuyasha offered but he was rudely interrupted.

"No."

Inuyasha ignored his remark and continued rather irritatingly, "So what exactly is it that you want to talk about?"

"Stay away from Kagome," Shun said intensely, glaring at him. "I want you to stay the fuck away from her."

"And why would I do that?" Inuyasha responded, totally not intimidated by Shun's gesture. He matched Shun's glare with a prodding look, challenging him to give a reasonable answer if he wished for him to take his demand seriously. He had to hear it from Shun what Kagome was to him. If Shun would answer that he loved Kagome, then he would stay away from her no matter how hard it would be. However, he could not promise the same thing if Shun answered otherwise.

"Because she's mine," Shun stated strongly glaring at him before he exited, leaving a now certain Inuyasha.

His lips quirked in a smile taking into thought what Sesshomaru has told him, "Take your chances, huh?"

* * *

Inuyasha yawned widely, as he adjusted his black shades. He yawned again, checked his watch and sighed. It was five in the morning, and he was so sleepy. He had slept around 2 in the morning. However, his glorious sleep was rudely interrupted when Sesshomaru had literally dragged him out of his bed and to the airport.

"Tell me, Sess. Who on earth scheduled Rin's flight?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, who only shrugged as he was not feeling too talkative at the moment.

"Whoever has booked her flight is just mad," Inuyasha continued yawning once more. If these were normal times, Inuyasha would have put a fight when Sesshomaru had forced him to accompany him, but these were not normal times. Rin was returning to Japan. But this was her first taste of her home country, as she had no memories of it since she was taken to Chicago when she was only two. That was six years ago.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek was heard from a far and a little girl with black hair and bright brown eyes ran towards them.

"Daddy!" she yelled running some more.

"Hey there, sweetie!" Sesshomaru called smiling lovingly as he opened his arms for her. She crashed into him in a loud thud that Sesshomaru lost his balance and fell backwards to the floor. Inuyasha chuckled, as he watched his niece make a softy out of his older brother.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" Rin exclaimed and gave him a wet kiss. She had not seen her father for the last 2 months, as he had not gone to Chicago because of business. She understood though; she always had.

"I have so many things to tell you. There's this boy and his name is Shi…"

"Wait a second! A boy?" Sesshomaru asked alarmingly.

Rin nodded happily. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His daughter was still 8-years old. She should not be thinking about boys. She should be thinking about stupid boys when she was thirty!

Inuyasha could feel his older brother's anxiety rising, which was quite odd. He shook his head and patted Sesshomaru's shoulders, saying, "Calm down, Sess. You don't even know what she's about to say."

Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"Hey Princess," Inuyasha called Rin. "Did you have a blast?"

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed. "Yes, of course!"

"Cool! Did you sit on the window seat just like I had told you to?" He smiled at her and carried her backpack.

"Yes!" she answered, as she waved her hand to Kaede and her Dad.

"Nana, over here!" she called. Kaede had emerged with their luggages and Sesshomaru was helping her with it. Inuyasha chuckled at her energy even in the wee hours of dawn.

"So, did you see HIM?" Inuyasha asked Rin as Kaede and Sesshomaru approached them.

"Who's HIM?" Sesshomaru butted in while he carried three luggages at the same time.

"Will you stop it, Sess?" Inuyasha scolded.

"No, I won't, Inuyasha," his older brother replied. "I have every right to know what my daughter has been up to, especially when it comes to…" he retorted but Inuyasha shoved Rin's backpack straight to his face and stopped him immediately.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kaede greeted as soon as she had joined them. Sesshomaru angrily pushed the backpack away from his face and glared at his brother.

"Come on, Nana. Tell Daddy and Uncle Yash that we have seen HIM," Rin said. Sesshomaru turned to stare at Kaede raising a skeptical and annoyed eyebrow. Inuyasha chuckled beside him.

"Of course, Rin," Kaede replied. "And calm down, Sesshomaru. We are just talking about the comet that has passed by last night. It is named HIM."

"Oh," Sesshomaru replied meekly.

Inuyasha guffawed in the sidelines and copied his brother's ridiculous response jokingly.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru hissed elbowing him roughly.

"Aww, ass!" Inuyasha retorted and was about to retaliate when…

"Stop it, you too. You're acting like stupid idiots," Kaede scolded, immediately shutting up the brothers.

"Yes ma'am," they both answered, defeated.

* * *

Narita Airport, 5 hours later…

"Hey," Shun called smiling at the woman approaching him. "You came."

Kagome shrugged smiling at him. "Well, I've promised to send you off. So here I am." She adjusted her sling bag. He walked over to where she stood and hugged her tightly. She gasped at his sudden embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong," he sighed. "It's just that, I'll miss you."

"It's only 2 weeks, Shun." She frowned. He was being too emotional all of a sudden. He had gone to business trips before, and some even took longer than 2 weeks, but he had never been this expressive about it. This was just unnatural of him.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks, okay?" she told him pulling away from his embrace.

"Okay," he replied. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What… what favor?"

"While I'm gone, can you stay away from Inuyasha?" Shun asked firmly.

Kagome gaped at him unbelievingly, "Pardon me."

"I don't like him getting too close to you," he told her.

Kagome took a calming breath. "I… I just can't do that. He's my client, Shun."

"What do you mean he's your client?" he asked heatedly. He now had a scowl on his face.

"The last design that the company had long been working on was for the Takahashi Corporation's new high-rise project. We had just won the bid early this week, and…" she sighed. "Shun, please understand. I don't want to risk the project the company has worked so hard for months just because of this. Besides, I'm the head architect," Kagome explained.

"And you have not told me this, because?" Shun asked angrily.

"You've never cared about my work then, why now?" she prodded. He was starting to annoy her.

He avoided her question. "It doesn't matter when I have started caring about your work. The important thing is that I do care. Withdraw from the project."

"What?" Her anger was rising.

"I want you to withdraw from the project. There are plenty of projects that you can work on. Take a renovation job, and withdraw from the project. It doesn't matter if you are head architect. Make Shiro the head architect. He has been in that job before. He can do it this time so it doesn`t put your company at risk of the losing the stupid project," he retorted heatedly.

"It doesn't matter if I'm head architect?" she hissed. "Do you know how much time and effort I've put to that design? And you dare and say to me that it doesn`t matter if I get the top job?"

"There are other jobs and you will get those, but not this one… so withdraw," Shun told her.

"No!"

"Damn it, Kagome. Why can't you understand?" he yelled furiously.

"That's because this is ridiculous! You want me to just throw away the months of hardwork I've spent on that design just because you want me to stay away from Inuyasha?" Had he freaking lost his mind? "Now tell me Shun, which one of us doesn't understand?"

He sighed loudly, "Look, Kagome, please understand that I'm doing this because I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what, whom? From Inuyasha?" she retorted incredulously, as she was now utterly annoyed by his reasoning.

"Yes!" His voice took a hard tone. "From him! Look Kagome, you don't know Inuyasha like I do. You don't know what he's capable of doing like I have experienced in the past."

"I may not know everything about your past but that's because you have never shared it with me, Shun," she rebutted. "You tell me you don't want to talk about your past, but you always bring it up whenever you reason for something as ridiculous as this! If you want my sympathy for whatever Inuyasha has done to you in the past then I suggest you tell me once and for all, so that you won't have this much of a hard time convincing me." She took a deep calming breath. In the past, she had encouraged Shun that they talk about his past relationships, since she had sensed that he was too caught up in them. But he had declined. She had not insisted on the idea because she knew it would a waste of time convincing him. However, she was considering the idea now because of the couple of fights they had.

"It's not that simple, Kagome," Shun answered.

"What is so difficult about telling me, Shun? Huh? Why can't you just tell me? I have waited for you to open up back then." She had waited – waited for him to tell her the answers as to why he had left her so abruptly for another woman in the past. "You know that I have forgiven you for that, right? Because I have seen that you have been devastated, and you have regretted leaving me. I've wanted to understand you more, Shun. But you won`t let me. And I hate that, Shun! I hate being left in the dark." Because she felt like a fool when that happened. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, your past has been nothing but a pain in my ass," she retorted. "And you know what? I think Inuyasha is a good guy, and I like his company. Our friends obviously think so too; it is just a pity you don't."

"That's because you don't know shit about him," he spat. "Tell me Kagome. How long have you known him? 2-3 weeks? And you think you already know him? You know nothing shit! You want me to tell you the truth? Fine! He has stolen Shizuru from me! You get that! He has seduced Shizuru to his bed and has tried to fuck her. Can't you see? He'll take you away from me."

Kagome just stared at him. She knew Shizuru had an important role in the fall out of their friendship, but she had never thought it was because of a love triangle… and an attempted rape? But that couldn't be right. That had to be a lie because Inuyasha could not do that. He was not the type of person.

"You're lying," she whispered. "He won't do that."

"You think I will lie about this?" Shun was gritting his teeth.

"No, but I think you're wrong about him," she replied.

He scoffed. "All of you think so highly of him, when actually he's not," he hissed. Then, his lips quirked in an uneven sneer. "But it doesn't matter `coz I've already warned him."

Looking incredulous, Kagome stared at him. "Warned him? Warned him about what?"

"To stay away from you," Shun replied.

She gawked at him and then glared, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm doing this for your own good!" he explained heatedly.

"No, you're not!" she retorted. "You're doing this for yourself, you selfish asshole. Can't you see what's at stake here? The whole project is at risk because of what you've done!"

"You'll understand someday that what I'm…" He tried to explain but she ranted on.

"I don't care what has happened between you, Inuyasha and anyone else in the past. If you're too hooked up with your past then that's your problem to deal with, not mine! God, I don`t know what's eating you these days. You`re infuriating." She sighed dejectedly.

He just stared back at her.

"This isn't working," she uttered suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Us," she answered staring at him. "We are not working."

She kept her gaze on him. Shun, on the other hand, turned his gaze away from her. The grip he had on his plane ticket and passport tightened.

The animated voice of a woman was heard all throughout the airport announcing the boarding of Shun's flight. Kagome sighed loudly.

"We'll talk about this some other time."

"I don't know, Shun."

"No!" he whispered, and then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you once I arrive. We'll work this out, okay?"

She did not reply. She chewed her bottom lip instead, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"An action figure," Inuyasha said blankly as he passed the ball to Miroku.

"An action figure?" Miroku asked absently. Yet, his body contradicted whatever tone he had used as he moved in driving passed Hiten who had his hands raised to block his lay-up. Miroku leapt in the air and twisted his wrist, making the easy lay-up.

"An action figure," Miroku said once again when he was down on the ground.

"Yeah, that's right," Inuyasha replied while Sesshomaru checked the ball with him.

They were inside the Takahashi mansion's gym playing 2-on-2 basketball. Skin and shirts were on play. Inuyasha and Miroku were skin, while Sesshomaru and Hiten were shirts. Kouga, on the other hand, was late even though he had promised to join them. He must be exhausted from rutting, or maybe, he was rutting at the very moment.

Sesshomaru passed a long one to Hiten and positioned himself in the post with Inuyasha guarding him. Hiten caught the ball and skillfully dribbled it. Miroku eagerly guarded him.

"Who and why will somebody call you an action figure, Inu? Don`t you think it`s weird?" Hiten asked as he made a fake drive. Miroku took the fake, giving Hiten the chance to pass the ball to Sesshomaru who was free under the basket. Hiten's "who" question had caught Inuyasha off guard, leaving Sesshomaru open to get the easy 2-points.

"That's what I'm wondering too, you know," Miroku asked as he stared at Inuyasha who held the basketball in his hand.

"You see there's this," Sesshomaru butted in, trying to somewhat rescue Inuyasha's ass from the hot seat. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about, but somehow, he knew it had something to do with Kagome. Furthermore, he got this feeling that his younger brother wanted to avoid the question. But he was wrong because Inuyasha answered the question.

"It's Kagome," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru looked at him interestedly. That surprised him. He had not expected Inuyasha to answer the question. Sometimes, his gut feeling was wrong after all.

"Hmmm," Hiten pondered. He was the youngest of the four of them inside the gym, but he had known a lot of girls. Somehow, he had considered himself an expert on them. Nevertheless, this one was tough to solve. Out of all the words to describe Inuyasha, why had Kagome chosen `action figure.' That was just; well, totally ridiculous if you asked him.

"Well, I have no fucking idea why she has compared you to an action figure. But I can assure you that if she has compared you to any of the Super Saiyans, then you're really powerful, and your hair is spiky and golden," Hiten said smugly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow while Miroku rolled his eyes. What the hell was he talking about?

Inuyasha scoffed, "You're talking nonsense, Ten."

"What?" Hiten asked incredulously. "I was being serious, Inu. Super Saiyans are powerful and they have spiky, golden hair. They are my favorite action figures, by the way."

Miroku chuckled shaking his head. Sometimes he had wondered how his friends had grown up to maturity. Perhaps, they had skipped a developmental stage or something of the sorts because they were just plain crazy.

"I think it means you're exceptional," Miroku said and immediately caught Inuyasha and Hiten's attention back to the conversation. "I think it means that you are not ordinary. Perhaps, even out of the ordinary."

"Like an alien?" Hiten supplied jokingly. The three of them ignored him.

"Well, that's what I think. If you have noticed, action figures are only dolls if you put it so blatantly, but they are dolls representing extraordinary personalities."

"Where did you read that from, Miroku?"

Shrugging, Miroku chuckled. "I don't know." He shook his head. "Sometimes, Kagome says stupid things. But I think Hiten knows about this, since he's an artist himself," Miroku added as they continued their game. He passed the ball to Inuyasha, who dribbled the ball against Sesshomaru who was guarding him.

"Of course," Hiten said cockily as he screened Miroku. "I've told you. Just like Super Saiyans, they are extraordinary persons. It's obvious with the golden hair."

"Be serious, Ten," Miroku told him.

"All right. It's as simple as saying that you are uncommon, exciting, likable, and pretty much, very hot," Hiten said running after Inuyasha who had overtaken Sesshomaru and was already driving straight to the basket. Hiten leapt and collided with Inuyasha in midair, fouling Inuyasha as he slammed the ball hard into the basket. Inuyasha clung unto the ring, smirking at Hiten.

_Basket count…_

"Damn!" Hiten said loudly as Inuyasha jumped down, his shoes screeching as he jogged towards the free-throw line.

"Nice one, Inu," Miroku told Inuyasha as he slapped his butt.

"I'll get you for that one, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him wiping his face with his shirt.

Inuyasha only smirked at his brother and threw the ball. _Swoosh!_ It did not even graze the ring.

"That's a three-point play, Sess," Inuyasha bragged.

"What, Inuyasha? Had an ego-boost just because someone had thought you were hot? I didn't know you were that shallow," Sesshomaru taunted.

"Yeah," Hiten agreed. "Whoa, wait a sec. Kagome thinks you're hot! Damn!" Hiten said loudly. He was standing close to Sesshomaru so he was practically yelling at him.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is so unfair. She has never told me I'm hot! She hasn't even said I am Son Goku even if I`ve forced her to," Hiten whined. He had hit on Kagome the first time he had seen her. That was almost one and a half years ago. That time, he still hadn`t known that she was Shun's girlfriend back then. Oh boy… was he disappointed once he knew. She had said once that he was charming, but she had never told him that he was hot, nor implied anything that had made him think so. That definitely had been a knockout blow to his confident playboy ego.

"Ten, don't be so sour about it. Every woman thinks Inuyasha is hot. That's typical. If some woman comes up to me and says, that Inuyasha is just average? I'll immediately start thinking if I've been transported in twilight zone because that is downright unnatural. It's just loco, I tell you," Miroku told him. "I mean, just look at the guy," he continued and gestured towards the shirtless Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha had chosen skin so they played without shirts on, whereas Sesshomaru and Hiten played wearing some.

"He's just sexy. And that's already coming from a pervert like me, who strictly uses that word for women only," Miroku said.

Hiten sighed.

"It's in the genes, Ten," Sesshomaru smirked, a fang peeking out.

He had overheard Hiten and Miroku's conversation. Some people would think it was weird for grown men to converse about aesthetics. Our present societies had laid down the groundwork that only women did that, but that was not true. Because men were never an exception when it came to self-image issues, including gorgeous people like Inuyasha and his friends. It was just that Hiten had raised the issue in a comical way.

"It's the wonders of Deoxyribonucleic acid," Inuyasha supplied copying his older brother`s expression.

Hiten scowled at them both, and muttered, "Weird brothers."

He roughly snatched the ball from Sesshomaru and walked to the outbound. "I'll check it," he said.

Unexpectedly, the sliding door of the gym suddenly slid open with a loud bang and revealed a very irritated Myouga, who happened to be wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts and a pair of Air Jordan I.

"Whoa!" Hiten yelled.

"Let's play ball!" Myouga yelled while he raised a clinched fist in the air.

"What's gotten up your ass, old man?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He had noticed it ever since that morning that Myouga was in a bad mood.

However, Myouga ignored him. He appeared to be furious. "Huh! I'll fucking show him… that good-for-nothing, backstabbing, foolish-old bastard!"

The four younger men just stared at him. The old man was livid, dangerously livid.

"Who's got the fucking ball?" Myouga asked as he walked towards them.

"He-here s-sir," Hiten stuttered like a scared 5-year old boy. Myouga's eyes were blazing. It was scary as hell.

"You!" Myouga shouted glaring at Hiten.

"Y-ye-yes, S-s-sir!" Hiten answered, not knowing if he should salute or just stand erect. Well, it didn't matter.

"Be a man, boy! And don't you fucking mumble!" Myouga told him heatedly. "We will play 2-on-2! You are the fucking referee. Do you understand me, bitch?"

"Sir, ye-yes Sir!" Hiten yelled aloud while saluting his hand stiffly.

"Oh yeah, and give me you're fucking shirt!" Myouga demanded. Hiten scrambled to take his shirt off.

"Sir!" he yelled loudly and handed the shirt to the livid old man. Myouga turned away from him. Hiten sighed deeply in relief as his three other friends chuckled in the sidelines.

"Well, don't just fucking stand there," Myouga told the other three. "Let's play!"

It was an interesting experience playing against Myouga. He was a strategist. He was not tall enough to dunk, or fast enough to drive inside the basket and outdo his younger and taller opponents, so what he did was attack the basket from the perimeter… but not just any perimeter shot, as they were all 3-pointers.

"Man." Miroku panted and slumped on the wooden court. "I can't believe we've just lost the game."

Hiten was looking at Myouga in awe. The old man was a fucking ace shooter.

"So… what's your story, old man?" Inuyasha asked Myouga while he finished off his energy drink. He took another bottle from the cooler and tossed each one a drink. He opened another bottle and drank it for himself.

"Kaede," Myouga whispered forlornly.

"What?" the four of them asked simultaneously.

"She's back," Myouga said.

"And… aren't you happy now that she's back?" Inuyasha asked. "I've heard you have a major crush on her," he teased jokingly and cajoled the old man, his friends joining him, except for Sesshomaru.

"You boys need to grow up," Myouga told them. "Kaede is not just a crush. She's my one and only love."

"Then why sulk here and play ball with us when you can have canoodled the whole afternoon with her?" Hiten asked wiping his face with a towel. But before Myouga could answer his inquiry, a very excited Kouga came in. His eyes flashed naughtily, as he walked towards them.

"Hey guys, you should have seen what I saw," he began sounding like a hormonal teenager.

"You're late, Kouga," Miroku interjected, but was completely ignored by the man.

"That old man Totosai was making the moves on Kaede. Oh man, all of you should have seen it," Kouga continued.

Myouga scowled growling lowly while his younger companions sweatdropped. They had seen his wrath. They would not want to witness and experience it again. Hiten gestured for Kouga to stop, but he was already in too deep with what he had seen that he had not even noticed Myouga's clinching fists and low growling.

"And oh yeah, hear this," Kouga continued. "Kaede was giggling. Yeah, you heard that right. Giggling – like some school girl with a crush." And he giggled as well.

Myouga growled some more. Now, Kouga noticed him.

"What has gotten up your ass, old man?" he asked uncaringly and walked to Myouga so that he could clearly see Myouga's red angry face.

"Oh hell no! You're jealous!" Kouga exclaimed. "Oh man, this is just a shock for me, I tell you. A love triangle between old geezers, this is just monumental! Shit! This is a priceless piece of history!"

Inuyasha coughed warningly; he could sense that Myouga was close to rampage already. Hiten was waving for Kouga to stop, but he continued his mockery over Myouga nonetheless. Miroku was about to jump on Kouga while Sesshomaru just stood there and chuckled as he waited for the brutal show to start. And finally…

BONK!

SMASH!

SLASH!

WHOOSH!

BAM!

BANG!

BOOM!

And a resounding AWWWWWW was heard.

But no need to worry, Kouga was still alive. Well, barely… but nevertheless, still alive.

* * *

"Oh God, my head hurts. I've gotten so drunk last night. Kagome, please help me. My head's going to crack open," Sango moaned in pain as she massaged her temples. She turned and looked at Kagome who was driving rather fast. She watched the speedometer; it pointed 110.

"Kagome? BFF of mine, please mind the speedometer. Your passenger has a hangover. I can't stand your bad-ass driving right now."

But it seemed that Kagome had set herself on ignore-mode. She did not even twitch, nor blinked an eye. She scowled when a Toyota Altis had overtaken them without even signaling. She roughly pounded the horns and yelled, "Damn it! This is not the freeway asshole! And signal before you make a stupid turn!"

"Kagome?" Sango called. "Hey Kagome…?"

"What?" Kagome yelled loudly.

Sango gave her a scolding look.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, and then sighed loudly.

"You're pissed."

"Tell me the not so obvious, Sango," she responded sarcastically.

"So what the hell happened?" Sango asked.

"I broke up with Shun."

"You what!" Sango shrieked. "When? Where? Why?"

"Please… just one question at a time. I only have one mouth." Kagome did not hide her annoyance.

"Okay," Sango said. "So, you broke up with him?"

"Well, I tried to."

"But you wanted to break up with him," Sango clarified.

Kagome refused to respond. But the absence of it was telling though, because it meant yes.

"When?"

"Just hours ago… right before his flight," Kagome answered.

"You're cruel Kagome," Sango said. "But really sneaky. Break up with the guy right before his 2 week trip so that you won't have that awkward phase when you avoid seeing your -ex."

"I totally resent that," Kagome told her. "It wasn't what I was thinking. It was just not working, Sango. I thought we should give each other that space and time to think about what and where our relationship had brought us, and what and where our relationship would bring us in the future."

"What did he say?" Sango asked.

"He said we'd talk about it some other time," Kagome answered.

"And that would be when?"

"He said he'd call as soon as he arrived there." Kagome released a frustrated breath at the thought of Shun's demands to her. "I can't believe him. He wants me to quit the high-rise project I'm currently working on."

"What? That's just absurd! You've worked so hard with that design. Why would he want that?"

Kagome froze at her question and then whispered, "Inuyasha… he wants me to stay away from Inuyasha."

Sango gasped loudly.

"Sango?" There was something that Kagome needed to know. "Answer me honestly, okay?"

Sango nodded.

"Is it true that Inuyasha has forced Shizuru to sleep with him?"

Her bestfriend gave her a bitter smile and Kagome's heart leapt in anticipated revulsion, fearing that her friend's expression meant that Shun was telling the truth.

"No, Kagome," Sango answered sighing deeply. "Shun had assumed so for the longest time that Inuyasha did that. But no, Inuyasha would never do that. In fact, Shizuru was the one head-over-heels over Inuyasha; while Inu, well, he basically hated everything about the bitch."

Kagome just smiled – relieved at what she heard.

"Shun told you Inuyasha did that?" Sango asked sadly.

"Yeah," She nodded her head, as she signaled to turn right.

Sango released a weary breath. What the hell was Shun thinking? She had thought he had gotten over what had happened six years ago. She had thought that he had everything from the past buried. She guessed wrong; it would not be the first time. But this would be a complication because if he kept insisting stupid demands with Kagome, he'd surely lose her.

"Do you want to talk about it, Gome?" she offered.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I think I know enough about it. But thanks, Sango."

"Anytime," she replied smilingly, while Kagome returned a grateful smile. "Could you turn left next corner?" Sango had called Kagome to drive for her because Miroku had taken their car without permission. He said he had some basketball game against the Takahashis. With no car, she had no choice but to take the cab. It was a good thing she had called Kagome. Conveniently, her bestfriend was already on the road.

"Which left?" Kagome asked.

"That left," Sango answered. "By the way, thanks for doing this, Gome."

Kagome smiled. "No problem. Besides, I've wanted to have a long drive this afternoon to clear my head anyway. So it's no big deal. Anyway, where are we headed?"

"To see Rin." Sango was busy tinkering with her mobile phone.

"Rin?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango smiled meekly. "She's… um… She's Sesshomaru's daughter. So she's also…"

* * *

"Your niece, Inuyasha," Seshomaru scolded.

Inuyasha had taken Dash and Chase, his two Siberian Huskies, out to the backyard garden to unleash them – in every sense of the word. The poor garden was a mess. There were broken flowerpots and uprooted plants everywhere. The water hose had holes in it out of the big huskies' chewing. Rin was playing with them, equally soaked and muddied.

"What?" Inuyasha mocked his older brother.

"I said, `Take those dirty mutts away from my daughter and your niece!' How many times do I have to tell you that?" Sesshomaru repeated more scornfully.

Inuyasha just laughed at him. "Chill out, Sess. Besides, Rin is having tons of fun, right princess?"

Rin nodded happily at her uncle.

Sesshomaru fumed. "You're spoiling your niece!" And he didn't want that. "It's already getting late. The temperature's dropping and I don't want my daughter catching a cold. Do you understand me?"

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha relented walking towards Rin. "We'll do this again tomorrow, okay princess?" he winked at her. A gesture that his niece really loved, since the _wink_ promised something more exciting and fun to come. And she could not wait for it even though she had to.

Rin puffed a disappointed breath, but nodded. "Okay. But you do promise, right Uncle Yash?"

"Yep," Inuyasha replied.

"Pinky swear?" The little girl raised her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear," Inuyasha replied curling his pinky with hers. Then he pinched her nose playfully, making her giggle. "Okay, run along, now," he said.

Rin pouted. "I am not a kid, Uncle, so you can't tell me to run along." She then smiled brightly before running towards the door where Sesshomaru was waiting.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, as he watched Sesshomaru walked with Rin inside the mansion. He turned and looked at Dash and Chase, which were delightfully chewing the water hose. He shook his head disapprovingly. They were very filthy.

"Now, what will I do with you two?" he asked them. They barked loudly.

"Bath… I see. Well, come on." He patted both their heads whistling for them to stand up and follow him. He walked straight towards the back of the mansion where the doggie-showers were located. In the past when he was not busy, he made it a point that he bathed his dogs to bond with them. It was perfect timing because he was already filthy, sweaty and still shirtless from their basketball game, so he might well give his dogs their much needed bath.

He was already halfway to the showers when he noticed that neither Dash nor Chase was trailing behind him. He sighed. He should have put them on their leashes. He walked back towards the garden, picked up their leashes, and started to search for them. The mansion's yard was rather vast, and it would take a long time to find them.

"Dash! Chase! Here boys!" he called aloud.

He continued to call them whistling on his way, when all of a sudden, he heard an alarmed shout, followed by dog barks. Running towards the frantic cry, he cursed when he spotted a woman on the ground with his dogs above her!

"Shit!" His dogs had always been friendly. This was very unnatural of them. But who on earth was this woman? They were not expecting any visitors today.

* * *

Kagome drove through the long driveway of the Takahashi mansion. _Wow._ She thought, impressed by its grandeur. The architecture was just superb. Even from the distance, she could tell that it was an architectural gem, as it must have been built tens of years ago.

"Stop here, Gome," Sango told her, as Kagome was not paying attention on the road. Sango chuckled lightly at the look on Kagome's face. If one wanted Kagome to be speechless, this was one effective thing to do: show her a great piece of architecture. Kagome stopped the car, and Sango went out immediately after unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I wonder where Myouga went?" Sango whispered when no one welcomed them. "We'll just have to go inside, Kagome. Myouga's nowhere to be found," she told her bestfriend.

"Okay," Kagome absently answered while she traced the outer walls of the mansion. Sango raised a brow clucking her tongue playfully.

"Kagome?" she called.

Kagome whirled her head and faced Sango.

"Do you want to stay out here first and stroll on the mansion's grounds? I know you want to see what piece of architecture this gigantic shit of a house is," Sango said knowingly.

Kagome smiled to her sheepishly.

"Well, what do you say?" Sango asked again.

"Thanks Sango," was Kagome's only reply, as she waved a grateful hand to Sango. "See you," she added as she sauntered towards the mansion grounds.

"Don't get lost okay? Be careful!" Sango called to her laughingly, shaking her head as she entered the door.

"Sure Sango," Kagome yelled back.

Kagome gasped at the fine details of the mansion's architecture. It was old, antique; yet, it looked new and well kept even up to now. She was nearing the back garden already, and she could already see the ruined state of the garden. She shook her head disapprovingly. Her mama would be livid if this was her garden. She smiled, missing her mom and her family already. She had not seen them for a long time. Maybe, she would take the time off and visit her family back at the shrine.

She continued her appreciative sauntering when she heard several barks… big and loud barks. She backed away several steps and then, she saw them: two big, very dirty and very scary huskies running straight towards her. She froze. Her head was telling her to run, or else they would take a pound of flesh out of her; but her body just stood there refusing to move.

They were getting closer now. Suddenly, they leapt in the air and pounced at her, fangs showing as the dirt from their furs dripped from their velocity. She gasped, as she was knocked out from her standing position. They fell on the ground in a loud thud. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable bite, but… nothing. Instead, she felt tongues, dirt and a lot of slobber. They were licking her while they made this sweet whining sound.

"Hey stop!" Kagome told the two dogs, as they licked her face. "Hey wait… stop, dog! That tickles," she giggled.

She heard someone curse from the distance. She sighed in relief. Someone had come to help her.

"Dash! Chase! Stop!" that someone shouted.

The two huskies instantly stopped and sat up beside her. She slowly sat up and examined her clothes. They were filthy. She was filthy. Her face was sticky with doggie-saliva and some dirt. She guessed she was indistinguishable right now.

"Hey, are you okay?" that someone asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am," she said looking up to face her rescuer, and then froze. Why was her heart beating like a drum inside her chest? And it paced double when she realized his shirtless state. "Thanks…Inuyasha." She had to force her voice to come out.

Inuyasha frowned. Did he know this woman? He stared at her and gasped in realization.

"Kagome?" he asked. He could not be wrong. He could never be wrong about those eyes. Those amazing blue eyes only belonged to one woman.

"Yeah," she replied as he helped her stand up.

He stared at her. "Hi."

She stared back and said, "Hi."

* * *

R & R!


	13. Chapter 12 Sparks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12: SPARKS**

Sango opened the doors and went inside thinking about what Kagome had revealed to her on their way to the mansion. Kagome had refused to further talk about her rocky relationship with Shun, but she knew that her bestfriend was just being reserved about it. When Kagome had told her that she knew enough about the issue, what she had meant was that she did not care and would not anymore, because she had grown tired of Shun's issues and his past. She couldn't… and wouldn't blame Kagome if she had made it to the point of ending their relationship, since she was there and she had witnessed Kagome's share of sacrifices just to give way to Shun's distorted belief about what had happened in the past. She was a woman; and of course, she had prejudice over this, especially when the woman concerned was her bestfriend. She believed that Kagome was making the right decision.

She made her way to the mansion's living area where she saw Ayame tending to Kouga's bruised face. Ayame gave her a-you-know-already-so-don't-ask look, which she immediately caught on.

Sango shook her head. "I wouldn't dare ask why."

"What does that mean, Sango?" Kouga retaliated, turning his head to glare at her. However, Ayame was fast enough to grab his chin, twisting it roughly for him to face her.

"Ayame, aww. That hurts," he whined pouting like a child.

"That's because you're being a pain," Ayame told him. "How could you do that to Myouga? He had been heartbroken and what did you do?" she scolded and he sulked, dropping his head, leaning it against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kouga whispered.

"You shouldn't say sorry to me." She brought his head up so that she could continue with what she was doing. "It's Myouga you should say sorry to."

"Okay." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Promise?" She smiled lovingly after she had finished putting topical painkillers on his bruises. He nodded and beamed at her.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, and then suddenly, his eyes twinkled naughtily. "But it won't anymore if you kiss me?"

"Oh please, spare me the foreplay and just fuck him, Ayame. That'd cure the pain," Hiten scoffed as he entered the living area. He carried with him a monstrous chicken sandwich.

Ayame threw a throw pillow at him, nearly knocking the sandwich off his hands.

"Ayame!" Hiten exclaimed angrily. "This is Nana Kaede's special chicken sandwich! I haven't had this for several years now!"

"If you want to have a mouth to actually chew that sandwich then I suggest you shut up, Hiten Tanaka," Ayame scolded. She was the conservative type of woman and did not tolerate jokes of explicit nature, of course, only in public. But when she would be alone with her man, then let all things explicit rain.

"And stop terrorizing my man," she added. And oh, she was very protective too.

"Why do I have the feeling that people are out to get me and terrorize me today?" Hiten scoffed some more as he walked to the theatre room. "I'm off to watch Jason Bourne kick ass. Just call me when something interesting comes up."

"Men!" Ayame hissed when she felt someone poke her side.

"Ayame? The kiss?" Kouga said.

"Ah, my poor baby wants a kiss," she cooed and kissed his cheek. "You will apologize to Myouga, okay?"

Kouga nodded and captured her lips passionately. Sango chuckled lightly and proceeded to the kitchen; she just knew that Miroku would be there, since he was one of those who had terribly missed Nana Kaede's chicken sandwiches. She would get one herself, and then she'd see Rin.

"Oh wow, Nana, this is delicious!" she heard Miroku's excited voice.

"Slow down, Miroku or you'll choke," she heard Kaede warning him. "After all this years, all of you boys still eat like pigs. I still don't understand how all you grown men still act like boys most of the time."

"They're just acting like that, Nana, because they've missed you so much," Sango uttered as she went inside the kitchen.

"Sango!" Miroku called. Her name came out muffled, as his mouth was full.

"Manners, Roku," Sango told him while she sat beside him. "Swallow first, okay?" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. He nodded obediently while Kaede smiled at them both.

"So, I see, you're still with the lecher, Sango," Kaede said as she made another sandwich for her. She did not need to ask how things were doing as she could clearly see it.

Sango smiled while she gently finger-brushed Miroku's hair, "Yes, I guess I am."

Miroku beamed at her after swallowing his recent bite. "Did you take the cab?" he asked. "I got the car. Sorry, I didn't let you know that I'd use it."

"That's okay. Kagome drove me here," she answered. Kaede raised her head and looked at her upon hearing the name.

"She did?" Miroku looked surprised. "Then, where is she?"

* * *

All Inuyasha could say was "Hi."

He was utterly surprised to see her. He watched her, as she tried to tidy herself. It was useless because Dash and Chase had already ruined her clothes. She was wearing a pair of faded Levi's skinny jeans, tight-fitting white tuxedo shirt, and a pair of white lily-printed designer flipflops, showing off her silver toe ring. Her hair was unbound and its full length fell gracefully, reaching her lower back. Her face was muddied and full of slobber, but her eyes were still as breathtaking as ever. His dogs barked loudly, perhaps in approval – who knew, maybe they had read his mind.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. He did not want to sound rude but he just could not help but ask.

"I'm here with Sango. She has asked me to drive her here because Miroku unfortunately has taken their car with him. She has told me she wants to see Rin, so…" Kagome explained but stopped when Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a little bit self-conscious about her appearance in front of him. She bet she looked hideous. Moreover, he was shirtless – looking so delicious and utterly handsome. Turning her gaze away from him, she tried to fix her hair embarrassingly.

Inuyasha immediately caught on. "No! It's not that Kagome. You look fine."

"Do I?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I mean, minus the slobber, mud and all," he automatically answered. "But you'll always look fine to me."

Kagome stared at him.

_Nice one, Inuyasha._ He scoffed in his thoughts, scolding himself. He sounded like a nervous teenager out on his first date!

"It's just that… Sango and Miroku still haven't gotten over that car scheduling thing figured out? Miroku's gonna get some ass-whooping for sure," he added. When Kagome only stared at him, he cleared his throat, however, cleared his throat when she only continued to stare. "Well… it's not… really… that… funny," he stuttered because he felt stupid. So, why was he chuckling so happily then?

_Because you__'__re just happy to see her__…__ even with all the slobber, mud and all._ He could just hear the biggest part of himself say.

"Why weren't you inside?" Inuyasha asked walking closer to her. He knelt down to put the leash on Dash. His dogs sat at each of her side. Upon seeing him, Dash voiced a sweet whimper, shielding himself by moving at the back of Kagome's legs away from Inuyasha's reach.

"Um, I was just checking out the mansion." Kagome did not know what to do, so she tried to stay as still as possible so that she would not get in his way. Chase barked loudly as if trying to tell Dash to keep it up. Inuyasha held Kagome's leg and reached for Dash.

Inuyasha grinned. "Let me guess… architecture?" he asked knowingly. He looked up to her and temporarily stopped leashing Dash, who barked loudly in return.

She grinned at him, pointed at the mansion and said, "Yeah… I get carried away when I see stuff like this."

He was kneeling on all fours now, as he tried to reach Dash. He called and whistled for him to come to him but the dog never relented and just sat behind Kagome's legs, ignoring him.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head in amusement. "My dogs amazingly think that you can protect them from me and their bath."

"They do?" Kagome inquired while she peeped at Dash from behind her who gave her a single loud bark while Chase lively wagged his tail.

She giggled.

"Yeah, they sure do. They think you're their bestfriend now," Inuyasha said, standing up. But he was not giving up. He suddenly held her right arm, brought his face close to hers and whispered, "Work with me." Then, he gave her Chase's leash. Nodding, she grinned, as she had caught on with his scheme. She kept her gaze trained on him as he counted down.

"3 – 2 – 1 – Go!"

Within a few quick moves, Kagome had managed to put Chase's leash while Inuyasha scrambled to the ground for Dash.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly, and then, stood up to face an equally beaming Kagome.

"So, after watching that awesome display, should I call you 'Inuyasha, Lord of the Dogs' then?" she mocked him. He chuckled heartily; somehow, she always managed making those smart comments.

"What if I dare you to?" Inuyasha challenged her staring straight at her dancing blue eyes. She smirked in response while the dogs continued to bark loudly. They tugged at their leashes making the two tighten their hold on them.

"My, they're spirited, aren't they?" Kagome commented.

Inuyasha smirked and was about to reply when the two huskies gave a strong yank. Within 10 seconds, it became a tug-o-war between man and man's bestfriend. It only took 5 seconds after that for the two big and strong huskies to manage binding Inuyasha and Kagome together as they ran in circles around them. Their leashes served as ropes, tying up the couple's legs together. Kagome gasped hugging Inuyasha tightly in order to balance them upright. She still held Chase's leash in one hand. Inuyasha held both her shoulders. He had lost his grip on Dash's leash, and now, it was knotted in their legs.

"Okay, Lord of the Dogs, do something!" Kagome told him as they both tiptoed to keep themselves from falling to the ground. They were in the middle of the two dogs' tug-o-war; if Dash tugged north, then Chase was tugging south.

"Dash! Chase! Stop! We are not playing!" Inuyasha commanded, but they only barked aloud and continued.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a stray cat ran by. The dogs growled.

"Oh no!" Kagome whispered gravely.

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked curiously. And within a split second, he found himself knocked down to the ground, with Kagome landing on top of him. The dogs scrambled in pursuit of the stray cat. The fall had loosened up the bindings, leaving the two huskies free to escape.

"Awww," Inuyasha groaned. He just hit his head on the ground.

Kagome stirred up on top of him. "Oh God, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, while she felt for injuries in his head.

"Yeah," he answered, and then grinned. "I guess this devalues my title as 'Lord of the Dogs' then, huh?"

She laughed and sat up. "No, I think you handle them fine."

He sat up as well and chuckled lightly. He looked at her, offered a hand and said, "Come on."

"Where?" she asked holding his hand, as they both stood up.

"Go dog hunting." He smirked.

"Why should I when you're their 'Lord?" Kagome said playfully and raised a mocking brow.

"Because I told you, you're their new bestfriend, remember?" Inuyasha replied pulling her by the hand, as they ran after the Dash and Chase.

After running around catching two hyperactive huskies, they had finally made their way to the dog showers located at the back of the mansion. Dash and Chase barked loudly, as Inuyasha held the power spray rinsing off the soap and all the mud off them. Kagome sat on a stool, as she munched an apple they had picked up from the apple tree that grew in the mansion's backyard.

"You're good at this," Kagome said while she watched him bathe his dogs.

"Good at what?" Inuyasha asked stopping for a while to look at her.

"This," she reiterated pointing out what he was doing.

"Oh… you mean with the power spray?" He grinned turning the nozzle towards her, spraying her with it, soaking her wet instantly.

She gasped unbelievingly. He smirked. Dash and Chase barked continuously. Her eyes narrowed dangerously while his narrowed in mischief. In an instant, she had armed herself with another power spray which was just lying around the corner. She raised her voice with a battle cry and then attacked. He seemed unfazed; as he matched her water for water, spray for spray.

It was a good fight. Kagome thought, as she stepped backward – her hands empty and unarmed. She watched with bated breath, as he took one-step forward – his hands steadfast and ready to water gun her. She heeded his every move. Judging by the way his eyes roamed and watched her, he, too, anticipated her every movement. She swallowed hard; as she watched the water dripped from his power-spray, drop for drop. He took another step forward; his footstep resounding loudly… too loudly for her tastes. It seemed to her both of them were principal characters in a suspense movie.

"I'm warning you, Takahashi. Don't you dare," Kagome told him fiercely. He only smirked in response and took the final step forward, trapping her between the wall and his body.

"I won't… if you beg for mercy," Inuyasha said, playing the part of the evil tyrant perfectly.

"Never," she hissed.

He laughed maniacally, "Then, you leave me with no choice!"

Yet, someone really had a bad timing as someone cleared her throat timidly. Both of them turned to look at the unexpected spectator.

"Tsubame," Inuyasha uttered. "What is it?"

"Um… Inuyasha-sama, Fukuda-san would like to use the power sprays for his gardening. He said he had already tended the back garden where the dogs had played a while ago," she said. "Of course, that is if you and your _girlfriend_ are done with them."

Kagome immediately beamed at her. "Sure!" Thank God, she was saved! She took the power spray away from Inuyasha's grasp without even correcting the _girlfriend_ comment and gave it to Tsubame.

"Thank you, miss," Tsubame trailed.

"Oh, you can call me Kagome," Kagome answered, earning a smile from Tsubame. Inuyasha smiled in the sidelines, as Tsubame had started to roll the hose of each power spray. She grunted as she did so; she was a tiny woman after all.

"Tsubame," Inuyasha called. "Why don't you attend to the dogs, they only need to be blow dried, and combed. Let me handle the power sprays. I'll get it to the back garden right away."

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama," Tsubame answered gratefully. "And thank you so much."

"No problem," Inuyasha answered as he and Kagome watched Tsubame towed Dash and Chase away.

And then…

SPLASH!

Kagome stood there, shocked, dripping wet – well, wetter than before. Inuyasha had just poured a bucket full of water over her.

He smirked. "You thought you got away from me, didn't you?"

Shaking the water off her head, she chuckled darkly. Well, she actually growled, "Oh, I… am… so… getting… you… for… that… Takahashi!"

She made a pitiful attempt of a punch him, but…

"Oops," Inuyasha said dodging her fist. He guffawed at her before running for his life. Kagome tailed him. He already carried with him the power sprays and he hastily dropped it when he had reached the back garden where Fukuda, the gardener was tending the ruined garden. Myouga was going to have a fit because of this.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha-sama!" Fukuda shouted, and blinked cluelessly when Kagome zoomed passed him. He scratched his head in confusion.

"No problem!" he heard Inuyasha yell from the distance.

"Come back here, mutt!" Kagome yelled, determined to catch him. Inuyasha was headed for the koi pond.

Perhaps, some divine being was smiling down on her that late afternoon because all of a sudden, Inuyasha tripped straight towards the pond… in a loud and gigantic splash! She ran to the pond, laughing on her way there.

Inuyasha sat up and pouted. "Not funny," he whined crossly.

She smilingly walked over to where he sat, wetting her ankles. She took a water lily pad from the pond and placed it on top of his head.

"Hey, look," she said. "Now, you're no longer the lord of the dogs. You're the frog prince." She giggled charmingly, studying his soaked form. She rubbed her chin playfully. "Hmm… It suits you, Inu. I think I prefer frog prince than lord of the dogs."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha glared jokingly, then suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she slipped from where she stood and fell on top of him, immersing her in the cold water of the pond.

He laughed triumphantly, hugging her middle as she straddled him. She spluttered some water and grumbled, "That was just plain dirty!"

She shuddered. The pond's water was chilly, and they were going to get sick if they stayed there any longer. But his laughter did not die down. A minute later, her high pitched laughter joined his. All the time, she watched his laughing face. When he wanted to, he seemed like a kid. Even though he was far from one. He presented himself without pretence. And she really liked that about him. She liked many things about him.

Slowly, she leaned closer. Kissing his cheek gently, she whispered, "Thanks."

He watched her stand up and walk out of the pond.

Turning around, Kagome smiled at him. She offered her hand to him. "Let's go?"

Grinning widely, he let her help him up. They started to walk.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

She only smiled. "For the frog prince to transform into a handsome prince, he needs a princess' kiss. Don't you know that?"

She was bluffing. The truth was that she had kissed him for one reason only, and that was for cheering her up. He might not know it, but all the things they had shared that afternoon did that. And she was utterly grateful.

* * *

It was half past 8 in the evening and the rest of the gang had gathered in the mansion's back porch, which happened to be adjacent to the leisure pad. Kouga and Ayame had joined Kagome and Sango in the porch while the rest of the guys were inside playing pool. Kagome had taken a quick shower later that afternoon; and since she didn't have spare clothes to wear, Inuyasha lent her some of his clothes. She wore one of his track pants, which she had folded thrice just to fit her height, and a white and maroon printed University of Chicago shirt – his school shirt, of course.

"Kagome, you're hot," Sango said as she held Kagome's forehead.

With as bashful smile, Kagome looked at her. "Wow, thanks Sango. I mean I am aware I am that… but to hear you say it"

"No, stupid. I mean you're hot," Sango reiterated. "I think you're coming down with something."

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"See what I mean?" Sango told her.

"God," Kagome moaned, getting a tissue, wiping her nose. "You're right; I'm not feeling so good right now."

"Here, let me see," Kouga said and gave Kagome an EENT examination; he was an attending after all.

"Kagome," he began with a smile. "You've got acute viral nasopharyngitis."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, clueless.

"You've got the common cold. I suggest lots of fluids, lots of rest, acetaminophen for the fever and headache, and a decongestant for the nose," Kouga enumerated.

"Ah… My man is so smart," Ayame cooed proudly.

Kouga beamed and every one rolled their eyes. By now, most of them had gone out to the porch to see what the fuss was.

"For God sakes, it's a cold, Ayame. Anyone can diagnose a damn cold," Hiten interjected, earning glares from the newly engaged couple.

"Then we'd better go," Sango said. "Roku, you drive Kagome back to her flat. I'll follow you with her car, okay?"

"Sure," Miroku replied. "Come on, Gome."

"Wait," Inuyasha said. "Kagome lives alone, right?"

"Yeah…" Sango answered.

"Then who's going to take care of her?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. I've been living all by myself ever since college. I assure you, I can handle a common cold," Kagome reassured him. She smiled lazily, but Inuyasha was unconvinced.

"Why don't you stay over, Kagome?" The request came out of nowhere. He knew she could handle herself just fine on her own, but he would not hear anything of her being alone when she was sick – even if it was just with a damn cold.

"I think it's a great idea, Kagome," Sango told her. "That way, you'll be taken cared of. Besides, the mansion has many rooms to spare. I am sure it won't be a bother. Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"No, Sango. I am not staying over. I can't. I need to go to work early tomorrow," Kagome explained. "And for crying out loud, it's just a cold. I am not gonna die because of a cold."

"What if it worsens by tomorrow, or maybe late tonight?" Inuyasha countered and now faced the couch where she sat.

"It won't." She glared at him.

"It might," he rebutted.

"No!" she insisted.

"Yes! You are staying over," he said firmly. "I will have someone call your company early tomorrow that you're staying in sick."

She was about to retort but he would not hear any of it.

"Kagome… you are staying here. End of discussion," he told her with finality.

She gawked at him.

"Myouga, could you please ask someone to prepare the room across mine? Miss Kagome is staying over for tonight," Inuyasha told Myouga.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Myouga replied bowing politely.

"No, Myouga-san," Kagome quickly said. "There's no need. I am fine guys. Really! I can drive home by myself."

She was starting to get in a foul mood, and so she tried to speak as calmly as possible, "Myouga-san, if you can please give me the medicine that Kouga has suggested awhile ago, that'll be greatly appreciated."

"Um…" Myouga hesitated, torn between which orders to follow. However, Inuyasha saved him from the bother.

"Please fetch the medicine for Kagome, Myouga," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"And please bring the medicine to the room where she'll stay for the night," he continued, immediately taking Kagome by surprise. She glared at him.

"And also, please ask Nana Kaede to make her special chicken soup, and kindly bring it to Kagome's room once it's ready," Inuyasha finished.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Myouga answered and sauntered right away.

"Wait," Kagome called frantically. "I said I wasn't staying… ACHOO!"

"Yes, you are!" Inuyasha firmly told her.

All of a sudden, Kagome found herself picked her up from the couch, and carried her bridal style in the arms of Inuyasha.

"Put me down, right now!" she protested. "I said I wasn't staying."

"No." Inuyasha ignored her protests and went inside. They disappeared in the turn leading to the hallway where the main stairs were located, paying no heed to their friends who watched their bickering with curiosity and amusement.

"I said put me down!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha was already climbing up the stairs to the second floor. He walked towards her room, opened it and gently placed her on the bed. He beamed at her, which totally pissed her off even more. She growled.

"You're stubborn," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, while he strategically cradled his chin with the palm his hand. He was sitting on the bed, watching her, looking quite amused.

She puffed an annoyed breath. "I am stubborn," Kagome admitted with a frown.

He chuckled crossing his arms across his chest. "Sure, I won't argue with you about that."

She groaned. "You're annoying me, Takahashi!" she said before hiding under the duvet.

* * *

" Did you just see that?" Hiten said as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome were gone.

"What did you see, Ten? I didn't see anything," Kouga asked. Well, he would not see anything because Hiten was referring to something intangible. He had just seen sparks fly between his two friends. Interesting. Very interesting.

"I swear I just saw something," Hiten replied and followed his other friends who were already walking inside the mansion. It seemed that nobody had heard his last comment, but one – Sango. Yes, she had seen it, and how it actually happened had surprised her.

Sango had known Kagome since high school. She was 2 years older than Kagome, but they had clicked instantly. There was just that connection, as if the threads of fate had bound them together and made them best friends from the very beginning. She pretty much knew Kagome from inside and out. And if there was one thing about Kagome that had not changed for as long as she could remember, it was that Kagome was downright stubborn; and that in an argument were she was concerned, she would never waver to anyone. She would be relentless. However, tonight, she wavered, and it only took Inuyasha less than 2 minutes to do so.

They had left the mansion at around ten in the evening. Kagome had long been asleep once they had gone. Miroku hummed, as he took a right turn. He looked at Sango who had her brows in a frown.

Sango sighed, as she pondered some more. Kagome's rocky relationship with Shun and what she had just witnessed that evening. Could it be related? She thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Miroku asked. All her pondering was worrying him. She had quieted ever since then.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Sango smiled reassuringly at him.

"Want to tell me what it is?" He offered, as he held her right hand and kissed her knuckle.

She paused to think for a while. "Well, the thing is… I still don't know what it is."

"Is it about me?"

She smiled at his worried look. "No."

"Okay," he said. He squeezed the hand he held. "Are you sure?"

She chuckled lightly kissing cheek. "Yes, I am. Don't worry about me, okay. I am just… Well…"

Miroku looked at her, puzzled.

"Do you think she'll be all right, Roku?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Kagome."

"Of course, she will. Why won't she be?" Miroku replied. "Don't worry. They'll take care of her. Besides, Kagome is one tough chick."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too much."

"You are."

* * *

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. Groaning, she searched for her mobile under the pillows.

"1:33," she whispered. She scrolled for any missed calls but found none. Shun should have called her by now, but he had not. The Tokyo to London flight was estimated to take 12-13 hours. He had departed at around 10 that morning so he should have arrived by now. Maybe she should call him, but he did promise to call her once he had arrived.

"Damn it, Shun," she hissed staring at the ceiling. Raising her left hand, she stared at her ring. Why did she have this feeling that it did not belong there? She sighed. The ring was becoming heavier to wear as the days passed. Her relationship with Shun. She knew that its end was only a matter of time. This was not the first time she had felt this, even before she had sensed it coming. Perhaps, seeing Kouga proposing to Ayame that night at Sacred Arrow triggered something in her. It opened her eyes that something was missing. That somehow her relationship with Shun was mediocre compared to Kouga and Ayame's.

With a smile, she recalled her afternoon – the afternoon she had spent with Inuyasha. The afternoon she had caught herself a cold. Sighing, she buried her head on the soft pillows. She was feeling better already. Kaede's chicken soup had worked wonders.

The door to her room suddenly creaked open. Scrambling hastily, she pretended to sleep. She heard the door closing gently, and soft thuds were heard coming closer to the bed, as her mysterious visitor walked towards the bed. The bed shifted as that someone sat on it. Soft, gentle hand touched her forehead, feeling her temperature. Then, it traced her hair and down to her cheek. She sighed deeply in approval.

Then, she heard a light chuckle, followed by a clearing of the throat. "You better not be mock-sleeping Kagome, if you don't want me to tickle you awake."

She knew who it was. Yet, she continued to play pretend.

Inuyasha raised an amused brow.

"I'm warning you," he chided, yet, Kagome stayed still. So he made his move and tickled her. She immediately snapped her eyes open and laughed.

"Stop!" Kagome shrieked. "Stop it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped tickling her, stared at her and said, "Damn you're stubborn!"

"I never said I wasn't," she retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been checking up on you every hour ever since you've fallen asleep," he replied. "Your fever has gone down a few hours ago. I'm making sure it hasn't returned. So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she answered. "Much, much better."

He smiled. "Do you need anything? I can get it for you."

"No, but thanks." However, her stomach told him otherwise as it rumbled.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked raising brow while he watched her sceptically.

Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "I am a bit hungry," she whispered.

"Just a bit?" he prodded.

"Shut it, Takahashi!" she scolded and sat up. She knew he was making fun of her. "I'm hungry, period!"

He laughed at her, "Okay, okay! You're hungry. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm," she pondered. "Kaede's chicken sandwich, maybe left-over ice-cream, or the cookie monster cake we ate for dessert perhaps?"

"Oh come on, decide already!" he exclaimed.

"All right!" she answered. "All three?" she added meekly, causing him to grin devilishly.

"Anything else?" he asked playfully. "Do you want me to bring you the whole kitchen?"

"If you can," she challenged him.

"Feh!" he scoffed jokingly and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks," she said sweetly, as she watched his retreating back. She smiled unconsciously. She had not even noticed she was that ecstatic until she heard her chuckles. Then, she quickly stood up, sprinted out of the room, and caught up with him down the winding staircase.

"Wait!" Kagome called, and Inuyasha instantly turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha reprimanded. "You go back inside the room and stay in bed, right now!"

"Shhhh!" She quieted him. "You're too loud."

"Wha-"

"I'm coming with you," Kagome said, leaving no room for any discussions. She walked passed him and climbed down the stairs with Inuyasha looking down hard at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

"All right. All right! Fine, you win," Inuyasha grumbled. She sure was stubborn. "You want me to carry you to the kitchen?" he added worriedly when he had caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome scoffed and playfully snubbed him, "I can walk just fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself, stubborn-lady," Inuyasha retorted.

She slapped his shoulders. He held her hand just in case as they went to the kitchen. Once they were there, she had scrambled for Kaede's special chicken sandwich as quickly as she could and munched them within minutes. He laughed at her, as she devoured the leftover ice cream, and swept through a monstrous slice of cookie monster, leaving the plate spotless.

"I'm full," Kagome said. It was already 2:16 at dawn. They had stayed in the kitchen for over 40 minutes already, just going over the refrigerator and munching anything that they could get their hands on.

"Thank goodness," Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Shut it," Kagome shushed him.

"So… it's your turn again," he said.

The whole time that they had stayed in the kitchen, they were talking non-stop about each other. They had chatted about their families, where they had schooled, what they thought about their common friends, things at work, his two Siberian huskies, and other silly things like the tiny speck they had seen in the drinking glass, or how eerie the gush of wind that flew passed them just a while ago. She had even dared ask him why he was shirtless again. He instantly retorted a "This is my house so I can wear whatever I want." Now, they were sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the cupboards of the kitchen counter walls with their legs stretched out.

"Hmmm, let's see. I'm stubborn," Kagome began.

"I know that already," Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Shush," she quieted him.

"I hate spiders. My childhood dream is to become a pediatrician, but then I've turned out to be an architectural engineer like my father. All my years as a student, I have only played princess once," she said. Inuyasha listened to her attentively, smiling.

"My favorite Jane Austen novel is Pride and Prejudice, and my favourite character is Elizabeth Bennett. I am a soprano. I have a fat cat named Buyo. And I love green mangoes," she continued.

"My brother Souta has never won a wrestling match against me. I have crammed my homework until high school graduation. I have stolen one of Souta's priceless card collectibles just to spite him, but instead, he has nearly destroyed the shrine out of searching for it. To this day, he hasn't found it." Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha laughed aloud, totally enjoying her random storytelling.

"I got my first kiss from a boy named Taro," she said dreamily, and Inuyasha's laughter faltered.

"Good for him," he scoffed grudgingly. She giggled and stared at him mischievously.

"Are you jealous?" she asked playfully.

"No! Why should I be?" he automatically answered. He was looking anywhere but her.

"Yes, you are!" she taunted. "Look at you, you green eyed-monster!" she teased, pinching his cheeks. He snubbed her. She guffawed merrily, making fun of him.

"Oh, you're no fun," she teased him.

"Feh!"

"What about you?" Kagome asked, leaned her head to the side cradling it with her hand. She matched his amber gaze, as they looked eye to eye.

"Me?" Inuyasha replied. "Let's see. I love ramen."

"I know that already," Kagome interjected and smirked at him. He gave her a scolding look.

"I am 6'3" and thinks that Michael Jordan is the best ball player ever. I have once thought that the world is flat. I have served as a Peace Corps volunteer for a year, and my favorite actress is Meryl Streep. I think the best season is winter because then I get to race with Dash and Chase out in the snow."

Kagome was listening intently.

"I once put the mansion's kitchen on fire. My dad got so mad at me; he grounded me for 2 months. I had only participated in one school play where I played the legendary half-dog demon that saved the world from evil. I was once a terrible swimmer, but not until I migrated to Chicago," Inuyasha continued.

"Really?" Kagome asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru made this stupid challenge about swimming Lake Michigan, and I was stupidly intoxicated enough to accept his bet."

"Did you make it though?" she inquired curiously.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Lake Michigan is the largest freshwater lake in the U.S. It's like 118 miles wide. I'll die first before reaching the opposite shoreline."

Perhaps it was the way he failed his arms to emphasize his point. Or maybe, the funny way his frown took up most of his face. But she found herself giggling. And couldn't seem to stop.

He glared at her.

"All right, all right; I'll stop laughing," she said catching her breath, but still could not manage to contain her light giggles.

"You're cruel," Inuyasha said frowningly.

"Okay, okay," Kagome said all the while still giggling. "I'll stop. Just give me a minute."

He grumbled, "What's so funny, anyway?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" she answered, giggling still.

"It's not nothing if you're still giggling silly," Inuyasha told her. "Stop it or I'll make you."

"I bet you would," Kagome dared him facing him fully.

Then all of a sudden, she found herself in a lip-lock with him. All giggles had stopped as she gasped in surprise; her eyes, wide as saucers, clearly taken off guard, as she stared at his intense amber gaze. He released her from the kiss, and all they did was just stare at each other. With his right hand, he brushed her left cheek and trailed his gentle caresses down to her neck. His eyes roamed her beautiful face until it rested on her slightly parted lips.

"I did warn you," Inuyasha whispered huskily and crashed his lips to hers once again.

He cradled her face with his hand as his other hand held her neck, angling it as he deepened the kiss. She gasped, allowing him the chance to slip in his tongue. He moved it in languid seduction, coaxing her, enticing her and winning her over. She moaned, closed her eyes, and hugged his shoulders as she unconsciously coaxed him back and answered his every enticing stroke.

Somehow, in the middle of their tryst, he had managed to carry her and lift her up to sit on the kitchen counter, never breaking the kiss. He now stood in between her legs. He groaned, kissing her more fervently as he felt her dainty hands skimmed his bare chest. Wrenching her mouth away, she gasped for air. He trailed wet kisses down her neck, lingering on her collarbone to suck the sweet flesh he found there.

Arching her back, she released the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Her toes curled from the sensations. His hands slipped inside her oversized shirt, grazed her flat stomach up to cup her breasts for a moment and then moved to hug her lower back. He hugged her impossibly closer, as he captured her mouth for another beguiling kiss. This time he did not need to coax her, as she reciprocated with same vigor. They kissed each other's breaths away for countless of times, a make-out session that lasted for long minutes. Yet, it left them hanging. They stared at each other – panting breathlessly. And as they gazed in each other's dazed and intense pools, only one thing reflected in their eyes. Hunger. Hunger for more!

* * *

R & R!


	14. Chapter 13 Heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Heat**

It wasn't funny, at least not for him. But Kagome thought otherwise, so she continued to laugh. Her bubbly giggles resounded throughout the kitchen. He knew that she was just making fun of him, but it was still very annoying. So, he glared at her, rallying for her to stop. She looked at him sheepishly, wiping the tears that pooled around the corners of her eyes due to her insistent laughing.

What was so funny anyway? He incredulously asked in his thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing," he heard her reply, and he only pouted and grumbled in response.

Wiping her tears, she tried to control her giggling fit, yet failed to do so. She didn't know why she was laughing at what he had said. Yes, it wasn't funny at all; she somehow knew that. But unexpectedly, in that moment, it was to her. What had been so funny anyway? The fact that he had tried an attempt to swim Lake Michigan when he was no swimmer at all? Or the fact that he looked so cute and adorable with that pout? Maybe, it was the latter.

"It's not nothing if you're still giggling silly," he told her crossing his arms across his chest – pouting still.

Oh God, the effect of that on Kagome was just instant. She balled out in laughter even louder, hugging herself as she did so. She didn't hold anything back. And her stomach was already starting to hurt.

"Kagome," he grumbled pursing his lips into the cutest pout ever. He controlled the urge to stomp his feet in protest just like a kid. He was going to put a stop to all this.

"Stop it, or I'll make you," he finally told her.

_I'll make you._ He repeated in his thoughts.

But instead of stopping, Kagome smirked facing him fully. She had that fiery glint in her eyes, and Inuyasha felt the heat that radiated from that single stare. He swallowed the lump on his throat as he waited for her reply.

"I bet you would," he heard her say, daring him, challenging him to make her stop.

He didn't know what exactly happened. But seeing that gleam in her eyes, something within the feral-him snapped, and in a split second, he had crashed his lips to hers. He only heard her gasp and everything went silent, as they both immersed themselves in each other's tastes, which were vanilla ice cream, chocolate, chicken and purely Inuyasha and Kagome.

He had been thinking about kissing her even before this. And even if he had sworn to himself, he would never think about her in any way intimate, he still thought about making love to her. It wasn't something that he could stop. He had tried to, but he couldn't. It was harder now, when she had been licking that vanilla ice cream so dreamily, moaning in content. The way she had licked the frosty chocolate syrup over the cake was just too tempting. To top that, she was wearing his clothes. Seeing her in his clothes triggered some possessive shit inside him. Damn, she looked good in his clothes, and she looked so sexy in them. He just couldn't help think of how wonderful it would be to kiss every inch of her, lick every inch of her, have her in his arms once more and hear her moan his name in midst of the throes of passion. Oh, it would be so amazing just to have all of her.

He released her from the kiss, and all they did was stare at each other.

_So beautiful..._ He uttered in his mind, as he gazed at her admiring her beauty. She licked her lips and his gaze blazed with molten amber as it followed her sweet tongue's swiping movement. She had noticed him staring at her and so she shut her eyes to avoid his predatory look; yet, those stalking amber orbs were still fixed upon her slightly parted lips; rosy, swollen and moist from their kiss earlier.

"I did warn you," Inuyasha whispered huskily and pursed his lips to hers once again. She sighed, allowing him the chance to slip in his tongue and deepened the kiss. His tongue moved in languid seduction, coaxing her, enticing her, and winning her over.

_So sweet…_ He groaned in his thoughts as he savored her sweet taste. And he craved for more of it as he heard her moan and kissed him back, answering him stroke for stroke, enticing him more and more. He then licked and nibbled his way down her neck, leaving a wet downward trail of open mouth kisses as he lifted her off the kitchen floor. He held both of her legs, wrapped them around his middle, and settled her down gently on top of the kitchen counter.

With his right hand, he caressed her left cheek and trailed it down to brush her neck, kneading the back of it. The other massaged her lower back and backside. He felt her dainty hands skimmed his bare chest. Groaning, he captured her earlobe between his teeth, gently nibbling it, giving it small love bites. She gave the sexiest version of a strangled moan, as she felt tingles all over her body, reaching to the tip of her toes.

_Oh God…_ She sighed in her thoughts and she moaning loudly, as his hands sensually stroked her arms. He rolled his palms against her hips, his hands moving to caress and massage her inner thighs. She closed her eyes, as she felt him kissed her all over the face, and finally captured her mouth to kiss her once more, arousing her with every stroke of his tongue.

She felt his hands skimmed inside her oversized shirt, caressed her flat stomach, and moved up to cup her breasts. She gasped in his mouth, and wrenched her mouth away from his, panting breathlessly as her hands now tangled in his silver mane. She helplessly clung to him, arching her neck to give him more access as he now once again seduced her with wet kisses down her neck. He lingered at her collarbone, nipping, sucking and nibbling her flesh. Groaning, he sucked her sweet skin harder. Why was it not enough? Why was kissing her far from enough? He needed her closer, hotter against him.

She felt his hands moved to hug her lower back, pulling her even closer that not even air existed between their molded bodies, as he once again captured her mouth for another alluringly deep kiss. Her mind was muddled, as his tongue worked wonders with hers, yet there was still missing.

They drugged each other, drawing each other close to addiction as they kissed each other's breaths away. And yet, like substance abuse, they were left hanging, and the feeling of stepping up and increasing each other's endearment to satisfy each other's desires were overwhelming that it was agonizingly sweet. It left both of them staring at each other, transfixed at each other's dazed and equally intense pools. Fiery amber met blazing ocean, and a silent exchange was made as both their eyes spoke volumes to each other. With whatever that was left cognizant within them; they conversed with their gazes and conveyed each other's desires and innermost thoughts.

_I shouldn't be doing this._ Kagome muttered in her thoughts. Hadn't she told herself this wasn't supposed to happen again?

_But…_ Inuyasha drowned in the depths of her eyes. _But she just feels so good._

_And right…_ She added in her thoughts, looking all flustered.

_But this is still…_ He thought. _So wrong…_

He closed his eyes.

_God, what I'd give just to have her completely, even only for one night._ He sighed and stared at her longingly, as he gently held her hands and felt the diamond ring on her finger.

She felt him withdraw his hands and briskly walked away. Watching him leave, she somehow felt suffocated because of it. She shouldn't follow him. She shouldn't feel hurt like this. Why was she feeling this way anyway? The last time he had walked away like this, she had felt the same, only this time; it hurt even more.

"Don't go," Kagome whispered inaudibly. She hadn't even noticed that she had said something as she hurriedly jumped off the kitchen counter and ran after him. She saw him bounding up the stairs in fast strides taking two steps at a time. She hurriedly followed him, calling his name as lowly as she could so as not to wake someone else.

"Inuyasha," she called but he ignored her and continued.

She climbed up the stairs faster.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" she called rather loudly. He immediately stopped turning to face her. He was already at the top of the staircase while she looked up at him. She stopped upon seeing the sad longing on his face.

"Um…" She swallowed the lump on her throat. "Shouldn't we take care of the mess in the kitchen?"

_Great Kagome! That was just the lamest thing to say._ She chided herself. She didn't know why she felt desperate right now, but she was.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Tsubame and the others will take care of it early in the morning. You don't need to fuss about it really," Inuyasha told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh! Okay." She bit her lower lip. "Um…."

"You should go back to bed. You need your rest," he told her and headed to the hallway leading to their rooms. He missed Kagome's dejected expression from the way that he had dismissed her.

"Sure," she whispered in the hallowed hall, as she continued to climb the plight of stairs slowly.

_Let it go, Takahashi._ Inuyasha told himself as he tightly grasped his doorknob. He had reached his room in record time. He turned to look at the hallway entrance and saw her slowly approaching his direction. Her room was just across his.

_She loves Shun._ He sadly uttered in his thoughts.

_Do I?_ Kagome seemed to question what he was thinking, as she came near him.

_I would know. I should know, shouldn`t I?_ She asked herself, flustered. She watched him stop for a moment, holding the knob to his door. He was looking at her. But she missed the sad smile directed at her. Instead of going straight to her room, she stopped a foot from him struggling for something to say. Why was she trying so hard to break this awkward silence between them?

"Um…" she started.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he muttered opening his door, but Kagome held his arm stopping him.

"Wait. Just wait," she whispered causing him to look at her. _"_Don't you have anything to say to me after what has just happened between us in the kitchen?" Looking at him intently, she held her breath. His eyes blazed straight at her.

_Don't stare at me like that._ She told him off in her mind as she shuddered, feeling the heat radiating from his fiery gaze. It stirred something in the depths of her, heating her up, awakening her innermost desires. Her eyes gleamed with heat.

And he saw it.

_God, she's so beautiful._ Inuyasha sighed in his thoughts.

"What do you want me to say, Kagome?" he asked her, closing his door and turning around to face her fully. He started to walk towards her staring at her intensely. She stepped backward, breath hitching up, as was her pulse.

"Do you want me to say that I revel in the taste of you? I find kissing you too irresistible I can't help myself." He had her trapped between the wall and his body. Her eyes had darkened with lust. He dipped down bringing his face only a breath from hers. His voice was a husky rasp. "You're bad for my self-control, Kagome. The way you look right now. The way you feel against my body. You make me helpless, Kagome. I don't like it." Just because he could not help it, he brushed his nose against her throat kissing it. He groaned. "God, so smell so sweet. I want to taste you."

She whimpered. His breath was hot against her skin. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands up to push him. But as soon as her palms touched hot skin, any thoughts of pushing him dissolved instantly. He felt so hot against her hands – so hard. Ever since the morning they had sparred in the park when she saw him shirtless, she had wanted to slide her hands against his chiselled chest. So she did.

He pressed his groin against hers, and she gasped at the feel of him. He was aroused.

"Feel that? That's how much I want you, Kagome."

"But then maybe I should stop now before I'd drown myself from wanting you too much," he whispered against the back of her ear, brushing the skin there with the tip of his nose.

She caught her breath. His breaths against that erotic spot made her feel the tingles.

"I want to call you mine," he whispered nibbling her earlobe, sucking it.

She gasped. She held his left arm with her free hand and tried to cling to him as he brushed his lips lazily against the skin on her neck; his lips barely touching skin, his hot breath on her skin sending chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. He was drowning her, and all she could do was immerse in the depths of him – where there was no Shun, there was no engagement, and their friends were non-existent. Right here, right now, there was only the two of them and each other's desires.

"Kiss me," Kagome whispered, as she opened her smoky oceans.

His heart leapt as he stared at her amazing pools.

"I want you to kiss me, Inuyasha," he heard her say again.

"Kagome," he whispered.

His eyes gleamed with lust and something much more, as he dipped in and gently brushed her lips capturing it almost too cautiously as if it was the first time he had ever kissed a girl. He teased her mouth open with his tongue and lazily kissed her. His tongue sensually probed the depths of her mouth. Sighing into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close.

Angling his head, Inuyasha deepened the kiss. His hands caressed every inch of her that he could stroke. He took hold of her leg, raised it to his side and hooked it around his hips, opening her to him as he started a slow grind, rolling his hips as his pelvis rubbed against hers. Kagome moaned into the kiss, feeling him hot and hard pressing against her sex. She wrenched her mouth away from the kiss, the need to breathe too much to ignore. He smoothly slipped his hands under her shirt and fondled her breasts. She panted, as he now attacked her neck with wet kisses. He nipped at her skin, sucked her flesh, leaving a bruise and marking her as his. She fisted a lump of his silver mane, as she tried so hard to think and perceive what he was doing to her. But her mind was only an array of sweet sensations. No rational thought existed at all.

In one smooth motion, he took off her shirt. She wore no bra. He stared at her with amber eyes blazing with lust, and she ignited. He lightly brushed her well-kissed lips with his thumb as his right hand moved down. His hands skimmed her smooth and luscious curves, cupped her breasts and caressed her flat stomach, going even further south to loosen the ties of her track pants. She gasped as she felt her pants falling off her hips to reveal skin. The only thing keeping the pants from falling off and revealing all of her was her hooked leg. All her clothes had been wet from their charade earlier that afternoon, and she had to go around the mansion without any undergarments – only wearing his loose shirt and pants.

"I want you," he said huskily against her skin as his hand move further south cupping her mound against his palm. She arched into his hand bringing her aching sex closer to his ministration.

Inuyasha watched her face and groaned at the sexy moan that came out of her lips, as he gave her clit a flick of his finger. And he played with her pleasure nub, rolling and tugging making it swollen and hard. She gasped loudly, arching her back, bringing her erect nipples to lightly brush his bare chest. He took that chance to devour one erect peak in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around her nipple then roughly captured it, nipping and tugging and sucking it to his heart`s content as he stroked her clit with a steady rhythm. He was playing her body like a well tuned instrument, and she let herself go, immersed in the sensations he was causing her. God, she was going to scream. He roughly captured her mouth drowning her scream in their kiss. And she kissed him back pouring all that she was feeling into the kiss. Her mind might have been blank but her heart was overflowing with emotions.

"Inuyasha… Oh God!" She gasped as he slowly inserted a finger inside her, the palm of his hand a steady pressure against her clit. She clung to him as he started to pump, setting an easy and slow rhythm. She beautifully arched her back moving her hips against his hand.

"That's it, Baby. Move your hips like that," was his husky drawl as he licked his way to her other nipple. Enclosing it with his mouth, he gently stroked the erect peak with his tongue. She strained against him more. Oh God, this was too hot. What he was doing to her was too sexy. She felt wanton standing there against the wall with his mouth on her breasts and his finger inside her.

"Inuyasha," she moaned his name breathlessly as he took her for the sensual ride, lifting her spirits and making her soar even higher, as he inserted a another finger. He established a harder yet steady rhythm. And she wantonly muttered sweet nothings into his ear that both of them could not even comprehend.

Inuyasha hissed. The sounds she was making were driving him to the brink. Even with his loose silk sleeping pants, he could feel the strain of his growing desire. Suddenly, he felt her dainty hands trailed down his chest, palming his perfect abs in sweet seduction. She took him by surprise as she quickly pulled the ties of his pants loosening it, and instantly slipped her tiny hand inside to boldly grab his hot and hard rod.

He caught his breath and panted against her breast, as he felt her stroke his erection, matching it with his thrusting fingers. If she continued what she was doing, he would finish without getting inside her. And he did not want that. Inside her – he wanted to be inside when he climaxed. He seized the hand that stroked him and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

Keeping his gaze of her face, he inserted a third finger inside her. She was already dripping wet. He had no trouble as he pumped faster and harder. And she soared exponentially, the action taking her to greater heights and she instinctively moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusting fingers.

"Look at me, Kagome. Baby, reach for it. Come for me." Finally, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he groaned at the feel of it. He couldn't wait to feel her around him. He couldn't wait to see what it felt to be inside her. She soaked his hand making him want to taste her. He swore he would taste all of her. She was panting breathlessly, as he withdrew his fingers hugging her to him kissing whatever breath she had left. Feeling like jelly, her legs trembled, unable to support her weight.

Inuyasha held her in his arms, as his hands trailed from her shoulders to hug her lower back, moving to grasp her butt cheeks, and lifted her up, guiding her legs to wrap around his middle; her pants were only but clinging on her upper thighs. Settling her back against the wall, he released her mouth. She was still coming down from her high, as he scanned her beautiful face. She was flushed, eyes still shut tight. Her breasts moved in synch as her chest heaved to breathe air. Her flawless skin shimmered with a layer of sweat, making her skin appear like porcelain in the dimmed hallway. He was transfixed on her.

"Kagome," he rasped bringing his forehead against hers. "Do you want this?" He rolled his hips languidly, causing his clothed erection to brush her folds.

And she felt herself building up once more. She bit her lip and moaned.

"Do you want me?" he exhaled as he struggled for control. He hissed as his desire pulsed, feeling her tempting heat. He was so painfully hard. "Kagome, baby, do you want me?"

She finally opened her eyes, and he was caught breathless by it as it gleamed feral in the darkened hallway.

"Take me, Inuyasha," he heard her whimper and his heart jumped as he roughly captured her mouth, driving his tongue inside and fervently kissed her.

She had been so lost in the kiss that she had not noticed him open the door to his room, carrying her inside. All that she did was cling to him, panting and moaning breathlessly into the kiss. She felt herself being brought down, her feet touching the carpeted floor. Her pants slid off from her hips, completely baring her nakedness to him.

Feeling his hungry amber gaze upon her, she shuddered, his eyes feasting upon her very naked body. His gaze was intense, feral, undressing her even though she was already naked. Catching her breath, she stood before his hungry gaze, as it roamed at every luscious curve. She tingled with wanton desire and sexual anticipation with every pass of his predatory eyes on her body. She had almost forgotten the fact that she had never done this with anyone before; that the only people who saw her utterly naked were her parents and grandfather when she was a still a baby. And so, she looked away from him and covered her bare essentials.

He moved towards her, brushing her chin up for her to look face him as his left hand snaked around her tiny waist, embracing her. He kissed her forehead and smiled reassuringly.

"Beautiful," he whispered kissing her sending chills down her spine to the tips of her toes. He then revelled in the taste of her sweet essence as he kissed her deeply; turning it into a demanding kiss as they both relentlessly stroked each other's tongues. She moaned. He groaned. And they were both in a high. With his hands, he palmed her ass bringing her lower body close to his, as he rolled his hips against hers. He couldn't wait to get inside her. God, he was going to end up fucking her here and not in his bed. And it was going to be hard and fast.

Kagome seemed not to mind because when he lifted her up with one hand, she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. With his free hand, he untied his pants as he walked towards the couch and sat down. Holding her hips, he lowered her to his erection, moving passed her folds and into her tight depths. Suddenly, she flinched grasping his shoulders tightly. He stopped her descent looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm your first?" he asked incredulously, yet so much overwhelmed by that fact.

Nodding, she smiled uncomfortably at him. She evened her breathing trying to ease the pain and the feel of her being stretched to limits.

Keeping her still, Inuyasha hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?" God, she was virgin and he had taken her roughly. He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat, not knowing if it was because he had hurt her, or if it was because he was in awe of the rising emotions from discovering that no other man had touched her this way except him.

She bit her lip. She hadn't told him because the thought flew out of her mind. Because she had felt so wanton in his arms that she had forgotten that she had not tried this before. Because the thought of him being her first felt unusually right. In his arms, feeling him throb deep inside her. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be at the moment. What the hell was Inuyasha doing to her? She was mush in his hands.

He was looking at her so worriedly, she had to smile.

"I kind of forgot." She took a deep breath. "So, be gentle, okay? Or I'll kick your sorry ass if you don't," she rasped, playfully threatening him while he made small comforting strokes in her lower back to relax her.

He just had to smile at that. Now, that was just pure Kagome talking. She dared to look down and saw his erection. She gasped.

"Oh my, you're big," she whispered.

Now, that caused him to chuckle. She hit him.

"Stop laughing," she scolded. "It hurts you know."

"Sorry. Just relax, okay?" he said lovingly, capturing her mouth for a deep kiss as he slowly impaled her to him, filling her up to the hilt. Kagome bit her lip, as she felt herself opening for him. The invasion was slightly painful but she opened like a dream. He was taking her so slowly, so carefully, so sweetly.

"Are you okay?" She heard the worry in his voice, as he gave her the time to get used to his size. His breath hit her breasts as he panted for control. She was fantastically tight inside that he almost got off instantly.

"Yeah." Breathless, she rolled her hips teasing him. She smirked mischievously, that feral gleam burned like wild fire in her eyes. This may be her first time, but she knew how to play naughty.

Grunting, he then moved his hips in a slow grind, groaning with each thrust he made. She panted at his beguiling pace. It was not a boring pace, yet it was not orgasmic either; it was just enough to build her up. She frowned at him in her mind. Now, he was teasing her.

He grasped her ass as he pulled her forward, bringing her close to him, burying him even deeper inside her. He guided her movements in synch with his pace. He had imagined her this way for countless of times. He had longed for her to be this way with him. His naughty side had wanted to tease her. To make her wait. To let her experience the build up because it was more explosive that way. But it had backfired as soon as he had claimed her depths because all he could think about was to claim her. He'd give her slow and sweet lovemaking next time. But right now, he needed her hard and fast. He wanted her too much.

"You feel amazing," he rasped moaning, as he put some muscle into his thrusts.

"Then fill me," she replied huskily as she held his shoulders and rode him in wild abandon, moaning, as she tried to match his beguiling pace.

He watched her breasts bounced up and down opposite his upward motion. Her eyes were shut tight, a sexy moan coming out of her slightly parted lips. Her beautiful raven black hair cascaded down her back. A shin of sweat covered her entire body. He had never seen such an orgasmic guise in his life before, and his heart swelled knowing he was the cause of her rapture. The thought left him burning inside, hungry for more of her. With a grunt, he locked his hips with hers. Instantly, he had her lying beneath him in the couch.

He roughly devoured her lips, snaking his tongue inside, kissing her fervently. He resumed thrusting his hips as she wrapped her legs around his hips, burying him further into her depths. He captured one erect nipple with his mouth, moaning as he sucked it hungrily. His right hand held her left hand above her head, while his left hand fondled with her other breast.

"Inuyasha," she panted loudly, tangling her free hand in his silver mane.

He released her left hand. And she felt him reached in between them and rubbed her clit, matching his strokes at the same time with his thrusts, which were now faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her, causing her to orgasm once more. She shuddered arching her back as her toes curled. And she screamed his name as she roughly wrenched his face away from her breast and kissed him hard. Her screams were muffled into the deep kiss. He felt her walls tighten around his erection, and he grunted, pulling her shaking body up to straddle him, as he pumped wantonly, now setting short hard thrusts, prolonging her orgasm.

Finally, with one last thrust, he poured himself into her depths. She seized him, drinking every bit of his seed greedily, leaving no drop to waste. They continued to kiss fervently until the need to breathe robbed them of their fervent endearment. Heavy breathing resounded in the darkened room, as they stayed in that erotic position for a few moments just catching their breaths.

Still hugging her closely, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's shoulders. He massaged her lower back soothingly, and she moaned against his neck. She kissed the pulse she found there, and then, without any warning, she slumped on him.

Inuyasha felt her weight against his shoulder.

"Kagome," he whispered her name, but received no answer. He held her in his arms to look at her and he smiled longingly at her peaceful face. She was already asleep.

"You always amaze me," he whispered brushing his lips against her forehead.

Hesitantly, he withdrew from inside her depths. He gathered all their clothes from the floor and carried her inside his bedroom. His room was made up of four different rooms: the receiving area, which was where they were at the moment, the bedroom, the walk-in closet, and the bathroom.

Now that some of his sanity was back in place, he smirked. They had just done foreplay in the hallway of his house with Sesshomaru sleeping in the same floor as them. He looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms wondering how she would react to that fact. He smiled knowingly. He remembered her threat earlier and chuckled. He knew exactly how she would react. Maybe, she'd kick his sorry ass. He thought jokingly, as he laid her down the bed. He stroked her hair lovingly. It was ten passed three in the morning already. He sighed and wore a clean pair of pants. He was pondering on whether to step out of the room and sleep on the couch, or sleep beside her. He much preferred the latter because not only had he wished to make love to her, he had also longed to feel her in his arms when he slept.

But what happened between them tonight – was it only a one-time deal? Had it only happened because they had felt the urge to... you know, fuck? Did she think of what happened between them as only a one-night stand? Would this episode result into another awkward conversation like what they had in the park? Would they again pretend like nothing had happened? That what happened between them was another mistake?

Sighing deeply, he stood before the door holding the knob with his hand. He did not have the answers. But he hoped. God, he hoped that whatever had happened tonight was real for her. Because it was real for him. She was real to him. Her body was, as well as all her reactions to his touch. The kisses they had shared; they were all real to him. Tonight was real to him. She had always been an enigma to him. Because even if all that had happened was real for him, it was still one made-up fantasy in his reality for obvious reasons that she was not his. It had always been a mixture of both reality and fantasy when it came to her.

He heard her moan, as she shifted in her sleep causing him to stray away from his thoughts. He looked at her. It appeared that she wasn't asleep yet, as she stared at him in the dimmed room. Their gazes held each other speaking what was left unsaid.

"Am I to consider this another mistake?" She sat up. She was awake when he brought him down the bed. But she pretended to sleep and waited for his next move. Would he lie beside her and hold her in her sleep? Or would he leave? She could hear her heart pounding loudly as she waited for his reply. He was looking at her so intently.

"Inuyasha? Am I to pretend all this hasn't happened?"

He felt a tug at his heart, as she watched her. Then, he slowly strode towards her bedside and sat beside her. She was still waiting and he knew that he should give an answer now. Things like these were not supposed to delay.

"No, it has never been a mistake, Kagome." He gently captured her mouth for a deep kiss.

* * *

Shun nursed the glass of brandy he held in his hands, his thoughts in disarray. His plane had safely arrived in London a couple of hours ago, but he refused to shake off the beginnings of jetlag by sleeping it off. The last conversation he had with Kagome played a non-stop loop in his mind. The grip he had with his glass tightened.

"_Shun,_ _I don't think this is working."_

He pictured Kagome_,_ as she stood before him in the airport's departure area with that sad and intent look in her eyes.

Every muscle in his body grew taut. No, she would not leave him. She would not do that - because he would not let her. He emptied his glass in one gulp savoring the burn. It felt good. It tampered his anger a bit. What was wrong with her? He was just thinking for the best when he had demanded for her to withdraw from the high-rise project. He was just looking out for her when he insisted she stay away from Inuyasha.

He snarled in his thoughts. Inuyasha, he was winning again and he couldn't stand it.

"_And you know what? I think Inuyasha is a good guy, and I like his company. Our friends obviously think so too; it's just a pity you don't."_

It took all his control to not shake her so hard for her to take those words back. He burned with anger and jealousy, as he quickly bid her goodbye. With his back straight, he walked confidently away from her. However, deep inside, his heart pounded in trepidation. He knew Kagome. When she said something, most of the times, she meant it. He refused to stick around to know that.

Kagome would not be leaving him if he could help it. Kagome was his. She was his first. She was his because she was wearing his ring and that tied her to him. That marked her as his. She was his because that was just the way it was, since Inuyasha had arrived and it would stay that way. She would break first before Inuyasha could have her. He thought possessively, conjuring a plan to make her stay. And he just knew how to do exactly just that.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the woman beneath him moaning his name passionately, as he moved inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, as her body moved seductively. He held her gaze, both his hands held hers above her head. Right after he had given her his answer, they had made love again. This time, enticingly slow in the bed.

_God._ He moaned in his mind. His heart ached and burned taking in her appearance. He had never seen someone so beautiful in the throes. Her raven black hair splayed across red silken pillows, her deep blue pools shut tight, as she savored the feel of him inside her, lips parting for air all the while moaning for more. Her chest heaved and the two perfect mounds above it bounced back and forth matching his hard steady thrusts. Those pink swollen peaks stood erect and glistened from his attentions a while ago.

"Open your eyes, Kagome." His voice came out like a strangled grunt. So sexy. So hot. "Look at me."

She whimpered, as she opened her dazed ocean pools.

"Move with me," he huskily said.

She lifted her hips off the mattress arching her back as she met each of his thrusts. The action brought him closer to her tight depths taking their breaths away. She darted her tongue out to lick her dry lips. He followed the movement with his eyes. Grunting, he bent down and possessed her lips driving his tongue inside for a bruising kiss.

Taking hold of her legs, he hooked them in his arms. She was so open to him now. In this position, she felt him go deeper. She wounded her hands around his neck, her left hand coming up to dig in his hair and scalp while the other grabbing his left butt cheek pulling him closer, a silent plea to move faster. And he gave her more, thrusting deeper, harder and faster inside her, as he devoured her mouth.

He could feel it. Once more, she was near. Gritting his teeth, he held himself back. She was so close. Only one thrust away and…

"Inuyasha," she screamed his name in pure pleasure. Her walls quivered wantonly around him, sucking him in and squeezing him dry.

Spent and sated, he rolled them over so that she lay spooned against his front. He kissed her shoulder and held her tight. Their bodies had dictated for both to drown in sweet carnal indulgence, and both were helplessly lost in the midst of a storm of guilty pleasures. Whatever had happened tonight, they would both deal with it in the morning. But for now, there was only one thing in their minds.

Sleep.

* * *

R&R!


	15. Chapter 14 Beyond Random Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Beyond Random Kisses**

Inuyasha watched the sunlight touch her beautiful face. Frowning in her sleep, Kagome hugged him closer burying her face further into his chest. She sighed contentedly; glad to rid herself of the sun's rays. He smiled. She had always amazed him, even with her sleeping. And apparently, she had always appealed his playful side. So he went on pestering her. He tickled her nose, brushing it lightly with his forefinger. She groaned annoyingly, rubbing her nose with her knuckle. He chuckled as her nose turned red with her relentless assault.

"Stop it, Buyo," Kagome complained sleepily, turning away from him.

He raised an interested brow.

_Buyo?_ He thought. Oh yeah, she had told him she had a fat cat named Buyo. Still, he annoyed her by blowing teasing breezes into her ear.

"Buyo, Stop it. Or else, I'll do liposuction on you before you can say meow," she continued to say in her sleep. She fisted her hand raising it up in the air as if to strike her point.

Inuyasha, who was watching her intently, had not expected the upward hook. He howled in pain, as her fist connected with his right eye.

"Awww," he moaned massaging his bruised eye. She did have a hell of a punch.

"That's what you get, you stupid cat," she mumbled as she slowly crept awake, mistaking Inuyasha's moans for Buyo's meows.

Not realizing where and what she was doing, she turned to him trying to find the most comfortable position – which turned out to be cuddled close to Inuyasha's chest. God, this position sure felt good. She couldn't help but recall her dream last night. Not just a dream, but a really steamy and sexy dream. She moaned at the thought. In her light sleep, she had not noticed that she was sleeping in a bed, naked in all her glory with an injured silver-haired Adonis, who also happened to be equally naked as her. She forced herself to go back to deep sleep.

But failed.

_Stupid cat._ She blamed Buyo in her thoughts that she had hissed those words out loud.

"Stupid ca…," she whispered once more, yawning as she opened her eyes only to meet Inuyasha's smirking face.

She gaped at him, wide-eyed, breath caught in mid-yawn. He grasped her frozen chin and closed her mouth for her.

"Morning," he whispered right after he had kissed her forehead.

"Morning," she replied as everything quickly sank in. At the same time, she sank against his chest hoping to hide her blushing face.

"Did I sleep in?" she asked lowly against his chest.

"We both did." He played with a lock of her hair.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to 10." His right hand was now gently caressing her bare back.

She could not stop the shiver that ran up her spine.

He chuckled.

Damn him. He had noticed that.

"Did I wake you up?"

"What do you think?" she answered, as her lips curled up into a small smile. She surmised that she had mistaken him for her _fat cat, Buyo,_ who had tried to wake her up just minutes ago. And that meant another thing too. With a goofy smile painted on her face, she looked up at him and stared at his right eye. It was already starting to bruise. She lightly touched it and Inuyasha flinched for a moment, but still he let her trace the corner of his bruised eye.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?" He smiled, and then suddenly pouted like a puppy.

She giggled.

He pouted like an old fish – whatever that looked like. She bit her lip giggling even more until it was uncontrollable. Noticing that she would not stop anytime soon, Inuyasha glowered down at her and growled like a growling old fish – whatever that looked like.

She bit her lower lip to stop her laughing fit.

"You`re making fun of me... again," he said in mock disappointment.

"Oh, but I am." She sounded so serious.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I mean…" She cleared her throat. "I am?" That was a goofy smile on her face. He was sure of it.

"See that? That's exactly what I'm talking about," he told her.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about," she further mocked him.

"Oh, I do know that you know exactly what I've been talking about, and I swear that I'm sure of what I'm talking about. So just drop the act Kagome and say what needs to be said. And you know what I`m talking about," he ranted on, narrowing his eyes, frowning some more as he linked his arms across his chest.

She frowned, genuinely confused this time. "Oh… So, what exactly are we talking about?"

"Kagome," he whined.

She laughed aloud. He sure had a short fuse in the morning. But you got to admit it, what he had ranted on was just mad. He had surely gotten her thoughts whirling around with all the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about stuff he had said. The blame couldn't be on her. It was still _early_ in the morning and her brain cells still hadn't decided to cooperate with her. Besides, what was more enjoyable than waking up and sharing a laugh with a naked Inuyasha in the morning? Okay, so she wasn't exactly sharing a laugh with him, but she laughing at him. But the point was... she was laughing.

Her bell-like laughter was music to his ears. Inuyasha looked at her gleeful face and smiled thinking that this was how mornings were supposed to be – and that would be waking up with her in his arms. But minus the punch in the eye, of course. He waited for her until she had finally stopped her laughing fit. When she did, she cutely peeped at him.

"Hah, that felt good," she whispered, as he only smiled at her.

Hesitantly, she lifted her left hand to caress his bruised eye.

"Sorry."

Inuyasha took her dainty hand and kissed it. "Did I say good morning?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"No, I meant _`Did I say good morning?_'" he asked huskily dipping in for a kiss.

"No…," she sighed breathlessly into the kiss as he deepened it.

Kagome hugged his shoulders, as he snaked his arm around her lower back. He pulled her towards him so that she lay on top of him. They kissed fervently. But this time, with slow abandon – their limbs desperately pulling each other close. He released her from the kiss to trail open mouth kisses down her neck, leaving a couple of kisses on her left shoulder. She in return kissed his bruised right eye, her fingertips brushing his cheek as she looked deeply into his amber pools. It shined like the morning sun.

"You've got cute morning hair," she whispered.

He only smiled.

"You punched me," he said with big puppy eyes as he pouted.

"No, I did not. It was an accident. You were in the way. Besides, it was your own fault. You shouldn't have woken me up. Now look what happened."

He raised a brow. "But you told me to wake you up."

"That's so not true. I haven't asked you to wake me up," she protested.

"All right, I confess. I've woken you up for nothing." He gave her a sheepish smile. He scratched a cheek. His voice turned mocking. "But you were snoring so loud I had no choice but to wake you up, or else everyone else in the mansion would hear it."

She gaped at him. She didn't snore. She was a really silent sleeper, except when she was talking in her sleep of course.

"I do not snore." She hit his chest with her fist.

"Yes, you do and it sounds just like this," he continued to mock her as he imitated her non-existent snore. He sounded like a snorting pig.

"I do not snore like that," Kagome told him off. "That's just too obnoxious."

He laughed at her outburst and continued making all the snorting sounds he could possibly produce.

"That was when you were hugging me. This one was when you were hugging the pillow," he said as he imitated a high-pitched wheezing kind of snort, as if he had a sudden attack of asthma.

"You're horrible. Just terrible," she said hitting his chest harder than before.

She angrily sat up. And he guffawed, as he laid and cradled the back of his head with his arms. It was just too much fun fooling around with her temper. In one swift swipe, she had pulled the sheets off of him. She smirked as she bunched the sheets around her and stole a pair of his pants and shirt, wearing them as swiftly as she could and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Kagome," she heard him call but she snubbed him, as she wore his shirt. The sheet fell into a heap on the floor, as she muttered hissed cusses under her breath.

"I'm not talking to you," she yelled trying to put her right leg inside the right leg pant.

But before she could do so, she was roughly swept by strong arms, as Inuyasha hugged her from behind. He kissed the side of her neck, his hot breath caressing her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"Tease…."

The hands that hugged her skimmed down to sensually touch skin, brushing like feather to move slowly up her inner thighs, detouring to the swell of her hips and her tiny waist as he turned her around to face him.

She swallowed the lump on her throat. "I wasn't being one."

"Oh, but you are," he purred against her neck. "You just don't know it, but you do it to me, Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"And I love it, Kagome. I just love the fact that you tease me," he whispered against her ear, as his hands sensually caressed every inch of skin he reached.

God, what was he doing? She wasn't being a tease. She had meant to leave the room. But right now, leaving was the last thing on her mind. She held unto him.

"And I love…" He was about to say but the phone rang.

"You should get that." She was panting breathlessly.

He groaned in disapproval, as he released her and answered the phone gruffly.

"What?" Inuyasha started heatedly. "I'm asleep. Because I'm answering the phone, ass. Yes, my eyes are closed. Of course, I am. What! Of course not! And if I do, it's none of your damn business. …. Wha? Are you talking to me? I'm telling you I'm fucking asleep. I've called Mako already. Yeah, do all that fuck, ass."

He grumbled as he dropped the phone back.

Kagome had an amused grin while she watched him. She had only one guess as to who had called. But it would not hurt to ask, would it?

"Who was that?"

He smirked. "Sess."

He was beaming, his gaze drinking her in from head to toe. They lingered on her exposed legs. Even with his shirt covering her upper thigh, her legs still looked like a mile long.

"You know, you're cruel to your brother," she told him.

He frowned. "If that was cruel, then what Sesshomaru does to me is torture."

A slim brow slanted.

Inuyasha shrugged stepping in front of her. "My brother has a sadistic streak – when it comes to me." He held her shoulders. He did not want to talk about Sesshomaru right now. He had other more important things to do.

"Where were we?"

She just stood there and continued to smile.

"Ah, I know. I heard you last night. You said my name while you were sleeping. Were you dreaming of me last night?"

"Perhaps." Was that a purr she was hearing? God, his teasing mood was infectious.

"Hmmm... And you said my name when you were snoring, too."

She lost her smile and glared at him. He smirked knowing that would rile her up.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Just leave the snore-subject okay?"

To comfort her, he petted her hair like a little girl. "I was just joking," he told her.

She looked so cute when she was mad that he couldn't help himself but tease her. He just had to do it. All because he wanted to see the fire in her eyes. And he had succeeded. Her eyes were now a blazing ocean. He brought her in his embrace.

"I don't snore," she whispered against his chest.

"Of course, you don't. You just make cute noises when you're asleep that's all. Some of them are weird-sounding. But they`re okay." That earned him a light giggle and a playful slap on the back from her.

He chuckled. "I didn't know you were this violent in the morning. Do you think I need to wear a head gear the next time?"

She groaned in disagreement, but stiffened when she had heard him say the "next time."

"Maybe we can have a sparring match right now here in the room?" He wriggled his brows playfully. Or perhaps in the bed with you on top this time. What do you think?"

"You're impossible," she told him.

"I suppose that's a `no.' What about breakfast?"

"Lunch."

"Brunch then."

"Shower."

"With me?" Inuyasha teased.

"Alone," she answered feeling heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Blushing?" he said upon seeing her flushed in his arms.

"No," she replied instantly.

"What then?"

"Um… allergy?" she answered meekly.

Chuckling, he raised a skeptical brow.

"Fr-from hunger," she stuttered. "I get flushes when I'm hungry. Food allergy!"

"Food allergy?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes! Exactly!" she replied and gave him a triumphant smirk.

He smirked in return. Who would believe anything she had just said? Allergies? Seriously? But she had cunning thoughts. And so did he.

"Kiss?" he purred.

"Gave you one already." She dismissed him.

"Or else," he mocked.

"Try me," she replied fiercely.

"My pleasure."

She had a quick glimpse on the golden glint of mischief in his eyes before she found herself hoisted up his shoulders. She yelped as her abdomen came up against his broad shoulder.

"Inuyasha put me down!" she protested as she hit his back with light jabs.

All she heard was his hearty chuckles, as he slapped her backside in response to her protests. He opened the door of his room and walked out to the hallway. Kagome had immediately stopped her loud protests, afraid that someone would hear them.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down. Now!" she hissed at him looking at every direction.

A gasp escaped her when Inuyasha suddenly dropped her on the carpeted floor. He held both her shoulders while smirking at her. Kagome turned her head to both sides, looking for anyone who could have seen them come out from his room.

None.

She sighed in relief.

"What were you doing?" she scolded him. "Someone could have seen us. What would they think?"

"I don't care what they think," he said staring at her intently.

She caught her breath, taken aback by what he had said. All this time, both of them had avoided the most important questions that needed to be asked tiptoeing around the subject. Both were uncertain what each other's responses would be – how each other's reactions would be. Emotions swam in conflict and disarray as one part relished each other's unspoken claim for one another; yet, the remaining part doubted whether these claims were real and recognized by both of them.

"Inuyasha," she whispered uncertainly, unable to respond to his sudden admission.

He slid both hands from her shoulders down to her hands and held them in his.

"They can just shove all their thoughts up their asses. But this is what I want. You are what I want... need, Kagome," he confessed. "I'm taking my chances. I'm asking if you will leap for yours."

"Inu…" She was about to say but he pursed her lips with his fingertips, stopping her from uttering further than the first few syllables of his name.

"I wish to call you mine. I always have, since that night that I've met you. Will you let me? I wish for you to let me," he whispered.

"Inu…" she whimpered.

"Please…" he whispered as he brought his forehead against hers.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. She let go both of his hands, and he slumped, heartbroken. He sighed weakly. He was defeated, rejected. It was not her fault. He had chosen to pour his heart to her, aware of the risk of her rejection. Taking a deep breath, he took step away from her.

But she stopped him, her hands grasping the sides of his face crashing her lips to his for a sudden kiss. She opened her mouth, moving her tongue and mouth in a languid caress, coaxing him to join her. Her actions had taken him by surprise. For a few moments, he just stood there. But that was moments ago. Right now, he was returning her kiss with equal fervor. He devoured her mouth, as he kissed her fervently. She sucked his tongue and he moaned into the kiss snaking his arms around her, pulling her closer to his hot body. Her hands moved up and tangled with his silver hair, massaging his scalp as her other hand trailed seductive caresses against his bare chest. Both did not care if they were seen by everyone French-kissing in the hallway. Well, maybe not everyone… they wouldn't want Sesshomaru barging up on them while they were in the middle of a make-out session.

Inuyasha released her from the kiss but kept her close.

"Hungry?" he whispered.

"A bit," she replied cuddling close to him.

"I reckon Nana Kaede saying yesterday that she'll be in charge of lunch today because Sesshomaru has requested her Japanese cooking."

"Chicken?" she asked eagerly.

"Perhaps," he answered.

"Shower," she said scrunching her face into a frown.

He chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it with me?" he teased.

"Hmmm, let me see." She playfully tapped her chin.

"Please," he begged.

"Maybe next time," she purred against his ear and kissed his right cheek before she quickly scampered to her door, opening it and hurrying inside.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the hallway with a silly grin on his face, as he stared at her door. He touched his right cheek. She was his now, right?

"Continue doing that and you'll pop your eyes out," someone said loudly. "What are you smiling at, baka?"

Inuyasha sighed in response. This someone didn't need introductions.

"What do you want, Sess?" Turning, he faced his brother who happened to be carrying… a shirt.

Wait… That was his shirt. Wasn't that the shirt Kagome had worn last night? Oh fuck! They had left the shirt in the hallway.

"Shit!" The curse was a whispered hiss. He just prayed to all the gods out there that Sesshomaru had not noticed or heard that.

Unfortunately, he had.

"Care to explain why I've found this in the hallway?" Sesshomaru threw the shirt at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it instantly, as he searched his mind for something smart to say.

"Oh… Wow thanks, Sess. You've found it," he started. He hugged his shirt, and for some reason, he these were the words that left his lips. "Come here shirt. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

Now, was that something smart to say?

"Right," Sesshomaru raised a very skeptical brow, as he watched Inuyasha walk towards his room. "And do you think that talking to your shirt will convince me to leave this subject alone?"

"Subject? What subject?" Inuyasha replied as he opened his door.

"Stop playing the fool, Inuyasha, and answer the damn question," Sesshomaru told him. "I reckon you are not wearing this shirt yesterday, in fact…"

"Jee, I am so touched Sess," Inuyasha interrupted him. "You just love your little brother, don`t you? You even know what's in my wardrobe. Love to chat, but I gotta run."

"Wait just a second, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called him.

"Bye," Inuyasha winked at him before shutting the door.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Don't think that I'm stupid and not know what's going on," he yelled over the door and after 10 seconds, his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered the call.

"Open the door, baka," Sesshomaru said over the phone. However, all he heard was a strangulated voice like that of the vengeful spirit in the horror flick Ju-on.

"Stop it, Inuyasha," he said, but the scary voice went on. "I told you to stop it."

Sesshomaru suddenly heard a loud chuckle.

"Baka," he cussed rolling his eyes.

"Um, did I scare the Great Sesshomaru?"

"Don't push your luck, baka," Sesshomaru said hearing Inuyasha's boisterous laughter over the phone.

"Oh, and Sess?" Inuyasha started.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked heatedly.

"What I do is none of your business. Bye."

"Baka." Sesshomaru shook his head. Sighing, he walked away, but not without leaving a parting glance at the guest room where Kagome was staying.

* * *

Shun hailed the cab driver to stop in front of a fancy restaurant in the midst of London. He could see the colossal London Eye as he came out of the cab. He would be meeting his company's future business partner this evening. Not knowing who that partner was made him jittery. Nonetheless, he was optimistic that he would pull the deal off as early as possible so that he could go back to Japan to take care one urgent matter named Kagome. Or was it Inuyasha?

"I have a reservation," he said to the woman on the desk.

"Name, please?"

"Shun Natsume."

"A pleasant evening, Mr. Natsume. Please let one of our waiters usher you to your table," she said.

"Right this way, sir," the waiter said as Shun followed him. "I believe your date has already arrived and waiting for you at your table, sir."

"Really? That's wonderful," he answered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she arrived a little earlier than you." They stopped in front of one of the VIP rooms. "Here we are, sir."

"Thank you," Shun replied gratefully. However, he wondered why the waiter only brought him before the door of the VIP room. Wasn't the waiter supposed to open the door for him and usher him to his table? Petty, yes – but still. At least he had brought him to his destination. He fixed his suit as he inhaled deeply, calming his nerves. Slowly, he opened the door and went inside.

The room was just simply exquisite. The walls were gilded and expensive paintings adorned them. In the middle was an oak table for two with gold-plated edges. And standing with her back to him was a woman in an expensive pinstriped power suit. Shun stood before the door, and then froze when he discovered who the woman was when she turned around to face him. Leering at him, she smiled conceitedly.

"Hello, Shun. Long time no see," she drawled leaning against the table.

"Shizuru," he whispered. The tone of his voice was unrecognizable and laced with shock and disbelief. As far as he'd known, she was in France. _Happily married._ He sneered in his thoughts to his utter disdain. He hadn't expected to see her again under these circumstances. Hell, it was the last thing he had expected because he thought he would never again see her after they had parted ways the last time.

"How are you, Shun?" Seductively swaying her hips, she walked towards him.

"I am doing fine, Shizu," Shun answered choosing to shake her hand when she tried for a hug.

She cackled. Then, had the audacity to pout at him. "Oh come on, Shun. That`s such a cold way to greet your ex-bestfriend, ex-girlfriend, ex-fiancee and ex-bride, don`t you think?" She was purring now. "Can you be more affectionate? We have shared the same house and bed once upon a time. After all, I will be your business partner once we've finalized this deal. So, will you… at least act a little more friendly towards me? Please…" She skimmed her fingertips along his collar, moving flirtatiously down to undo his topmost shirt button.

"There… you look sexier with your shirt like that," she purred and gave his left cheek a chaste kiss. Her left hand moved passed him clicking the lock of the door.

"Privacy," she whispered against his ear before moving towards their table.

He followed her.

"Why don't we sit down?" she offered.

Staring at her, he thought of how she had looked less than a year ago when he last saw her. She looked more beautiful than ever. He frowned knowing that the pang he was feeling now was jealousy over the man whom was the source of that glow.

"So, how are you, Shun?"

"I am fine. Shall we talk business?"

She chuckled darkly.

"Oh Shun, loosen up, will you? We are not talking business today. You will be here for half a month. It is more than enough time to seal the deal between our companies. Don't you think we should catch up with both our lives a bit? Isn't that more important?"

That was the last thing he wanted to do. He refused to listen about her life – especially the part where she'd brag about her marital bliss.

"Shizuru, I've come here for a reason and that's business. So that means we are talking about business."

"Are you trying to play that macho-thing again with me, Shun? I admit I do miss it a lot." She smiled, as she cradled her chin with her right knuckle.

"I am not playing games with you, Shizu."

"As am I," Shizuru answered back.

He stared at her, as she stared at him. He had his lips in a thin line while hers curved in a devious smile.

Clearing his throat and placing the contract on top of the table, he uttered, "Continuing on, I have brought the documents…"

"I am not interested in that Shun," she interjected as she roughly swiped the contract off table. It fell in a clutter on the floor.

"What the hell, Shizu," he scolded kneeling down to gather the documents one by one. He placed them on top of the table once he had all of them.

"I've told you. I'm only interested in knowing how you are doing right now. Nothing more, nothing less." Shizuru stood up and walked to his side. She sat on the edge of the table. "So tell me Shun. How are you doing?"

He pushed his chair away from her and looked sternly at her. He crossed his arms. "I told you. I'm doing fine."

"Hmmm… Are you?" she said. "I hear you're engaged?"

"Yes."

"Really?" she replied as she laughed aloud. Her tone mocking – like it was impossible for him to be engaged with somebody else except her. "Oh God, I just can't believe it. You… engaged?"

Shun looked hard at her.

"With whom?" she asked with a smile painted on her face, yet her brown eyes blazed with malice. "That shabby, second-rate little girl whom you called your girlfriend the last time I came to Tokyo?"

Shun only stared at her.

"So, I'm right then," she said. "Tell me, Shun. Have you told her the reason why you've left her the last time? I mean, we were gone for several months without even a message or a call. She must have asked you why you did that."

She stood up and walked towards his sitting form.

"Did you tell her that you cheated on her that time? By any chance, had you told her that while she waited for you in the café where you were supposed to introduce us that you had fucked me in your car?" The car was parked right in front of the table Kagome had been seating. "Had you told her that we had watched her wait for us while you drilled my pussy with your dick?" She sighed as if remembering that day. "That was arguably the most exciting thing you did with me."

Shun was now glaring at her – tense as a rod.

"I guess not." Her expression darkened. "Tell me, Shun. Does she even know that the ring around her finger is originally mine?"

It was his turn to smirk. "Why Shizu? Jealous?"

She chuckled loudly. "Dream on, Shun. I will never be jealous of her. As a matter of fact, I pity her because I'm sure her fiancé hasn't even told her that he loves her. Such a pity."

"You're wrong about that. I've told her I love her."

"Liar."

He was losing most of his patience, as he watched her make a fool of him. "If you're done with this bullshit, can be proceed to more important things? I have a few appointments to attend to after this."

Shizuru brought her hand to her chest as if hurt by his words. But she was grinning deviously, as she watched him pace the room.

He stiffened his back. With an accusing finger, he stressed his point. "You have no right to judge me. Let me remind you that you were the one who left." At the altar on their wedding day. There had been no note, or word why she left.

And he had lived after that. Only barely for a couple of years. But still… he had lived.

Meeting Kagome during those hard times had helped him cope faster. She was a handful. She had kept him on his toes most of the time trying to catch up with her wit, her humor, and the overall sense of her. He understood at that point that Kagome might be more than he could possible handle. But she gave him the chance to forget – a chance to move on. Moreover, she had cared for him. And he had started to care for her deeply.

Then out of nowhere, Shizuru came back asking for a chance to start over again. He was enthralled that she was back. He would have blindly followed her anywhere. Sadly, he had. Despite that, she still broke his heart because she left again.

"I left because I had to, Shun." There was no sign she was lying. She probably was, but her expression was somber.

He snorted at that. What a bunch of bullshit. "Don't take me for a fool, Shizu, because I'm not one."

She shook her head taking a step closer. "I'm not fooling you."

"Then what's the reason why you left?" He gritted the words in between his teeth.

Shizuru was silent. She only stared at him. Sighing deeply, she finally answered. "I left because you were not willing to leave her. When I asked you to break it up with Kagome, you did not do it. Everyone might call me a bitch but I still have my pride, Shun."

Shun chose a few seconds to just watch her. For a moment, standing there in front of him, she had looked vulnerable. What he saw was the girl he had met when he was just a boy. Gone was the haughty attitude, the devil-may-care stance. But her head was held high. Her gaze was firm. She demanded his honesty this time. He would give it to her.

"I was happy you came back. It was obvious how fast I jumped back into your bed. But I feared you would leave me just like before. So I… so I kept her."

She snorted at that – indignant with his words. "Typical."

He glared at her. She had no right to sound so angry. She was the one who left. She was the one who had ended their relationship permanently when she had gone to London and gotten herself married.

"You got married," he hissed.

"But not to you." She grinned deviously. The vulnerability he had glimpsed a while ago was gone. Now, she was back to taunting him. "So what did you do Shun? You wooed her back, put the ring on her finger and asked her to marry you. What an amazing feat…" She clapped her hands. "Bra-vo."

"I just wonder if your proposal is genuine, or just some pitiful attempt to mend a wounded male ego. But I bet you a fuck, it's the latter."

He stood there rooted on the spot. What the hell was she trying to pull?

"So, what's it gonna be Shun? What will you choose? One fuck with me, or you pretend to be the honorable fiancé that you are not and lie about your proposal being genuine?"

* * *

"You win… again," Sesshomaru said, defeated as Rin clapped her hands merrily. He was playing Go-Fish with Rin and Kaede. Unfortunately, he always lost every game.

"Daddy, you suck," Rin told her father who was shuffling the cards.

Kaede agreed and laughed while Sesshomaru groaned.

"Well it's good to know that Fluffy sucks at something," Inuyasha said as he entered the family room.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed running towards him. She embraced him hard as they collided.

"Morning Princess." Inuyasha picked her up and kissed her cheek. He strode to the empty seat across Sesshomaru and brought Rin to stand on the floor. He smiled widely at his niece. "Are you enjoying kicking Daddy's butt?"

She nodded. One thing Sesshomaru did not overlook.

"Rin," he scolded.

"Um… Sorry Daddy," she said dejectedly.

"Loosen up, Sess. We're just playing around." Inuyasha chuckled sitting down the empty chair. He pulled little Rin to sit on his lap. His niece beamed at him, as she made herself comfortable.

Sesshomaru almost felt jealous at the bond between uncle and niece. But he knew that was out of hand. The two had always been close. He doled out the cards.

"All right! Let's play some Go-Fish and kick some Fluffy butt," Inuyasha announced, as he arranged his cards.

He took a peep at Rin's.

"Ahh!" Shrieking, his little niece went to sit down beside her dad.

Everybody chuckled while he smirked.

"Uncle Inuyasha's cheating!" Rin hollered for everyone to hear.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha. You're still a cheat even up to now?" Sesshomaru threw a knowing look at his brother.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's called tech-nique, Sess. You wouldn't know any of that, since you suck at this."

"Yeah, right." Sesshomaru only snorted.

"Okay, loser treats everyone to…," Inuyasha said.

"The beach house," Rin supplied.

All three heads turned to her.

Unfazed by the sudden attention, Rin continued, "Grandpa said we had a beach house in the coast. Can we go there?"

"Ah," Kaede trailed.

"I don't know, Rin. Ask your dad," Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru who had gone stiff as a board.

"Can we daddy?" she asked sweetly. "Please…."

Inuyasha watched as his older brother struggled for an answer. He understood Sesshomaru's difficulty, as the beach house had been his and Sarah's home when they were married several years ago. Back when she was still alive. Back when Rin had not yet to arrive in their lives. Actually, it had not been a beach house, but a villa overlooking the Pacific. That villa held a lot of happy memories for Sesshomaru. When Sarah had died, Sesshomaru had decided to live in Tokyo together with the whole family. He had refused to return to that house because he would just be reminded of his deceased love.

On the other hand, Inuyasha understood why Rin wanted to visit the place. She was a smart girl and she had been curious about who and where her mother was. They had not lied to her that her mother had passed away while giving birth to her. For such a young age, Rin knew that the villa was vital to knowing her mother better. Perhaps, she also wanted to visit the coast and do some swimming. She was good at it.

"What do you say, Sess? You'll be leaving for Hongkong at the end of the week. Might as well enjoy your vacation," Inuyasha told his brother, as he ushered Rin to sit on his lap again.

Game totally forgotten, Rin waited excitedly for her father's reply.

Sesshomaru looked at her daughter's expression and sighed. He wouldn't want to return to villa. After all these years, he still avoided the villa at all costs. But…

"Please daddy."

Sighing deeply, he replied, "All right. Early Saturday morning, we'll drive there."

"Oh yes!" Rin exclaimed jumping up and down. She turned to Nana Kaede. "Here that Nana? Daddy's taking us to the beach!"

Everyone could not help but smile at her antics. Damn, she looked like she could bolt straight to the ceiling with her excitement. And she was making plans. She would take lots of toys. She would take her laptop. She would go snorkelling. And last but not least…

"Can we take Dash and Chase with us?"

"NO!" Sesshomaru's answer was automatic.

Rin pouted. What she hadn't seen was that Inuyasha had pouted too.

"Please," she said sweetly.

"No, sweetie. They are staying," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha's dogs were not coming. The villa had a vast garden that Sarah had made when she was still alive. He had made sure that the garden was well-kept until now. His little brother's two over energetic huskies were no way going near his wife's garden. He had seen what those mutts could do. The mansion's garden was full of craters because of those two.

"Please… please Daddy." But Rin was adamant. And this time, she had a plan. She pulled Inuyasha's shirt sleeve. "What do we do?"

She looked at him with mischief in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked. Perhaps, Rin had spent too much time with him in the past because they could understand each other with only a look. The look they had right now was sinister. His was a handful more of hers.

"Follow my lead," Inuyasha told her lowly.

She nodded and waited for her brilliant uncle's plan in action.

"Hey, Sess," Inuyasha called.

"What?" Sesshomaru answered. He immediately froze when he saw his brother's face.

"Please…" Inuyasha begged in a childish voice, showing the most adorable puppy eyes that he could possibly muster.

Fast on Inuyasha's heels was Rin. "Come on, daddy. Please…" she begged sweetly.

Kaede giggled in the sidelines and watched Sesshomaru's reaction while uncle and niece – still with those adorable puppy eyes – faced each other and pouted at the lack of response from Sesshomaru. Simultaneously, they faced Sesshomaru with pouts in their faces and begged again, "Please…."

This was too much fun. Kaede joined them. "Please…" She batted her lashes.

Sesshomaru dropped his cards while Rin and Inuyasha winked at Kaede. And then…

"Please…" the three of them chorused.

That was the scene that Kagome had stumbled upon entering the family room. She watched the interaction and chuckled lightly, remembering how she and Souta acted with each other when they tried to woe Grandpa with their requests.

"What are you doing just standing there, Miss Kagome?" Myouga asked coming to stand beside her.

With a smile on her face, Kagome pointed a finger towards the four people in the center of the room.

"What's going on here?" Myouga asked no one in particular. "And what's with the eyes?"

"Just follow our lead, Myouga," Inuyasha told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Please…" begged Rin, as she faced the old man with those puppy eyes.

"O-okay," Myouga replied. He gave Sesshomaru his pout.

"Don't you do it," Sesshomaru warned him. "I'm telling you, Myouga. Don't you…"

"Please…"

Sesshomaru groaned and covered his face with a throw pillow. They were ganging up on him. "O-ryt," he said against the pillow.

"Pardon me?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru took the pillow away from his face. "All right! All right! The two mutts can come along. Just don`t do the pouting and begging anymore. And lose the big eyes. It freaks me out."

"Yey!" Rin exclaimed jumping up and down as she high-fived Inuyasha.

"I swear, Inuyasha, one of these days, I'll have a restraining order for you to stay 10 meters away from Rin," Sesshomaru murmured watching his daughter tribal danced with her uncle. They were howling like idiots, while Myouga and Kaede chortled in the sidelines.

Sesshomaru just sighed turning his gaze to the entrance of the room and saw Kagome. She was giggling, as she lovingly watched the racket his little brother had started. He examined her, and what he saw made him smile. Why? Because Kagome wasn't really looking at the group; she was only seeing Inuyasha.

* * *

Many people would say that the busiest and maybe noisiest department in any hospital would be the emergency room. The busiest, well, for obvious reasons as it would receive all urgent and emergent medical cases. But the noisiest? Was triaging basically a noisy protocol? Of course not, but right now, it was in Tokyo General Hospital ER.

Nurse Dani watched her attending, Dr. Kouga Mibu tend his handsome friend. Hiten hissed in pain when his wound was washed with saline solution. He glared at his doctor friend who was evilly smirking at him. Kouga had been ending his shift for the day when Hiten had barged in appearing to be in all hysterics, yelling that he was going die because he was poisoned by some… by some…

"You got yourself punctured by a nail?" Kouga asked his friend as he controlled himself from guffawing. He was a professional after all.

"Yes! But a freakishly gigantic nail! Just look!" Hiten exclaimed alarmingly, as he tossed a four-inched rusting nail to Kouga. "I heard that tetanus could kill in seconds! So I rushed here the second I realized I got punctured." There was pure horror reflected in his eyes. "And this is not just a puncture wound, Wolf. See here, it`s been lacerated," he added. "The junkyard's guard dog almost got me. So I jumped over the fence while escaping but my feet got stuck in the bard wire."

"Lucky for you, you hadn't got your head stuck in the barb wire." Kouga refused to conjure an image of that scenario. Then, he turned Hiten a reproaching look. "And why the hell were you in a junkyard anyway, stealing some lame old metal junk?"

He dabbed the antiseptic sponge on the wound a little too roughly that Hiten flinched moaning in pain.

"Oh fuck. What the fuck is that?"

"Medicine… Hurts, doesn't it?"

Hiten glared at him. His nostrils flared, as he took in air. Kouga matched his glare with his own. He was prepared to subject his friend to more pain if that would put some sense into Hiten's brain. He doubted it would work but he could try.

Suddenly, Hiten chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you're not getting into me, Wolf. I know what you're doing. If you must know, I've come prepared." He reached for his pocket pulling a piece of paper out of it. He showed it to Kouga.

Kouga took it and started to read. "Pain is but a figment of a weak human mind. Pain is nothing but a fabrication of your weak self. Pain doesn't exist as it is all in the mind. You are invincible. You are indestructible. You feel no pain."

"Amen," Hiten said reverently and smirked at his doctor friend.

"What the fuck is this rubbish?"

"It's called analgesic words. They say it works."

"And is it working now?" Kouga asked putting more pressure unto Hiten's wound.

"Fuck! Awww! Damn it, Wolf!" he cursed giving Kouga's shoulder a rough punch.

"Just as I thought… Rubbish."

Hiten swiftly leaned forward and blew on his wound.

"Hiten, damn it! Hands off! And don`t you fucking blow on it! You'll get a fucking infection!" Kouga scolded and immediately stopped Hiten in mid-blow.

"I was just helping." Hiten pouted.

"Well, don't… because you're not," Kouga reproached. "And for your information, tetanus can't kill in seconds. It happens in weeks. You're lucky that dog didn't get you though. Or you'll probably have rabies and that's worse. And in exchange for what? Some scrap of metal junk?"

"Well excuse me, but that lame old piece of metal scrap is one ass-kicking piece of art, and it is the perfect addition to the one that I'm making at the moment. I've gotten my eye on that piece for 2 weeks now. I've tried buying it from the old caretaker but he says it isn't for sale and that I just shove my money up my ass because he'll die first before my dirty artistic hands can get it. Of course, it will be easy to just strangle the life out of the old bastard but I'm not that of a criminal-mind to commit murder for the sake of art," Hiten explained.

"So you'd steal it?" Kouga asked frowningly at his artist friend. He knew Hiten was very serious when it came to his passion. He knew that he would go the extra mile just for amazing art, whether it would be in acquiring a piece of it or in the process of making it.

"I was desperate. And that old man was torturing me. Every time I passed by his junkyard, he gave me this taunting smirk reminding me of that piece that I wanted so much but couldn't have because he said so," Hiten defended. "He's a sadist I tell you. I swear. He drives me nuts."

"Well, if you ask me. You're both stupid. The old man because he decided to keep a piece of junk rather than sell it to you and earn some cash; and you, for stupidly trespassing because he has refused to yield," Kouga reprimanded as he dressed Hiten`s wound. "And where the hell have you heard that tetanus kills in seconds? That's just so wrong."

"Manten told me."

"But Manten's a fucking 3 year old toddler. Why do you believe any medical information coming from him?" Kouga watched his friend unbelievingly. He knew Hiten was rather unusual, but not to this extent. "Wait; are you on crack or something?"

"What the hell? Of course not! What the hell do you take me for! I'm no crackhead!"

"Well, that's good since I'll be giving you some injectables."

Alarm bells rang immediately in Hiten's mind.

"Injectables? What kind of injectables?" That was dread he was feeling boiling up in his chest.

"You know… the kind that I get to stick a needle in your flesh."

"But you just cleaned my wound. That should be enough, right?"

"You need antibiotics and a dose of anti-tetanus." Kouga smirked upon seeing Hiten's pale face. "Why, scared?"

Hiten snorted. "Oh hell no!" Swallowing the lump on his throat, he shook his head. "Why should I?"

"Yeah, you tell yourself that, Ten. Don't worry. It just feels like an ant sting," Kouga consoled him.

Chuckling, Hiten shrugged and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "An ant sting? Huh! Highly tolerable. I can handle that… easy as pie, a walk in the park, a piece of chocolate dipped fruitcake."

"Yes, easy as pie indeed." With the syringe in hand, she smirked at Hiten. "Bum's up, Ten."

"Oh shit! What the hell is that?" Hiten yelled pointing a finger at the syringe. His eyes trained particularly at the needle.

"An injection," Kouga simply said rolling his eyes.

"But that needle's huge! Oh no way! There's no fucking way you're sticking that into any part of me, Wolf… especially my ass," he shouted.

"Stop! You're scaring the hell out of the other patients," Kouga scolded.

"Oh hell, if I care! But that thing is not touching me. It`s dangerous, I tell you," Hiten exclaimed. "You might hit something!" he continued in a squeak. "You might hit a nerve or a blood vessel. If you do, I might not get an erection. I will rather die of tetanus than deprive little Hiten of what he wants."

"Hiten, stop! Shut up! You're over-reacting. And don't talk about your fucking erection when there's a 10 year-old lying on the stretcher next to you!" Kouga hissed as he bowed apologetically to the staff and the horrified mother of the child next to them.

But Hiten was beyond comprehension, and Kouga had no choice but to restrain him with three male nurses.

"Please! Please, oh please don't!" Hiten yelled as the nurses wrestled with him.

"Stop! No!"

"Oh shit! I'm gonna die for sure!"

"Oh please, kill me now!"

"Damn it, Wolf. Don't!"

"Ahhh! NO!" he shouted when Kouga injected the medicine.

"Mama, I'm scared," the 10-year-old said as he hugged his mom.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be fine," his mom told him, and then glared at Kouga.

Kouga sweat-dropped. He was about to scold Hiten but when he turned to look at his friend, he only smiled and shook his head as Hiten had already passed out.

* * *

"Wow," Rin exclaimed. Her eyes twinkled with admiration as Kagome traced a flame sketch on the paper.

"See. You have to draw the lines as quickly as possible. And you have to use smooth strokes," Kagome told her. "Here, give it a try."

"Okay," Rin said as she scampered to the center table.

Kagome smiled.

"She adores you," someone said.

She jolted, turning around to his face a smiling Sesshomaru.

"My daughter adores you, Kagome." He had watched the interaction from the corner of the room.

"That was nothing at all. I was just showing her the basics of drawing."

Smiling, he continued as if he had not heard her. "And I'm glad that she does."

Kagome blushed causing Sesshomaru to chuckle. She was an intriguing woman. One minute she was feisty; the next minute, she was shy. By the way she stood against Inuyasha last night over staying at the mansion proved to him that she was beyond those other women who panted over his brother. It was refreshing seeing some woman square-off with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru understood the appeal. He understood why she appealed to his brother.

"She's a really great kid." Kagome managed to say over her already flushed cheeks.

"Unfortunately, I think she's taking on Inuyasha too much though. I'm afraid that she'll also take on some of his stupidity," he said with a frown. Grinning, he continued, "You saw what happened during Go-Fish, didn't you?"

She nodded.

He took a framed picture from the counter. The picture was of Inuyasha and Rin carrying two Siberian husky puppies. He stared at it. "But I am really grateful to Inuyasha. He has loved Rin so much, especially during those times when it was needed."

Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru was telling her all those things. Nonetheless, she listened. She gazed at all the pictures inside the room, but only one picture particularly caught her attention – a group shot of the five friends during their high school graduation.

"Sometimes my brother's an idiot, Kagome. He's hasty and sometimes irresponsible. He acts without thinking, which most of time brings him more trouble than gets him through it. He's loud and has a hot head. He might be impossible for most people who don't know him." He stared at her intently. "But he's a Takahashi. And we're all suckers when it comes to love. When we love, we give it our all. That's a fact that remains incorrigible."

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered as she watched him take the framed photo she had stared upon, handing it to her.

"I don't know what's truly the deal between you and Inuyasha, but I have a feeling it's deeper than I've thought."

She gasped.

"I just want to ask you one thing, Kagome. Are you sure of what you're getting in to?"

"I… I…" she struggled to answer.

Sesshomaru gave her shoulder a pat and smiled. "You don't need to answer me, Kagome. Because the answer to that question is for you alone."

He left her heading to Rin's direction. Kagome followed him with her gaze. She looked down at the photo. Inuyasha and the rest of his friends wore matching grins, as they raised their diplomas up in the air. Inuyasha stood in the middle, sandwiched between Shun and Miroku. He had a noogie on top of Shun's brown head, as Shun laughingly subjected himself to it. This was taken when all had been okay, when their friendship had not fallen apart yet. A friendship that both were trying to build again after all these years. And she stood in the midst of it.

She fisted the shirt against her heart. It was beating so fast and strong that she could almost hear it. It felt like it was the first time to have ever done so all her life.

Her heart.

Beating.

And it was for him. For Inuyasha.

"_I don't care what they will think."_

"_This is what I want. You are what I want…."_

Along with every single beat, her emotions grew, overpowering her. She shut her eyes.

"_I wish to call you mine. Will you let me? I wish for you to let me."_

"_I'm taking my chances…."_

A single tear fell from her eyes as she opened them.

"_I'm asking if you will leap for yours."_

As swiftly as she had heard her heart drummed so loudly, it also went quiet in an instant, making way for silence, peace, clarity, and certainty.

She was starting to fall for Inuyasha.

* * *

R&R!


	16. Chapter 15 Points of View

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Points of View**

_Takahashi Mansion…_

It was such a beautiful day. The sky was a cloudless crystal blue. The birds were happily crooning against the sweet scented breeze. The purest giggles could be heard from Rin, as she dashed through the lawn and chased the equally hyperactive huskies. It was another one of those Kodak moments when you just ought to have a camera in your hands; yet, that was not what Sesshomaru had in mind.

"Rin, don't go too far. And don`t run too fast!" Sesshomaru told his daughter, as she scampered away with Dash and Chase.

Inuyasha smirked beside him.

"Why don't you just let her have fun, Sess. Loosen up a bit, will you? She's just a kid. You can have all the time to be an ass after 5 or 6 years when she starts noticing boys, wanting to get to know them, accepting gifts from them, going out to the movies with them, dating them, falling in love with them, and sadly, doing everything with them."

Inuyasha couldn't help but taunt his older brother. The idea held its appeal that Inuyasha enjoyed immensely. There was just a high when it came to taunting Sesshomaru, especially when the goading was doing quite well. And it was, because Sesshomaru was glaring gravely at him. He chuckled. For some reason, the murderous look that Sesshomaru was currently giving him and the gritting noises that the older Takahashi was making with his teeth gave him satisfaction. He had admitted he was quite weird in that way.

"Say one word again about that Inuyasha, or I swear to God, I'll kick your sorry ass so hard, you won't be able to walk for days," Sesshomaru threatened gravely. He could never live peacefully with the thought of his little Rin leaving him for some worthless, gutless, good-for-nothing piece of crap also known as the boy whom she'd love.

Inuyasha laughed at the pure horror that flashed in Sesshomaru's face. His brother had only but one weakness, and that was Rin. And Inuyasha would almost always abuse that knowledge.

"Unlike you, I prefer to set some rules with my daughter. It's called discipline, Inuyasha. Too bad you don't know what it means," Sesshomaru spat.

"And you're a stiff ass, Sess. I'm glad you know exactly what that means," Inuyasha told him and Sesshomaru only snorted in response.

"At least I'm not stupid like you, baka. I will not get caught romping around the mansion, or at least I'll make sure that I will not be too obvious about it," Sesshomaru said. He had tried subtle meddling earlier that morning. He had approached Kagome about it, and he was sure she had taken heed. Inuyasha, however, had only taken it lightly – too lightly that it agitated him. So now, he was trying a more direct approach. Besides, this was also payback.

"Nothing happened, Sess."

If lying get you struck with lightning, then Inuyasha would have been toasted by now.

There were many facts about the Takahashis. Aside from the fact that Rin was the cutest thing ever, it was also known by those close to the family that Sesshomaru, for most of the time, gave good advices. Unfortunately, it was also a fact that Inuyasha oftentimes misinterpreted his advices. They called it brotherly communication.

"Yeah right… like her shirt had evolved a vertebra, undressed itself off of Kagome and crawled on the hallway on its own. Let's cut the crap, Inu. I know you've slept with her. It's as obvious as daylight. I've seen the looks you two are giving each other all morning. They're ravenous."

"And I told you `It's none of your business. Wasn't `romping around' your very good advice?" Inuyasha retorted and glared at Sesshomaru.

"I told you to take your chances, Inuyasha. I did not tell you to fuck her."

"And that's freaking none of your business," Inuyasha replied heatedly.

"Look, whatever you do with your life is maybe not my business, but what happens inside this mansion with my daughter in it is mine. So don`t tell me it`s not my fucking business."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Sorry." He just didn't want other people meddling when it came to Kagome because their relationship was already complicated. Other people joining in would make it more difficult.

Sesshomaru understood where Inuyasha was coming from, but this was too important to ignore. He knew that whatever could happen would certainly change everyone's lives. Before that happen, he just needed to make sure of something.

"You were never a patient fellow, were you Inu?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and nodded in agreement.

"Remember that time when Mom was baking the cake?"

Inuyasha smirked. Of course, he remembered. He burned the whole kitchen, and was grounded for 2 months. He was waiting for the cake to cook but it was taking so long, so he turned the stove's fire to maximum. Despite that he still waited. He got bored and went out to play. The next thing he knew the kitchen had already caught fire.

"Dad was so mad at you that he wanted you grounded for half a year. Good thing mom was there and made it only two months."

Inuyasha chuckled and then sighed deeply. "All right, I get your point. I know this nostalgic moment has some purpose."

"You should have waited. You know Kagome's situation is not that simple."

"I've tried to wait, but I can't. You know how stubborn and impatient I can get, Sess. You know how much I've hated waiting." A small smile curved his lips. "Besides, Kagome's irresistible. You know, I've reminded myself that she's not mine. But I can't bear with that thought when I know that I can love her more than Shun can ever love her. She's special, Sess, and she deserves more."

"Nevertheless, you should have waited. You share common friends, Inuyasha. This is not just about the two of you, so you cannot afford to play around," Sesshomaru responded automatically.

Inuyasha gave him a thoughtful smile. "Who says I'm playing around with her? She… I don't know why, but she gets under my skin. Just one look from her and I turn to mush which to me is very corny. But what's worse I don't even mind turning into one cheesy goofball. I don't know if that is something to be happy about, maybe not, maybe yes, or maybe I've just gone crazy. What do you think Sess?"

Sesshomaru only stared at him, yet, his eyes held amusement.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Do you know that her favorite movie is Aladdin?" Inuyasha said fondly. "For someone as feisty as her, she still watches princess movies. Hell, Sess, she has stabbed a poor man's nut for crying out loud and she tells me she still fancies magic carpet rides and fairy tale endings."

Sesshomaru chuckled amusingly. That sounded like Kagome even if he barely knew her.

Inuyasha only smiled. "I've never been this sure about a woman my entire life."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to him; yet, he seemed to be thinking of something else.

"For everyone else's sake, Inuyasha… you have to be."

"You know me, Sess. You know I don't talk bullshit."

"Of course, you don't. You're just stupid enough to step on dogshit."

Inuyasha immediately jumped. "Shit!"

Sesshomaru laughed, as he watched Inuyasha wipe his left slipper.

"Stop laughing, ass. These are new," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Baka," Sesshomaru taunted and started to walk. He was busy taunting his younger brother that he hadn't noticed that he, too, had stepped on shit.

"Oh shit! Damn it, mutts!" he shouted. "Inuyasha, potty train your mutts, will you!"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh shut up, baka!" Sesshomaru scolded.

"Let me guess. Those are new," Inuyasha taunted.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru replied as he rolled his eyes.

"It's good to know that you're also stupid enough to step on shit, Sess. Or else, I will not love you as much as a brother."

"Yuck! Don't tell me you love me. That's just gross, Inu," Sesshomaru replied, yet, smiled back as they both walked to where Rin was, unaware of Kagome's watching gaze.

Kagome had been watching the brothers from the sliding glass doors fronting the yard with a fond smile on her face. She had giggled to herself when they both stepped on poo. She sighed deeply, remembering what Sesshomaru had told her. Her life had just turned a lot more complicated, hadn't it? And she allowed that to happen. She had to leave. She had to go now. She thought, as she grabbed her car keys and walked towards the door. She knew it was rude to leave without saying goodbye, but she knew Inuyasha would understand. She really believed that it would be better for her to be by herself now to think through all the things that had happened and still was happening. Yes, she had reveled that she was quickly falling for Inuyasha, but she had not forgotten that she was still with Shun – technically, of course.

She had broken up with him before his flight. That decision had not changed, despite Shun's insistence that they talk about it seriously. She realized that breaking up was inevitable. She had felt the need to free herself from Shun even before there engagement. She had wanted that for quite a while now, but she didn't have the chance until yesterday. But for some reason, she kept ignoring it.

Since yesterday, she had waited for his phone call. He had promised to call. Until now, she was still waiting. Sometimes, she had wished for him not to call her, never call her anymore. That way it would mean that he wanted nothing out of their relationship, and she was more than willing to end it. She had been trying to for the last couple of weeks. However, what was happening was she was left hanging again. She was being held hostage in exchange for a single conversation with him. She didn't have to wait for him to say that their relationship was over – that they were no longer a couple. Heck no! He failed to call as he promised. That was more than enough to say that it was over.

_Right…_ She thought in agreement, as she drove away from the mansion. She was in for a long drive this afternoon.

* * *

_Tokyo General Hospital…_

Miroku briskly marched inside the busy emergency room with a distressed Sango in tow. He was frenzied as hell with every step, and the smell of medicine, the sight of blood and sick people were not doing him any favors at all. It didn't that he hated the sight of blood either. He had just received the most alarming call from Hiten, who in a hysterical fit had announced that he was going to die very soon because he had caught a grave and rare disease. Hiten had asked him – no – demanded him to go the hospital immediately, as they may not see each other again. Little did Miroku know of what was really wrong with his friend.

Utterly anxious, he rushed through all the stretch beds inside the emergency room. Hiten had not disclosed this dreadful disease yet. The uncertainty was killing him. It also didn't help that Sango was murmuring her 100th – no, make that 101st "Oh my God" at the moment.

What could possibly cause Hiten's sudden admission in the hospital? Could it be a case of end-stage prostatic cancer due to Hiten's non-stop romping? Maybe Hiten had caught the fatal ebola virus? Or maybe he had caught one of those new and fatal RNA virus strains? He wouldn't know for sure. But it was definite that Miroku had not considered the highest possibility of Hiten having delusions of his untimely demise. But who would think of it as a joke when Hiten had sounded like a handful of shrieking girls out to get Zac Efron on one of his movie premieres. Miroku could only interpret that as something dire, since Hiten was someone who wouldn't even glance at someone who was more handsome than he was. Furthermore, if Hiten's phone call was a faux, then Hiten would have sounded like a hooting maniac out to get Scarlett Johannson in one of her movie premieres because, hey, that was Hiten being Hiten.

He soon reached ER bed number 7, Hiten's possible `death bed,' and roughly pulled the drapes open, as Sango tightly clung on his left arm. Shocked at what was before them, Miroku stood there while Sango instantly sobbed her 102nd "Oh my God." They found Kouga sulking at the bedside of Hiten's supposedly `dead body.' As a standard procedure for post-mortem care, the body was completely covered by the white top sheet.

"Oh my God… Hiten's dead," Miroku uttered dreadfully and approached the bed.

At that moment, a panting Ayame arrived. She walked pass Miroku and Sango, went straight to the bed and roughly took the sheet off Hiten's body. She gasped as soon as she saw Hiten's face, as it was completely void of any emotion or motion at all. But perhaps, her eyes had already been that teary that she had failed to see that Hiten was actually breathing.

"Damn it, Ten! Why do you have to die so young?" Ayame wailed and jabbed his chest with her fists angrily. Oh yes, Hiten would soon die all right… out of hemorrhaging, as Ayame's jabs were that of a horse's kick.

"Have you done everything, Kouga?" Sango whimpered. However, she heard no response from her friend as Kouga only sat still. Still lost in his grief she guessed. Or so they had thought.

Then, Kouga shifted. He had done it with such dramatic ease; it was like watching a clip in slow motion. Sango held her breath preparing herself to hear the cause of her friend's untimely demise. Kouga's form had been so weak, as if he was about to fall off the chair he was sitting on. He, too, had to be in denial right now for his loss, as it had been unbelievable for Hiten, just 26 years old, to die out of… Well, she had not known that yet, but she would any minute now. She could now see the side of Kouga's face coming out of the shadows.

He looked so sad…

So devastated…

So heartbroken…

So very much…

Wait!

Was he sleeping?

"Oh yeah, Ayame, shake that ass more," Kouga whispered in his sleep.

_What the hell!_

"Oh yeah baby, ram that sexy ass harder," Kouga added blissfully.

Suddenly, Miroku moved from Sango's side. His bangs covered his eyes as he approached Kouga slowly and silently. And in one powerful blow…

BAM!

Kouga found himself kissing the contaminated floor instead of his beautiful Ayame.

"Awww! Who the FUCK! Roku, you fucking… You hit like shit! What the heck was that for?" Kouga roared groaning in pain. His face burned like hell. Damn all to hell! He had french-kissed the damn floor for goodness sake!

"How could you?" Miroku started. Was he tearing up?

"What?" Kouga asked puzzlingly. "What did I do?"

"Damn it, Kouga. Do you have any consideration for Hiten's memory?" Miroku told him, as he rubbed his left eye purposely. He was crying. He sniffed, as one lone tear rolled down his left cheek.

Miroku had been a lighthearted sort of fellow and he was a crybaby since he was a boy, so it was not surprising to see him cry under these present circumstances. Of course, he would deny all of these accounts if asked. In fact, when he was still 10, he had a dog-named Guppie, who caught a bad case of pneumonia. Eventually, that dog died and Miroku was devastated by it. He had cried buckets -buckets and buckets that his eyes had been swollen for four days straight.

"Awww," Hiten whined as he massaged his bruised chest. He had come around after a couple of minutes of Ayame's torture. Upon waking up, he found a very entertained Kouga, a brooding Miroku, and two women with red and sore eyes. He was even more surprised when he saw several emergency nurses, a couple of resident doctors, and the hospital's security guard in his bedside.

"Are you visiting me?" Hiten could only utter meekly to them, which caused Kouga to burst out laughing. Miroku crossed his arms and glowered while Ayame and Sango chuckled in relief, and of course, in amusement to what was happening.

"Sango, let's go!" Miroku said suddenly. Damn, he looked angry.

"O-okay… But Miroku."

"Now!" Miroku demanded and started to walk briskly.

"All right. Bye Ayame…" She turned, gave Hiten a smile, and followed Miroku.

"Hey, Roku, wait!" Kouga called laughingly and held Ayame's hand. He bowed politely to his fellow health providers and then, gave Hiten a quick nudge. "Stand up, tetanus butt. We're leaving."

Hiten instantly scrambled off the bed for his shoes. He cringed at the sudden exertion. His butt still hurt.

"Hey wait up, Roku!" Kouga called again laughing, as Miroku walked even more briskly. "Sango, stop him, will you?"

"Hey guys, wait up!" Hiten shouted as he jogged his way to his friends. "What's the matter with you Kouga? And what`s with Miroku?" he asked, as Kouga was still laughing and Miroku was still glowering.

"We are just happy, Ten," Kouga answered.

"Happy of what?"

"Because we're all alive!" Kouga yelled and laughed loudly. "Come on. Let's go out, my treat."

* * *

_In a hotel room in London…_

"I guess you win, Shizu," Shun whispered as he continued to stare at Shizuru's sleeping face, wishing she could just sleep forever so that she would not leave him. That he wouldn't have to watch her walk away from him again. He had seen her walked away from him so many times that another goodbye would surely break him. If only he knew how to convince her to stay, he would. But the problem was he didn't. Sometimes, life was just unfair.

He hadn't answered her question, for they both knew that she had already won the bet. They had slept together, hadn't they? Shun had always believed in chances. With Shizuru, he had taken so many of them, yet, every single one ended up wrongly. He loved and hated her at the same time. He hated her for leaving him but he loved her regardless. Maybe, love was blind after all. His friends had told him that his love for her was just stupid. Kouga even said his love for Shizuru was like a disease because it was killing him slowly. He hadn't understood that fact. But how could he when it was only with her that he had always felt alive?

What about Kagome? Did he ever love her? Somehow, he did, but not as much. Shame filled his gut.

"What are you thinking, Shun?" he heard Shizuru say suddenly. She still had her eyes closed.

Shun smiled. "Things…."

"What things?" she continued to probe.

"Just things, Shizu." He sighed. "Look, don't mind me, okay. It's just nothing."

She chuckled and opened her eyes. "You know you can't lie to me, Shun. I know you. You've never been a good liar in front of me."

Shun continued to stare at her, twirling her hair in his fingertips. He had been thinking about this the whole time. He had been willing to ask her even before.

"Why did you choose that guy over me?"

She only smiled, laid on her back, stared up at the ceiling. "Because he offered me the world and everything in it… while you… you offered me a house in the countryside with white fences, 3 kids and a dog."

"But wasn't that what you wanted?"

"I said I would want that, but it was not what I needed, Shun. I needed someone to give me the world as my home, the pleasures of the world in my fingertips. Kentaro gave me that. I would have wanted to settle in Japan, but I knew that I could never settle in one place, and you knew this too. I was never the type to linger."

"If you told me, I could have given that to you," Shun said immediately, causing Shizuru to chuckle.

"Come on, Shun. Don't joke around, okay? Even if you say you will allow me all my liberties, I know you can't give me that… because you won't. And you know that's true."

Shun gave her a hard look and then sighed deeply. She was right. He would always want to have her by his side. But was that so wrong?

"What is so wrong of wanting to keep you, Shizu? What is so wrong of wanting a life with you?" Shun whispered.

"Nothing."

Shun snorted. He was frustrated. She had been his dream ever since he had realized that he loved her. And a couple of times, he had come so close to a dream come true; yet, failed.

"Then why did you leave?" he asked exasperatingly, and stared at her as he waited for her answer.

Nothing came as she had only stared back at him.

"Have you ever even loved me?" he said firmly.

"I had," she whispered.

"You had." He nodded stiffly, pursing his lips in an angry line. "And what about that guy? Do you love him?"

"I`m getting there," she replied, which immediately caused Shun to outburst.

"Then why are you here with me fucking naked in my bed? What? Is whoring one of your fucking list of liberties right now? Do you need any money from me? If you do, then tell me how much do I fucking owe you for your services," he shouted and quickly stood up.

Shizuru immediately caught his hand and stopped him from walking away.

"Will you let me finish?" Her voice trembled.

"I've heard enough," he replied firmly, tugging his hand free.

But she had held it tightly.

"I've missed you, Shun. I've missed you so much," she whispered as she hugged him from behind.

"Stop doing this to me, Shizu," Shun said and sighed.

"No," she said as she moved to face him. "I may have the world but it gets lonely most of the time. I miss you because you've always been there. You never leave me."

"You have your husband."

"I have no one," she whispered sadly. "My husband, he doesn't see me, anymore. And when he does, he doesn't look at me as you do. I'm lonely, Shun. So please don't push me away." She captured his lips for a lingering kiss. He kissed her back and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He lifted her impaling her to him. She moaned as she was filled to the hilt. And they moved. He pushed forward. She rode him. He laid her down the bed and moved on top of her moaning her name, as she cried his in passion. His sex drive was fueled by his frustration, while hers out of deprivation of such blissful act. They were pathetic souls.

* * *

_Some club in Tokyo…_

_Shake it, shake it_

_Shake your booty_

_Shake your booty_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Show them what you doin' now_

The 1970s dance hit by Earth, Wind and Fire blasted through the pub, as Kouga shook his booty while he taunted Hiten to dance. Hiten, on the other hand, scowled as his mind envisioned himself mutilating his dancing doctor-friend.

"Come on, Ten. Just chill out and have fun!" Kouga shouted as he sang along to the disco classic, wriggling his eyebrows and shaking his bum.

"Fuck off, Kouga!" Hiten spat and scowled at him some more.

_Insensitive jerk._ Hiten cussed in his thoughts, as his temples throbbed from hearing the "booty" word continuously. His ass still hurt. He was sitting in only one butt cheek, since it was painful to sit on two. He had no idea whether he could still get an erection or not. He swore he had seen several sexy and almost naked women inside the pub but he didn't get any reaction from little Hiten. _Fuck!_ And Kouga wanted him to come on, chill out and have fun?

_And what the fuck is wrong with this song? It just goes on and on._ Hiten scorned in his thoughts and groaned, as his mind flashbacked to the events earlier in the day.

"Hiten, what the hell are you doing there? Come on and dance! Let's celebrate life!" Ayame hollered at him.

_Celebrate life?_ Hiten scoffed in his thoughts. How could he possibly celebrate life when his penis-life was probably dead?

"I don't see the satisfaction in just sitting down there, Ten," Miroku had commented as soon as he had sat down on their table.

"The satisfaction's for me to sulk on and for you to find out, Roku," he answered flatly.

"What's up your ass, Ten? You look sore," Sango asked while she sat down next to Miroku.

"That's because I am sore! My chest's bruised out of Ayame's jabs. My ass gets raped by some gainormous needle in the hospital. And even now, it still stings if I sit on my ass, and worst I don't even know if I am capable of fucking the brains out of somebody, as I haven't even felt one single tingle or twitch from my penis!" Hiten shouted.

"Keep it down, Ten. You don't want all those sexy ladies to know about your `little' problem, don't you?" Kouga mocked.

Hiten scoffed. "Yeah right, Wolf. That's all thanks to you, you life ruiner!"

"Life ruiner?" Kouga laughingly responded.

"Ten, do you need viagra? I can get you a box full of it," Miroku playfully asked. He had gotten over the whole Hiten-is-dead thing.

Hiten glared at him and hissed. "Accomplice…"

"Shut up. I cried for you, asshole," Miroku told him and hit Hiten's head.

"Awww!" Hiten yelled. "You did?"

"Like a baby…" Kouga said, sniggering.

"Shut up, Wolf. I thought he was dead!" Miroku retorted.

"I wish I am dead," Hiten said.

"You were not dead," Kouga told Hiten.

"But I wish for it… as does my dick, Kouga," Hiten retorted.

Kouga laughed. "Bullshit!"

"Double bullshit," Miroku said.

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes.

"Would you three stop all the bullshitting?" Sango said. "Don't you think we have other pleasant topics to talk about aside from all this `dick' conversation?"

"Your boyfriend started it, Sango." Hiten replied. He seemed to have a quick tongue tonight.

"That's because you've encouraged him, Ten," she retorted while Miroku stayed smug beside her.

Hiten scoffed at them and uttered, "Girlfriends…"

"Why so bitter, Ten? You seem to… hate the world," Ayame asked suddenly.

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"Because I just do, Ayame," Hiten responded.

"You're not making sense."

"No, you just don't get me."

"And that's just it. Because you're not making sense," Ayame retorted.

"Oh please… Will you two stop?" Sango scolded.

"Ayame started it, Sango," Hiten told her.

"Shush," Sango said glaring at him.

Hiten only shrugged.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Sango asked Ayame and Kouga to change the subject.

"Yeah, 2 months from now," Ayame answered.

"Why so soon?" Hiten asked.

"Why wait?" Kouga answered.

Hiten shrugged. "Don't you think it daunting being tied to someone for all eternity? Because it is… for me."

"That's because you don't believe in commitments, Ten," Miroku told him.

"On the contrary, Roku, I do believe in commitments. My work is my commitment. While women, well, they are beautiful and pleasurable. However, they are just too beautiful and pleasurable enough to be tied to just one of them," Hiten replied causing eyebrows to rise.

"I think using commitment to describe romantic relationships is just plain euphemism. Obligation is the right term for long term endeavors with a woman… or even a prison," Hiten added.

"You're demeaning our worth, Ten. It just makes me wonder if you have ever fallen in love before," Sango asked irritatingly.

"Oh please, Sango. Don't start with me on that. Of course, I have loved. I have loved all the women that I've been with."

"And how many women would that be, Ten?"

"325 tops," Hiten replied smugly.

"Exactly my point. You're what? 26? And you've fallen in love with 325 women already? What are you? An earthworm? You have what? 50 hearts or something?" Sango told him, while his other friends sniggered.

"Sometimes I love half a dozen at a time, any more questions? Look, Sango, all I'm saying is why commit yourself to only one person for the rest of your life when you know that one day it will just end just like that," Hiten said as he clicked his fingers loudly.

"And why do you have to compel yourself to one person when you can have as many as you want now? Plus, it saves you the trouble of buying a new house, an expensive ring and the rest of the crap that comes with it."

"Are you telling us that marrying Kouga is a mistake?" Ayame asked heatedly.

"No, of course not. You're my friends Ayame, and your happiness comes first of course," Hiten replied and smiled at her.

"You have messed up principles, Ten." Sango nursed her beer.

"But still it's mine, Sango. So thoughts off my principles, okay?" Hiten replied. He really had a quick tongue tonight.

"You seem smarter tonight, Ten," Miroku smirked.

"That's because I am smart, Roku," Hiten answered.

"Did I mention pompous too?" Sango added.

"Bite me, Sango," Hiten spat back.

"I wonder what has caused such change though." Miroku pondered mockingly.

"It must be the tetanus shot in the ass, Roku. It must have stirred some thinking cells and a lot of smug-looking cells I don't know of into action, not to mention it has paralyzed the libido cells as well," Kouga answered smirking at Hiten.

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes.

"Haha, very funny, Kouga." Hiten scowled and gulped down his pint.

An upbeat tune started playing. Much to Hiten`s disgust, Kouga stood up.

_Shake ya ass, but watch yourself  
Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with  
Shake ya ass, but watch yourself  
Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with_

"For the love of all asses… What's with the booty songs?" Hiten could not help but complain, much to everyone's amusement.

"Inuyasha would love to dance to this song," Kouga said. "Hey Roku! Remember this?"

Miroku laughed, as Kouga did his chicken dance, John Travolta style.

"I can't believe you still remember that! I remember Inuyasha only agreeing to do that dance because he'll get exempted from the history final exam," Miroku said.

"He looked hideous," Hiten uttered.

"We all looked hideous when we danced that stupid dance. But Inuyasha was the only one who got the exemption."

"That's because Ms. Furyuki had a crush on him," Hiten answered. "That dirty old woman."

"Do you remember our pact?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah," Miroku and Hiten said.

With their beer bottles raised, they chorused. "On my honor, I swear to never like girls as they are aliens from outer space sent here to earth only to rip our hearts out, eat our livers and spread cooties around the planet. Girls are gross, not cute."

Sango and Ayame laughed as the three drank their beers.

"That's original. `Girls are gross, not cute.' It's pretty hard to believe that coming from you guys," Sango said.

"We were just 10. And boys are stupid when they're 10," Kouga replied.

"Hey guys, check this out," Miroku pointed at some woman sitting in the other table.

"Wait! Is that Kikyo? Damn, she looks fat," Hiten said, as he watched Kikyo treat herself with a double scotch.

"I hate that bitch!" Kouga added.

"Honey, please don't cuss. It's not good for you," Ayame told him.

"There's nothing wrong with telling the truth, Ayame," Hiten told her.

"I heard she divorced an old businessman from Osaka after only a month of marriage. It was a sensationalized divorce case since she was an infamous actress back then. She had demanded millions from her ex-husband," Sango said. "I wonder how she is now though."

"She's still a nobody. I'm sure," Miroku replied.

"She's as thick as ever," Kouga uttered darkly.

"Honey," Ayame scolded.

"But Honey, it's true," Kouga whined.

"I know another bitch that's thicker than her," Miroku said.

"Damn it, Roku. Why do you have to bring up that other bitch? I hate that bitch even more," Kouga hollered. Ayame only sighed deeply. She did not want to badmouth other people, and she had only met Shizuru once because she had joined their group only later so she had not known her well enough. The same could be said about Kikyo. Thus, she had nothing good or bad to say about them.

"Shizuru is a leech. She sucks the life out of people. See what has happened to Shun years ago? She thinks she's too good for anybody and all that when actually she's not. She's a life ruiner. I'm glad she's finally out of Shun's life. He's better off without her, as is everyone else." It was clear that Sango had some bad blood with Shizuru.

"True," Kouga agreed.

"I disagree. She's not at all that evil as what you've thought of her Sango. I won't consider someone who has been part of our circle in the category of a life ruiner. She's above that. She has to be," Hiten said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Miroku told him.

"You cannot think that, Ten. Please tell me you don't sympathize with that bitch, or I might have to strangle you," Kouga added.

"I am not giving her any favors, Kouga. I am merely looking at it from another perspective," Hiten started.

"Humor me, Hiten," Sango challenged him.

"Look, just think of it this way. We have been friends for so long and our circle is so tight we have kept our friendship exclusively only to those very close to us. We have been selective when it comes to people `joining in.' I just don't want to think that we have allowed some `bitch' join our group just to destroy that closeness because that's just dumb. Besides, Shizuru can't be that bad if she has made Shun that much in love with her."

"Love is blind, Ten," Ayame told him.

"Point taken, but I still say `love sees through all that's evil,'" Hiten replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kouga asked.

"It simply means loving the person for his/her good qualities and ignoring the bad. Am I right?" Miroku answered and looked at Hiten who gave him a nod.

"Well, that's just silly. Shizuru has never had those good qualities. I wonder what Shun has seen in her," Kouga answered, as Sango stood up to answer a phone call. "And she hadn't even loved Shun. She just used him to fish Inuyasha, and of course, let's not forget that she had also lusted for Sess."

"Oh, come on, Kouga. You had seen how Shizuru and Shun acted back then. They were really close. They had loved each other. You couldn't just ignore the fact that Shizuru knew Shun even before we did. She was already his best friend before we got to be his friends. I would say that of all the people who knew Shun, she would be the person who knew him best, and that would also be true vice versa. So it would be unfair to judge what they had in the past."

"It's hard not to judge when we all know what she's done to him in the past, Hiten. You can't take it away from us how we've felt and thought when we've also been involved." Unlike Kouga and Sango, Miroku took Hiten's opinion rather calmly. He knew that they needed a level head in this conversation.

"Everything happens with a reason and everyone does something for a reason, even Shizuru. And I'll stick to that," Hiten said, much to Kouga's annoyance.

"Will you stop speaking for that bitch? She doesn't deserve your good gesture, because she's what she is… a bitch, with or without reasons behind it." Damn. Shizuru had pissed off Kouga. He was livid.

"Calm down, Kouga. I think Hiten has a point though even if we all disagree with him. I think he just understands Shizuru because they are similar in several ways. Aside from both loving promiscuity, they both value their freedom and liberties more than anything else," Miroku uttered. "Ain't I right, Ten?"

Hiten only raised his glass in agreement.

"I wonder what Kagome thinks of all this though," Ayame asked unexpectedly, which caught her friends' attention immediately. Yeah, what were Kagome's thoughts about her fiancé's relationship with Shizuru.

"Did Kagome know about Shizuru when she got back with him?" Hiten inquired, much to Ayame's bewilderment. She didn't know.

"Yeah," Miroku answered.

"I guess so," Kouga said.

"Then why did she get back with him?" Hiten asked heatedly.

No one seemed to answer such a heated question. Perhaps, no one within the circle knew the answer, so Hiten continued.

"If I were Kagome, I wouldn't fall for Shun given the fact that Shun had been on the rebound. Furthermore, I wouldn't take him back after indefinitely leaving me for his ex, which happened to be his ex-everything because that would be a moronic thing to do. And finally, I wouldn't agree to marry him. Or I would at least think twice about it because it would be a stupid thing to do. I would be degrading myself if I do." Hiten had somehow insulted Kagome with that rant. But it was true, nonetheless. Perhaps, it was the alcohol. He had been jugging his glass more than anyone in their table.

"That's the thing, Ten. You're not Kagome. Everything happens for a reason, right? Then give Kagome a break will you?" Ayame said annoyingly. What Hiten said about Kagome didn't suit well with her. Good thing Sango was away for a while, or else, Hiten would have to endure Sango's rampage.

That was the scene when Sango had arrived.

"What did I miss?" she asked, as she sat down beside Miroku.

"You missed Hiten being a complete ass," Kouga answered. Ayame consoled him by patting his shoulder.

His two friends chuckled.

"I wasn't," Hiten spat back. "Well, you're back, Sango. Might as well ask you then."

"Ask me about what?"

"Stop, Ten," Miroku warned.

Hiten gave a shrug. "Sango, you're Kagome's best friend. What do you think is Kagome's reason for getting back with Shun?"

Sango caught her breath. She had been willing to ask Kagome that, but she didn't really get a straight answer from her. There were just things that Kagome only kept to herself, and Sango wouldn't force her best friend to spill, because there was always a right time for everything.

"Because she wanted to give it another chance," Sango replied. That was true.

"That's it?" Kouga said. He was expecting a rather tangible reason. Like what? Like because she loved Shun, for instance.

"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed slapping Kouga's shoulder.

"It just slipped," Kouga answered and drank his beer.

"Don't you think she wants to prove something that's why she has gotten back with him?" Hiten said.

"Like what?" Ayame asked.

"You know that she is not someone to be dumped just like that. Maybe this is her payback for what Shun has done to her," Hiten told them.

"I doubt that, Ten," Miroku countered. "Kagome is not the type for silly vengeance. She does not get satisfaction from that. She's above all that."

"Perhaps she's unconsciously doing it?" Hiten said, and Sango immediately fumed.

"Shut the fuck up, Ten. Don't talk about Kagome like that ever. Don't you ever compare her to the likes of that bitch you've been speaking for all this time, because she's far better than Shizuru," Sango said angrily.

"Sango," Ayame called comfortingly.

Sango was getting teary-eyed out of her outburst.

"God, damn it, Hiten," Sango cussed.

"Look Sango, I'm sorry if it has come out that way. I am not badmouthing Kagome. I am just stating the possibilities. You may think what I've said is insensitive and unfair to Kagome but I am just looking at the picture from another perspective. I like Kagome. She's a sweet and special girl," Hiten said.

"All right, let's just stop this conversation and just dance, okay?" Kouga offered to lighten up the mood, which everyone agreed without doubt.

Over all, they had a good time. Much of the heated conversation had been forgotten, as they had danced the night and the awkwardness between Hiten and Sango away. Hiten had convinced himself to dance, as not to dampen the mood further. He had realized that he had gone overboard with his opinions about Kagome. Sango had not talked to him for the remainder of the evening and it really bothered him. But who wouldn't?

Now, they were walking towards their cars. Miroku had been curious as to who had called Sango earlier.

"That was Inuyasha," Sango answered him, as everyone went on with their business.

The others were eavesdropping, of course.

"What did he want?" Miroku inquired.

"He was looking for Kagome. He was frantic. He said Kagome had gone without even telling anyone in the mansion. He had called her phone but it was out."

"What did you tell him?" Ayame asked suddenly.

"I scolded him. I told him he was responsible of her and he lost her. Then, I told him to not worry because she could take care of herself. And that maybe, she had a good reason for leaving without saying goodbye. I was in a hurry to get back here so I just told him off." She chuckled a little and then continued, "He was so worried."

"That's really sweet of Inuyasha. I can see that he really cares for Kagome. That's just too cute, and they look cute together too. Don't you think so? If only he has met Kagome first. I can tell they will make a cute couple," Ayame uttered unexpectedly. She continued to walk; unaware that everyone had stopped walking and was staring at her in shock.

She turned around with a puzzled look. "What did I say?"

* * *

_Earlier in the evening… somewhere in a bay-walk…_

The sun was setting, painting the sky with red, orange and blue hues. Kagome stood there – treacherously at the edge of the concrete dividing that which of dangerously wild ocean from the safety the seawall. She watched the wild ocean… staring intently at the enormous waves rolling swiftly to shore. It smashed against the concrete barrier she now stood upon, breaking into huge splashes. It was a turbulent scene – a dangerous one. Yet, she seemed unfazed with such violent display, or even with the fact that if a giant wave would have hit her, she could fall into its depths and it would be the end of her. On the contrary, it calmed her. It was lightening seeing her feelings mirrored by nature. It allowed her to… think.

A frenzied mess… that was her mind – as was her heart. Upon leaving the Takahashi mansion, she drove randomly the entire afternoon around Tokyo only to discover she was already standing on the edge of the concrete seawall facing a horizon of raging waves. How she had come to stand there, she didn't know. She shut her eyes when the cold salty breeze blew passed her, spilling her silken black hair from the careless bun she had hastily put up. It glided gracefully in the wind.

It had been the start of the summer's rainy season and right now, it was starting to bristle. The gentlest and obscurest of raindrops were hitting her face. Her dark azure eyes reflected the stormiest of oceans that she was currently gazing upon. Her pale skin appeared paler than usual making her look ethereal, as if a sea goddess surfacing out of the sea – only that the sea goddess was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of slim-fitting jeans. Sighing to herself, she welcomed the gentlest of showers.

Her weakness… after all, it was her weakness that brought her here. At ten years old, her father had always told her she was one of the bravest persons he had ever encountered. Kagome had accepted that as true, never doubted it was otherwise. For a child who idolized her father in every way – his words were equivalent to God. But why was she feeling everything but courage right now? Why was she plagued with inexplicable fear? She had appeared brave and headstrong when she faced Inuyasha's unexpected admission of his desire for her. He had done so without care and consideration for what others may think of the romance between them. She had kissed him, and then put up a brave face after. But it was pretense because she had wanted to cower and shrink at the moment.

But what a lover Inuyasha turned out to be. He was very intense, so very hot. Up to now, she still felt his touches and caresses. The way his amber gaze heated up with lust and hunger, as he touched her made her think of only one thing, and that was she wanted to be devoured by him. Oh God… and those kisses. His kisses had the ability to make a woman forget about everything except making love with him. They were designed to make a woman's knees weak, to send sweet tingles all over her, causing her to lose her self-control. And he did all that to her. She had given herself so willingly. She had chosen him to take her virginity. That circumstance spoke volumes because she was never the type to engage in such intimate exercise with just anybody. Hell, she hadn't even let Shun do half the things that Inuyasha had done to her. Before all these had happened, she had promised herself that she would choose exactly who, when and where she was to be taken the first time.

She had chosen.

But why wasn't it her chocolate-haired fiancé? Why had she chosen Inuyasha? She had known him in less than a month, as opposed to the two years she had known Shun. The circumstances that brought her and Inuyasha together were unexpected. But they were romantic – fairy tale like even. She dreamed of fairy tales. Perhaps that was what appealed him to her.

No.

She was certain fairy tales had nothing to do with it. Did fairy tales inspire intense lust for a man? She doubted they did. She had always desired Inuyasha. From the very beginning, she had already lusted for him. She had not known the extent of it, until last night when she had lost her control and had given herself to him. However… did she love him? Probably, it was premature to ask such question.

Perhaps, a more practical query…

When was she going to call Shun? Earlier as she drove around Tokyo, she had decided that waiting for Shun to call was wasted time. So she would call him instead. When? Well, after she had rehearsed what she was about to say.

_Make a clean break and never turn back._ She encouraged herself, as she took her mobile phone from her pocket. She turned it on. She had kept it off all this time because she didn't want to receive any calls. The welcome text appeared. It said, "Follow your heart." She smiled. What pure coincidence. Her mobile phone just gave her the best advice. Sucking in her breath, she dialled Shun's number… and waited.

It rang.

"Shun, it's Kago-" She was rendered speechless – out of words by what answered her. By what she was hearing now. She had expected Shun to answer the phone, not this. She was hearing moans – a lot of them. She felt blood rushing to her face out of anger, out of embarrassment. She felt more than embarrassed. She was mortified. She gripped the phone more tightly when she heard one guttural moan. Had she just heard Shizuru's name in blissful throes? This was so disgusting – in a very nauseating kind of way.

She brought her mobile phone down, and sighed angrily.

"Bastard," she whispered gritting her teeth. Quite surprisingly, she chuckled mocking herself. She shook her head. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I've even rehearsed my lines."

It was now time to go. She thought feeling the wind rushed strongly, unmercifully against her body. The bristles of rain turned to heavy droplets. The sea became rougher, wilder. Kagome could see the makings of a storm in the horizon. She welcomed the turn of events, appreciating the fact that her surrounding was not all bubbly and happy… because right now, she felt rather insignificant.

* * *

R&R!


	17. Chapter 16 Break Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Break Away**

It had come down to one call. She would talk to Shun before the day ended. Despite the fact that she was disgusted by him – the despicable bastard – this was something she needed to do. She sighed deeply, as she locked her car and walked absently towards her apartment building. The few hours she had spent in the bay-walk watching the sun set really helped a lot with her thinking.

She'd call Shun and get everything over and done with. Of course, she would want to speak with him when he was obviously not fucking the daylights out of some Shizuru person. Hell! She didn't want to throw-up in her mouth in the middle of the conversation – that'd be so gross. Honestly, what she wanted to do was beat the two of them. By the stiffness of her back, she knew she was itching for a fight. But who wouldn't when you just heard your fiancé fucking his ex- over the phone?

She went inside the lift and pushed her floor number. She sighed. Somehow, it felt weird going home and alone in her apartment. Perhaps, in the short time that she had spent with Inuyasha's family, she had grown fond of them that she missed them terribly. She giggled, as she recalled the rackets that they had done in that short of a time. She hadn't experienced what it was to be with a family for quite a while. She had been living on her own ever since she went to college. Within that time, she had enjoyed and challenged her independence at the same time. It was great, but she missed her family. A visit was long overdue.

She checked her mobile phone for messages. There were twelve. She frowned. So many. The first one was from Sango who asked her if she was all right, wished her well, and then, demanded for her to call back. She giggled at that. Sango was a unique personality. She'd promised she'd call her before listening to the second message. It was from Souta. She smiled when she heard her brother's voice.

"_Hey Sis… I've been trying to call you all day. Where the heck are you? Look. Mom has asked me to call you to ask when_ _you will_ _be arriving for Grandpa's birthday."_

"_Souta, please tell your sister to come early."_ She suddenly heard her mother's voice. _"Yes, Mom, I'm about to tell her. Huh, parents,"_ Souta continued exasperatingly. _"Hear that? Mom says that you come early because she needs help with the cooking. Okay, that's all."_

"_Wait!"_ She heard her Grandpa yell. _"Tell Kagome, I say `Hi.'"_

Kagome giggled, as she continued listening to the call. She heard Souta snort, and she knew he was rolling his eyes. Nevertheless, he continued, _"Kagome, Grandpa says 'Hi.' Oh yeah, before I forget. Remember that thing that we've talked about? Can you convince Mom and Grandpa when you visit? I know if I'll be the one to talk to them, they won't let me. So please… please… I'll give you a dozen of my card collectibles. Okay, that's all. Take care and I'll see you okay? Love yah, Sis."_

She chuckled silently.

"Love you too, Bro," she whispered as the door of the lift opened to her floor. She stepped out and started to walk towards her apartment. She was about to listen to the remaining messages when she saw someone waiting for her. He was pacing frantically back and forth outside her apartment.

"Inuyasha?" _What was he doing here?_ She was feeling down and would want to be alone at the moment. But that thought quickly flew out of her mind when he rushed to her and gathered her in his arms embracing her tightly.

"Thank God, you're all right."

He had been so worried. When he had not found her anywhere in the mansion, he panicked instantly. He had immediately called her, but her phone was out of reach. So, he tried calling her home number, but her answering machine received the call. He tried calling Sango, but she said she had not talked to Kagome since last night. Darn it! So, he had driven everywhere, but he still failed to find her. So, he just drove to her apartment instead, and waited for her to come home.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was so worried," Inuyasha answered and his embrace grew tighter. "What is wrong with you? You didn't even say goodbye. You didn't even leave a note or a message to anyone in the mansion. You just left," he scolded her. He held both her shoulders and searched her azure pools for answers.

The right corner of her mouth rose to form a lopsided smile… a sad smile that made his frown deepen.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to think."

Sighing, he brought his head down. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

She stared at his tired form longingly. He was just so likable, and she really didn't have a choice but to like him – hadn't had the choice even from the very start. She was drawn to him as he was with her that it seemed they were preordained to meet… to capture each other in an intricate web with no possible escape. She had ignored that in the beginning. But not anymore.

"Inuyasha?"

He raised his head to look at her.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"It's just... Okay, so what happened between us? I should tell you that I just don't – I don't do that with guys I hardly know. Okay? I – I just don't go around kissing people and – and – and having sex with them for no reason at all. I just don't do that." She stared at him intently – a little exasperated because of her stuttering.

But he only smiled. "I know."

She continued to gawk at him, seemingly arguing within herself if she'd go on with this confession. What was she trying to get with this conversation? And why was she having this hard of a time trying to tell him that she liked him? She was not a tweener for crying out loud!

With one exasperated breath, she cussed, "God damn it!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Sighing deeply, she replied, "I like you."

Inuyasha was rather amused. He held both of her shoulders, his smile growing bigger, wider causing the corners of his eyes to lift up. "And what's the problem with that?"

"Shun."

Inuyasha's expression turned serious "I'll talk to Shun."

"No," she said quickly. "It's my conversation to have… not yours."

Inuyasha gave her a hard look. He argued with that look. However, her expression never wavered. There was determination in her gaze. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. He knew he couldn't argue with her on this one. She was unyielding. She was stubborn.

"Okay, but just this once." He'd let her fight this one alone – but just this once.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. He still had a frown on his face. He was surely not favoring this decision. She knew that he wanted the burden of talking to Shun. However, that burden was not his to carry; it was hers. She _was_ after all the one in a relationship with Shun, so she would be the one to end that relationship and not somebody else.

"I'm still against it though." He couldn't keep the remark to himself.

"Inuyasha," she scolded him. Yet, deep inside her, she was smiling. He sure was being protective. With that, he was becoming more irresistible to her.

He frowned, and then sighed, "All right."

He knew she was the stubborn type. The type of woman who loved her independence and without a doubt took advantage of that independence. He knew that when she decided on something, there would be none to convince her otherwise. He saw it in her eyes. He saw the strength there – the confidence that backed that decision. This confidence told him that even if he'd kick and scream, that would not deter her. Kagome was a strong person. He understood that she was used to dealing with her own problems alone. However, she was not alone anymore. This time, he was here to share the burden. He was with her in this.

But he kept silent. He had given her his word that he'd stay out when it came to telling Shun. But just this once. Just once. After this, hell could freeze over but he refused to let her deal with any problem alone.

Staring at her apartment door, she jingled her keys loudly. She fidgeted feeling uncomfortable under the heat of his gaze. Somehow, with him staring at her, she felt exposed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something in his gaze at made her feel rather… _hot_.

She sucked in a breath. "You should go." It was said quite suddenly.

The frown that marred his face upon hearing the quiet at her dismissal was expected. However, the lust that gleamed in his eyes was not. Now, he was staring more intently. "I'd like to stay a little longer." The husky tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome swallowed hard, her breath hitching from the way he was looking at her. Now, she knew what was wrong with her. She was turned on. Oh God, what had he done to her? How could he have this kind of power over her? Technically, he was still a stranger regardless of the fact that he could make her forget that she had been a virgin less than 24 hours ago. As a matter of fact, with him beside her, she felt like a wanton. He had that effect on her. His touch made her hunger. His kisses left her longing for more. She hadn't felt this much sexual tension with any man she had ever met. She again stared at her apartment door, contemplating on whether to go inside and share another blissful sexual experience with him, or just stay in the hallway and let the mosquitoes feed on them both.

She was jolted from her thoughts when he called her. She could tell that he was quite worried by her lack of response to him. She smiled. No matter how tempting bedding Inuyasha at the moment, now was not the time.

"Let's go for a walk." Grabbing his hand, she quickly dragged him towards the elevator.

"Can't we stay inside?" There was a whine to his voice, like that of a child when he desperately wanted to get his way.

"No." Kagome opted not to look at the sensual curve of his lips. He had a devil's smirk down to a pat. She also avoided meeting his eyes in fear of what her response would be to whatever she might find there. However, her resolve wasn't that strong because a few seconds later, she took a peek. She did not miss the mischievous glint that flashed in his eyes.

"Can't handle the heat?" Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at how she blushed. Then, she held her nose up in the air in a show of disinterest. But he knew she was flustered. Her cheeks were flushed in a rosy hue. She was still dragging him towards the elevator, her steps lengthening in urgency. Her determination to ignore his sexual innuendos was no doubt an honest response, and that amused him. She was too cute. He half-expected her to flirt back at him. For someone as beautiful and sexy as Kagome, she would have had loads of experiences dealing with the opposite sex. Having Sango for a bestfriend was an added bonus, too. Sango knew about flirting. She should since she was together with a serial flirt like Miroku. Those two would have had rubbed off on Kagome.

But that was not the case. Kagome's a very beautiful woman, so there was no doubt she attracted lots of men. He clamped his teeth feeling the surge of jealousy down his stomach. However, he doubted she entertained such come-ons from the opposite sex. He could tell by the way she struggled to respond to him. Clearly, she had not flirted much in the past. That thought calmed him.

Kagome pouted, as she kept her face averted to him. So now, this had turned out to be a game. Oh, foreplay. She felt hot inside and she knew she was flushed. She wanted. Was she that transparent to him? Was her desire for him as obvious as daylight that even in the dimly lit hallway, he had seen and sensed it?

"Yes." Inuyasha grinned.

She looked at him bafflingly, eyes widening like saucers.

"Yes, you are that transparent, Kagome." He smirked, wiggling one eyebrow at her.

Oh… the nerve of this man. Not knowing how to respond, Kagome scowled. Her eyes darkening as she glared daggers at him. But she was still blushing.

"Your eyes can cut. I wonder if you're cutting my clothes off of me right now. You're so naughty, Kagome," he taunted some more.

Oh, the bastard! Kagome gaped at him with wide eyes. She knew she just turned two shades of darker red. Well, because it was half-true.

"Naughty's fine, baby. I like naughty. Oh, and don't worry about censure. I can keep a secret." He continued, his voice lowering close to a purr. He was clearly joking around; yet, the heated gleam in his eyes was still there. He had leaned down on her, almost covering her small body with his, as he whispered those words against her ear.

If Kagome hadn't been too flabbergasted by the turn of events and conversation, she would have had a great come back to his innuendos. There was a big part of her that suggested she give in and kiss him right then and there. But right now, she was left with blanks, her voice trembling

"Shut up, Inuyasha 'coz you're not getting laid tonight!"

He chuckled. "I know, baby. But I can dream, can't I?" His breath tickled the sensitive skin under her ear.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the air sizzled, as Inuyasha moved closer brushing his lips against the curve of her neck, sending tingles all over her that she felt them to the tips of her toes. She swallowed hard. He was playing unfairly, and she knew it. He was aware of his effect on her, and he was using that knowledge to his advantage.

Damn him! And damn the elevator! She cussed in her mind. The damn elevator door ought to open this instant! And she meant – RIGHT NOW! Before… before… she changed her mind and ravished him on the spot. She quickly faced the elevator door, furrowing her eyebrows. She brutally pushed the down button willing the door to open.

Inuyasha chuckled amusingly. "Your thumb's gonna fall off if you keep that up."

Kagome growled and glowered at the button she was brutally massacring, as if that would make the elevator door finally open. And it did, much to Kagome's relief! Ha!

Inuyasha continued to chuckle, as he watched her get inside the elevator quickly.

When inside, she waited for him. Crossing her arms, she tapped her right foot on the floor impatiently. "Well?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around… out here… not in there… perhaps, inside your room… on your bed."

"Yes." Kagome's response came out in between gritted teeth.

"You know you want it, Kagome." Inuyasha went inside the elevator just in time before the door closed – all the while, never taking his lust-filled gaze away from her scowling face. He never lost the smile on his face. He was enjoying seeing those fiery azure pools of hers come to life as her irritation rose. Moreover, he liked seeing the lust she had for him flash in her eyes. Besides, she looked too adorable with that cute pout of hers.

He was wretched. He knew that if she ever had the chance of knowing his reason for sadistically seducing her inside the elevator, he would surely wish never to have wanted seeing the angry brilliance of her eyes; because with the way she was glaring at him, there was no doubt she was seriously thinking of inflicting bodily harm. And he knew she was capable of that.

When the elevator door opened, she fiercely walked out to the lobby – outside the building – crossing the damped street and walking straight to the park. He followed her silently. The rain had already stopped and people were bounding back and forth. The night was alive and so were both of them. Inuyasha smiled. Of course, there was just the matter of a seething Kagome. He needed to solve that tiny problem. Or perhaps, he'd just let her cool down on her on.

"Inuyasha, please stop! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome told him catching her breath, as she continued her laughing fit. They had chosen to stay in the bench near the fountain, and right now, Inuyasha was showing her the ugliest dance choreography ever made. Inuyasha was such a clever schemer. He just knew what was to be done to ease her "seething." Kagome held Inuyasha's mobile phone and tapped her fingers against her lap, as some cheesy song played. Who on earth would expect that Inuyasha Takahashi danced horribly and that he had something as hideous as this song saved in his phone? What a discovery indeed!

Inuyasha stopped dancing and grinned widely at her laughing face, sitting down beside her.

"So when are you going to do it?" he suddenly asked. He was inquiring when she was going to call and talk to Shun.

She hummed and pretended to think. "Tonight, maybe… when he's not too busy."

Inuyasha raised a confused brow. "When he's not too busy?" He somehow got that there was a double meaning; he just couldn't guess what it was exactly.

"It's nothing really," Kagome answered, smiling… her gaze lingering at his handsome face. He avoided her stare and looked at the fountain in front of them instead.

"I can't help but feel guilty, you know. I am still his friend after all," Inuyasha told her, sighing deeply. But wasn't this his decision – his choice? He did choose to take the chance with her, even if timing was against him.

"You don't have to feel guilty. You haven't done anything wrong, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, unconsciously rubbing her left knuckle with her right hand. "Believe it or not, but you're the last reason I would consider when it comes to breaking up with Shun. It's not you, mainly… it's me. It sounds so cliché doesn't it?" She smiled uneasily at him. "I've wanted to break it up with him even before we've met. I just… well, I just haven't have the time, I guess. I have kept myself busy with the design for your company's high-rise project. Let's just say, the prospect of breaking up has just flown out of my mind."

Inuyasha stared at her, the look on his face indiscernible between scolding her, or just of plain disappointment. Then, he frowned. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take all the responsibility all to yourself. It seems you don't need any help from the people who care about you," he blurted. He did not care whether his words would cut her or not. It was an honest observation.

Kagome turned, twisting her head slightly to look at his face. "I despise that… just so you know, even if it's half-true."

"Only half?" he probed – challenging her.

"All right. It's all true," Kagome said and sighed. She really didn't want to argue with a non-issue to begin with. But as she watched his stubborn face, she knew this was something worth explaining. "It's just that, that's how I've been ever since I've turned 18. But it doesn't mean I don't need the people that care about me. I just don't want to worry other people when I know that I can deal with my troubles by myself."

"I don't know if I'll consider that admirable… or just plain ridiculous," Inuyasha told her, leaning against the bench – peeking at her.

Kagome gave out a snorting chuckle. "You and Sango said the same thing."

"Yeah, Sango and I are twins separated at birth. We have that… connection." He uttered the last word in a whisper making Kagome chuckle.

Then she quieted. "Remember the Kiyuta incident?"

"Yeah, how could I not?" Inuyasha replied harshly. He remembered what Kiyuta had done. Who wouldn't? That freaking dick would get what he deserved if he'd see him. He had sworn that to himself.

"Sango almost went ballistic and hunted Kiyuta down when I told her, but that was only a month after the incident. She was so mad at me for not telling her sooner that she ignored me for more than a month. I remembered buying and giving her her favorite plush toy everyday just so that she would talk to me." She smiled at the memory and so did he. Sango had been the big sister she never had. She was so protective of her that she would willingly fight her battles for her. But Kagome had never been the type to let other people speak for her, even if it was Sango. She would not let Sango look bad to other people just because of her.

"Sango cares a lot about you, you know. All of us do," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

Kagome gave him a strange lopsided smile. Then she pouted. "Now, I hate you. You're making me feel guilty as it is. It's as if I'm such a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend. But… you better change your ways, Higurashi!" Inuyasha scolded her mockingly, earning a nudge in the shoulder from Kagome.

They both laughed.

"Horrible! Such a horrible wretched man!" Kagome uttered under her breath with a silly grin on her face. A group of teenagers caught her attention, as they walked pass them. The girls were giggling silly and were sending Inuyasha dreamy gazes. Kagome giggled and slapped his shoulder once more. He acted as if moaning in pain and massaged his shoulder giving her a questioning look, which she matched with a wide beam – mischief swirling in the midst of her azure pools.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a hoodwinked tone.

"You've got fan girls," Kagome simply said.

"I get that a lot," he answered smugly and smirked at her. He turned his gaze at the teenage girls winking at them as he sported this drop-dead-gorgeous smile of his. Dear God, her heart skipped a beat that she almost fainted. The teenage girls squealed. There was no doubt there were stars in their eyes. The girls scampered away. There were still giggling while the wretch beside her chuckled away, waving goodbye to the girls, blowing kisses in their direction. He shook his head. Needless to say, he was highly amused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _What a wretched show off! _Hey! So, she was a bit jealous.

"Were you like that when you were a high-schooler?"

Kagome turned her head to look at him. He wasn't even looking at her; obviously, still watching the group of girls that amused him.

"Not a chance," she replied immediately, heatedly, jealously that she almost pulled her hair out by being so obvious in front of him – well, beside him.

"I thought so." Inuyasha laughed. He had detected the obvious annoyance and heat in her voice with much amazement.

"Hey," Kagome called smiling wistfully at him. Inuyasha turned to face her, frowning at the way she was looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it about?" he replied apprehensively.

"About us…" she simply answered.

Inuyasha grunted uncomfortably, adjusting his position on the bench. He sighed deeply. For sure he looked like a very nervous, nervous wreck, which was just silly if you asked Kagome. She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing myself."

"For what? And stop fidgeting!"

"I am not fidgeting. I am just preparing myself for – for anything, you know." He smoothed his hands on his jean-clad legs. "I've only known you for a short while, but I am not dense. I think I know you freaking well enough to know that you're using the tone."

Now, she frowned. "What tone?"

"That tone… and I dread that tone you are using. It sounds really - well - really dreadful."

That caused Kagome to laugh. Now, she was the one amused. She immediately stopped, as soon as he looked at her disapprovingly. To him, this was no laughing matter. He held her right hand, squeezed it gently and smiled strangely at her. "Yesterday, I've made a choice between friendship and love… between Shun and you… I have chosen love. I choose you over Shun." He stared at her with all the conviction he had. Kagome gaped at him, swept away by his entrancing amber gaze. A comfortable silence passed between them and all they did was stare at each other's eyes.

Then, she smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to act like nothing happened between us. I don't intend to. But… can we take it slowly? I don't know. I just… well, I just think we're just moving too fast… you know."

He took her hands and stroked her knuckles with tender brushes of his finger pads. He sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

She shook her head, as she stared at their linked hands. "Unfortunately for you, you don't."

Inuyasha chuckled. Just as he thought. Damn, this was the first time in his life that he did not contest to something that he strongly disagreed. However, that did not mean that he would not enjoy this time spent with Kagome even with the current setback.

"Okay, _slow_ it is then." he replied. Then, without warning, he kissed her. He made sure that the contact lingered long enough to be considered more than friendly. Kagome gasped at the sudden PDA, and stared at him with wide eyes upon seeing the mischief in his eyes back in full force again. "Hmmm, I like it slow, too. Do you know what it does, baby?" He was now tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "It keeps the sensations building. God, you're such a naughty enchantress, aren't you?" He smirked devilishly, as she choked upon her indrawn breath coughing loudly, making her teary-eyed because of it. She heard his masculine chuckle and felt his hot breath against her right cheek.

And she fumed. _A lewd wretch indeed!_

She had somehow broken herself from his captivating gaze. Mind you, she had used all her rational thought - whatever that was left of it – just to do so, and she scolded with a hiss. "We're in a public place, Inu. Can`t you fucking stop talking about fucking for a fucking-"

However, he cut her off with a fake offended innocent voice. "But Kagome, you're the one who keeps using the word `fucking.'"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I… didn't."

He gave her a look that only meant, "Yes, you did." She growled furrowing her brows together, slapping his left shoulder as hard as she could. Inuyasha guffawed and raised his hands in defense - with one holding his phone close to their faces. He pressed a button and Kagome's eyes widened with fuming mortification as she heard her voice from the speakers of his phone: "Can`t you fucking stop talking about fucking for a fucking-"

"You! Why you… How dare you…" However, she choked on her words.

"Perhaps, you've changed your mind and want it _fast_?" Inuyasha taunted, teased her some more.

"God, you're so infuriating!" she shouted and immediately stood up, cursing him under her breath. She was being serious… but what did she get?

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head, watching her walk away - for a few seconds - and then, he quickly stood up and jogged to her.

"Wait, Gome!"

"Stay away from me, Inuyasha!" She turned around and walked backwards yelling at him, which was such a reckless act especially when she was walking in a crowded park. Eventually, she crashed painfully into the hard body of a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Fortunately, the guy caught her at midfall.

"Easy there, Miss," the blonde guy said showing his perfectly lined teeth.

_Easy there, Miss?_ She repeated in her thoughts. Was she a mare to have been called "Easy there, Miss?" She scowled but she didn't let it show. She quickly stood up and stepped away from the blonde man's clutches. She faced him and bowed continuously, apologizing at the same time while she cursed under her breath all the unfortunate events that happened to her that evening. She heard Inuyasha's worried exclamation from afar, but ignored it completely. _Serves him right._ She thought. She heard the blonde man chuckle loudly. He must have heard her curses, so she cursed some more.

"My my my… you're one spitfire, aren't you?" he asked Kagome. He held her shoulders, stopping her from bowing. He gave her that cheesy smile of his that she almost puked.

"Koji?" Inuyasha called, and then glared at this Koji guy's hands that settled on top of Kagome's shoulders.

"Wha-? Inuyasha? Is it really you, man? I can't believe you're back! Man, this is so cool!" Koji exclaimed but his hands never left Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha shot daggers with his eyes, and he wished it were real daggers so that he could cut Koji's hands off with it.

"Yeah, I'm back man," Inuyasha replied, gritting his teeth. He passed a deadly stare at Kagome, which she quickly returned. She nudged her shoulders freeing it from Koji's hold. Inuyasha quickly got hold of her left hand and pulled her to him making sure to wrap his left hand over her left shoulder.

Koji gave them a strangled smile. "Oh, so… who's the hot spitfire?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Spitfire her ass…_ Yeah right, if she was indeed capable of spitting fire, she`d definitely spit on the two of them, burning their asses to hell - as well as reduce their bloated manly egos.

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha replied, still with that lopsided angry smile.

"I suppose, she's a _friend?_" Koji asked while beaming at Kagome, infuriating her more. He didn't even wait for Inuyasha to answer his query before immediately taking her hand in his, kissing it. "I'm Koji Futsuda, Inuyasha's friend too."

She immediately snatched her hand away from his grasp. Well, she ought to strangle him and shove that annoying smile of his up his ugly ass.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a walking ticking bomb. _He kissed her hand! He kissed her hand! That lying son-of-a-bitch!_ He was pretending to be his friend - when actually he was not! They had been acquaintances during college. But a friend? Hell no! He would have throttled the Koji guy had they not been in a public park. Just wait… he'd sneak up on him when he'd reach an alley and there he'd do his dirty work – garrotte this Koji guy, or just smash his head against a concrete wall spluttering his brain matter everywhere. And then he'd laugh so maniacally, so infernally that Lucifer himself would cower in fear.

However, Inuyasha's diabolical thoughts quickly flew away when Kagome snaked her arms around his waist.

"Not interested," she said perfunctorily in the middle of Koji`s cheesy introduction.

Ha! In his face! Loser! Inuyasha beamed secretly, feeling high upon seeing the look on Koji`s flabbergasted and angry face. _Now, that's Kagome. My spitfire._ He thought.

* * *

The thought of Inuyasha and Kagome together was just divine – a match made in heaven. Both were beautiful and intelligent little creatures. Both were accomplished with their careers. Both came from respectable families. Both were good persons. Both shared a lot of things in common. Both were helplessly attracted with each other. Both recognized this attraction. More importantly, both were _unattached – _inthe very essence of the word. The pairing held such promise. It was just perfect.

"WHAT?" Hiten shouted.

Well, let's just hold that thought for one second.

"Oh hell no. Will somebody give me a break?" he added.

Ayame immediately stopped walking, turned around and faced a rather uneasy group of friends.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. She could see the play of emotions in their faces. Their expression had gone from something in the verge of surprise, doubt and a hint of… delight? Well, except for Hiten, of course.

"Just stop right there, Ayame," Hiten firmly told her, briskly walked passed her and stood near a very pink pick-up truck. He glared at the brightly colored vehicle, while Kouga, Miroku and Sango were left silent from where they stood, seemingly deep in thought. They hadn't perceived the possibility of a budding romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. And if they had, perhaps, it had only been a passing thought.

"Oh hell no! Please don't tell me it's… Who on earth?" Hiten exclaimed all of a sudden, all the while glaring at the truck.

Ayame was quite taken aback by Hiten's behavior. What had she said that elicited such response from this ass-injured drunk friend of hers? Of course, she didn't know that Hiten hadn't even paid attention to her ramblings about Inuyasha and Kagome. But that was the thing, she didn't know; so naturally, her initial reaction was to be defensive.

"What? I've just said that Inuyasha really cares about our Kagome. And I'm happy about that because Inuyasha's really not the type to like someone so quickly. And it is true that Kagome and Inuyasha both look good together. I mean, you have seen them come out from the dog showers together the other day. They've been so cute laughing at each other in those wet clothes. I've never seen those two laugh so loud before, particularly Kagome. I have not seen her so freely expressing herself with Shun before. So, I wondered what if Inuyasha met Kagome first? I bet they'd hit it off instantly. They really make a cute couple. Well, that's just wishful thinking of course," Ayame said. Her friends continued to stare at her. She stared back and immediately gasped upon realizing what she had been implying.

"Oh… ah… I didn't… um... But…" she stuttered. She gawked at her equally gawking friends. "Should I say oops?" she said. She was acting silly tonight, and it was so adorable.

"No," Miroku answered immediately.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ayame?" Hiten interjected bafflingly.

Ayame blinked confusingly. "What do you mean? Aren't you the one asking for an explanation about my comment a while ago?" she asked.

"NO," Hiten replied.

"You didn't?" Ayame said.

"I like it," Kouga said with that sly smile of his.

"You do? But like what?" Ayame asked her fiance.

"It's outrageous," Hiten hissed to no one, as he glared still at the pick-up truck.

"Like the idea, Honey. And oh, the `oops' thing was really cute," Kouga answered Ayame's earlier question, grinning widely.

"It's quite troublesome if you ask me," Miroku told Kouga.

"It is? But what is?" Ayame asked Miroku. Honestly, she was completely lost. And it did not help that Hiten was hissing as many words synonymous to horrifying, and that Kouga and Miroku were not paying any heed to her. In addition, Sango whom she had expected to be most vocal about this was tight-lipped.

"Sango?" Ayame called but received no reaction from her.

"No, it's not, Roku. It's a budding romance. It's romantic," Kouga told Miroku.

"Sango?" Ayame called again.

"It's hideous," Hiten said and still glared at the pick-up truck.

"No, Kouga. It's trouble. I can smell it," Miroku told Kouga.

"It's not," Kouga answered Miroku.

"Yes, it is, Kouga," Miroku retorted.

"It's horrendous," Hiten interrupted them, still glaring daggers at the pick-up truck.

"I'm worried," Sango finally spoke, catching the attention of her friends. Ayame stood beside her with a thoughtful look in her face.

"It's ghastly," Hiten continued his ranting. He was still glaring at the pick-up truck.

Kouga snorted laughingly. "What on earth are you talking about, Ten?"

"I am talking about that ghastly car over there, Kouga," Hiten answered.

"I knew it. I just knew you weren't paying attention to what we were saying all this time," Kouga replied.

"I want to blow up that car so badly. Please tell me I can,' Hiten begged Miroku with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Miroku chuckled amusingly. "Don't tell me it's a… Oh no! It fucking is."

"What's so bad about that car? It's kinda cute to me." Ayame didn't see anything wrong to the car.

"It's not cute, Honey," Kouga told her.

"Cute is the last thing to describe that car. That is a 2007 Toyota Hilux with a 3.0 liter D-4D 200 engine, Ayame. That is the monstrosity of pick-up trucks. That car has conquered the arctic and has reached the north pole. And it's PINK! I tell you; it's a sin to pimp a car this awesome into that hideous thing," Hiten spat.

"It's not so bad, Ten," Miroku mocked earning a glare from Hiten.

"It has pink doors, pink interiors, and it even has pink tires! It's so pink I might go blind just by looking at it," Hiten yelled. Don't get him wrong, he just loved the car and hated the color. For him, the color was just… well, too pink. Did that make any sense?

"It's also not yours, Hiten," Sango told him. That was the first complete sentence that Sango had uttered to him after he had indirectly bashed Kagome earlier in the evening. There was a bit of sarcasm with Sango's statement, but that was better than nothing at all.

"Thank God," Hiten sighed in relief and gave her a goofy grin.

Sango smiled, but her smile completely faded upon seeing the person approaching them.

"Is she walking towards us?" Ayame asked Kouga, as she watched Kikyo approached them.

"I hope not," Kouga answered.

"Come on, let's just go," Miroku told them.

But it was too late.

"Hi," Kikyo sweetly said. Too sweet that Hiten almost got the nastiest case of sugar rush; he almost ran away instantly.

"Hi," Ayame replied. She was the most pleasant person of the bunch. Moreover, she was the one in the bunch who had drunk less that evening. However, Kikyo ignored her and chose to flirt with the person standing next to her, her fiance. And Ayame's blood boiled.

"Hey there, Mibu. I heard you got the attending job after only nine months of residency. I am really impressed."

"Thank you," Kouga flatly answered.

Kikyo giggled. More like, well, purred the giggle.

"I don't know how to say this but I've been watching you the whole evening. And I will have to tell you, you've made me hot."

Did she just tell them she was horny?

Miroku almost puked. Hiten thought of murderous things. Sango held Ayame's hand, which was trembling out of rage. Ayame was a breath away from strangling the life out of the _bitch. Yes,_ she now considered Kikyo a bitch. And if they would have another night out like this and they encountered this _bitch_ again, she would be the first one to throw an insult barrage and she would not stop until her saliva ran dry and her mouth hurt. She was fuming. She opted to retort, but Kouga was already a word ahead.

"I don't do whores, Kikyo," he said firmly and sneered at the woman. Ayame almost cackled maniacally in front of her friends. Hiten immediately sniggered. Miroku grunted, while Sango cleared her throat and gave Ayame`s hand a squeeze.

In attempt to save face, Kikyo retained a blank expression; yet, her eyes burned with rage. "It's your loss," she hissed and left. She got inside the infamous pink car that Hiten wanted to blow up so badly, and quickly drove away.

"Now, I hate that car even more," Hiten said, as he watched the pick-up truck revving away. His friends automatically laughed.

"We should go, guys," Miroku told them. They started to walk towards their parked cars.

"I love you," Ayame whispered to Kouga and kissed his cheek. He only chuckled and hugged her shoulders.

They had already reached their respective cars and bid their goodbyes before Hiten called their attention. "Hey guys!"

His friends turned to look at him.

"About what you've said, Ayame. I've thought about it, and I think it's lovely. It really is. But I worry about it. I don't worry of Inuyasha. I worry about Kagome. We all know how Shun is with the people he considers his. He doesn't take losing so easily, especially to Inuyasha. Even if we put that Shun doesn't love Kagome as much, she is still his technically. Shun will fight for her, not because he loves her. He will fight for her because it's Inuyasha that he's up against," Hiten said, as he opened his car. He paused, closed the car door and asked, "If that time comes, whose side will you pick?"

His friends kept quiet. Hiten chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we'll cross the bridge when we get there, huh?"

* * *

Kagome was quite not having a good day today. Though according to her horoscope, today was her lucky day that her lucky stars had aligned perfectly and everything would go smoothly as a breeze. She wished, prayed for her luck to shape her day, but nothing was really going according to plan much to her dismay and utter frustration. First of all, she came to work very late because she had overslept. That night she had finally called Shun and broke it off with him. The heated clash with him was expected but still not welcomed, since it prevented her from her much needed sleep. She sighed heavily. Of course, it did not help that she had twisted and turned on her bed up to 2am thinking about a certain silver-haired wretch whom she had shut the door too hard in the face. With all Inuyasha's antics that night, she was rather pissed off with him. Second, half the day spent in the office, she hadn't gotten much work done. By the time when she actually was getting some things done at last, Hojo had barged in and told her that Sango had come looking for her. She had sighed tiredly. It was not that she did not want to see Sango; it only meant the obvious, she was genuinely tired. So now, she and Sango were having some coffee and some morning treats – care of Sango – in the outdoor café just a couple of blocks outside Kagome's office.

"Kagome?" Sango called, her eyes roaming, watching Kagome's play of expressions. Sango frowned. There was something different about her best friend today aside from the fact that Kagome appeared to be weary. She had noticed it the first time she saw her, and that difference was pretty much so obvious that it would be a crime for a best friend of Sango's caliber to not notice.

"You're not wearing your ring."

Kagome stilled midway from drinking her cup of coffee. "I took it off." Her tone was somewhat robotic.

"I can see that… Why?" Sango remained calm. So what was the big deal if Kagome took her ring off? There was nothing wrong with it; there were just times that a woman tired of wearing jewelry – that was all.

Kagome gave Sango a strange smile that the latter couldn't distinguish as disappointment or relief. "I called off the engagement," she said.

"You what!" Sango shouted. The other people in the cafe quickly turned their heads to them to see what was wrong. They both reddened in embarrassment, especially Sango whom smiled meekly, apologizing. She moved closer to the table. "You what?" Her words came out as a gritted whisper.

"I called Shun yesterday and broke up with him, Sango," Kagome informed her.

Sango could not rid of the shock on her face. Her brown eyes were wide as saucers and her reflexes as quick as lightning. Her replies came with hurried haste that sometimes she cut Kagome in mid-answer.

"On the phone?"

"On the phone…"

"But I thought you two were going to talk about it when he was to arrive in London?"

"We did… last night."

"What did he say?"

"He called me a whore for breaking up with him, threatening me that I'd regret leaving him. And I called him a fucking dick and that I meant that literally, as he was a fucking asshole who was so thick to let me overhear him fucking his ex- And then in a fury, he proudly told me that he had fucked his ex- countless of times before that and that I was so naïve and so stupid as to not realize that he was cheating on me all this time - despicable bastard." Kagome's voice grew angrier by the moment that her last few words came out as a hiss. But her voice maintained the same volume, her expression remained indifferent. She sighed frustratingly.

"I`m so sorry, Gome," Sango told her, holding her hands, squeezing it gently.

Kagome gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't be, Sango."

"You mean you're not affected? Not even a bit? Because you seem to answer indifferently like you don't seem to care," Sango replied immediately.

Kagome stared at her. "I have had a rough night, Sango. I'm pretty much drained as it is."

Sango watched her take another sip of her coffee. Kagome's answer could be summed up as a probable "yes, I don't care anymore." She frowned, deeply in thought. She hesitated a bit, and then sucked her breath throwing caution to the wind. She didn't want to probe on this but it had been bothering her ever since she had seen Kagome and Inuyasha together.

"Does your decision have something to do with Inuyasha?" There were no reason using open-ended questions, and she could feel that Kagome wasn't up for explanations this morning either, so it was wise to be straightforward.

Kagome caught her breath. Sango watched her, her eyes flickering in the morning light. Clearly, she had noticed Kagome's sudden stiffness – a guarded gesture. She sipped her coffee, preparing to answer the query. Dear God, what intense and awkward silence they had had to endure… when…

"Hi Sango!"

Sango eyes widened upon seeing the person who stood behind Kagome. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome's hand stilled as soon as she heard his voice. Awkward indeed…

Inuyasha smirked delightfully – only sparing a quick glance at Sango before his gaze settled on Kagome's head. He had finally found what he had been looking for all morning. The wench surely knew how to play hide and go seek. Of course, she did not know that. He just pretended they were playing hide and so seek to ease his frustration when he couldn't find her earlier.

"Hey Sango! Mind if I borrow Kagome for a while? It's very important!" He had said that so zestfully like a child that it was hard not to smile and say "yes."

"Hi Kagome." They all heard the meek voice coming from Inuyasha's back.

"What are you doing there standing at my back like a shadow, Homo?" Inuyasha complained and out came Hojo.

"Ah… it's…" Hojo was about to correct Inuyasha for murdering his name but he was cut off by the zestful grown-up.

"So can I Sango?" Was it that obvious that he was very happy and excited to see Kagome?

"Kagome?" Sango called her. She had been expecting Kagome to speak right now, not sit there and play statue for the rest of the morning.

"What? Ah… yes… what is it, Hojo?" Kagome said confusingly. Was she just that shock with Inuyasha popping up like a mushroom that morning? Dear God, these two people…

"Hey Kagome," Hojo could only reply meekly, smiling dorkishly at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked Hojo.

"We're fetching you." Inuyasha butted in, his vein throbbing at the moment because she seemed to be ignoring him.

"But-" She was cut off, of course.

"It's all right, right Sango?" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome's hand, beaming pleadingly at Sango. He was saying, "I beseech you" with that expression of his, it was irresistible - even to Sango.

"We'll talk some other time, okay Gome?" Sango told Kagome who smiled and nodded. She freed herself from Inuyasha's hold and embraced her best friend. "I'll tell you everything. I promise," she whispered, kissing Sango's cheek and then waved goodbye to her.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I swear to God if I die today, I'll haunt you for the rest of your fucking miserable life. Slow down, right now!" Kagome demanded. So that was why he had not allowed her to bring her car… because if she had brought her car, she'd get left behind no matter how fast she'd drive.

"No, I've told you. We need to hurry up. We're already behind schedule because we've spent the entire morning looking for you."

Kagome watched the rear view mirror and saw the equally speeding - scratch that - overspeeding car that Totosai was driving.

"You could have asked somebody to replace me," she said.

"Not possible."

She looked at him incredulously. "And why not?"

"Because it has to be you. Besides, I do not drive for some freaking guy."

"Then, you could have called me earlier. Or you could have informed me yesterday that we were taking this trip today." She exhaled angrily. She was still very concerned about how fast he was driving. Totosai was driving another car behind them with Hojo. These two murderously suicidal drivers were really asking for it. She ought to strangle them both and then viciously hang both of their asses upside down, whipping their backsides until they would change their ways and drive below the speed limit.

"It slipped out of my mind. And I was certain you were just a call away so I didn't bother to tell you earlier. But no, your phone was off, remember?" Inuyasha answered disapprovingly.

"And it's my fault now that we're behind schedule?" Kagome answered incredulously. "How would I know that we were supposed to meet the lead engineer today for the project when you failed to tell me?"

"I thought you were just a phone call away. If you hadn`t turned your phone off, then we would have found you earlier, driven off earlier thus had stuck to the schedule." Then, he turned to her. "And why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn your phone off every time. There have been several occasions that I've called you and I can't get a hold of you because your phone's unavailable. It worries me, you know. What if something bad happens to you?" The thought of her being hurt left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Nothing bad's gonna happened to me."

"What if someone kidnaps you?"

"And who will dare kidnap poor old me? I am not the rich kind like you."

"What if you caught a fatal accident?"

"Then I wouldn't need the phone to call anyone else, especially you, would I… because I`d be dead, or in a vegetative state somewhere in a hospital bed," she replied and smiled.

"Kagome! Don't joke around like that!" Inuyasha scolded. "And why are you so stubborn?"

"Does payback ring a bell to you?" she said sarcastically.

"Payback? For what? For yesterday?" he asked incredulously.

"Like duh," she replied.

He laughed.

"But I was just teasing you," he explained and smiled at her.

"Well, I wasn't laughing yesterday." She pouted.

"Well, I wasn't laughing when you left the mansion without informing anyone either," he calmly said.

"But that was a different story. I needed to leave at that time; while you, you just teased me yesterday just to rile me up. You didn`t even say sorry."

"I did say so I was sorry," he told her.

"Oh yeah? When was that?"

"When you shut the door on my face and made my nose bleed," he answered.

"Your nose did not bleed," Kagome corrected disapprovingly.

"But it might have," he countered.

"And who was to blame anyway? I was totally being serious last night. But what did I get?"

"Inuyasha?" he answered.

She glowered. "Inuyasha my ass! I get you - all right - a self-assured sex enthusiast who claims he can romp fast and slow like that's a very impressive feat. Although, it is - one…"

He laughed loudly, as she stuttered. "I'm flattered Kagome."

"Ohhh!" She almost pulled her hair out. "That comment was very unnecessary and we were in a public park of all places! What have you been thinking?"

"Um… You?" he replied.

"Shut the fu-" She hesitated when he beamed widely. She was not going to give him the satisfaction by saying that dreaded word. "Shut the _hell_ up, and let me finish Takahashi!" Inuyasha mouthed an "Okay." She continued, her temples throbbing: "And to add insult to injury, I was hit-on by some pompous flirt whom you called `friend.' That jerk, he infuriated me. And would you please slow down?"

"No," Inuyasha replied.

"Damn it, Inuyasha. You're the one to talk about accidents when in fact you're the one inviting it," Kagome retorted, flailing her arms wildly. Then she softened her voice. "Besides, Hojo must be terrified right now. He's scared shitless of thrill driving. So, please…"

"No," Inuyasha answered stiffly.

Kagome pouted. She could just picture Hojo shrieking at the top of his lungs right now. That would be an amusing sight to see for sure. She just hoped he would not faint or vomit inside the car, or else he would surely get it from Totosai.

Maybe that technique he and Rin used with Sesshomaru would work, so she begged. "Please…"

"It's not working, Kagome. And why will I slow down for that Hobo-twit anyway?" Inuyasha told her glaring at the road.

"It's Hojo," she corrected.

"I don't care." He scowled.

Kagome stared at him and smirked.

"Oh, I see," she said slyly. "I know what's your problem."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't have a problem."

"You're jealous," Kagome said smiling mischievously.

"No, I'm not. Why will I be jealous over a gutless fag who can't even drive 50km/hr on the speedometer?" he said speeding up some more.

Kagome giggled. "Hojo's just sweet like that."

Inuyasha grunted. "Huh, yeah right! Sweet my ass! Is that the reason why you've greeted him first before me earlier in the afternoon? It's sickening how he sports this goofy naïve corny smile. He even has the nerved to say you look thin than usual when you already look perfect as you are. I bet that's his scheme so that he can give you those herbal drinks. That suck up."

"Yeah, you're obviously not jealous, Inu. Don't worry. I believe you," Kagome laughed, totally unconvinced.

Inuyasha scowled, grumbling under his breath. He even scowled some more when Totosai's car had overtaken them completely. _Darn it._ He thought. They had been in a race. Of course, Kagome and that Homo-twit didn't know that, but damn, he was now the chaser. He didn't like being the chaser.

Meanwhile, in Totosai's car…

"Oh God! Truck! Truck! Sir, there's a big truck coming our way! AHHHH!" Hojo shouted in panic, as he pointed at the 10-wheeler truck with horror in his eyes. He held his seatbelt for dear life, shutting his eyes as Totosai swerved just in time to evade the large truck.

Totosai laughed excitedly, gripping the steering wheel tightly while he gritted his teeth. He had done that several times already, and the thrill doubled every time he did it.

"Oh God, I'm still alive! I'm still alive! Thank you, Lord!" Hojo chanted in relief. The poor guy was hyperventilating. He was about to faint.

"Will you stop backseat-driving boy? If you want to drive then just say so. I'll happily give you the wheels," Totosai said and took his hands off the wheel. Now, no one was driving the speeding vehicle to Hojo's ultimate horror.

"Please Sir! Please don't kill me! Please take the wheel! Oh God! I don't want to die! I love my life! I love my mommy! I love my job! Oh please, don`t kill me sir! I still have to tell Kagome that I love her before I die!" Hojo shouted, begging with tear-filled eyes.

The old man laughed amusingly, and took hold of the wheel. He had never seen someone begged so desperately before. It was highly amusing. He changed gear and sped along the road. He had overtaken Inuyasha's car after that dangerous maneuvering. He sniggered to himself. He could just imagine Inuyasha's face right now. He looked at his passenger who now slumped on the passenger's seat. _So he's in love with Kagome, eh… that's just too bad…_ Totosai thought speeding up. He would not allow Inuyasha to overtake him – no sir, he wouldn`t.

* * *

R&R!


	18. Chapter 17 Puzzles of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Puzzles of the Heart**

"_I am setting myself free. Goodbye… Shun."_

"_Kagome…" _Shun all but sighed an exasperated breath. He couldn't fathom why he was feeling this way. He even wondered if he was capable of feeling so many emotions at a single moment - anger, sorrow, hate, denial, grief, self-pity, jealousy, betrayal. He felt suffocated making it hard to breathe with all the whirling emotions surmounting inside him – defeating him, reducing him to what he was at the moment - a pathetic fool lost in his own weak musings goading his own self-pity… loathing his own defeat. As if he had no other things in mind, he remembered what had transpired a couple of hours ago – probably the longest conversation in his life even though what seemed to be forever only elapsed for less than 5 minutes. It further provoked his volatile emotions making him lose his self-control, his balance once again.

He stared at his mobile phone, tuned off now. Shizuru had been deep in sleep when his phone rang an hour ago. It had been a surprise to see Kagome's name in his mobile screen that he only stared at it for a couple of minutes. At that time, he couldn't get himself to understand what he felt as something inside him swelled by the fact that she had called him. That gesture was enough to bring the tiny curve on his lips, as he brought the phone to his ear and heard her utter his name. When and by how she had this effect on him were a mystery to him, as this feeling was something new - as it was a first - and since it was so, he had ignored the slight indifference beneath her calm voice. Confused on whether he should act most indifferently or most excitedly, he had answered the phone with what he considered a neutral one. She had started with a greeting, a question - what he would later on discover and consider as one of the most painful conversations he ever had.

"How are you Shun?" For such a simple question, he could not bring himself to answer her as he turned his head to look at the bed and the sleeping woman on it. He felt a jolt of pain and he frowned. Perhaps, it was guilt or something close to it.

"I'm fine." He almost choked those two words. He heard her impassive laugh, as he asked her how she was doing and why she had called. This time he clearly, yet, annoyingly noted the apathetic tone in her voice that he only but snarled his next words without waiting for her answers to his previous questions. "What's the matter with you, Kagome?"

"I don't know, Shun. Perhaps, you can tell me," she answered immediately, spitting almost every word. What could he say in response? She had slapped him back with his own question; and now, she wanted him to answer his query - taunting him, egging him to an answer what he knew would surely demean him. Perhaps, he was over thinking things that somehow, even limitedly, she knew what was going on. That Shizuru was sleeping in his bed, and probably, that was the reason why she was acting all bitchy to him. However, he could be wrong, couldn't he? So what was safer than to answer a question with another one?

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" He had snarled the question, of course. He hoped he had sounded convincingly indifferent to her as he waited for her reply

"Are you going to play the fool again, Shun? Or do you want me to play the fool instead just like what has happened before? But I have to tell you though, I'm getting tired of this entire charade," she said with bored indifference; it almost sounded like she was mocking him.

He grasped the phone tightly, his face growing hard as steel. Then, he snarled, "So this is how you see us then? Only but a charade? Tell me Kagome, what do you call what you have with Inuyasha then? Do you find the bastard suitable to all your whims? Have you found what you have been searching for - whatever the fuck that is - with your whoring around? Don't lie to me, Kagome. Have you fucked the bastard already like the whore that you have become? Well, have you? I know there's something going on between the two of you, you two-timing bitch!"

He couldn't hide his jealousy. His anger swirling beneath his almost snarled breath. He didn't know why but the words suddenly burst out. He had felt insulted when she said their relationship was just a joke. Did she call just to insult him, just to say that he was nothing but a farce to her? Inuyasha was a sour point. The fact that she liked the bastard and had even dared to compare to two of them angered him. How could she compare him to Inuyasha just as most people had done? He had thought better of her. Although, he was aware that sometimes he had compared himself to his silver-haired friend that he had detested for so long.

"The reason I'm calling you now has nothing to do with Inuyasha, Shun. You're deluding yourself if you think so. You fucking lecture me about loyalty, faithfulness and all that bullshit when you yourself know nothing about those words. Stop being a hypocrite, will you, Shun? Or God help me, I will strike you and that fucked-up bitch you love so dearly, whom you happen to have fucked earlier on to hell and back, if I can't help it." She wanted to provoke him, to hurt him. He deserved that after all the hurtful words that he had spat at her. How thick was he? The nerve of the bastard to accuse her of two-timing when actually, she didn`t… hadn't! Okay, perhaps, she did and had… slightly. However… "I may be a bitch, but this bitch is no longer yours."

"What - what are you talking about?" He gripped his phone so tightly he nearly crushed the contraption. She had been angry with him in the past, but never this mad. In the beginning, when they argued, she had been indifferent to the point that he thought she hadn't cared at all. The tone of her voice now was taunting, and yet, it held firmness and a willed volition that even he couldn't ignore nor deny. He had asked for her answer, hadn't he? And he specifically told her not to lie. Sheer rage - that was what he had felt initially when she answered him. Her words were meant to cut and hurt - to goad his already growing hatred and anger. "Stop stalling around, Kagome, like you're someone fucking important."

"I'm saying goodbye, Shun," she told him… too calmly for his liking, for his satisfaction.

He had wanted her in the same state of confusion, anger, hurt as he was at the moment. Why had she been so calm? So indifferent? So unaffected? He wanted to hear her shout at him, provoke him as what she had done earlier, tell him that she was hurting and that he was the cause of it.

But she didn't.

Hadn't.

It bothered him, angered him, and wounded him extremely. But he was a prideful man, and he responded like one. "Then good riddance. You are nothing to me anyway. You've been nothing to me but a rebound and a passing bitch like a waterfront whore." He had wanted to hurt her. Why was she this way? He wanted her unbalanced as he was; he wanted her hurt, crying and for some reason, he wanted her to tell him that this conversation was all a nightmare and that she would take back every word she had said. But that was all wishful thinking, he supposed.

"You cannot hurt me anymore," she said so calmly, so bluntly. If her voice had held anger before, then now, it was gone. Not even a hint of it, or any other emotion underlying her voice.

And he hated it – every word of it.

"Your words are no longer hot enough to burn me, Shun. And anything that you do is of no concern to me anymore – not even a bit. I'm doing both of us a favor. I am setting myself free, and I'm setting you free. It's better that way, don't you think?"

She had stung, stabbed and slashed him. He didn't know why, but her words were eating him… from the very moment he heard her utter those words in such a casual manner what he could only consider as pure indifference - the merciless kind. Yet, even with the calmness in her voice, there was hatred underlying it - abhorrence with every given word meant to be a barb. To say that you had been nothing but a waste of time, as what he had surmised from her words, was beyond cruel. Those words had told him how insignificant and unvalued he was to her. How he was easily disposable to anyone, just as he was disposable then.

Were the times that they had spent together had been nothing to her? But hadn't it been like that to him as well? If that was the case then why was he feeling like this after she had hung-up the phone and he was left to himself and his musings? It felt as if his heart was crushed under invisible hands and all he could feel was… hurt. In a fraction of a second, he had wondered if he was even capable of such an emotion even if someone other than the woman sleeping in his bed elicited it. Perhaps, he was… and it led him to question his feelings for Kagome – night-haired witch – the bitch that she was.

Love?

No… he refused to believe it was that.

Like?

Did he look like a schoolboy for goodness sake?

Ownership?

Had he always treated her as property… for him to possess and lord over?

Perhaps…

He had tried, but she was resistant. Thinking about it, he somehow adored that resistance and felt challenged by it. Of course, he rarely won against it. It brought a smile to his face remembering her defiant looks. Soon afterwards that minute fondness turned to nothing but pure anger when he realized those defiant looks were no longer his – taken away from him underhandedly by the person he despised the most. An anger that manifested as brutal sword thrusts and rough lovemaking to a willing woman's wanton body later on. How convenient was it that Shizuru was there who welcomed and took pleasure from it all? The bitch had cried and begged him for more, even with the painful grip he had on her wrists, even with the way he manhandled her… roughly pushing her to the floor and thrusting in and out of her from the back, even when he hurtfully slapped her backside over and over again as he moved his hips and pumped more forcefully, uncaringly. She had egged him, encouraged him to be rougher, faster, harder until they both burst in an explosion overtaking all senses and rational thought.

Truly, he was a pathetic soul – Shun Kanzaki – a miserable soul whom had lost, probably, almost all the important people in his life. He was only but a child when he had lost his mother over a custody case. His father, who had not really cared for him, won the case just because he was capable of providing food and shelter to him and he was also making the most earnings compared to his poor mother. Love and belongingness for the child were never the first issue during that divorce and custody hearing. He had remembered so clearly that what mattered was money, and division of properties. His father had insisted for custody rights and even had gone to such lengths of buying the judge's decision, as he was already an old man who suffered from impotence due to a disease condition. He needed an heir, and Shun was the only son he had. As a child, he had longed for a mother's love – a woman's affection. He had thought that as a dream, and hoped for that dream to come true. Then, he met Shizuru. She was the answer to his childhood dreams. He remembered so clearly like it was only yesterday, she was the one who introduced herself to him wearing that sunny smile she once had matching that yellow sun dress she wore. She was like the sun in his cloudy world and remained that way for the longest of time, even during those times – especially during those times when he had decided to choose her over his friends in spite of everything. He would rather lose everything than lose her; he had told himself with all the conviction he had. However, all his conviction was apparently not enough to keep her.

He was a broken man when he had come back to Japan only 2 and half years ago. Then he met Kagome. Miroku and Sango had prepared a welcome home dinner for him at their apartment and decided to invite her so that they could be in a double date. They also wanted Kagome to cook. He had arrived early and did not bother to knock on the door before he came in only to see her with her hair in a messy bun and held high just an inch below the top of her head. She was wearing a rather cute green apron, a white tank top and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Unclear and beyond him, he still could remember the way she had hit him with the ladle she was holding with the thought that he was a burglar until Sango and Miroku arrived at the scene laughing their hearts out.

Unconsciously, Shun smiled at the memory. Kagome was most beautiful when she smiled. The thought wormed its way in his mind and for a minute, all he could picture was her smile. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts of her. He hated himself for being this weak. He wondered if she was also in a foul-mood like him at the moment. He wondered if she was feeling as he was feeling at the moment. She said she was releasing him to where he was happiest, but why was it that he was feeling anything but happiness? Perhaps, she was wrong. That he was wrong. Maybe being exactly here where he was – was not where he would be happiest. Was it even possible? He felt lost with all these questions and it didn't help at all that it was only fuelling his own misery. And it didn't help that he couldn't stop himself from asking a few more. Was she as miserable as he was? Was she also in a corner pondering over things, thinking about him? Not that it mattered. Hadn't he sworn her off just last night? Wasn't he starting anew today? But with whom? What was with all these questions?

_There was no need to ask – with Shizuru, of course!_ He scoffed in his thoughts, cursing Kagome for causing him all these needless thoughts. He felt the stirrings in his loins that was being caressed and held by bold and skilled hands. He would choose forgetfulness at this moment and what was most effective than loosing yourself in smooth, tight, silken depths of constricting heat and muscle – even if it would only mean pleasurable oblivion for only but a limited span.

* * *

_The wretch!_ Kagome had scoffed in her thoughts, as she stuffed her mouth with what she had considered the most delicious ramen she had ever tasted all her life with inexplicable violence, she should add that she almost choked. Sitting across her was the wretch himself. Inuyasha, he was smirking devilishly, tauntingly – his mischievous eyes smiled brightly at her. Ignoring Hojo's excited exclamation about how delicious the ramen was, she glared at him, the corner of her left eye twitching causing him to chuckle loudly.

"Oh my, you have one hell of a spitfire here, Inuyasha," Kojiro Mibu commented with that wolf-smile he sported all the time, same as the wolf-smile that Kouga, his son, had. If only he was not the head engineer for the project, Kagome would have throttled him painfully with all the satisfaction in the world. How could she not think of carnage and torture at the moment, when for the past couple of days, all these men had subjected her was nothing but a severe headache. She feared, as of now, she had gotten a perennial migraine as she felt her temples throb when she heard Inuyasha replied laughingly with an "I know." You could just hear the amusement purring beneath his voice and evidently, see it with that look on his face.

Yes, the wretch had been amused and she was highly annoyed by it. He had won the race he and Totosai secretly had, and half-ashamed, she had to admit she had participated in it in a way – and rather effectively, by being a very loud backseat driver who annoyed and taunted him telling him he was a sissy driver by letting Totosai overtake him just like that. She had forgotten all about Hojo by that time and a certain bastard who was fucking some bitch in the other side of the globe. Not that she cared. They were in a dogfight with Totosai's driven car for a couple of minutes, while Inuyasha told her that Totosai and Myouga had been legends in these mountain passes when they were still young and were fighting for Kaede's affection. She had laughed at that thought – a love triangle between Myouga, Totosai and Kaede. Wouldn't that be something good to talk about over a cup of hot chocolate? But it was still as interesting as talking about it over a car race, risking their petty lives while doing so, wouldn't it? God, what had she been thinking during that time? Why couldn't she bring herself to strike out at him, when she usually did that given the same circumstances? Instead, she revelled in both their recklessness and tolerated such foolishness from him. She should have scolded him to no end, as well as herself, for being so reckless, for allowing him – without any regard – to play with their lives. But then, she had not done that. Moreover, she couldn't deny the realization that she, at that moment, had trusted him completely. He was a stranger to her and she was still overwhelmed by how much she trusted him. She had given herself to him willingly, offering what was all of her to him. She was drawn to him so strongly and that was one truth that she would not deny even if she wanted to. He had gain entrance to her life so unexpectedly, so suddenly, that to her it was similar, and yet, as different as a blur.

"You see that bend there? That's only the first bend among a series of turns in this road. I've practiced my driving here in this road. Totosai has told me then that if I can conquer this pass, I can drive in almost any road in this country." She only listened to him while they cruised down the road. He was good with his feet, with the clutch and the accelerator – one of his many other talents.

He had told her that they were heading to another building site as the head engineer, Kojiro Mibu, was on that site. She soon discovered that Kojiro Mibu was actually Kouga's father and that he was supposed to leave the country in two days to personally oversee another construction site in Hongkong. When she had met the man, she clearly noted the similarities between him and Kouga. He exactly looked like her doctor-friend except 20 years older. They even sported the same wolf-smile, only that the elder Mibu had a fiercer and more mischievous look to him compared to Kouga's goofy-ish grin.

"I knew that I was to expect a woman as my head architect, but I didn't know it was to be a very beautiful woman. Now I'm completely thrilled." That brought a smile to her face. This Mibu was definitely more charming than Kouga. She concluded shaking his extended hand.

"As am I, Sir - thrilled, that is, to meet you. And you don't look a little older than your late twenties." Kojiro Mibu had chuckled loudly, exclaiming that he looked forward to working with her and to hear her many flattering comments in the future. He also added for her to call him "Kojiro" instead of the formal unattractive "Sir," as it made him feel old and ugly.

"Since we will be working with each other, I will have to tell you… I'm divorced." That comment caused Kagome to giggle.

Inuyasha had almost lost one eye with the degree that he had rolled them. It annoyed him – all these pleasantries, all these compliments, all these cheesy introductions… especially when it involved her and a certain male. He had scowled in the corner, and perhaps, Kojiro Mibu had noticed his displeasure because the elder man even dared to kiss Kagome's hand and playfully teased her with all the reasons of taunting Inuyasha.

Ha! She almost jumped with glee upon sensing Inuyasha's burning gaze at her. He deserved this aggravation for what he had subjected her this afternoon, especially to poor Hojo. Oh yes… to poor Hojo. Her poor friend was a picture of nausea and vomiting. Unfortunately, Hojo had motion sickness, one fact that she had just discovered that afternoon. It was awful. He had looked wasted when she saw him come out of the car with a not so very happy Totosai. No doubt Hojo had unleashed all vile and disgusting inside the car. She was extremely mad at Inuyasha, as well as with Totosai and even felt a pang of guilt herself, since in a way, she had also encouraged Inuyasha during the race.

"Hey, Hojo, you're eating too much. Is it okay for you to eat that much when you've just hurled a few hours ago?" Kagome worriedly asked Hojo while he continued to stuff himself with all the ramen possible.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I'm just a little hungry." His words came out muffled. Nevertheless, it was understandable.

"Of course, you're hungry. You've gagged half of your body weight in the car," Totosai said disdainfully. He was in a dilemma. Why had he not trusted his instinct to use the other car and not Sesshomaru's? He could just picture Sesshomaru emanating fire-devils through his eyes. God, that gave him the chills.

"You have shown the poor boy the move, haven't you Totosai old man?" Kojiro Mibu asked.

Totosai lost his scowling face and smirked. Kojiro was one of Inutaisho's closest friends, so were Miroku and Hiten's dads. They were the original "bad boys" as what he and Myouga had fondly called them before.

"But Inuyasha still won?" Kojiro added. Totosai's smirk vanished only to be replaced by another deep scowl. Kojiro chuckled loudly. "Well, I can understand why. He has the perfect inspiration sitting on his passenger's seat, I daresay. Am I right, Kagome?"

She pretended not to hear whatever the elder Mibu had said. Like father like son, huh? She was tempted to tell him off unpleasantly; however, she stopped herself. After all, he was still joking. Men! Why did she have to be surrounded by them all the time? She had noticed that since time immemorial when she had taken up architecture that she was, all the time, surrounded by testosterone and massive male egos.

"More like provocation, Kojiro," she replied smiling at the elder man.

"Oh, that's an even better motivation. Nothing motivates a man more than attacking where it hurts most… the ego. Pride is what males are made of. Great job, Kagome. Now, I'm less worried of you being overwhelmed by all these testosterone when we start working together, as you seem to handle the pressures of the male world pretty impressively. Man, you are a refreshing side to womanhood, aren't you?" Kojiro Mibu sighed and chuckled to himself. "All this talk's making me miss having one by my side, apparently. Wouldn`t you agree, Totosai?" Totosai chuckled loudly and Kojiro smiled sadly.

They had parted ways later in the afternoon with Kojiro telling Inuyasha – of course, secretly – that he should take hold of what his heart desired and to never allow himself to let go no matter what. The old man was talking riddles and Inuyasha wondered what had happened since he had lost half of his zest after that exchange between him and Totosai. He knew that Kouga's parents had divorced only 3 years ago, and it was mainly Kojiro's fault. He didn't know the details. as he was not in Japan when it happened. Kouga had later on told him that Kojiro had the chance to fix his parents' marriage but he refused to do so because of his pride. Was it possible that he had regretted his decision of divorce? That was a possibility since he had known Kojiro Mibu to be madly in love with his wife. But, why would he pry anyway? He had more important things to do… like driving impressively. He was such a wretch – but in an adorable kind of way, as what Kagome had discovered for herself.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can you take me somewhere?" He turned to look at her. She was smiling that sweet smile of hers that never failed to make him think of sunshine, butterflies, sweet perfumes, and creeks – okay, enough of that. He would rather think of those delicious lips just longing to be kissed in every conceivable way possible, taking her breath away, making her knees weak and just be taken by a kiss. He was no pervert. He had meant that with all that he felt for her. Nevertheless, if he continued thinking about those sweet lips of hers, they would crashed in the side railings along the road for sure; so it was better just to think of sunshine, butterflies, sweet perfumes and creeks instead.

"Of course. But where?"

"Just drive, okay?" If he was an adorable wretch, she was bossy sometimes – but in a likable kind of way.

"All right… I'll just call Totosai that we're taking the long way round."

It was a long drive. They talked about things… important things, nonsensical things, anything. She even snatched his wallet and grabbed his driver's license just to make fun of his picture – the glowering silver-head that he was in it. At one point, they both gotten tired of talking and decided to hold hands instead while listening to some popular music on the radio. Then later on chattered – even bantered – about the existence of aliens, a bit of quantum mechanics, and the reason why dinosaurs got extinct. They were both crazy people. It was a good thing that they had arrived at their destination because they were about to argue about who would win in the infamous cat and mouse chase in the Tom and Jerry cartoon.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as they both climbed the longest plight of stairs he must have climbed as far as he could recall. Kagome didn't answer him and only smiled. Oh, God, that feeling of sunshine, butterflies and sweet perfumes again… It was back.

They reached the last stair and Inuyasha immediately roamed his gaze in the surrounding – the old-fashioned buildings as well as the new ones, the tall and proud Goshinbuko tree and the beauty of the city viewed from where he stood.

"It's a shrine," he said automatically.

"It is. It's not much… compared to your 100 or so year-old mansion… but it's still first in my book." Kagome chuckled when he raised his eyebrow when she said the mansion part. "I grew up here," she added. Inuyasha gave a slightly surprised reaction, and then continued to roam the place with his gaze.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"It is."

"When have you last visited?"

"A year ago… It still looks like last year though. This place doesn't really change much. It's reassuring to know that there are some things in this world that resist to change." _Unlike those feelings deep in a person's heart._ She would have added if she had not stopped herself. She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha's hand grasped hers. She turned her head to the side and saw he was smiling at her. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Will you give me tour?"

He had sensed that she was deep in thought after they had arrived in the shrine – even when they were still climbing the stairs. He had not expected that they were visiting a shrine and even more that she had brought him to her childhood home. Something swelled inside him with the thought. _She brought him to her home_. He could have kissed her right then and there just like what he had longed for all day since yesterday, and perhaps, almost every minute and every second and… Okay, so it was obviously obvious that he wanted to kiss her – the reason why he was even more surprised with himself that he had controlled himself not to and just settled in holding her hand while they took a stroll – a tour. Of course, he was smiling all over. No one could ruin this for him; not one soul could dampen the overwhelming elation he felt at the moment… not even the mischievous work of the devil – just let the devil try – and definitely not the mosquito that was feeding on his precious blood that he had smacked murderously, satisfactorily. And certainly, not the gnome for an old man glowering at him who happened to be…

"Grandpa?"

_Kagome's grandfather…Kagome's grandfather! What the!_

"You fiend! Back away and unhand my granddaughter at once. Return to the dark depths that you come from, or else you'll suffer the wrath of my righteousness!"

Kagome smacked her forehead with her palm, shook her head and laughed, as her grandfather continued to rant. "Kagome, what are you waiting for? Kick him in the nut, right now!"

This was a violent gnome. Inuyasha cringed. _What the hell is this old man talking about? And he's Kagome's grandfather? Oh, shit! I've just called Kagome's grandfather a gnome!_ But thank goodness, he had only called him a gnome in his thoughts.

"Grandpa," Kagome said to her grandfather in a scolding tone. Her grandfather pouted and she smiled taking her hand from Inuyaha's grasp to hug the pouting old man tightly. "He's a guest… and very harmless, okay? So you need not to worry." However, he still pouted and Kagome chuckled with his stubbornness. "I missed you," she said that with a mock pout willing him to smile at her… and he did. But not after giving Inuyasha a glare.

They had ushered themselves inside the house with Inuyasha feeling a little disappointed that they had not finished the tour. Kagome had told him about a well house and the stories about it that made it so intriguing. Just imagine a well house that was capable of transporting you to the past. He had laughed at the thought, though that would be super exciting. Kagome was right, however, when she had said that her childhood home wasn't comparable to the mansion at all, as it failed tremendously to the beauty and grandiosity of his house. Hers…was a simple house. He had surmised that Kagome's family liked a minimalist living, as there were only little furniture in the house.

"But they served their purpose," she had told him. And that was most important. There were no unnecessary appliances that were left only for the dust-bunnies to dwell on. Kagome had told him later on that they had chosen to live with only what was adequate as her father was that way, and that her mom was also a pediatrician and that they didn't have servants to follow them all day and serve their every whims. For some reason, Inuyasha had responded to her with "I know how to cook."

"Stupid! I am not saying that you are incapable of doing chores just because you live in a mansion and have maids and stuff." She had playfully slapped him in the shoulder a little bit too hard since he had wailed upon impact – much to Souta's amusement. Ah, yes… Souta, Kagome's little brother… but not little anymore, as he had always insisted, since he was already 16, a junior and a hand taller than Kagome. It should be noted that he was mighty proud of that and that he had bragged about it to his big sister's…

"Boyfriend!"

Kagome would glare at Souta every time he said that. He taunted her with that obnoxious laugh of his. If Inuyasha had not been there, she would have taught him a lesson – of pain. She expressed her sisterly love that way, and Souta would gladly oblige. By the way, she should add that she did not introduce Inuyasha as her 'boyfriend.' It was her family who claimed that and boldly patented the word to Inuyasha's name. It was easy for them to say that without qualm because well, as far as they were concerned, Kagome had no boyfriend. She was single and very available. She would admit she was guilty of not telling them about her relationship with Shun. She had her reasons.

"Is it that much of a deal that you've brought your `boyfriend' home?" Inuyasha had whispered to her, playfully wriggling his eyebrows at her. He had found it strange in different degrees the interaction within her family – strange in an endearing kind of way. There was a different dynamics inside the house. It was actually hard to keep up. It was both strange and warm, and most importantly, fun! Had he mentioned how he enjoyed Souta's frolicking?

"Of course, it's a big deal! You're the first guy Kagome has brought home!" Souta had told him – almost yelling with obvious excitement. "You know what, Inuyasha? Wait! Can I call you Inu? Wait! I think this is much better. Can I call you brother? I have always wanted a brother instead of a sister. Sisters are a pain, I tell you. Just imagine Kagome as your sister and you'll know exactly what I mean. She's so atrocious. Do you know what atrocious means? 'Coz I have no idea. It sounds so – well – cool. I've heard that word from this British guy on TV. Unfortunately, I am not so good with English. In fact, that's my weakest subject, so you know that Kagome – the evil sister," Souta had whispered the last phrase so that Kagome would not hear it, "is bound to tease me because of it, since she's pretty good in English. Living my life's cruel that way, but it gets better though. You see, there's this girl in school and she's pretty cute. She's like Kagome… you know… infuriating kind of girls but really super cute. And I've been thinking if I – hey, wait – you're good-looking. Can you give me pointers? You are, after all, Kagome's boyfriend. So… how do you do it? You know, tame the wild beast."

"Stop harassing Inuyasha, Souta!" Kagome had yelled from the kitchen. She was helping her mom with the cooking as her mother had insisted that they should stay for dinner.

"Stay away from this, Kagome! This is man's talk!" Souta retorted. He heard his mother's amused laughter followed by a mocking one from Kagome.

"See what I've told you. She's an evil sister," Souta told Inuyasha who only chuckled at his antics.

It only took a few minutes for _`Kagome's boyfriend'_ to warm up to everybody, and it was a lot easier to do since Kagome was all smiles and chuckles as was everybody else – well, except for Grandpa, of course. He had been giving Inuyasha these strange looks – like it was the kiss of death or something – almost all the time, even up to now as they ate their dinner.

"What are your intentions for my granddaughter?" Grandpa glared at Inuyasha, his left eye twitching with its intensity.

Inuyasha swallowed hard the lump on his throat as the old man held his meat knife with one hand and the fork with the other; he also had his pair of chopsticks nearby and available if he wanted to chuck them straight into Inuyasha's eyeballs – of course, that part of Grandpa stabbing Inuyasha's eye sockets with chopsticks was just made up by the latter's dreaded imagination.

"Father, stop terrorizing our guest," Mama Korari scolded him. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. He's that way with anybody – believe me – especially with every guy Kagome's with."

"It's okay, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh nonsense! I know you feel uncomfortable with all the glaring that Grandpa is doing. I will understand if by any chance you might want to glare back," she told him and smiled sweetly.

"You can glare back, Nii-chan. Just watch your eyes," Souta told him and winked.

"Don't you dare!" Grandpa told him and glared.

"It's also completely understandable if you scowl at Grandpa because he's scowling at you. But he'll definitely scowl some more if you scowl back at him so I suggest you scowl your best – one that he can't match so that he'll stop," Mama Korari said.

"Try your best then, Nii-chan. Grandpa's our scowling, glaring, staring champion. He's a pro," Souta told Inuyasha wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't dare, silver boy," Grandpa said.

"Uhm." Inuyasha swallowed hard – obviously confused on whose advice he should follow. He turned to look at Kagome and furrowed his brows at her. _Help!_

She chuckled. "Guys… come on. Let Inuyasha eat in peace, okay?" However, instead of stopping, what happened was the complete opposite.

"Don't you think he's a little too good-looking for Kagome?" Grandpa said. His glare and scowl were replaced by a probing look. Kagome's eyes widened; she almost choked with the water she was drinking.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"He's prettier than you, Kagome. Come on; admit it," Grandpa replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Grandpa!"

"He has prettier hair too," he added. Mama Korari only chuckled.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed disapprovingly for them to stop, but failed miserably. Now, she had no choice but to ask Souta for help. He was going to rejoice because of this for sure. "Souta! Make them stop!" However, Souta only laughed and waved his utensils in the air towards her direction. Kagome growled low in her breath. They were making fun of her – even Inuyasha was chuckling. _Damn him!_

"Come on, Kagome. Don't be a sour grape. We're just having fun," Korari calmly told her. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "I hope we haven't turned you off, Inuyasha. Don't mind us. We are just like this whenever Kagome comes home. It's her fault anyway for only visiting not too often that's why we gang up on her. However… you don't know how happy I am to have Kagome bring a man here this time around..." And she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Mama!" Kagome scolded.

"Oh, shush, Gome!" Korari waved a deterring hand to her daughter and then continued: "Much more introduce him to us…. You see, my daughter has never brought a man home - as what Souta has already told you. There's this other guy though. What's his name? Souta?"

"It's Miroku nii-chan, Mama," Souta answered.

"Hmmm…. Ah! Miroku… That's the guy. He's a pleasant man too. But, too bad, he's already Sango's man. Of course, there were others whom were also very pleasant but all of them were only Kagome's friends apparently. You must be thinking that I'm crazy since any parent, as much as possible, will want her child to stay away from… the big bad wolf…, as most men are pretty much known. But believe me, I am as different as parents can get. I'm afraid I am not getting younger every passing year and I pretty much miss the days when a lot of kids are frolicking around the shrine grounds… and playing in the snow during winter… and calling you using those adorable voices of theirs." Then she cooed weird sounds to herself that caused a lot of furrowing brows: "Who on earth will not want to hear those words from cute and adorable babies? Perhaps, I can only dream and hope that soon I will be called `Grandma.' So… when is it gonna be, Inuyasha?"

"Mama!" Kagome could not believe this. Oh, she was so embarrassed.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was speechless; there was no other word for it. Babies? He had not thought about babies yet; however, the thought about making babies was always tempting. Oh come on… he was a male after all. You couldn't take those thoughts away from any testosterone driven man. Of course, he had dreamed that one day, he would have one or two, even a dozen more babies with all sunshine and butterfly Kagome. But not now.

"Well?" Korari waited for both of them or even one of them to answer. "Grandpa's waiting. He wants great grandkids too as soon as possible."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked like deers standing in the middle of the road rooted on the spot while Mama Korari's big bad baby truck sped towards them. How they had gotten out of that tight spot was still not too clear to Kagome. She just remembered Inuyasha giving a nervous chuckle and a pretty convincing speech about waiting and right timing. Surprisingly, her mother took it well enough to even joke about how Kagome would be a handful as she was so stubborn as a baby. Inuyasha had laughed so hard telling Korari that he knew and could relate to it perfectly, since Kagome was more stubborn now than before. Of course, Kagome was far from laughing hearing all this.

Perhaps it was the delicious food; or maybe, it was the lively conversation after dinner that Inuyasha and Kagome both failed to note that it was already very late in the evening. They had hurried themselves to go drive back to Tokyo but Grandpa and Mama Korari wouldn't hear any of it.

"It's very dangerous driving this late in the night and I know that both of you are tired. I am not underestimating your driving skills, of course, Inuyasha; but just to be sure, both of you'll stay here for the night." Of course, they didn't have a choice and hadn't had the chance to argue, especially with the sleeping arrangements, as it was Grandpa who had suggested... well… demanded that Inuyasha should sleep in the couch.

"But this is a very comfortable couch," Grandpa had not failed to add when Kagome protested on Inuyasha's behalf. He had greatly appreciated her effort, especially when she had almost pulled her hair out just because of it. Grandpa wasn't to be trifled with, and Inuyasha was convinced that he was out to torture him before the night was over. However, surprisingly, he found that the old man was indeed telling the truth and it was a rather comfortable couch to sleep in. The only problem was that the couch wasn't lengthy enough for the whole 6 foot 3 inches of him to fit, so his legs ended up dying on him in the middle of the night and he had to change position almost every 2 hours – like a post-operative patient – just to bring back blood circulation to his legs. At least, he got a goodnight kiss from Kagome on the cheek and a chaste one on the lips that he passionately turned into a fervent one. But damn – only that!

There were still a few things that kept worming into his mind though that he had spent the rest of the night pondering – questions that he couldn't ignore. Why did it seem that Kagome's family had no idea that she had been engaged? He had surmised as much that Shun had not had the chance to visit her family's home since they kept telling him that he was the first that Kagome had brought home. And based on her family's reaction to his visit, he knew how great of deal it was for them personally to know the men in Kagome's life. But why not Shun? Why hadn't Kagome brought Shun here and introduced him to her family? Instead, she had chosen him.

* * *

"Why did I bring him here?"

Kagome thought as she stared at her door. She couldn't sleep. Apparently, her mind was working extra hard just to answer that one question. She groaned an exasperated breath. All she knew was she had felt the sudden urge to bring Inuyasha when she thought of visiting home. And then the next thing she knew, they were already holding hands inside his car, had already argued about nonsensical things and was already parking in front of the shrine steps. She had questioned herself repeatedly with every step she took climbing the plight of stairs leading to the shrine. Questioned as to why she had suddenly felt so strongly to bring him here for him to see her home where she had grown up… where her deepest values in life had been rooted. Shortly, it hit her. Had he become a very important person in her life only in just so brief a time? God, she didn't know what to make of this.

"What was I thinking?"

"Well, I'm not sure… but I can guess."

"Mama…"

Mama Korari chuckled. "Can I climb in?"

"Sure," Kagome replied and moved to the other side of her bed as her mother got in the other side. She hugged her mother immediately, giggling as soon as her mom was comfortable enough.

"Oh Gome… I've missed you so much," Mama Korari said and hugged her only daughter.

"Me too, Mama," Kagome replied.

"Well, let me look at you." They both faced each other while Korari examined Kagome's face, and she smiled. "I have only noticed this now but… even though I sense that something's bothering you – you look happy Kagome. I'm wondering if someone I happen to know is responsible for this."

"Mama…"

"He's a good match, I think. Grandpa and Souta pretty much think so too. Or else, Grandpa never would have offered his favorite coach for him to sleep in. You know how he's so protective of that couch; he seldom allows Souta to sleep in it."

Kagome chuckled. "I know… but, it's not what you think, Mama."

"Is it? I know you've told me you've only known him for quite a while… but of all people, you should know that that isn't the case… and will never be. You always think too much you know. Well, you've gotten that from me… while your risk-taking despite all your thinking, you've gotten from your father." Korari chuckled when Kagome pouted at her. Was she that cerebral? Well, a cerebral risk-taker as what her mother had calculatingly put.

"It's not so simple, Mama."

"Perhaps, it isn't… But it can also be possible… that you're keeping something from me that's why in spite of myself as your mother, I seem to have not quite gotten where you're coming from, Kagome. That's what's wrong with kids these days; you can't seem to open up when it counts."

"Mama…" Kagome whispered apologetically, making Korari smile.

"I know… God, why do I always have to understand you kids? It sucks being a mother sometimes. At times, I just want to squeeze the answers from you and Souta. Hah… kids these days… they are too determined, too go-getting, too keen on the future, too over thinkers, too much – even the kids in the pediatrics ward – they're too smart. I can hardly keep up." Korari gave Kagome a sardonically mocking face, and then she smiled: "You know what it is that you feel, Gome – whatever it is, I know it's in there. And do you think I will barge in here and have this talk with you if I don't know what it is that you're feeling? There are many puzzles in life… but there's only one puzzle that can bring the goodness and badness of all things, the sadness and happiness of the person's soul – and that's the puzzle of your heart. You love him, don't you?"

Kagome stared straight at her mother's loving gaze. Her mother with that always caring and understanding smile that never failed to comfort her. She hadn't noticed it until she felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek to wet her pillow. She heard her mom chuckle wiping the lone tear from her cheek, and she followed suit chuckling lightly, inexplicably – hugging Mama Korari tightly.

"You're such a silly girl," Mama Korari uttered as she hugged her only daughter back.

* * *

She had overheard his conversation with his other _woman_, Kagome. Yes! That was her name. Kagome. She had not known what kind of a woman she was. She had mocked her then by fucking Shun in the car while she waited for him in a café. She had thought of her as second-rated and 'unclassy' as compared to her. Nevertheless, she felt threatened by her. And for some reason, she could not stop herself from being jealous of her. That was the reason why she had convinced Shun to leave with her for a trip to Kyoto in the past, and she took pleasure from the way she had easily convinced him to leave that Kagome without a word or a goodbye.

However, this time was different. She had seen the anger and hatred in Shun's face the entire phone conversation and at one point, she feared that he might physically hurt her in some way. She had not seen him this angry before. But when he had touch her, those fears all went down the drain and she let herself experience that anger and hatred in the most intimate and most pleasurable form possible. He did not know… but… he was her weakness, as she knew she was his. But now, she doubted if that was true. Was she really his weakness? If so… then why had she felt that she was being used, being ravished without any consideration for her feelings?

No!

She refused to believe it was that! They were sex games – love games – those that brought spice and further excitement that rewarded in the most insurmountable pleasure bursting like a volcanic explosion – burning molten lava heat.

However, she couldn't stop herself from asking more questions. Questions that kept on building inside her increasing her doubts and insecurities, until she felt like bursting and that all she wanted was to rid of those needless worries. She better stop bothering herself from such worries. Shun loved her, she assured herself. And he would tell her that.

"What do you think of us, Shun? Don't you think we still have a chance together… if we try?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Shizu? Of all people, you're the last that I expected to say something like that."

Somewhere in her heart, something broke. Had he meant those words? Or had he just said that to hurt her because he had recently met Kentaro – her so-called husband? She deliberately wanted them to meet, as she wanted to see his reaction – to have a confirmation. But she still had yet to get it.

So, with a smile masking any emotion, she said in what was convincingly an indifferent voice. "I am talking about us… together. I've heard your conversation with that Kagome. You two are over now, aren't you? Isn't it the best timing?"

She had not expected his violent reaction.

His whole body went stiff and tense. His face looked hard as stone and his jaws taut. His eyes burned her with a furious glare and then he snarled, "I wonder how you see me, Shizu. What am I to you? Am I just one of your playthings that you can just throw away once you've used and tired of me? And then just pick me up whenever you feel like it? Do you see me as your dog following you wherever you go to blindly obey whatever you command me to do? Do I look that pathetic to you? Am I just a toy to you? Well, don't just stand there. Answer me, damn it! Tell me, once and for all, as I for one don't even know what I am to you now and where I shall put myself in your life. If I still have a place in your life. You don't need to be discreet and pretend that you don't want my feelings hurt. I want the truth. You owe it to me."

Perhaps, it was because of the entire emotional burden that he felt now was unbearable that he exploded in front of her with anger, frustration, rage and everything negative that he felt at the moment. And he didn't care if she appeared so hurt by his words, as he had meant his words to be a barb – to hurt and stab her. There was a need in him to hurt someone.

"I – I don't know." His calculating words hit her like a bucket full of ice water. She was left only to stutter her reply. It didn't make sense to her. She thought this was what he had wanted for the longest of time. And now that she was the one offering herself to him, he was rejecting her.

"God damn it! Spare me all the bullshit, will you? And just open your dirty little mouth and answer me!"

She couldn't understand his rage. What had she said wrong? Ever since he had that conversation with that Kagome on the phone, he had been unfeeling towards her. "I told you. I – I don't know!"

He snorted and frustratingly raked his messy brown hair with his fingers. "So that's what I am to you until now then – a big question mark!"

"That's not true! You know it's not true. You've always been something to me. You're here – you occupy the biggest part here." She placed her right hand above her heart. "But I'm scared… I'm afraid to lose you, as I'm afraid to be with you. Can't you see? I'm confused. And all these questions are making it worse."

"Is that your answer?"

"I… no, it's… Shun... please try to understand. Where are you going?" Fear sneaked up on her when he had started walking away from her.

"I have plenty of other important things to do than listen to all your gibberish talk."

"Gibberish talk! You call this gibberish talk? I am almost on my knees talking to you and you just insult me with your indifference and hurtful words. You're the same as all of them. You claim to understand me but the truth is... you don't." She was angry with him – angry for not considering her feelings. But hadn't she been inconsiderate about his feelings before? She knew she had.

"As I've recalled… painfully, I might add… I have always tried my best to understand you, Shizu. Why else would I still be here in front of you in spite of everything that you've done to me? I have protected and defended you from those people who have spoken ill of you. I've even allowed myself to be hated by my friends just because of you. Because of my foolish dream, which is nothing more but a delusion of being with you. You dare talk to me that I insult you by talking to you this way when you haven't even considered my feelings when you've brought and introduced your husband to me. What do you expect me to do? And now, you tell me you want us to be together? A man can only take enough… or he might lose himself in the process like what I've experienced in the past. I'm afraid I already had enough."

"So what are you going to do, huh? You'll go back to Japan? You'll go back to her? Is that what you're going to do? It is, isn't it? You'll say those sweet goodbyes and then just leave me here. Is that the man that you are, Shun? Is that really the man that you want to be?"

She was crying now.

"If I'll be free of you, I can be that man."

She took a step back at his words. How could he be so cruel?

"And why do you care anyway? You have Kentaro now as your plaything. You don't need me."

He was wrong.

"But I do!"

"Stop it, Shizu. You're just hurting yourself."

"I do need you! I'll - I'll marry you!" she blurted out.

He glared at her. "What!"

"I'll marry you!"

He released a harsh laugh. "Are you trying to commit bigamy for crying out loud? You're already married!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm not married. I only pretended I was. I wanted to see the look on your face when I tell you that I had also moved on and more quickly than you did. What did you expect me to do after all this time of not seeing you? Just smile at you when I'd see you even if deep inside me, I was dying because you had already moved on, engaged and would soon marry some woman and not me?"

He was her weakness as she was his. That was the truth that she had clung to. That was the truth that had always haunted her even if she had desperately tried to run away from it. That was the truth, and she was desperate to have it – once more. Just once more.

"And I've seen what I've wanted to see in your eyes, Shun. You've touched me as if you want me – desire me. You still do, don't you? I'm the only woman who can love you, and you know that I am the only woman that you can love. We both know this is true!"

"Are you really?" Shun whispered – not to her – but more to him.

"What?"

"Are you really the only woman I can love?" he asked her.

And she felt her world almost collapsed.

Doubt… he doubted.

"You don't know what you're saying." Her voice trembled. She tried to hold his gaze trying so hard not to tear her gaze away from his because she felt that if she did that… she would never get the chance to look into his eyes again. It was like she was in a daze – a nightmare. Yet, it felt so real.

When he pivoted and turned away from her, she felt the stab of pain in her chest. Her tears were flowing freely now. "Shun! Wait! D-Damn you! Where are you going?"

"To find the answer to my question," he only uttered.

"No you're not! You won't leave me!" There was urgent desperation pleading underneath her self-assured voice. However, Shun ignored it and continued to walk away from her. "You don't even love her, Shun!" There, she said it – said what she had feared to be true. That indeed, he did love the _other woman._

"Damn it! Answer me, Shun!" She threw her purse at his back forcing him to look back at her. "You don't love her, do you?"

"Perhaps… I do."

She burst into tears.

* * *

R&R!


	19. Chapter 18 Dense as a Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Dense as a Rock**

Nothing could beat a mother's comforting embrace; there was no question about that in Kagome's mind, as she hugged her mother that night.

"Mama?" she whispered meekly.

"What is it, dear?"

"You're the best," Kagome said almost shyly that her mother chuckled in response.

"Is it just me, or my little Kagome is acting more strangely now than earlier in the night? I certainly recall having a quirky daughter, but not someone this shy," Korari playfully told her.

"Mama, stop teasing," Kagome retorted.

Korari chuckled and sat up on the bed. "Come on, Gome. It's not every day that I get the chance to share a laugh with you and taunt you a bit. Besides, I find it odd. I've never seen you act so shyly before, especially in a conversation with me. Although, we seldom get the chance to talk to each other nowadays, but… this is a quite a surprise." She giggled. "And there's really no need to tell me I'm the best because… well, I am – no question about that," she said cockily.

Kagome chuckled. "I didn't know you were so cocky, Mama."

"I'm not being cocky - just self-assured," Korari responded flipping her hair to the sides.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You grew your hair!" she exclaimed and swiftly bolted up, immediately examining her mother's long new-do. It wasn't that it looked unusual; it was just unlikely for her mom to wear her hair long that it surprised her.

"See what I mean about acting strange?" her mother declared. "I was a bit disappointed that you hadn't noticed them earlier in the night, but I understood that you were completely distracted because of a certain someone." Korari's teasing tone was back again.

Kagome frowned. "Totally not true. I hadn't seen them 'coz you had your hair up all night."

Korari shook her head and chuckled humorously. "I had my hair down since dinner, Kagome."

"No, you didn't," Kagome retorted frowning.

"I did." Korari smirked, playfully tapping her chin with her finger. "Hmmm… perhaps that statement 'Love is blind' has some truth after all. Come on, Kagome. Say it. You _were_ distracted," she chuckled, "to the point of acting all clumsy and stuttering almost half the night. Oh God, you were so funny… and quite adorable to watch, too."

Kagome, on the other hand, still frowned stubbornly. Korari giggled relentlessly, holding her middle as it was starting to hurt. "I'm so sorry; I just can't help it. I'll stop now; I promise. Uhmm… wait," then she giggled once more, "I swear; I'll stop any minute now…. Wait a sec. Oh damn! I can't stop!"

Kagome stared at her mom disapprovingly. She suspiciously quirked a brow. "Are you really my mother?"

Korari was still recovering from her giggling fit. She beamed. "Of course, I am your mother. Such beauty can only come from another that is _more_ beautiful," she said smugly, mimicking the playful tone of a poet.

"All right, impostor. Bring me back my mother, right now!" Kagome snapped with a hard, yet humorous tone in her voice.

Korari guffawed. "Good one, dear."

"I swear to God, Mama. It doesn't suit you," Kagome told her, nevertheless, still smiling.

Korari laughed. "I think Souta's style of conversing has rubbed in on me. It's your fault though, you haven't been here for quite a while. Souta's a lot to put up with, you know. Even your Grandpa tells me I'm starting to sound like your brother."

Kagome leered tucking her chin against her bended knees. She teased her mom. "You should be careful, you know. I've heard that disease is fatal, especially to sharp people like you, Mama."

Unexpectedly, her mother smirked. "I would like you to know that I'll tell your brother you've said that."

"You wouldn't," Kagome exploded immediately. However, her mother only beamed at her, her eyes dancing with mirth. "I might. You never know, dear."

"Mama, don't! Or else, I'd never hear the end of Souta's teasing tomorrow," Kagome whimpered pouting like a puppy.

Korari cooed. "All right," she replied. Kagome grinned.

"But on one condition." The grin instantly dissolved from Kagome's face replacing it with a frown.

"You'll cook for us, tomorrow," Korari declared watching Kagome with laughing eyes. Kagome sulked; her mom had manipulated her without her even knowing it. "Swift sneak," she whispered thinking it wasn't loud enough to be heard. Yet, it was…, unfortunately for her.

"And you're quite slow, dear. I can't believe you fell for that one," her mom teased some more and all Kagome could do was get a pillow and groaned in it. "And don't tell me you have forgotten that tomorrow's your Grandpa's birthday. Surely, he'll be disappointed if you have."

Kagome stilled bringing her head further down into the pillow. She sighed deeply.

"You have, haven't you?" her mom asked.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came out muffled. "I knew there was something I had missed. I'm so sorry, Mama," she answered looking up to face her mother's disappointed face. However, Korari smiled and held Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sure Grandpa forgives you… and will definitely enjoy his birthday, since you're cooking tomorrow."

"I hope so. I don't want Papa showing up in my dreams tonight and scolding me because of it," Kagome joked causing her mother to laugh.

"I doubt that… but I have my fingers crossed, of course. I have been praying that he teach you a lesson about memory and remembering one of these days, since you have been forgetful about special occasions lately." Then for some reason, Korari couldn't contain her giggles to herself with the thought of her next statements came to mind. "Besides, he might visit you in your dreams. Knowing your father's over-protectiveness of you, he'd surely fuss. He wouldn't pass this chance of speaking with you about a certain man you brought home… and he'd be extremely jealous."

"Mama, please don't scare me like that. You know I'm scared of ghosts," Kagome shouted shrinking on her seat.

Korari hit Kagome's head. "Dummy!"

"Aww!" Kagome rubbed her bruised head and pouted.

"It's your father. Why would you be scared of him?"

"Exactly… He's my father, and that fact scares me – to some degree. Oh God, I can imagine his expression right now."

Korari laughed lightly. "Oh, how I wish to see it – the stubborn frown, the unyielding and jealous look – all towards Inuyasha. Poor guy. 'You have sneaked in stealthily into my Kagome's life and steal her mercilessly away from me. You will pay, Silver Boy!' I just know your father would say those words. Kagome, do you think your Papa will wear his brass knuckles to give him a more dangerous look?"

Kagome chuckled. "I bet he would – for effect." Then with a dreadful tone, she added, "And I'm sure he would scold me first for not having visited the shrine for so long and more often."

Tittering, Korari replied, "There's no doubt; you'd get tons of scolding from him." She paused to smile to herself, and then raised her head to look at Kagome. "But I bet your Papa would have liked Inuyasha," she whispered giving Kagome a teasing wink.

Kagome smiled.

For a moment, Korari thought her daughter had blushed, seemingly pleased that she thought her father would likely be pleased.

"Kagome?"

Kagome raised her head swiftly to look at her mom.

"You know I have never pried with any of your relationships in the past, right? That as much as I can, I will not meddle with any of them in the future. But…," she groaned exasperatingly, "Oh… Damn your father for making me promise that I won't meddle when it comes to your personal life!" Korari exclaimed and rubbed her temples annoyingly.

"Papa made you promise what?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"No prying," Korari replied chuckling fondly at the memory. "Your Papa's a silly person, Kagome; you know that of all people. Remember your first 'date?'"

"The official one?"

"No… The one when you were still six."

"You mean the one with Kenta who eats mud-pies, and follows me around asking if I have a vagina?"

"Yes, that was the boy… and, unfortunately, that was the time when your silly father made me commit to that dreadful promise."

Kagome sweat dropped. "But that was a long time ago – way too long."

"I know, right? So, it shouldn't matter now that you're 24 – an independent woman with a personal life of her own. Not that the promise mattered in the first place, after all, it was just a silly one. But you see, no matter how stupid that promise was; it was still one. And it mattered… because I gave my word to your Papa…," Korari said thoughtfully, "… and it sucks that way, by the way."

Kagome laughed to herself. "I can just imagine," she said. Her mom was a very considerate woman and quite unconventional. But, oh, she would pry and would be quite a pain if she could. Just ask Souta.

"Nevertheless, I still can't help it, you know." Korari continued. "I'm your mom, and I'm supposed to know these things. God, I don't even _know_ how many boyfriends you have had. I've met two. Or how many men you have slept with. I mean, are you still a virgin, dear?"

"Mama!"

"See what I mean, dear? I'm completely clueless that I can't help but worry, you know, and then my mommy-instinct kicks in and it's pretty damn curious to know everything. I mean, you must have had a dozen boyfriends, right?"

"That's too many, Mama. I'm still 24," Kagome exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I know! I become so worked up just thinking about it," Korari replied, then sighed. They both stared at each other. Kagome suddenly laughed.

"I can't help but think this conversation is long overdue," Kagome told her mom. "We should have done this years ago, Mama."

"I'm such a dummy," Korari said crinkling her nose.

"We're both dummies," Kagome corrected, and they both giggled like teen girls on a slumber party.

Korari watched her daughter with a smile. "It's good to see you smile, Gome. Just like that, Honey," she uttered. "I was worried about you, you know. You were so tense half the evening. I kind of had a hard time watching you, and it didn't ease my mind that I was clueless what was bothering you." She sighed deeply. "Well, I still am… clueless, as a matter of fact. But… you will tell me if there's something wrong, right? Promise me, dear. You know that I'm always here for you."

"I know that. Mama. I just don't want to be a burden to you; that's all," Kagome replied.

"And you're not," Korari answered with a smile. She cleared her throat. "Well, it's late. I better go. We still have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Make sure to wake up early, okay?"

Kagome nodded, as Korari kissed her good night and stood up.

"Oh, wait! Before I forget," she exclaimed and handed Kagome a leather-bound book. "Here. I think this can help."

"What - It's…"

"Your Papa's journal. I'm lending it to you for the night. Perhaps, you'll find good sense from his words. I know they matter to you more than mine," she said and smiled sadly.

"That's not true, Mama," Kagome told her.

Korari only smiled in response. "Well, I'm off now. Good night, dear."

"Night," Kagome whispered as soon as the door closed. She stared at the journal, her hand brushing its leather spine with light touches. Then, it came to her. She quickly ran off from the bed opening her door to find her mom walking on the hallway back to her room.

"Mama," she called stopping Korari from taking a step further.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked panting.

"_Know_ what dear?"

"That Papa was the one." Kagome whispered.

Korari was surprised. She chuckled thoughtfully. "Well, that's simple. Because he felt like home run to me," she replied.

Kagome frowned at her mother's reply. "What?"

Her mother chuckled some more, worrying her lower lip to stop herself from laughing at Kagome's bamboozled face. "You know… the kind of feeling the moment when you hit a baseball, and in that split second when the ball leaves your bat, you know that the ball's going out of the fence and out of the park and might probably hit some grumpy old man watering his lawn somewhere out there. Yet, you won't feel guilty about it because you're already lost in thought that you've hit a home run. And to you that moment seems to last forever - timeless, priceless. It's a winning moment."

"Huh?" Kagome looked completely lost.

Her mom chuckled loudly. "This is just so bizarre. You're too slow tonight, Kagome. Anyway, it's hard to explain really. It's different to most people. I remember…," she smiled thoughtfully, reminiscing, "I only realized it happened once it did. I didn't bother myself putting further thought on how, when, and why it happened because it simply did. After that, I was completely swept away."

Kagome stared blankly at her mom. "Like a home run, huh?" she whispered.

Korari smiled quirking a brow and nodded. "Yeah, like home run."

* * *

_Excerpts from a Journal_

__

Late this afternoon, my daughter revealed something to me that proved to be the biggest shock of my life - one, which I dreaded ever since her age had been two digits. Kagome, just 12, told me that she was in love - and that she was serious and sure that she would marry this guy she had fallen for. It was a horrific thought for a father, as protective and loving as I, to hear something like that from his only girl. My dear Korari had only chuckled in response to my utmost horror. I could never take something relatively alarming this lightly. No sir, never.

_I refuse to see my little girl broken-hearted. Stop rolling your eyes, if you are. I am a father__…__ and a rather protective, fretful and jealous one to boot. I mean, what__'__s the matter with kids these days? They are so early in growth and development. At twelve, they are already falling in love? What the heck is the matter with that? I should examine this phenomenon. I remember, I only thought about toy cars, flying kites, and aliens when I was 10. And I, basically, hated girls even when I was 12. I only realized girls were so interesting when I was 15 when I accidentally grabbed hold of my female classmate__'__s boobs. For months, I theorized they were a distant cousin of some E.T. life because of their bosoms._

_I reckon Kagome watches these sappy things on TV. Perhaps, they are the culprit I have been searching for - this TV crap. Yet, I can__'__t do anything about it. Kagome__'__s so in love with this contraption it__'__s irritating. I better teach my little girl how to throw a decent punch instead, so that she can punch the lights out of this boy she__'__s in love with. God, I feel like strangling someone even with the thought about some boy stealing my little girl away from me. I am an evil father. But who cares? I love my daughter so much and if I can keep her all to myself for what? 20? 25 years? Then, I consider myself lucky._

_It had been a month, since then. Kagome and I spent the rest of the afternoon painting under the Goshinbuko tree. She told me the guy she liked went out with another girl from her class. It hurt, she said; however, not as much when she got a nasty cut in the knee. She had asked me how it was to fall deep in love, and if it was something __"__nice.__"__ I was completely taken off guard. I had not expected such question from a 12 year old, especially from my daughter. That was when I realized, she was a romantic after all, even if she had unusual sharpness and coarseness in her that contradicted such quality. Note: She wrestles with Souta and acts like a tomboy._

_"__She was a home run,__"__ I answered her. Of course, she did not understand, so I had to spill - a lot - about the first time I saw her mom. The first time I saw Korari was during a college baseball match between our schools. She supported the team I was playing against. It was the final inning. My team was down by 3, with full bases, 2 outs and on the final pitch. I was the clean up and my team__'__s victory rested on my hands. On the final moment when I searched the crowd for something that was beyond my knowing, my gaze caught her beautiful face. Perhaps, I had been searching for strength__…__ and did find it. Well, let__'__s just say that it was Korari__'__s undoing that her team lost that championship__…__ because I hit the home run, and I knew that I surely would the moment my eyes met hers._

Kagome suddenly bolted up from her position on the bed to be greeted by the bright morning. She groaned. What time had she slept last night? She had stayed late reading her father's journal.

"What time is it?" she whimpered and almost fell out of the bed when she had seen how _early_ it was in the morning.

"Oh shit! Mama's going to cook me instead of breakfast - er - lunch," she hollered and scampered from where she sat and ran out of her room.

Loud thuds could be heard as she rushed downstairs, never making a stop or a turn of the head until she had reached the kitchen.

"Mama, why had somebody not woken me up? I thought I was going to he…lp you to-d-ay," Kagome shouted as soon as she entered the kitchen only to stutter when he saw Inuyasha wearing an apron instead of her mother. "Inuyasha?"

"Hi, sleepy-head," he greeted moving passed her to get the salt.

"Where's Mama?" she asked incredulously, watching him go about in her Mom's kitchen with inexplicable ease.

"You're mom has gone out for a while," he replied without even looking at her.

Kagome frowned at his inattention of her, fixed her shirt and hair and cleared her throat. "Okay. So… why are you in my mom's kitchen… and cooking?" she asked opening the refrigerator to get a water bottle. She peeped at him, even as she poured water on her glass.

Inuyasha paused from what he was doing and turned about to face her. He leaned unto the kitchen counter and smirked. "Hmmm… Let's see. I'm here in your mom's kitchen as a substitute because a certain someone who has supposedly promised her mom that she's going to help her this morning has forgotten about it, slept in and missed breakfast."

"Oh, I – I have a good reason why, I promise," she replied. "But, why had somebody not thought of going upstairs to wake me up? It wouldn't be a bother."

"Yeah, right! Like waking you up is not a bother," Souta bellowed sarcastically snatching the water bottle away from Kagome's grasp. She hadn't noticed he was even standing next to her. She glared at her little brother.

"Shut it, Souta. It's too early in the morning," Kagome bit back heatedly.

Souta guffawed while he drank his water. "If 10 in the morning is early for you, Sis, what's late then?"

Kagome growled and was about to retort, but Souta was already on his way out of the kitchen waving a lazy hand at her. She glared at the kitchen entrance instead. Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha's light chuckle.

"He's a tough one to handle, isn't he?" he said.

She groaned, and then, smiled lopsidedly, still staring at the kitchen door. "Yes."

"Here." She heard him say followed by a clank of the plate. She quickly turned her head and was completely astonished at what was in front of her - her breakfast.

"It's only bacon and eggs. I took the liberty of cooking it, since Souta ate your breakfast this morning," he said wiping his hands with a towel waiting almost nervously for her reaction.

"Thanks," she whispered, her lips instantly forming a wide smile. She didn't even care if Souta ate her breakfast. Surely, this was a far better one, right? She stared at the plate. He also made her fruit juice. Her heart fluttered crazy. She worried her lip and continued to stare. _This is so sweet._ She thought.

"Um… Kagome?" She was taken out of her reverie when he called. "Aren't you gonna eat? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand if you won't."

"I said 'thanks,' didn't I?" she told him.

He nodded a little too shyly that she beamed at him. She took a bite of the egg and nodded approvingly. "It's delicious."

He sighed in relief and smiled widely at her. Stupidly, he had to open his mouth and say something idiotic, "Thank God. I can see that you're clearly starving."

"I am? Why have you thought so?"

"Your stomach has been grumbling since you arrive. I can hear it from way over here."

Kagome's sweet face dissolved to a scowl.

"Ahahahaha!" Souta hollered. He had been standing at the kitchen entrance for a few minutes now. Grandpa was beside him sniggering, while Mama Korari was trying her hardest not to laugh, as she spied from their back.

"Why are you here all of a sudden?" she snapped glaring fiercely at her family.

"I thought Kagome's already cooking my birthday feast, and I wanted to ask Inuyasha how the couch was - again," Grandpa replied.

"I was about to spy. I knew something interesting was going to happen; but I didn't expect it to be hilarious," Souta told her grinning all the way up to his ear.

"Mama?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"I was thinking you would kiss each other good morning, dear," Mama Korari said thoughtfully, as she tapped her chin.

Kagome groaned and cringed in her seat. Setting aside her embarrassment, she retaliated, "All of you! Damn you! And stop laughing, Souta! Inuyasha, I'm going to get you for that comment! Grandpa, Happy birthday! Mama, sorry for sleeping in. But still, damn all of you!"

* * *

"Grandpa's turning 65 today, and he's still kicking like a young stallion," Souta uttered, as he and Inuyasha picked up the last of the boxes to arrange. They could see Grandpa waving an impatient stick towards them pointing at the old well house and yelling something they couldn't comprehend.

"What's your Grandpa saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha raised a brow at him.

"What?" Souta exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we go and ask what he wants?" Inuyasha replied.

"Nah… Just leave him be. If my guess is correct, he just wants your attention."

"Don't tell me…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Yup! Got that right! He'd ask you again how was the couch you had slept in. You answered quite brilliantly this morning. He'd want to hear it again surely."

"Not the whole 30 minutes of it, right?" Inuyasha asked dreadfully.

Souta laughed. "Of course, he'd want to hear the whole 30 minutes of it." Then, he sighed and masked a sorrowful look on his face patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "I feel sorry for you, aniki. You're about to experience the sweet wrath of my Grandpa's sweetness."

Inuyasha groaned. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

Souta guffawed at him. "That's because you've made a good impression with him. I should tell you, you're very lucky. Grandpa's hard to impress. He's just like Papa; although, Papa's a lot harder to please."

"Hey, Souta. Mind if I ask what's inside these boxes we're carrying?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Oh, these?" Souta frowned at the box he was holding. "I don't remember. Do you want to open one of them?" He smirked mischievously, and Inuyasha beamed back showing a fang.

"Let's open this one," Inuyasha said. He was carrying the box with Kagome's name on it.

"Oh, I see now," Souta teased him giving him a sly look. "You're a smooth sneak, aniki."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha pretended as if he didn't hear him.

"Yeah, right! And my name is Barney. Wanna be friends forever?" Souta bit back sarcastically.

They both set down the boxes on the wooden floor and sat down opening the box Inuyasha carried.

Once it was opened, Souta immediately bellowed. "What the hell is this? I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong? I see nothing but pictures," Inuyasha cluelessly asked. He did see nothing but pictures… and a few other things.

"I knew it! I knew she took this! My sister's a thief!" Souta roared and grabbed a handful of cards. "My baseball card collection! She _stole_ it," he hissed.

"What's your brother yelling about outside? Kagome, can you hear that, dear?" Korari asked Kagome who was murderously chopping a cabbage.

Kagome glared at the helpless vegetable. "Perhaps, he came across a rat and the nasty animal scared him to death. You know how he hates rodents," she snapped with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Korari chuckled. "That's highly unlikely, dear. But I'm amazed by your treacherous imagination."

"And it will stay that way until I think of something to get back at all of you for earlier," Kagome seethed carelessly waving the chopping knife in the air.

"You're still not over it, dear? My… you're a sore loser," Korari told her chuckling, turning to face a scowling daughter.

"I'm not."

"Okay, you're not. But you're still sore. I guess we shouldn't have barged in on you and Inuyasha like that. I feel like we have interrupted something," Korari said giggling. "Nevertheless, it was so sweet of him to cook for you."

Kagome immediately blushed and covered her face by turning it to the side and away from her mother's gaze, which caused Korari to laugh loudly. "I still haven't taken this all in… that you can be this shy in front of me, dear. It's refreshing to see – and a bit funny to see you so meek."

"I'll let that comment pass," Kagome muttered under her breath, as she continued to chop the cabbages more brutally.

"Dear, please have pity on the poor vegetable," her mom implored.

She scoffed. She was still bitter over what had happened earlier. Perhaps, it was exactly what her mother had said, that they had interrupted something when they came in the kitchen. To her, her morning was somehow incomplete; it lacked something, but she couldn't get her finger on it.

"So, how was your reading?" Korari asked all of a sudden.

Kagome raised her head and watched her mother's back. "Insightful," she replied.

"I'm sure," her mom said knowingly.

"So, you and Papa met in a diamond?" Kagome quirked a curious brow and watched her mom's reaction.

As expected, her mom smiled dreamily. "The home run," she whispered.

Kagome giggled. "I thought when you told me about the home run last night you were only making an analogy. I didn't expect that it was exactly what happened between you and Papa. Had he actually asked you to marry him when he first talked to you?"

"Yes, it was so wonderful," her mom answered. "I actually told him off that first time. I thought he was chauvinistic. The nerve of the guy to ask me if I would marry him; I didn't even know him. He cut his classes for the whole afternoon and went to my university just to meet me and follow me around. It was creepy, Kagome."

"Talk about stalker," Kagome teased.

Korari giggled blushing. Kagome looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you enjoyed the stalker-ish attention."

"Dear, your Papa was a handsome man, and he was terrific with words. Besides, he was popular even in our university because he was an excellent baseball player and a dean's lister in his college to top that. Of course, I enjoyed the attention - not only from him but from the others as well. Who wouldn't want to be the envy of many girls in the university?"

"That's so vain, Mama," Kagome announced smiling slyly at her mother. Her mom smirked.

"So, did you accept Papa's proposal?" she asked.

"I did not at first. I initially thought he was a pig. It turned out, I got it wrong and thought he was wonderful the next. But I was no retard. Who would accept a marriage proposal from a stranger you only met for the first time? Even if he was so dreamy, I still wanted to get to know him a lot better."

"So you played hard to get?"

"If two months is hard-to-get, then…"

"What!" Kagome exclaimed cutting Korari off. "You mean…"

"I accepted his proposal 2 months after we met," Korari replied as casually as she could. "In my mind, I told myself 'Why wait? I'm in love.' Besides, I hit home run, remember?" she told Kagome. "Now, thinking about it, I consider myself lucky. I've met your Papa early in my life and I'm glad I have not wasted time in deciding whether I should be with him or not. Borrowed time is precious. You have to know that the only way to spend it is to make the most of it."

Suddenly, the back door banged open with Souta barging in unceremoniously, followed by Inuyasha. They were both dusty, dirty and very much hungry.

"Hey, Sis!" Souta greeted with a smirk. He twisted and stood beside his mom, examining what she was cooking. "Mama, is the food ready yet?"

Korari chuckled and ruffled his bangs. "Not yet, sweetie-pie."

"Gross! Don't call me that, Mama! That's for 6 year-olds. I'm 17. I am not sweet and definitely not a pie," Souta complained fixing his disheveled bangs. Korari pouted like a puppy.

"Oh, don't do that!" Souta exclaimed, and then, groaned dejectedly.

Kagome watched her little brother's sweet torture with much satisfaction. Payback was a bitch, and it would be sweeter if she could have laughed manically at that moment. Nevertheless, she chose to hum a song while she now sliced a carrot, completely ignoring the wails of her little brother when he asked for her help. She knew that behind those embarrassed and irritated exclamations of her brother, he was enjoying himself. If she was Papa's little girl, then Souta was Mama's boy. Of course, it didn't help that she was currently self-conscious even with only the thought of Inuyasha sitting closely at her right, the sound of the deep tone of his laughter filling her senses, and the heat of his stare on her skin. It seemed that he had put a spell on her - only by letting her eat bacon and eggs.

"By the way, sweetie, where's your Grandpa?" Korari asked Souta. Souta had noticed how Kagome had suddenly stilled, sat up straight, and then, cleared her throat before resuming on her work.

"He's still outside speaking to some guy I don't know," he replied and sat across Kagome in the table. "He had this serious look on his face."

"Souta, Grandpa always has a serious look on his face," Kagome corrected him.

"Well, this one's serious - seriously," he retorted making a face at Kagome. "Anyway, he asked me and aniki to run an errand, and we were hoping that before we go, we could have a bite to eat."

"I'm sorry, sweetie; but there's no food yet - not if you want leftovers."

"Nah. We better go as soon as possible," Souta replied.

"But where to, sweetie?" Korari asked.

"At Masahi Tsubaki's liquor store."

"But you're still 17." Korari told him.

"That's why, Inuyasha is coming with me. I'm just a guide, really. He'll be the one to do the errand," Souta answered when his mother's cell phone rang. Korari frowned answering the call. "I see. Um… Kagome, dear, please watch the broth for me, okay? I need to answer this call," she said and excused herself out of the kitchen.

All three pairs of eyes followed her with their gazes as she made her exit. Souta leaned against the chair he sat on and watched the couple sitting on the table. Kagome was still slicing the carrot, while Inuyasha busied himself with a glass of water. He recalled his short conversation with the silver-haired sitting beside her.

_"__Who__'__s this guy?__"__ Inuyasha asked curiously, as he pointed at a blue-eyed man in the picture with Kagome._

_"__That__'__s our Dad,__"__ Souta answered. __"__He passed on many years ago.__"_

_"__I__'__m sorry.__"_

_He chuckled. __"__There__'__s really no need to be so polite, aniki,__"__ he told Inuyasha. __"__Anyway, aniki__…__ Can I ask you something?__"_

_"__Sure,__"__ Inuyasha replied still going through with the several picture albums inside the box._

_"__Are you really __'__just a friend__'__ to my sister?__"_

_Inuyasha snapped his gaze to him, surprised at the sudden frankness and the critical tone underneath his voice. Souta looked back seriously at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face. __"__You must know by now that Kagome bringing you here is pretty much a big deal to us__…__ because it is. My sister has had three serious relationships in the past but she has not brought any of those men here. I__'__ve met the first two though despite that. Kagome__'__s not too communicative about the last one, so I bet he__'__s no good at all. You see, my sister might act dense as a rock and seem strong enough to take on a bull with her stubborn streak - she__'__s moronic that way - but earnestly, she__'__s the most sensitive member of this family. So you see, she would never have brought you here if you__'__re only __'__just a friend.__'__ Well, are you?__"_

_Inuyasha smiled. __"__Coming from me__…__ No, I__'__m not just your sister__'__s friend. Well, at least, that__'__s what I hope I am to her.__"_

_"__Do you love her?__"_

__

Inuyasha paused and stared back at the younger man. He understood how Souta felt; he only wanted the best for his only sister. He could clearly see that he wanted a straight answer from him, and he would give it to him.

Souta knew the answer would be a "Yes." But he needed to hear it from Inuyasha that was why he had asked. His gaze went back to his sister. What was wrong with her? Acting all shy, meek, and stubbornly dense…

Scoffing, he then turned towards Inuyasha, but not after peeping at his sister for the last time. He smirked inwardly - time to give his beloved sister a little push, and some amusement for himself. "Anyway, before I forget, I have to warn you, aniki. Masahi Tsubaki has a lot of sly store representatives. My friends say that most of the reps there exploits good looking and unsuspecting male customers. They tell me the reps bring unsuspecting customers at the back of the store, and then there, they seduce them ravishing them and taking away their innocence."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

_All right. That was stupid. I shouldn__'__t have stretched it so much._ Souta scolded himself in his thoughts. He cleared his throat maintaining a calm demeanor. "It's a talk among my peers that these things do happen in that store. In fact, I have seen this one rep. What's her name? Aiko, I think. I have to say, she is a hottie with a nice package, and super hot at that. And she seems like the girl next door - really nice - so it's not impossible for her to be able to seduce men like a druid temptress."

"Really? A druid temptress…"

"Yeah. You're quite interested, aren't you?" Souta told him slyly.

Inuyasha chortled. "A bit… you got me quite intrigued, little brother."

Souta kept on peeping at Kagome's expression. She had stiffened on her seat when Inuyasha had replied almost too enthusiastically. He sniggered to himself. Kagome had not changed. She was still too easy to rile up, so she was the perfect target to pick on.

Korari came in. "Souta, you and Inuyasha going already?" she asked seeing that the two of them were getting themselves ready to go.

"Yeah, Mama," Souta replied. He turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Hey, aniki, can you please go get Grandpa's list of things to buy? I think I've forgotten them. Just wait for me outside. I'll catch up with you, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and exited the kitchen. He was about to invite Kagome to come with them but never got the chance because Souta spoke up first. He had wanted to finish the tour that she had started yesterday hoping she could show him around. However, he sensed that she was still in a foul mood. She was killing the carrot - poor vegetable - so he opted not to go through with his invitation.

"But what about leftovers?" Korari asked.

"We'll buy something down the street and eat it on the way."

"You're walking?"

"Yeah, aniki wanted to see the sights," Souta informed and smiled sweetly at his mom. "You know, aside from the shrine." He deliberately glanced at Kagome. She glared at him; she had been throwing imaginary daggers at him for a while now.

He sniggered.

"Souta? Are you even listening to me? I said, don't be a burden to Inuyasha. He's a guest after all… and look at what he's been doing so far in the day? I have to say, at the very least, I'm embarrassed how we have treated him. Last night, he has slept on the couch, and now, he is doing errands for Grandpa. So, Souta, check your manners, okay? And make sure he, at least, enjoys that bit of sight-seeing," Korari instructed her only son, who only smirked winking at her. She rolled her eyes. How could she make sure that he had all of those instructions jotted in his memory when all he had done was wink at her?

"I'm making sure of that, Mama," Souta replied and passed Kagome a meaningful glance.

"So then go already," Korari urged on.

Souta guffawed. "All right! All right! I'm going!" He made sure that he walked passed Kagome and bid a, "See yah, Sis." He was already at the kitchen door when Kagome stood up and stopped him.

"Stop right there, little brother." She had gritted her teeth and her lips were on a thin line. She walked to him.

Souta knowingly smirked before turning around.

"Carrots for you," she told him handing him the knife.

His grin widened. "I knew I'd be able to get through that dense brain of yours, Sis."

"I concede then, little brother," she bit back a whisper.

"You owe me," he drawled and accepted the knife before pushing Kagome out of the kitchen. He chuckled lightly and sat on Kagome's chair giving himself a pat on the back on how brilliant he was.

"Souta, where's your sister gone to?" his mom asked.

"On an errand," he answered.

"But I thought…" Korari frowned crossing her arms. "Souta, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Mama." Souta only grinned lopsidedly.

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head taking a glimpse of Kagome walking by his side. She had a tiny smile on her lips and an excited glint in her eyes, as they marched down the street.

"Excited?" he asked snapping her awake from her thoughts. She quickly twisted her head to look at him.

"A bit," she answered. "The last time I remembered walking along this street was when I was in high school."

"That long?"

"Yeah." She grinned sheepishly

"You will not get me lost in this street, will you, Kagome?" Inuyasha pretended to be frantic looking at the surroundings suspiciously, fearfully.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I know this street like the palm of my hand," she roared raising her right hand fisting it up in the air.

He chortled. "I hope so. I don't want to ask for directions later on."

Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes playfully. "What's with men and asking for directions?"

"They just don't complement," he replied.

"Why?" she asked halting to a stop.

"They just don't, Hon." He stopped turning about to face her. She had a puzzled look on her face. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I don't remember this street," she told him pointing to her right.

"What?"

"That shop is not supposed to be there. And how come there's a huge building blocking the view of the shrine here? And the park is supposed to be on my left, not on the right! And there should be a small alley here. Oh shit, it's gone," she ranted; she was frantic.

"We're not lost, are we?" Inuyasha asked chuckling amusingly.

"Don't laugh! And no, we are not lost!" she snapped. "I know where we're going. Masahi's store is right this way - to the left. Step it up, Takahashi," she announced and grabbed his hand dragging him with her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He laughed jogging behind her.

After long minutes of getting somewhat lost and retracing their steps and finding their way in the crisscross alleyways, they finally made it to the liquor store.

"We're here!" Kagome exclaimed with much relief. On the other hand…

"We're here?" Inuyasha uttered unbelievingly.

"Please try to sound more grateful, Inuyasha," she chided him.

He smirked and pulled her flushed in his embrace. "How's this?" he whispered kissing her.

"That's better." She sighed into the kiss snaking her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen it quickly.

"Hon? People are staring," he whispered smiling, kissing her for the last time. She smiled blushing and hid her face against his chest. He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Cover me," she groaned burying her head further against his chest.

"Hon, stop that. It tickles," he whispered against her hair starting to feel embarrassed, since every person that passed them by would stare at them.

"Are they still staring?" she muttered and Inuyasha could only laugh against her hair. "Of course, they are, since you're still clinging unto me, Hon."

* * *

"Welcome to Masahi's! How may I help you?" a young woman with green highlights greeted once they went inside the store.

"Hi!" Inuyasha smiled. She looked innocent - he thought - far from how Souta had described the representatives of the store to be.

"Hi," the woman muttered under her breath looking dazed under Inuyasha's attention - well, inattention.

"Um…" Inuyasha frowned twisting his head to see where Kagome had gone to. She had gone straight to an isle when they got in.

"Can I get you something, Sir?" the young woman eagerly said.

"Yes, I'm looking for a-"

"I'm Aiko, by the way," she cut him off and offered her hand smiling teasingly at him.

Inuyasha raised a brow at the sudden intrusion. "Oh… uh… Hi, Aiko." He cleared his throat loudly. "As I was saying, I'm looking for this," he said and handed her the piece of paper he was carrying instead of shaking her hand. He didn't shake hands with people he was "weirded" about.

Aiko looked unfazed even answering enthusiastically, "Oh this! This is from our rare stock. I'm surprised you know we have this brand, Sir. We don't advertise that much, especially this. You see, only close relations to Tsubaki-sama know that we even have this stock. Do you, by any chance, know my mistress?" She had asked the last question with caution in her voice. Was she hoping that he wasn't of relation to Tsubaki, the owner.

"No, I don't. I'm only here for an errand," Inuyasha answered. This woman was starting to annoy him, especially when she almost pounced at him when he had replied. In addition, her wide-eyed grin was giving him the creeps. Where was Kagome anyway? He turned around trying to look for her in the isles, but didn't find her.

"Shall we go, Sir?"

"What?" He had failed to hear what she was saying all this time.

"The wine you're looking for is stored at the back of the store. Let's go get it," she simply said and ushered him to follow her.

"There's no need," someone said loudly from his back. He turned and smiled widely, seeing Kagome carrying a bottle of wine.

"I've already got it," she said smiling back, while she raised the bottle for him to see.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked heatedly, frowning at the sudden _intrusion._

"I'm with him," Kagome replied with a tight voice. She levelled the heated glare of the woman behind the counter with an indifferent, yet, intense stare. Then, she smiled. "You were not about to bring my husband at the back of the store and seduce him in the presence of his wife, were you?" she joked.

Aiko's eyes widened.

Kagome laughed tauntingly. "I was just joking."

Suddenly, a tall middle-aged woman came walked in from the back of the store and stood before the three of them. Aiko bowed immediately. "Masahi-sama," she greeted. The woman nodded to her greeting and paid her attention to Kagome, who smiled at her.

"I thought you weren't coming out," Kagome told her.

"I did not intend to, but someone was laughing hysterically like someone I knew from the past, so I had to come and see for myself. Hello, Kagome," Masahi Tsubaki greeted hugging her.

Inuyasha frowned thinking over what had happened over at the store. First, this weird woman whom from what he had heard from Souta was supposedly a hottie, which she was not, tried to bring him to the back of the store to seduce him. Well, that was what he assumed. Second, Kagome claimed he was her husband. Third, she introduced him as her husband to the storeowner, Masahi Tsubaki. Fourth, he was confused because she had introduced him as her friend first, and now, her husband. Fifth, she was acting as if nothing happened after that, as they walked back to the shrine. They were already taking on the endless shrine steps by the way, and he couldn't shake off this feeling that something was going to happen again to them.

"You knew the owner?" he inquired with slight annoyance.

She smiled. "Yeah, she was Papa's friend… and my Godmother."

"And _'__your husband?_'" There was amusement in his voice. Kagome tensed and stopped walking just as they reached the top of the stairs. "Was that a joke, too?" he asked grasping her shoulders to face her.

"I was annoyed," she whispered. "That girl was all over you. It infuriated me."

"So you introduced me as your husband just to spite her?" There was less playfulness in his voice. Instead, she would bet there was hurt underlying the tone he had used. "What am I really to you, Kagome?" he asked with slight desperation.

"Inuyasha… I know there's something between us. I know it's there… but-"

"Is it that to hard grasp?"

She nodded slightly.

"Tell me, then. Why did you bring me here? Why hadn't it been Shun?" he asked with a hard tone in his voice. She inhaled a sharply.

"Do I need to have reason to bring you here?" she replied stubbornly. "But if you were looking for one, then you lucked out because I decided on a whim."

"I see," he said bringing his hands down from the grasp on her shoulders. Clearly, he was upset. "I forgot you wanted to take it slow. It's my fault, then. I misinterpreted the signals."

Kagome was about to retort, as she had sensed his distress. However, he cut her off.

"But next time, Kagome… quit giving me mixed signals, okay? It's hard playing that game," he said, gave her a strange smile and walked ahead of her and towards the house.

"Shit," Kagome whispered, lingering on the spot. What the fuck was wrong with her?

* * *

_Earlier in the morning (before anyone in the Higurashi shrine was even awake)__…_

"What is she up to?" Sango exclaimed. "And where is she at?"

"Sango… dear… Please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here for ah… about the whole night?" Miroku almost whimpered, as he covered his head with a pillow. Sango had been wide-awake ever since… well… ever since he had seen her awake in the day. "What's with you today? It's… almost two in the morning and you're still up and about. Give it a rest, dear. Don't you think Kagome's not answering your calls because it's too late in the night and she's probably still sleeping?"

Sango sighed. Perhaps, he was right and she was just over-reacting. But…

"Miroku, if you think Kagome's doing something…"

"Something?"

"S omething that you think might hurt her. You will stop her, right?"

"Why? Is Kagome in trouble?" he asked worriedly.

"No… No… It's not like that. It's just… hah," she sighed. "But you will stop her, right?"

"I'll try to, of course. I don't want Kagome hurt. She's like a sister to me, and if someone dares hurt her, I will kick that someone's ass," he answered.

"But… what if that someone's your friend?"

"Why? What did Shun do?" Miroku asked furiously. "I swear if he has…"

"It's not Shun. I mean… maybe, it is; but that's not the point. I bet he can't even cause this reaction from her. But I haven't talked to her yet, so I have no fucking idea!" God, she was worried that she was blabbering. "But how come she looked so impassive earlier this afternoon? I found it hard to believe." She groaned dejectedly and slumped on the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"So just sleep already," Miroku mumbled. Within her monologue, he had gone back to slumber.

"Miroku, aren't you even concerned?" Sango asked robotically. She had no strength to put effort even into talking.

"Dear, I did not even understand half that you were talking about," he said lazily. "As for the other half, I am too sleepy even to comprehend a word of it. So how can I be concerned? Perhaps in the morning, I will when I know what I'm dealing with."

Sango smiled closing her eyes. "I forgot I did not tell you. Kagome and Shun broke up, Roku. And I think Shun's back with Shizuru again."

Comfortable silence… Then…

"They WHAT? He WHAT?" Miroku roared bolting up the bed. Sango had turned to her side and moaned sleepily. Miroku shook her roughly. "Sango, wake up. Let's talk!"

"I don't want to. I'm sleeping already. Let's talk about this tomorrow," Sango moaned swatting his hand away from her shoulder.

"But dear…"

"Go to sleep, Roku."

He groaned and dropped to the bed non-too-gently. Now, he was slightly concerned.

* * *

R&R!


	20. Chapter 19 Two Idiots and A Home Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Two Idiots and a Home Run**

The summer was closely coming to an end, as the last of the season's sakura blossoms fell from the branches once it perched. A beautiful day – perfect for indulging oneself, or something of the sorts. Kagome pleasurably took another sip of her smoothie. She had called Sango a couple of minutes ago and had arranged to meet her. She was not dumb. She knew Sango was still sore about her not returning her calls. It had been five days since she last saw her bestfriend. She was in for a long scolding. Conveniently, there was an outdoor cafe outside Sango's workplace. That way, Sango couldn't decline her invitation and it would not be too much of a hassle.

Being alone for the past five days had been good for her because it made her… think. It gave her the chance to see things in the past clearly than ever before.

Before she met Shun, she was a fresh graduate trying to build a 2 year-old company that she had founded with friends during junior year in the university. She was also very single and quite happy being one. Not really new to dating, she had had a few relationships in the past. One was with Shirako, one of her partners in the company. The relationship did not last long, but they remained close friends. When she'd met Shun, there had been no instant jolt of attraction but she thought him handsome and pleasant. It was certainly not hard being with him, eventually. However, it was also not difficult being apart from. This slightly bothered her, yet completely ignored in the beginning. Now, she realized that she shouldn't have made that mistake.

Then she met Shizuru – his had introduced the two of them. She was mature enough to understand that the woman had been important to Shun's life in the past, and perhaps, she still was that she had not suspected anything behind the closeness of the two. Then two days later, the two hitched a flight to Kyoto without even leaving a word. She got hurt, but not enough that she was devastated. Not enough for her to be depressed. Instead, she was angry. She had a big pride and they literally tore it apart! Now that she thought about, it was actually funny – and quite telling. Instead of her heart, it was her pride that had gotten the biggest blow.

However, life goes on. What's the point of stopping, right?

She buried myself with work and started working on a high-rise design for a big corporation. In addition to every Sunday, she had asked Jinenji to spar with her on Saturdays too. She needed the extra workout. Not that she couldn't put the past behind her. The truth was she was still angry. Then one night, Miroku knocked on her door looking all-frantic. Shun was back, he said, and he needed her help. Eventually, after several months of not seeing him, she found herself facing him again. He was drunk and a complete mess, almost crying in front of her. He looked pitiful, and she was slightly disgusted by it. There he was, drunk to his knees looking like a pathetic fool. He apologized. She did not accept. Still angry, remember? Before that night ended, he had sworn that he'd get her back – that he would make her fall for him again.

It took the time he had been away to make her his fiancée.

Six months.

Kagome almost slapped the back of her head at the thought. Instead, she took a long sip from her smoothie. Darn. Looking at how things had progressed with Shun, she was shocked by it. What the hell had she been thinking? She must have been on crack or something when she had said yes on being her fiancée. Not that she was on crack But apparently, she was thinking of something foolish. Come to think of it that was the time when work had caught up with her. She had been busier than a bee. She had a deadline to catch. So she had ignored it. She'd thought that the hesitation she had felt with the proposal was a temporary one. That later on, she'd get used and would learn to accept it.

She never did get to that point because of that night.

That magical night when she met Inuyasha. He had swept her off her feet with only a kiss. Until now, she still couldn't forget the shower of sakura blossoms raining down endlessly under the blue moonlight, and the two of them in their midst… dazed in each other's gazes, flushed in each other's arms, lost in the kiss. Inuyasha – the stranger she hated at first – the man she had crushed on the next and desired afterward in her drunken stupor. She just couldn't resist, you know. He was one of those men whom she admired, cared for and respected for his courage, self-reliance and accomplishments as a person. He owned two dogs she adored so much. Hell, he could wear killer heels and skimpy stripper outfits and still looked killer on it. He could disarm her with a stare. He could make her breath hitch and her pulse race with a whisper and a touch. He was walking sex, darn it! He was the first man she'd ever made love to, as he was the first man she had taken home and introduced to her family. That meant a lot to her, even though she had not told her the significance of it. He had come into her life like no other, and she feared he might be someone she probably couldn't do without.

And yet, she had chosen to distance herself from him. She ignored the slight pang she felt in her chest. She had a reason why she hesitated. Deep inside her, there was this feeling that kept nagging at her that with the way things were going, she would surely end up crashing against the wall. That it would hurt – BIG time. And she didn't want that! Who does?

Was she scared? Of course not!

Cautious? Probably…

For the past five days, she had annoyed herself to no end because she couldn't seem to make up her own God damn mind. She had whined too much. She sounded pathetic. But then, there was this sci-fi freak inside her that told her that she wouldn't be crashing on that hard wall. Instead, she'd be walking on it; side ways like that Bond girl in Pierce Brosnan's 2nd Bond movie – only without the harness – or be like Jasmine and have her own magic carpet ride. And what would their friends say? How would they react when they'd find out?

"You and I…" Nothing and no one else mattered but the two of them. Inuyasha had told her that.

Darn it! He had a way with words, hadn't he? She felt guilty though because she had left him hanging like that. She'd admit that it was her fault. She was thinking too much – thinking of what could go wrong instead of how right and happy it felt being with him. Anyway, her mom had given her a piece of advice that helped her a lot with her thinking. She had told her to "Go for it." There was really no need to explain further.

Could you imagine a thunderstorm on a pitch black night? Well, put that picture behind a scowling Sango emerging from the street, and you got what Kagome saw approaching her that beautiful afternoon. Scary – she cringed on her seat slurping the last of her smoothie. She was going to get scolded heavily she just knew it.

"Okay, first, I want to tell you that I did not want to come here. You have ignored my calls for the past 5 days, and I'm beyond upset because you haven't returned any of them. But I came, nevertheless, because you said it was urgent. Second, it doesn't mean that because I'm here, I've already forgiven you. What you did was beyond mean. It doesn't mean that because you've just had a split, you can just mope around and ignore me. Third, I hate it when you keep secrets from me. And fourth, I will surely get answers from you even if it means breaking you. I swear, I'll do it, Kagome," Sango ranted once she was of earshot from Kagome. She had a cross expression on her face; her arms perched stiffly on her hips. Kagome only listened, slightly embarrassed that she was scolded like a child in public. At least, nobody listened, or even bothered caring to.

"Hi, Sango," she greeted with a small sugary smile.

Well, too sweet for Sango, who puffed an exasperated breath and roughly sat down across her, scoffing. She rested her chin against her fisted hands and snubbed her blue-eyed best friend. "I'm totally ignoring you."

Kagome sniggered. "But I thought you came to _`break'_ me," she teased earning a heated glare from her best friend.

"Stop teasing. It's not funny," Sango chided. "And I'm not amused."

Kagome bent her head down and stared at her best friend pleadingly with big blue-eyes. "I was only trying to rid you of that ugly scowl you have on, Sango," she uttered cautiously. She hoped that she had looked pitiful enough for her so that she'd stop scowling at her.

"Drop the childlike voice, Kagome. The puppy pout is not going to work this time. And have you forgotten that I'm allergic to dogs?"

"Want a burger instead?" Kagome added timidly, crinkling her nose making a cute effect.

"Are you bribing me?" Sango asked. She was giving Kagome a very suspiciously look that the latter could only giggle nervously.

Acting as if taken aback by such statement, Kagome faked an overrated gasp of incredulity. "Me? Bribe you? Why Sango… I would never! How could you think I would stoop to such level as to bribe you?"

"Because you're goofish grin says so, Kagome," Sango snapped at her, and yet, painting her own goofish grin. She happily noted that Kagome appeared to be more animated compared to the last time she had seen her that afternoon when Inuyasha had "borrowed" her. But there was no time for reminiscing. She asked without qualms. "So, why did you call me?"

Kagome smiled. "I missed you."

"Hell no! Really?" Sango couldn't help biting back with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sango, please… You know I'm sorry – really really sorry. So, we're cool, okay?" Kagome implored. She paused. "I was only clearing my head."

"For five fucking days? Without even calling me?" Sango exclaimed incredulously. "Kagome, do you know how worrying about you for the past five days has put at most 10 years of my youth down the drain? Do you see these lines? They're called age lines – and they only appear when you're already undergoing midlife crisis. I'm twenty-six! Do you see these things around my eyes? They're from staying up late because I'm waiting for you to return my calls. But, of course, those were the least of my worries because, mainly, my mind was frantic to know where the hell you were and what you were doing."

"I know. I know. I've been a pain in the neck. I'm sorry." Kagome sighed, bowed her head palming her hands in apology. "But you know me, Sango. I tend to block everything out when I want to clear my head. It's rehabilitating that way for me." She then smiled beseeching at her best friend. She had proven that arguing with Sango was a losing battle in the past, and that the most effective way of dealing with her was simple.

Smile and take the blame – subtly, of course. Besides, it was her fault in the first place.

After celebrating her Granpa's birthday, Inuyasha had been kind enough to drop her in her apartment. The drive had been quiet and she could tell that he was withdrawing from her. She assured herself that perhaps he was just gentlemanly enough to give her some space. And he did. For the past five days, he had not contacted her. Not that she was expecting he would after what had happened. But she hoped.

"Remember that property that I've always wanted to buy?" Three years ago, she found a house. It faced the coast and it was perched on top of the cliff. It badly needed a renovation, and she was up for it. Too bad someone had already bought the property before she had a chance to.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I went there." Actually, she had trespassed. But she wouldn't tell Sango that. She'd been scolded enough that afternoon.

Sango closed her eyes. "I would not ask what came to your mind as to why you decided to spend five days in an old shack outside of civilization just to clear your head. But I would ask the reason for this sudden need of clearing your head.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Do I have to?"

Her bestfriend scoffed at her. "Of course, you do. You've caused me enough trouble already. I would have you know that I haven't had decent sex with Miroku for the past couple of nights because I'm so worked up thinking what has happened to you," Sango revealed.

Sango stared at her, seemingly in deep thought. "All right," she replied. "But I want you to spill everything - and I mean everything, Kagome."

Kagome put up a disgusted look and leaned over the table. "And what the hell do I have to do with your sex life? I'm not even part of it," she hissed.

"Exactly! You _aren't_ and _never_ will be, and yet, you're hurting it – so end of discussion. And give me that burger. I'm starving," Sango replied heatedly, snatching the burger from Kagome's hand and took a gigantic bite out of it. She hadn't had lunch after all.

Kagome pouted. "I thought you _didn't_ want the bribe."

"I changed my mind," Sango mumbled as her mouth was still full. "Now – SPILL!"

* * *

Miroku sighed exasperatingly. Of course, this sight was not new to him. His friends had barged in at work without warning in the past, and it had been okay with him them. But right now was just wrong timing. Next week was opening night and he was trying to prepare everything, rehearse everything, make everything perfect as possible.

"Hiten! Stay away from those naked women. They're mannequins, you idiot!" he yelled.

"I know a fake woman from a real one, Roku! But have you ever wondered if that movie `Manequin' is true?"

"Um… no."

"You're such a prude."

"I'm a prude because you're here disrupting my work. Should you be somewhere else? Like you're workshop maybe? I thought you were working on with your new creation," Miroku said snatching a prop from Hiten's clutches.

"I'm taking a break." Hiten sat down.

"And you decided to crash here?"

Hiten shrugged. "I called Kouga. He was held up in the hospital, and Inuyasha was busy as hell as he would be taking the weekend off with the rest of the family and Sess would be leaving for Hongkong next week, so he had a mountain of work to finish. So that led me to you."

Miroku glared at him. "I am not babysitting you."

Hiten smirked leaning on the chair he sat on. "Don't worry. I'm not here to be babysat. I'm looking for inspiration. And since, you own a play house, I thought this place would be a great source of it."

"How could it be a great source? Weren't you making a piece from garbage?"

"Not garbage, Roku! Recyclables! Recyclables!"

"Does it seem that I care what it's called?" Of course not. "Anyway, how's that new chick you're seeing? She seems like a nice gal," Miroku said changing the subject.

Hiten stared at him boringly and crossed his arms and legs leaning further to the chair. "I dumped her."

Miroku gave him a disgruntled look.

"She was getting quite clingy," Hiten defended seeing the displeased look of his friend. "I seem to attract those types of women. You know, the needy, insecure and desperate kinds who want to squat at any place after a fuck and then think that you're already her happily ever after. She stays in your pad and annoys the hell out of you. She rearranges your furniture and gets madly jealous when you interact with another specimen with a vagina. I hate those bitches!"

"But then, you still continue to date them." Miroku chuckled. He stopped himself from saying "You deserved it."

"Laugh all you want, ass." He glared at Miroku. Then his eyes lit up. He smirked. "Damn! I'm in pain! I want a good woman, too, you know! I think I deserve one after all those bitches I've been through. I've put up with a dozen of them this year! I should get some kind of reward for my services to the desperate and the needy! I've given them a good fuck for free! God, are you hearing this?"

Miroku could not stop his laughter with Hiten following suit.

"Shit! I'm going to hell," Hiten said mid-chuckle.

"We all are," Miroku replied.

"Times like these, I can't help but envy you and Shun. You know, you have good women beside you two. It's something that should be envied. Damn! I think Shun got the best of them, actually... lucky bastard. How he's bagged Kagome is still a big question mark to me. Though I`m his friend, I think Kagome`s way out of his league. Man, is he not lucky," Hiten mused trying not to be too obvious of his crush on Kagome. She had been his crush since she shot him down when he hit on her the first time they'd met.

Miroku stared at his foot and drummed his fingers against his jean-clad thigh. "Hmmm…"

Hiten noticed the cryptic reply. "What `hmmm?'"

"Yeah, he had been lucky," Miroku whispered. "But he's a jerk, too."

Hiten listened.

Miroku's voice was laced with bitterness and suppressed anger. He was about to probe when Miroku continued. "Kagome broke up with him. She caught him fucking the witch on the phone." Then, he stood up and gave Hiten a menacing glare. "And you need to get out of my theatre."

Hiten sat there watching Miroku walk away.

_Shun's out of his God damn mind. How could he drop Kagome for someone like Shizuru?_ He thought standing up and swaggered out of the joint.

* * *

"Stop laughing like this is funny! This is serious shit we're talking about Kagome!" An irritated Sango bellowed almost pulling a handful of her hair. She and Kagome had walked from the café to the local ball field near Sango's workplace, and now, were sitting on the wooden bleachers watching a local junior baseball team practice.

Kagome sniggered. She had been doing that for a while now that Sango was now annoyed at her happy disposition despite her insistence that Kagome display a more hostile reaction.

"There's nothing serious about this 'shit,' Sango. You make it sound like this is such a big deal. The relationship has run its course. That`s all," Kagome replied cheerfully. She had dished almost everything about her relationship with Shun – nothing about Inuyasha though. Sango, of course, for most of the time, was edgy. If thoughts could kill, Shun and Shizuru would have been stabbed to death by now.

"Nothing serious? The relationship has run its course? Are you fucking delusional?"

"No," Kagome replied frankly. She had come to terms with her feelings after several days of pondering. Yes, she had gotten over things quite quickly this time.

They stared at each other. Sango, one with a frown, while Kagome had her face contorted strangely as she tried to be serious. But she couldn't… so she burst out laughing – much to Sango's annoyance.

Sango sighed exasperatingly. "I give up. Now, I'm convinced that you're quite crazy."

"It's just that you make it sound like it's already the end of the world for me, when it's not really," Kagome told her.

"Look. Listen to me. You've just been dumped by the same piece of shit that dumped you many years ago. And for what? For the same shit of a woman! That's an insult and a low blow! I am making this such a big deal because it is! You are a beautiful woman who doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I just want you to show a bit of normalcy and be angry, damn it!" Sango implored rather harshly, her words intended to shake some sense to her best friend.

Do you know why she's so intent in seeing an ill reaction from Kagome? Because she wants to be involved and be an active participant with Kagome's concerns and that's her wish for Kagome to do when she has problems. Kagome's a free-spirit and really independent. She makes it her business and only her own to solve her issues and that has been Sango's frustration because it makes her feel helpless even though she knows she can help. It's exasperating!

"I never said I wasn't angry. I was furious! And that was what the five days were for, Sango. To get rid of that hostility," Kagome answered. _And of course, she also did a lot of Inuyasha-thinking._ "You shouldn't be surprised about this. I've always been this way."

"I know. And I hate you for it," Sango replied giving up.

Kagome giggled. Sango scoffed.

"So, are we good?" Kagome said.

Sango faced her and thought for a minute. Then, she smirked. "No."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"There's still one thing though," Sango said.

"What?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome only stared at her. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Oh come on, Kagome! You know what I'm talking about," Sango exclaimed. "What's with all the `Can I borrow Kagome for a while' bullshit last week, huh? I swear I saw sparks fly and not to mention the eye-fucking going on."

"Sango!"

"Yeah, act shocked now. It's not working by the way," Sango replied smirking. _Hah! Payback's a bitch!_ "So tell me, is he…"

"No, he's not," Kagome answered abruptly.

Sango beamed with a knowing smile. "But has he got something to do with…"

"No, Inuyasha has nothing to do with why I've broken up with Shun. I`ve told you. The relationship has ran its course and we`ve ended up not crossing the finish line at the same time," Kagome answered. She seemed to know what Sango would ask next. _Damn, this conversation was uncomfortable._

_Damn, she was having a great time seeing Kagome so uncomfortable. Yeah, she'd say it again. Payback's a bitch._ Sango thought. She was trying so hard not to snigger. She wanted to know something. "He's hot, isn't he?" she said out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Kagome replied having been caught unawares.

"Inuyasha… He's hot, isn't he? And he's got a nice and sexy swagger, too. And that ass… just YUM!" Sango said musingly.

Kagome gave her a passing glare. Oh yeah, daggers and all. Sango should have dropped dead by now.

"Oh-oh. Somebody's proprietal. Possessive much, Gome?" Sango teased in mid-laugh.

Kagome looked away and frowned her pretty little face. "I'm ignoring you," she huffed.

Sango burst out laughing. "Oh God, this is priceless. Someone's jealous! Ahahahaha…. Okay, let me just basked in my triumphant revenge a little. God knows this is a rarity. Kagome Higurashi is jealous, people," she announced to no one in particular. The bleachers were empty.

"That's not true!" Kagome protested.

"Oh, it is so totally true! Oh my God!" Sango exclaimed. For some reason, she couldn't hide her excitement at the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple and she couldn`t just keep it to herself. "I don't know why I'm so fucking excited right now, but I am! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Tell me, have you two been doing some… naughty things together?" She just couldn't help herself.

"What the – Stop it, Sango!" Kagome yelled at her. However, she couldn't stop the sudden flush on her face, which Sango noticed.

Sango gasped. "Oh! My! God!"

BUSTED!

Of course, Kagome knew she was busted. She had never been a very good actress in front of Sango. Sango was like x-ray, CT-scan, MRI and all that bullshit diagnostic apparatus that could see through skin, flesh and bones! Yeah, Sango was all powerful like that. She was born with that greatness! And Kagome knew she had no choice but share a few tidbits here and there. She couldn't get away with it – not now that Sango was breathing on her neck literally. In an instant, the conversation about her break-up and non-existent heartbreak over Shun was totally forgotten. And now, she faced a new query from an overeager best friend who was about to jump her if she refused not to divulge anything naughty about a silver-haired Adonis whom she lusted, and even…

"So." Sango waited patiently. Her eyes lit up like stalker eyes! It was actually scary.

Kagome stared at her best friend. She was rabid, and you shouldn't cross a rabid Sango by not giving her a bone.

"All right, we kissed," she said abruptly.

Sango stared at Kagome for the longest time. "That's it?" She was quite disappointed.

"Yeah." Kagome put up her best poker face. Of course, she would not dish all the sexy, wild and orgasmic shit she had shared with Inuyasha. Why should she? That was private!

* * *

"Hey baka, are you done moping?" Sesshomaru said as he walked inside Inuyasha's office. Inuyasha leaned back against his chair and glared at his brother.

"I'm working," he replied gesturing at the files on top of his table.

Sesshomaru gave out a forced chuckle. "Yeah right. Like you've been a workaholic in your life."

"Let's say I have had a change of heart," Inuyasha replied with a bored voice.

Sesshomaru smirked. "More like a broken heart," he said knowingly, causing a death glare directed his way. He laughed. "All right. I'll leave you to mope some more. I just came to tell you that I'm going out for a drink."

"And? What's that got to do with me?"

"I think you need a few, so stand your ass up and have a drink." He turned around towards the door. "I'll be at the bar," he said before he closed the door.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave the room. He sighed stretching his hands above his head. God, he missed Kagome. But he couldn't get himself to see or call her when she was still getting over a recent split. He understood that she was confused. So he decided to not pressure her. It was better this way. He would wait. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long a wait.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Kagome. Are you even listening?" Sango asked, annoyed that her best friend wasn't paying attention to her.

"Sango, have you ever hit a home run?"

"What?" Sango furrowed her brows pocketing her phone and walked towards her best friend who kept on watching the baseball game going on in the diamond.

Kagome chuckled. "A home run…. You know – baseball." She then turned her head and faced Sango with a smile.

"I know a home run, Gome. And no, I've never hit one. But I've hit a fly ball several times in gym class. Why?"

"I was just wondering how it'd feel like to hit one," Kagome whispered bringing her attention to the junior baseball team practicing in the diamond.

Sango frowned. "Okay… I don't know what's so significant about hitting a ball with a stick-"

"Bat," Kagome corrected.

Sango, shrugging, only gave her a do-I-look-like-I-care look and continued, "Whatever… it's still a stick, Kagome."

Kagome raised her hand defensively, giving up. "I'm not picking up a fight." She laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just curious, that's all!"

"Yeah, right. Come on. Humor me a little, will you?" Sango replied sardonically.

Kagome gave her a lopsided smile and leaned back on the bleacher behind her. "I can't win against you, can I?"

"No, you can't," Sango simply replied standing tall before her best friend. She had her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden platform of the bleachers.

"All right, bossy lady, I'll humor you. But quit giving me that look. I'm not a child." Kagome relented. "My mom told me something silly about it. She told me she knew my dad was her soulmate because she felt like she had hit a home run with him."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sango asked, baffled. You could just see the question mark drilling hard on her head.

Kagome coughed hiding her laughter, as she had imagined that. With a "somewhat" straight face, she answered Sango's query, "I don't know. But," she gave Sango a playful look and chirped, "Want to find out?"

Sango only stared at her for a while. And then, wailed, "Are you fucking serious? I'm wearing damn heels!"

"It's not stopping me," Kagome replied uncaringly. She stood up, took off her stilettos and started climbing down the bleachers. She gave Sango one last look. "Coming, Sango?"

Sango glared at her. With a resigned sigh, she rolled her eyes. "All right! I'm coming! But first, tell me again why we're doing this? I mean, why am I allowing myself to do this?" she ranted as she, too, removed her shoes, and followed Kagome down the bleachers.

"For the sake of science?" Kagome replied jokingly, eyeing her best friend amusingly.

"Science? What's this? A subjective research on when and how to surely know one`s true love?" Sango stopped suddenly. "Wait. When I met Miroku, I didn't feel like I had hit a home run. In fact, I felt nothing in regards to baseball. But I felt so damn horny." She gave a meek smile at Kagome. "Does that make him my true love then?"

Kagome only laughed at her, and continued down the bleachers. Behind her, Sango uttered a "perhaps, home runs can make you horny." She abruptly stopped walking on their way to the dug-out when she saw a familiar face. It was Jinenji, and consequently, he was also the coach of the team.

"Kagome!" he called jogging towards her. "Fancy seeing you here." He eyed what she was carrying. "And stilettos… Took off from work again?"

Kagome smiled. "No, took a few days off. I would never take off from work without notice. That'd be a crime."

"Yeah, yeah. That's true," Jinenji said chuckling. "What brought you here anyway?" He eyed her and Sango, who was clearly a bit annoyed. "What's wrong with Sango?"

Kagome giggled. "She's just sore. I think the heat is getting to her. Anyway, Can I ask a favor? Can we try a few bat swings with the team?"

Jinenji smiled. "Of course! Anything for little Kagome."

"Don't call me that," Kagome snapped at him.

Jinenji raised his hands in defense. "Okay. Okay. Just kidding! Anyway, you're in luck `coz our pitcher will start pitch practice any minute now. By the way, he's good so you better get you're A-game up."

"Don't I always?" Kagome gloated.

Sango rolled her eyes taking Kagome's handbag and turned around leaving for the shade the dugout offered. Jinenji chuckled and jogged passed Kagome towards the rest of the team.

"Break a leg, Kagome!" he shouted as Kagome crouched down to pick-up the bat from the dirt. She could hear the laughter of the middle school players in the background. Some even whistled and hooted at her. _Damn perverted teenagers._ She scoffed in her thoughts.

For the record, Kagome was no baseball player. In fact, she could barely hit a baseball. She sucked at it.

"Ugh… Kagome!" Sango whined loudly. Kagome had been hitting nothing but air after 20 minutes, and even though she was not the one who was under the searing heat of the sun batting her ass off in vain, she was the one getting all fed up and frustrated because Kagome couldn't hit one single ball.

"What?" Kagome shouted.

"Ugh, could we stop now?"

"We?"

"Yes! We! You! Me! Stop! Now!" Oh God, she was talking like in morse-code-ish. It was fucking crazy! Sango groaned.

Kagome stared at her for a minute. She seemed like she was contemplating on something, but then only shrugged in response much to Sango's dismay.

"Kagome!" Sango called again. "Please…"

"What are you complaining about anyway? You're under the shade while I'm under this searing heat!" Kagome yelled, as she got ready to swing the bat.

"I'm bored," Sango replied.

"Then try to play," Kagome said forcefully as she swung the bat. Missed! Damn! How hard could it be to hit just one? Just one!

"I won't! It's too hot!" Sango complained like a toddler.

"Darn it!" Kagome cursed. She missed again.

"You won't hit it. I mean, even professional players seldom hit a home run. And they must have hit a million pitches already. It's a difficult feat," Sango reasoned. Of course, she had a point. A home run was indeed a difficult task to accomplish especially for a newbie. "It's a combination of skill and luck. The timing and power when you hit the ball should be perfect."

Okay, Sango was totally doing a good job of making her feel dejected. In fact, she was now getting angry by the minute. Each time she swung, she missed! And even if she tried the hardest to concentrate and time the ball's impact, she still missed! It was hard. For a newbie like her, the probability of hitting a home run was probably 1% or less. She might as well give up.

"But don't give up," Sango shouted interrupting her musings. "Just trust yourself and… and just let go. Give it your best shot."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the envelope on his hand. He had taken it from Rin's stack of invites yesterday morning before she and Inuyasha went to deliver them personally to everyone. She had planned to invite everyone she knew to the beach party this weekend and also his farewell bash, so she decided to make pink invitation cards. He reckoned every one of their close friends had received one, except for the recipient of this last envelope that he took without permission.

He faced the door of Kagome's apartment. The old woman who lived downstairs had directed him to her floor. As expected, Kagome was well-off judging from her living conditions. He sighed. Inuyasha was not going to be happy about him minding his business, but he needed to talk to her before he returned to Hongkong. He raised his right hand to ring the door bell when...

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around after hearing the female voice.

"No," he said with a flat voice.

"Oh – Ah. Sesshomaru… it's only you," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. A slight curve at the corner of his lips was evident. He was highly amused by Kagome's reaction. Kagome seemed to have realized what her initial greeting had meant to him. Not that she intended to sound rude, she was just – well – just a little bit disappointed.

"Ah – I – I'm so sorry. I didn`t mean to sound so rude," she stuttered her apology.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault for coming here without notice," he replied without delay. "And I understand you were expecting someone else?"

"What? Oh no! I wasn't. I mean, that's not true." She kept on stuttering. She sighed trying to steady her nerves before she continued. "You got it wrong."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru almost smiled at how quickly she affirmed his query. He watched her fidget in her place.

"Um… Wha - what are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't waste any time. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"What?"

"I'm inviting you to dinner. Will you accept?"

"Um… I'm not dressed for a dinner out."

"You look fine. Follow me," he replied walking passed her.

"O-okay," Kagome answered. She watched him walk towards the lift. _Did she say yes?_ She thought not. _Damn! He didn't want no for an answer, did he?_

_

* * *

_

A few hours ago if someone had told her that she would dining in a fancy restaurant with Sesshomaru Takahashi, she would have worn a different set of clothes and she would have accepted Sango's suggestion to stay out of hitting that elusive and impossible home run in the first place. However, nobody bothered to give her this information in advance. So now, she was stuck looking like hell… and probably smelling like hell? Oh God! She hoped not! She ate meekly, all the while blaming Sesshomaru for putting her in this predicament by barging in her doorstep without notice and insisting on dinner in this fancy restaurant. They could have gone out to a McDonald's drive through and ordered a take out, and then ate it in the park like what she and Inuyasha did in the past. She liked it that way. She preferred it that way – low key, not too fancy, everyday-ish. Preferably, with _him._

_Okay. Enough with Inuyasha for now._

The dinner went well. If you consider not talking for the whole duration of it for some chitchats here and there about random things, then all went well with her dinner with Sesshomaru. So now, he was driving her back to her apartment. And again, they were quiet.

"Thank you for dinner," she said taking off her seatbelt.

"My pleasure."

She went out and was about to walk towards the front door of the building when he called.

"Higurashi."

She turned abruptly. She saw him got out of the car. Walking towards her, he pulled a pink envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Here, this is yours," he said handing her the envelope.

Kagome stared at him, then the envelope and then back at him, as her hand reached out for that pink thing.

"What's this for?"

"Rin made a few invitation cards for this weekend's beach getaway. I reckon you still remember that time when you've stayed at the mansion."

She nodded.

"Well, she decided it'd be a good idea to invite everyone else. Thus, this…" He gestured at the envelope she held. "She and Inuyasha had been going around delivering it to friends, but they forgot to bring yours. So here." Of course, that was a half a lie. They did not forget to bring her invitation. He took it without permission.

"Thank you. But – But I'm not sure if I can go," Kagome told him. She thought it was too soon to see Inuyasha. Well, she was just scared what his reaction would be if ever they'd meet. She knew she had hurt him.

"Why not?"

Now, that was an unexpected follow-up question. She had expected Sesshomaru to just shrug it off and leave.

"Um – It's a – It's – It's work," she stuttered.

"On a weekend?"

Now, he was starting to get nosy.

"Ah – Um. Yeah, sure it is," she answered trying to look unfazed.

Then, Sesshomaru decided to go for the jugular. "This doesn't have anything to do with Inuyasha, does it? I`m sorry for bringing this up but I`m not convinced you will be working on a weekend."

Kagome was nailed there speechless. Was he this insensitive when he wanted to be? _Okay, note to self: Don't mess with Sesshomaru. He's dangerous._

"Ah. No! Of course not! It's – It has nothing to do with - with - with -"

"Inuyasha," he supplied.

"Inuyasha! Yeah, that's right!" _Oh God, please help me._ She thought.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. Even though he was slightly annoyed at her stuttering, she did look adorable doing so. He watched her puff an exasperated breath. He knew that she knew that she had made a fool out of herself.

"Anyway, I hope you could come," he said.

"Oh o-kay. I'll try," she replied, now, with a straight face.

He extended his hand. "Dinner was great. Thank you."

"I had a swell time as well," she said shaking his hand.

He pivoted around and started walking to his car. As soon as he had opened the driver's door, he called her again. "Higurashi!"

"Yeah?" Kagome waited.

"You and Inuyasha…"

She waited and listened on.

Sesshomaru stared at her. And then with an uncharacteristic grin, he said. "You're both idiots."

_What?_ Did she just hear that correctly? "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You heard me. You`re both idiots." Without another word, he went inside the car and left.

Kagome stood there, stunned.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning and the whole Takahashi mansion was up and about. The beach party was today and most excited was Rin. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were packing several bags into the trunk of Sesshomaru's car.

"Why did you deliver the invitation to her?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide the ire in his voice. He paused for a while to look at his brother who raised a brow.

"What? Are you saying she's not invited?"

"Of course not! It's – it's… Why would you deliver the invitation to her? She's not your concern. And why the hell had you invited her for dinner?" he said resuming stacking up the bags in the trunk.

Sesshomaru smirked. "So you're telling me to back off, are you not?"

"Shit! What?"

"You're projecting your anger to me. You're jealous I've dined with her, as you're angry with yourself because you know you don't have a choice but to just suck it up and accept that you can't do anything at the moment because you two haven't clearly defined what kind of relationship you have."

"Stop rubbing it in, Sess," Inuyasha snapped at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You both are idiots," he said after putting the last of the bags inside the trunk.

Inuyasha closed the trunk non-too gently. He stared at his brother who had a permanent smirk on his face. He fiddled with his fingers for a while. He knew Sesshomaru was right. He was getting all annoyed and easily ticked off these past few days that he had not seen or talked to her. With a deep sigh, he asked what he had been willing to ask his brother. "So, is – is she…"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Is she what?"

"Is – Is she coming?" There was longing and a hint of excitement in Inuyasha's voice. Sesshomaru could have shook his head in sympathy for his brother if he was not so amused on how Inuyasha looked at the moment. But alas, as much as he wanted to say "yes" that was not possible, since he himself didn't know.

"I don't know. I only gave her the invitation," he replied and watched Inuyasha nod once and walked away.

Sesshomaru shook his head. _Yeah, both are idiots, all right._

_

* * *

_

R&R!


	21. Chapter 20 Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:** **Jealous**

Today's a Saturday and it's been 6 days... 6 days since he'd last seen _her._

Inuyasha stood glaring at the barbeque Sesshomaru had forced him to cook. It was not that he was incapable of such task. Nor was it because he didn't want the chore. It was just that he was not in the mood. Something that Sesshomaru was completely aware of but deliberately ignored just to mock him.

_You're perfect for the job Inuyasha. You're shooting laser beams with your eyes. I'm sure you'll cook one hell of a barbeque._

_That ass…_ He sighed angrily, unable to stop from having such a bad mood in such a sunny morning in the beach. He had been looking forward to this weekend away from the city, away from work, away from traffic, away from anything else. He had allotted this weekend to think and just relax, and just… you know… somehow forget _her_ or the thought of _her_ – even for only a weekend. He sighed looking up at the sky narrowing his eyes under the shade of his hand. He released a ragged breath – this one – of resignation.

Whom was he fooling? How could he think he was capable of driving thoughts of her from his mind when she was all he could think about?

He spared Sesshomaru a glance. His brother was uncharacteristically laughing his heart out, as he played with Rin in the sand. The sight tugged his heartstrings and he was unable to stop the slight curve of his lips. Rin's exuberance had always been irresistible. And he welcomed it, as he rubbed his heart with his left knuckle. He had been feeling that ache since that morning they drove back to the city from their visit at Kagome's childhood home.

His thoughts drifted to his conversation with Sesshomaru earlier. _Idiots._ His brother had called them.

He chuckled. Yeah, Sess had been right. He was an idiot. He felt like one. He had been moping close to a week now already. He had waited for Kagome to arrive at the mansion. Becoming anxious as each minute passed. Losing whatever hope he had left of her ever arriving when Sango couldn't reach her thru her mobile phone. Annoyed that he couldn't do something about it. It was probably impatience. But he suspected it was because he missed seeing her, talking to her, touching her, kissing her. _God how he missed her._

As he stood there in front of the grill, he became unnecessarily angry by the minute. He knew his anger was uncalled for, that it was irrational to even feel that way. He was not angry with Kagome, nor was he angry with himself. He would admit he was a bit jealous with Sesshomaru because he had seen, talked and dined with her when all he faced the entire week was a pile of files he needed to sign.

He flipped the meat with a pair of tongs and frowned when the delightful smell assaulted his nose.

He was not angry with anyone. However, he wanted to strangle somebody's neck. No. He was angry with his and Kagome's circumstance. Six days ago, he swore to himself to stay away, to give her space. To wait until she was ready to face him, and whatever feelings they had for each other. Now, well, the days without seeing her had taken a toll to his very limited patience. Patience was never his virtue, and the uncertainty of Kagome's decision whether to pursue whatever they had started after everything with her and Shun ended had placed him in a sour mood. He frowned again. If this continued, he would probably lose his mind before another week would pass. He was almost sure of it.

Earlier while waiting for her to arrive at the mansion, his thoughts had began trailing from playful to criminal. He could see himself speeding straight to Kagome's place, kicking her door open, snatching her from bed and then seducing her pretty little self in some remote cottage where they would stay there for the rest of the weekend – alone, in bed, naked, with her tied up and him on top of her sexy hot body. He would have chocolate sauce in his hands and she would be looking at him all sexed-up – a bit hesitant, a bit enticing, a bit fearful like a prey. As for him, he was the predator. But more importantly, they would discuss this thing between them. After that, he would cut the chase and make love to her over and over and over again and make her _his._

_Shit!_ But she was driving him nuts!

Sure, work distracted him from the thought her. But she was like a plague, you know – a sexy, beautiful and alluring plague that you would not think twice dying from it. He felt empty without her. There was this gaping hole in his chest and whatever he did to ignore that hollow part wasn't working at all. He missed her. He wanted to see and talk to her. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to make love to her again. Ah hell! He wanted to fuck her until both of them passed out from fucking. He craved her. Oh God, how he craved her. He was addicted to her. And that just explained it. He was on a withdrawal. And it surely felt like crap! Having this consistent nagging feeling of emptiness reinforced his other nagging feeling of kidnapping her. And he might do it, too, you know. No doubt about it. If he kept not seeing her in the following days, he would do it! It was already flashing in his head with a gigantic red banner. A plan ready to take place: _Inuyasha Takahashi will soon abduct Kagome Higurashi_ _and ravish her to kingdom come_ _before he turns bat-shit-crazy!_ That sounded like a lame-ass tabloid fiction but who cares!

"Something smells good."

He was taken out immediately from his not-so-innocent thoughts. Sango stood beside him with a grin on her face.

"You guess so?" He tried to sound like he was not sulking. He really did, but just couldn't. Instead, it came out like he was gritting his teeth.

"Inuyasha, I don't guess. It does smell good… and looks good, too." Sango chuckled eyeing him amusingly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He half-smiled flipping the meat to the other side.

Sango smiled lopsidedly, biting her lower lip to stop the small laughter building up inside her. A sulking Inuyasha looked too adorable for his own good.

"How are you, Inu?"

"Good."

A slim brow rose, cynical.

Inuyasha noticed the disbelief in her face and challenged her by raising one of his brows.

Sango giggled.

"You're in a good mood," he told her forcing one of his boyish grins. He crossed his arms and faced her completely.

"That's because I am. Who wouldn't be? It's a beautiful day. Besides, I don't have anything to bother me these days. It has been one of those points in life when everything is going according to plan."

_Points in life when everything is going according to plan._ That hit a nerve. "Well, good for you."

Sango frowned. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

"Well, it looks like it's not… nothing."

"Just tired I guess." With that, he gave her the widest smile he could muster. However, it looked like a sneer.

"If you say so." She took a seat and took a sip from her bear can. She tipped another him, offering. "You want one?"

He took it and gulped a mouthful.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, have you hit a home run?" she asked suddenly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What?"

Sango shook her head and laughed. "Nothing. It's just… It's something silly Kagome told me several days ago."

Inuyasha immediately perked up at the mention of _her_ name. Sango smirked inwardly. She would push her luck and test Inuyasha. She had not been convinced with Kagome's explanation about the state of her relationship with him. The term _"Just friends"_ just did not suit them because friends did not have that much sexual tension going on between them. She would try to confirm – indirectly, of course – from Inuyasha what she was suspecting all along. She remained quiet and stared at him. She knew he was waiting for her to continue.

Inuyasha scowled growing impatient with her silence.

"Well, what Sango?"

She beamed sheepishly in response.

"Sango!"

"All right!" She chuckled. "It's just that... she did this silly thing of representing finding true love with hitting a home run. We spent the entire Friday afternoon in the field trying to hit one."

"You were trying to hit a home run?" He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips, or the happy glint in his eyes.

Sango smirked. "No, only Kagome. And yes, she was _trying._"

He gave her an amused chuckle. Trust Kagome to do something as silly as that. She was full of surprises. And that made her even more irresistible to him. God, he was in trouble. He was in too deep.

"God, it was blazing hot that day. I was literally baked even under the shade. I wouldn't dream of hitting some ball with a stick on a day like that even if you'd give me a thousand bucks. But Kagome… damn, she was totally determined. She said something about `the feeling the moment the ball hits and leaves the bat.' That sort of thing being priceless and that sudden rush you get. Elation. Excitement. Accomplishment. Satisfaction. All those feelings rushing at the same moment with no control. But then there's this feeling of… of…"

"Of conflict whether you stand there and watch it, or run to the base."

Sango thought about it for a moment. "Exactly. That was what she said."

"Like being on the crossroads." Inuyasha added, his lips curving into a small thoughtful smile.

"Um… yeah." She still thought the analogy between baseball and true love was whack, but she agreed with him. She beamed inwardly at the thought that Inuyasha had no difficulty getting it.

"And what did she do?"

"She ran for base." She smiled taking another swig of her beer. "She didn't hit any home runs though."

Inuyasha chuckled. "She doesn't need to. First base is enough."

Sango only smiled. She would not attempt to grasp what he just said. The idea that he and Kagome both got this whacked up analogy figured out was already enough for her. She watched Inuyasha sprinkle a few spices on the meat. A small smile on his lips. It was a bit amusing, as it was amazing to see the abrupt change in Inuyasha's demeanor. She drank her beer, and then shook her head incredulously. Kagome was a smart ass.

_And a devious liar._ She added in her thoughts. _"We kissed. That's all."_ She remembered her say.

"Yeah right," she scoffed dryly, downing her beer again. She turned to Inuyasha to catch him staring at her. She raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Sensing he had something important to ask her, she started cautiously, "You know… if you have something to ask me, you can. I don't bite."

Inuyasha chuckled at the "I don't bite" comment, taking one big gulp of his beer. "Am I that transparent?"

"Unfortunately for you… yes." She grinned.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. He shook his head briefly, hesitating a bit.

"Come on, Inu."

He sighed, giving up, giving a half-snort of a laugh, then.

"Have you…"

She waited.

"Have you…"

He held his breath, and tried a different tactic.

"You see, I've been busy with the new high-rise project this whole week… And I've only seen Shiro and Shirako coming to the office for it, so… so I've been wondering if you know what the deal is – you know. I know it's kind of random to ask, and it's none of my business really to know what _she's_ been up to. But-"

Sango giggled. "Inuyasha, stop! Look, you're rambling. I don't even understand half the things you're talking about. Okay, let me clarify one thing. Are we talking about Kagome here?"

"Um... Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay. What about her?" She grinned wilily.

Inuyasha spared her a quick glance and downed a mouthful of beer. His weight shifted from the balls of his feet to his toes. His face, thoughtful.

"How is she?" He did not look at her.

Sango cradled a cheek with a hand. "Hmmm… Okay, I guess. Last time I saw her, she was babbling about baseball. She told me she wouldn't be seeing me for a while after that because she'd be very busy catching up with work since she took 3 days off. "

He frowned with that piece of information. If Kagome was catching up with work, then why had he not seen her following-up with the project she designed herself? He sighed drearily. Had she been avoiding him? Was that the reason why she was not here?

"She said she'd try to come." He heard Sango continue earning an expectant look from him. Then, she smirked. "Why Inuyasha? Miss her?"

He opened his mouth, and then, closed it when he could not utter a response. He heard a low chuckle behind him.

"Just ask her if she's coming or not, baka." Sesshomaru chose the moment to butt in. He had been eavesdropping for the last 5 minutes.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, ass."

"I will if you stop acting like a stupid baka, _baka._ It's not that hard to ask you know. Watch me." He cleared his throat, batted his eyelashes. Then, "So Sango, is Kagome coming?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sango said she was busy."

"Ah. But you said `was.' What about now?" There was something in Sesshomaru's gaze that ticked Inuyasha to no end.

"Sess, will you drop it?"

Sesshomaru stared at him with somber eyes, with sympathy. "Not yet."

"Shit. I don't need this from you right now." Inuyasha hissed not wanting to show Sango his obvious frustration. Something that Sesshomaru clearly was goading. It was enough that he could hardly contain his dismay, the anger that he felt over the circumstances surrounding his relationship with Kagome simmering to the surface. He tried to calm himself. Sesshomaru's goading would not do him any favors. He knew that. He tried to distract himself from it. He was here to relax. To forget – just for a while. But he was not given that chance. Damn it.

Miroku took that chance to join them. Well, not exactly, because he was trying to snatch a few barbeques. Breathing the scent of deliciously cooked meat, mouth watering at the imagined taste of it, he reached out.

"Hey! Hands off!"

"Hey, watch it Inuyasha. It burns!" Miroku turned his concerned gaze to Sesshomaru, then to Sango.

"He misses Kagome." Sesshomaru answered his questioning look, as if it was no big deal. Mocking, like his usual self. He was dead set in making Inuyasha's blood boil. No, that was not exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted Inuyasha to act. Damn it! He was tired of watching his little brother sulk. That was not Inuyasha at all. Inuyasha wasn't a wimp. A Takahashi was not and would never be a wimp. There was challenge in the way Sesshomaru was looking at his brother, which Inuyasha countered with the same heated look.

Miroku could sense the tension between the two, but he was not deterred to ask, "Why?"

Inuyasha whipped his head to look at him. His shoulders stiff from tension. "I haven't seen her in the past meetings regarding the project she's designed for the company. I'm just a bit worried."

Sesshomaru's gaze never wavered. Sango listened on with bated breath.

"Hmmm… so Kagome ditched you for some baseball-fun in the sun?" Miroku added with humor. He knew about Kagome's and Sango's outing last Wednesday. Sango nudged Miroku's side. She wasn't quite sure if teasing Inuyasha was the best thing to do at the moment. Well, at least Sesshomaru thought it was the right thing to do, as he was sniggering, his shoulders shaking violently to keep his laughter at bay.

With that, Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, shaking it with a small smile. His shoulders relaxed a bit.

"So you've heard about that, huh?" Miruko told him grinning. He had planned to prod some more, wanted to bate his friend. He had not failed to notice how Inuyasha had anxiously watched the mansion's driveway, as if waiting for someone. It was not difficult to assume who that someone was because only Hiten and Kagome where missing among their friends, and Inuyasha would not be anxiously waiting for Hiten. So that led to only Kagome. However, he was not foolish enough to goad Inuyasha more when his friend was close to reaching the limit of his patience. He knew, and he didn't want to test his luck. He had sensed that he should be careful with the subject. Besides, he didn't want to face a raging Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could do all that. Sesshomaru was brave like that.

"She's full of surprises." Inuyasha's voice was low, almost a whisper. But there was fondness in his voice. A sort of yearning.

Miroku chuckled. "That she is. One time, she surprised me by grabbing my ass." He was joking, of course.

Sango hit his shoulders playfully. "In your dreams. Kagome would paddle your ass if she was here and heard you say that."

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't want Kagome grabbing Miroku's ass. Hell, he did not want her touching anyone's ass except his.

"Ah, my dear Sango. That she would. But you'll make it up to me, right? You'll make it all better for me."

Heated looks were passed between the two. Sango licked her lower lip, and then faced her man twining her arms around his neck. Miroku snaked his arms around her tiny waist bringing her flushed against his body. "Oh baby. You can count on it."

Miroku groaned and nuzzled her neck, nipping the skin there.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Will the two of you stop groping each other? I don't want my daughter seeing your horny asses."

"Ah Sess, can't you feel the love?" It was Inuyasha's turn to taunt now. He had come upon himself that he'd enjoy this weekend getaway and keep from thinking about Kagome as best as he could. He'd find a way to clear things after this. He would call Kagome and invite her to a date. He would not ruin this weekend for Rin. He had promised her the best for the weekend after all, and he could not do that by glowering.

* * *

She was like a lost puppy. _Seriously,_ she was! She had been burning up gasoline for the last hour, driving around Tokyo, and contributing to global warming when she drove through a familiar street leading to the rather large black gates of the Takahashi mansion only to turn to another direction. She was a coward. _There_… she said it. She had been eluding telling herself that. But not anymore.

She was a coward because she kept on delaying calling Inuyasha, weary that he would not answer her calls after several days of no contact with him.

Color her yellow when she sent Shiro and Shirako to do her work for her with every meeting that she was required to attend to with his company and in his presence.

Call her chicken for doing this shit she was doing now – driving around town and ending up in front of his mansion's massive gates only to cower and turn around, and then, come back again later.

She was going to go insane. He was driving her insane!

She was dead set in returning home to scold herself when the most unfortunate incident happened. Or was it a blessing in disguise, since it brought her to master up the courage to drive through the black gates of the Takahashis, speak to Myouga and drive 20 miles to Sesshomaru's beach house since the rest of her friends had already gone?

"It's so good I've ran into you, Kagome. Sesshomaru would have killed me if I arrive late. He's so anal, you know," Hiten told her while he adjusted himself on the passenger's seat.

"Hiten, you're already late." She passed him an amused look. "Besides, it's the least I could do for you, since I almost killed you." She did almost kill him. She was revving up in a corner when a certain jaywalker crossed the street that she almost ran him over. That jaywalker and stupid idiot, as she cursed when it happened, was Hiten.

Hiten chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I have health insurance."

With Hiten's replies, she really would consider that passing thought she had that he was on crack. Why was he all calm and even joking when he almost lost his life? Now that she thought of it, she heard he also crashed his car to scrap the poor vehicle for his art piece. Thankfully, he only sustained several bruises and the worst headache ever. He was rushed to the hospital and was laughing and joking to Miroku, a few hours later after Kouga had given him some painkillers. He was a very strange man.

Hiten was checking her out. Of course, he was checking her out. He was more of a lecher than Miroku could ever become – a fact that everyone knew. Well, maybe everyone, except for Kagome. He watched her dainty fingers took control of the steering wheel and gearshift, her legs pushing and easing up on the pedals that control the car's movement. She was lovely to look at.

No. Scratch. That.

She was fucking hot on wheels!

He had been vocal with his crush on her when he first met her. He had often fantasized about her - kissing her, touching her, and yes, fucking her. When he realized she was Shun's girlfriend, he eased up his advances on her. However, his admiration remained. Today, she wore a white tank top with a bold print saying "Architects rule the world" and a pair of khaki short shorts showing off her slender long legs. Her hair was up in a messy bun revealing the creamy white flesh of her neck. Some of her bangs covered half of her right eye. On her fingers were a lot of silvery rings. Notably missing was her engagement ring. She looked simple, yet, edgy. And he liked it. A lot. He wondered what it would be like to feel those sinful lips on his. Perhaps, he had a chance now, since she had broken up with Shun.

"We're not going to get scolded, are we?"

He heard her ask interrupting his ogling of her.

"Nah. But I'm sure we'll get a bit of lecture from Sesshomaru. But that's all."

She chuckled in relief. "That's good then."

"So, is everyone going to be there?" Was that fear in her voice?

Hiten watched her as she manoeuvred the car ahead of a minivan. "I think so, yeah."

"I see." Her voice trembled a bit.

Hiten frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay." He let it go, although he had not believed her. If she did not want to share that tidbit, then he would not force himself to know what it was.

"Which way?"

"Turn left."

"How much further?" She was tapping the steering wheel with what he noted as impatient fingers. There was a glint in her eyes that was not there before. Excitement and apprehension. That was what he saw.

He chuckled. She changed moods in an instant. "Just at the end of this stretch of road, Kagome."

A small smile made way to her lips. "That much further, huh?"

"Impatient?"

"A bit," she replied scrunching her nose making her look utterly cute.

"Well, there's no need to be `coz we're here," he told when he saw the gates from a distance.

* * *

"He said he's coming over, and that he's bringing someone special." Miroku held his cellphone reading the text message.

"Who?" Sango asked. She stayed clinging to her man, sitting on his lap.

"Hiten."

"Really?"

SMACK!

"Aww! Shit! Sango!"

"Stop groping my ass! Pervert! You know what Sess said."

Sesshomaru was long gone to join Rin in the beach.

Inuyasha watched with amusement while Miroku ducked under his right hand shielding his face from being mauled by her. He assumed that the lecher was teasing her, since he was beaming perversely.

"Aww! That hurt!" Miroku yelled for the last time after receiving a rather strong blow in the head.

"You deserve it!"

"Awww… Sango, sweetheart, come on. It was just a joke. And you love me groping your ass."

"I don't care! I ought to shove that lame-ass one-liner of yours up your ass!" She sauntered towards the beach where Rin played with Inuyasha's dogs.

"Ouch!" Miroku whispered massaging his bruised head.

"You deserve it you know." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Hah! Inuyasha, old habits die hard, my friend."

Inuyasha sniggered. "Old tricks again, lecher? I really can't see why you so love getting beaten up by Sango so early in the morning. That's so fucked up in my opinion."

"Oh, but _I_ am." Miroku smirked showing a bit of fang, his eyes glinting with lechery.

Inuyasha mouthed an "Oh" and returned a perverse grin.

"Yeah, that's right Takahashi. I am so… _fucked_ up," Miroku replied smugly, and checked out his woman's rear, as she strutted away from them. "Hell yeah! Been that way for a couple of nights now. Do you see and feel the glow? Man, I feel alive!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I will not attempt to read what's in your mind right now. It's too early for that."

Miroku snorted. "Oh come on! You know that's total bullshit! Coming from you? I will only believe that you can be fazed by a little conversation about sex even so early in the day when evolution has finally allowed us humans to be born with two heads, four arms, three feet and a pink pig face. And that's like… never going to happen."

Inuyasha snorted. "That'd be weird… and ugly as hell."

"Of course, it'll be weird. Can you imagine little pink pig aliens with human bodies? Uhh… nasty! I don't even wanna think about it."

Inuyasha to burst into laughter, only to be interrupted by a loud frustrated groan from Kouga. He had his shades on and carried a plastic coffee cup in hand, a deep scowl on his face.

"He's cranky," Inuyasha noted grinning.

"Who?"

"Kouga."

"Oh! Really? Let me check. Hey Mibu! Gotten laid lately?"

"Shut up, Miroku! Or else, I'll skin you alive!" Kouga snapped at him taking off his sunglasses and gave Miroku the deathliest deathly glare imaginable. Who wouldn't be in such a foul mood when you had not gotten any?

Inuyasha guffawed silently.

Miroku, on the other hand, beamed widely. It was so obvious he was totally loving this shit. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, morning to you, too, Kouga." He faced Inuyasha with that same perverted smile he had on a while ago. "He's not getting any these days."

"Can't you state the obvious? Tell me about it."

"Damn! I can't believe Ayame actually laid that down. No sex until they tie the knot? I can't even imagine myself if Sango tells me that. I feel bad for the guy though. Two months without doing the nasty with your soon-to-be-wife? That's torture."

Inuyasha let out a hearty chuckle. "I take it she wants their honeymoon to be special. Well, that's what Sango has told me. I think it's rather… sweet."

"Wha- You're kidding me, right?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"No."

"Ugh. I'm not hearing this from you. What the fuck is going on? Sweet? Sweet? That is so gay," Miroku roared looking at Inuyasha as if he had become a pink pig with cute devil wings and a beard. I know… not a pretty picture.

Inuyasha dismissed Miroku's disgruntled stare with a laugh. "You got it wrong. That was not what I meant. If I remember correctly, Ayame said something about amassing pent-up sexual energy to ah… um… How did she put it? Ah… an _explosion_…, _big bang_ or sort of something like that."

Miroku could only gape at him. "Seriously, Ayame could be such a bad ass if she wanted to. She's evil if she wants to." He glanced over to where Ayame was – greeting Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I take that. Women can be evil if they want to. Hell, women are evil period," Inuyasha responded half-heatedly, looking at his timepiece. It was late in the morning. They would eat soon, as soon as Rin finished playing with the waves. Rin. She had been disappointed when Kagome hadn't arrived. She had been excited to show her the drawing she had made using the simple technique Kagome had taught her a few weeks ago. He frowned. That was the morning he made love to her so thoroughly. And she had felt so soft, so sexy, so hot, and so right. And yes, so _his_.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Do I sense some resentment there for a second there?"

"No. No resentment here," Inuyasha answered instantaneously, slapping Miroku's right hand reaching for the barbeque.

"I say that's bullshit." Miroku rubbed his right hand with his left. He knew there was something, or someone behind that response. There had to be. Could it be Kagome?

"You know I don't do bullshit."

"Hah! Right."

Inuyasha chuckled dismissing Miroku's suspicious gaze. "I will not take this from someone who's told me a few days ago that Sango is a witch who has trapped you with her wicked vagina."

Miroku glared at him. "I meant that as a compliment, you ass. And it is true that Sango is a witch who has me enthralled by her womanly goods, aside from her fire-cracking attitude, of course."

"Oh! You did?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Stop taunting me."

"I will if you drop it."

"Okay. Okay. I was just asking." Miroku raised his hands in surrender. "You know it's a lot better to talk about it. Whatever or _whoever_ it is." He said after a few minutes when Inuyasha stayed silent.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not yet."

Miroku sighed. "All right. But at least tell me when are we gonna eat these lovely babies." He waved at the barbeque sizzling on top of the grill.

"Soon. Rin wants a short dip first. Then we'll have lunch."

"Great! Can't wait!" He was rubbing his hands in anticipation. "But Hiten should hurry up. Or else, he's gonna miss these babies."

Inuyasha turned and gave him a questioning look. "Is it true that he has gotten his driver's license suspended?"

Miroku laughed. "Oh yeah! That crazy son-of-a-bitch!"

"So he really and deliberately crashed his car against that light post just to scrap the hood and the engine so that he could use it for his next art piece?"

"Totally unbelievable, but yeah."

"Could he not have just gone to the junk yard for it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. He knew Hiten could get way out of the line crazy, but he did not expect this level of lunacy.

"That was what I told him. But he said the old man that owned the junkyard hated him and would not sell him `the goods.'" Miroku chuckled and patted Inuyasha right shoulder. "I really can't read what's going on in Hiten's head sometimes. Believe it or not when he told me this after the incident, he just grinned at me and told me it was no big deal because he had his seatbelt secured."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief and chuckled half-heartedly. "Crazy son-of-a-bitch!"

"Yeah. So now, he's commuting," Miroku said about Hiten's present situation.

"Who's commuting?" They both heard someone asked from behind them. It was Sesshomaru.

"Hiten," Inuyasha told him as he stood between them.

"Oh! The lunatic! I heard about what happened to him. He should have just killed himself," Sesshomaru said in a stoic voice. "Oh, I forgot. He can't do that. The devil loves him too much. He's the messenger of lunacy – the eight deadly sin."

Inuyasha and Miroku both laughed.

Sesshomaru ignored both of them. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, but he's coming. That's for sure," Inuyasha replied.

"He's running late."

"And he said he's bringing someone over." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at Sesshomaru.

"Someone special." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru saw red. "He better not bring one of those hussies he keeps on dating."

"I'm sure he would not want to upset you, Sess."

He turned and faced Inuyasha. "He better not. I'll wring his neck if he does."

"Well, let's hope he didn't because that would be him." Miroku gestured at the approaching vehicle with Hiten dangerously perched on the car's door. The window was down and he was sitting on the pane, waving like a toddler to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Lunatic, you're late!" Sesshomaru yelled at Hiten, who only laughed loudly.

Miroku jogged towards the approaching car, chuckling while scolding Hiten. While everyone turned aflutter, Inuyasha stood stiffly in place. However, inside, he was shaking. The car was a black Camry, and he only knew one person who drove a black Camry.

_Kagome's here._ That was his first thought. He felt his heart pound faster against his chest, the blood rushing in his veins. He was suddenly alert and… and… aroused? Oh yeah, he was excited. He felt himself hardened, thickened and became rigid. Good thing he was wearing baggy beach shorts, or else he would have been too obvious. He was so elated, and he felt the surge of an unknown emotion, swelling in his chest. But he didn't mind because it felt so fucking good that it was almost painful. He rubbed that part above his heart. He was so fucking happy; he could not stop the grin from forming on his lips. However, the instant he met Kagome's eyes, the grin dissolved into something predatory.

* * *

Kagome shivered as they entered the gates of Sesshomaru's beach house. She gripped the handle of the steering wheel so tightly it turned her knuckles white. _This was it._ She was finally going to see him again. She felt uncertain. What if he would not talk to her? What if he would not even look or acknowledge her? She felt a pang in her heart that she closed her eyes. Doing her best to be calm, she told herself not to think about it. Whatever his reaction, she would deal with it. She was here because Rin invited her. Well, not really, because Sesshomaru was the one who invited her. Anyway, if she'd find out Inuyasha didn't want her to be here because he was pissed off with her, then she'd just say hello to Rin and everybody else and drive off after.

No big deal. Right?

_No!_

She shook her head driving away her present thoughts, as they approached the group waiting for them. She knew Inuyasha was there because she felt him before she even saw him. A strong and intense presence that raised the hairs at the back of her neck. She turned her head towards that presence and froze. Blazing. Intense. Enticing. And yes, aroused, incredibly aroused.

She gasped and all she could hear was the drumming of her heart against her chest. Everyone vanished, even the car she was driving. All she saw was Inuyasha. All she felt was the heat that burned in her veins. Suddenly, memories of them making love, fucking each other, and entwined in each other's arms came flooding to her and she creamed. Oh, how she creamed. She was so hot now that she didn't see Miroku waving at her to stop because she was going to drive passed them and would end up crashing against the line of shrubs in front of them. Reflexively, she gripped the handlebars of the wheel and stepped on the brakes putting the car to an abrupt halt, not minding that Hiten's upper half was still poised outside the car. The car gave a powerful jolt and Hiten fell off the car.

"Aww!"

In an instant, she was out of the car making a dash towards Hiten. He was sprawled on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly while she searched his face and wherever else for injuries. Suddenly, Hiten held her hands and placed them against his cheek.

He smiled. "I'm fine."

She should blush here. She really should have. Hiten was a handsome and charming man. But she didn't. Then, to her and everyone's utmost shock, he cradled the back of her neck and brought her face close to his. His lips brushed hers in a caress. She was frozen on spot, kneeling beside Hiten. Her hands were on his shoulders now. Hiten pulled away from her, releasing her. He gave her a sheepish smile, as he rubbed his nape in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." His voice was a whisper that she bet only she heard him.

"Um." She didn't know what to say. She offered her hand. "Here. I'll help you up."

He took her hand and stood up.

Kagome held her breath, as the others help Hiten sit on a chair Kouga brought for him. She felt a different heat – that of a burning gaze on the back of her head. Turning around, she gasped. Those amber eyes were ablaze. This time there was jealous anger in them, and it was barely suppressed. Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. "Let's stop wasting time and go. We're already behind schedule."

"Lunch is ready everybody," Kaede yelled to all of them.

She felt a pang. Not even a "hello," or a casual "how are you" coming from him. She guessed that he may be jealous but that was not reason enough to be so cold. She didn't initiate that kiss. Hiten did. She only barely heard Sango and everyone else greeting her, as they helped Hiten up. She could only register in her mind his indifference and his back as he walked away.

Had she made the right decision to come here? Perhaps it would be better for her to leave.

* * *

R&R!


	22. Chapter 21 Frisk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:** **Frisk**

It was probably every woman's fantasy to have her surrounded by hot and virile young men. There had been a point in Kagome's life when she was a teenager when she did, but she never expected somewhat like this.

"Here Kagome. Try this." Hiten grinned charmingly at her, as he placed a piece of spiced grilled chicken breast on her plate. He sat beside her and was more attentive now than before. "Kaede makes the best chicken recipes around."

"Um… Thanks," she murmured losing her appetite even more at the thought of more food. She pushed aside the hair covering her eyes. She could well not think about anything especially food when she was feeling queasy in the stomach because Inuyasha kept glaring daggers at her and Hiten. He was seated in front of her. Very careful to avoid his gaze, she kept her head down and averted to the side when she needed to talk to anyone. Right now, her head was turned to Sesshomaru who sat left from her.

"Actually Kagome, Inuyasha grilled these delicious provisions for us."

_He did?_

"Really?" In reflex, she turned and met Inuyasha's gaze. She caught her breath and barely held back a gasp. His amber pools were darker than usual, and they flared with jealous anger, hunger, desire, lust and a fierce possessiveness that almost astounded her.

He was going to eat her up.

Right there.

On her seat.

During lunch.

In front of everyone.

She was in trouble.

He was devouring her with one look alone. She felt like goo. If he would not stop looking at her like that, she would melt on her seat in an instant. Ah God, she could not believe she was saying this, but she had never been so fucking turned on in her entire life. She was aware of every erogenous part of her body, especially the one between her thighs.

"Yeah. I did." Inuyasha's voice was a low rumble under his breath. Like a purr – a growl.

At the sound, all she could think about were sweaty bodies moving and rubbing against each other. His mouth possessing hers in a hungry kiss. His powerful body claiming hers in wild abandon.

She almost moaned. _Shit!_ _Hold it right there, Kagome._ _Mind off the gutter!_ _Off the gutter!_

She was a self-respecting woman for Christ sake! Self-respecting women did not think this way, did they? They would not think about sex in the middle of the day, during lunch with her friends, and an 8-year-old girl, would they? Cursing Inuyasha in her thoughts, she tried to clean them. She was going to poke his eye out if he would not stop undressing her with those God-forsaken eyes of his. She cleared her throat and met his gaze head on. She would not let him see how he affected her.

Moreover, why was he so angry with her anyway? He had been glaring at her this whole time. He did not have any right making her squirm. Was it because Hiten kissed her? So, was that her fault? No! She did not kiss Hiten. It was the other way around. Okay, she did disappear for a week without contacting him, and she would understand if he was mad at her for that. However, he knew she needed time to think and sort out her feelings. So what was his problem?

Well, his problem was that he was too fucking yummy and too fucking sexy for her own peace of mind. Okay, so it was her problem that he was making her horny – not his. But _Shit!_ She needed to calm down.

"Oh, I thought you could only cook ramen." _Hah! Take that you sexy, sexy man!_ She was so thankful her voice did not tremble.

Inuyasha smirked, which made him look a lot sexier. She groaned silently.

"Oh no, _baby_. You thought wrong. In the kitchen, I'm sure I'm well _endowed _as well." His eyes flickered with something when he said, "endowed."

"I'm sure you are," swigging her glass full of wine. He was getting to her.

Oh, he was well endowed all right. Of all people, she should know, but she did not want to think about that. Her gaze never wavered from his. She bit her lower lip before running her tongue slowly along her lips. The wine tasted sweet and had that lingering flavour of most fine wines. Nevertheless, all of that was lost when Inuyasha took a sip of wine from his glass and imitated her earlier actions. His tongue peeked out to swipe along his full lips and that was all it took for her rational thoughts to shut down. All she could think about was how he was like naked in her bed and how that tongue felt like on her skin.

God, she was burning. That was not good. Not good at all.

_Shit!_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha watched the erotic movement of Kagome's tongue across her lips. He shifted on his seat to accommodate the ache between his thighs. His hard-on hadn't gotten down. In fact, it was harder than before that he was afraid he would make a hole through his shorts.

She was so fucking beautiful – so fucking sexy – even more so after not seeing her for a week. She kept on pushing her bangs away from her eyes, as she picked on her food. Keeping her gaze low, she scrunched that cute button nose of hers, as if the smell of the food offended her. He saw the slight tremor of her hand gripping the fork, and the heat rushing to her face making her blush beautifully.

He unnerved her. This he knew. He smiled inwardly. Although he frowned at her picking on her food, he was pleased to see that he could affect her so. What pleased him more was that she was only paying very little attention to Hiten. That was good. That way he would not have to pummel Hiten's ass. He had been insanely jealous. Actually, he still was that it took everything in him not to hoist Kagome on his shoulders and head somewhere hidden and keep her to himself. He stopped himself before his mind conjured more inappropriate thoughts of her. He had masked his emotions well. However, judging from the way Kagome kept squirming on her seat and avoiding his gaze, he would bet his eyes betrayed whatever mask he had put on.

Hiten was a persistent fucker though. He had to give him that. He engaged Kagome in small talks and attended to her. Hiten was a ladies-man but he knew how to treat women rightfully. However, Hiten had to understand – and for the matter, every male who would lay eyes on Kagome – that the woman was his. His alone and no one else's. He would make sure of that.

"Of course Inuyasha's good in the kitchen. He grew up in it stealing samples from all of Kaede's recipes." He noticed how Kagome relaxed, thankful for Miroku's interjection. "Interestingly, though, he had never grown chubby when he was growing up even if he ate like a mammoth. I remember he was the skinniest of all us."

"He looked like a toothpick." Kouga turned to speak to Kagome.

"I did not look like a toothpick." Inuyasha had to disagree. He had not looked like a stick growing up. He was thin, yes, but he was sturdy.

Kouga pretended not to hear him. Then, his look turned mocking, telling Kagome that "Believe me. He looked so fragile then." With a shake of his head, he continued to say, "He used to run to me and beg me to help him chase away all those big bad bullies in school." He put on a pathetic pout on his face and his lips trembled, as he whimpered, "Pretty please Kouga. Please chase those bullies away. I'm scared. I'm scared. I want my mommy. I want my mommy."

Everyone on the table guffawed. Even Inuyasha took the humor well.

"Don't forget the one when we dared him to wear drag and try out for the female cheerleading team. He was so thin he got himself tossed around by those senior jocks." Miroku added.

"Did you wear those micro-mini thingies?" By now, Kagome was almost free of the tension nagging at her, as she giggled.

"Yes." Inuyasha's smile reached his eyes, as he faced her. "But I wore tights under them."

"I just couldn't believe that he actually got in and made first pick. I tried out but I had a hard time. Inuyasha, on the other hand, ran through it like a breeze." It was Sango's turn to share.

"He was a complete natural." Kouga sighed, still taunting his friend with his playful jabs.

"Yeah right. And I was a natural at beating all of you in kendo classes. Take that from a toothpick." Inuyasha slammed his palm on top of the table and beamed triumphantly.

"But you all got to admit, he did grew up a hunk – a very fine one at that. Don't you think so, Kagome?" Everyone turned to Kagome, and she visibly stiffened.

Kaede just smiled at her, then winked coyly at Inuyasha. He smirked in return. God love Kaede. She was such a sweetheart.

* * *

Kaede had asked her a question. What was that again? Think Kagome. Think! Everyone was waiting for the answer.

_Inuyasha. A thin boy._

_Inuyasha. On skimpy cheerleader outfit._ That was quite funny.

_Inuyasha. Smiling back at her._ She should not swoon. No swooning, Kagome!

_God, he_ _had a_ _sexy_ _smile._

_Stop! Concentrate!_

_Kaede's question._ _What was it?_

_Inuyasha. A – A what?_

A hunk.

_Yes, that's it! A hunk!_

She nearly scoffed. Of course, he was a hunk. He was more than a hunk. Inuyasha was the sexiest man she had ever met. But she did not have to admit that. She would not give that to him. She was still unnerved by his antics earlier. She would not say anything to boost that ego of his.

She faced her friends and shrugged, as if it did not matter. "Um, I think he is _quite_ good-looking."

She watched the corner of Inuyasha's mouth, as it curved forming an amused smile. That smile was mocking her. She hated it, and she loved it the same because his smile was so sexy. She felt heat coursing through her veins. The hunger and lust in his eyes had not dwindled, but there was laughter in them now. Trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, she turned her face away from him only to face a smirking Sango. Her bestfriend had knowledge in her eyes. It mocked her telling her that she could not lie shit, as it was obvious that she was very attracted to him.

Oh well, that was just too bad because she was not admitting she was swooning over him.

"Awww, honey, you surely bruised my ego. Now I'm scarred for life." Inuyasha held one open palm on his chest in mock hurt.

She was sure she could hear him say, _"Yeah right Kagome. You know that I know that you're hot for me. And I, you."_ Furthermore, he should stop referring her as "honey" or "baby." It made his response more intimate even though he was joking at her.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Nothing bruises your ego, Inuyasha. You were born with an infinite supply of it. It's just too bad, you're a baka."

"Well I think Uncle Inuyasha is the coolest uncle in the planet." Rin could not stop herself from joining their conversation.

Inuyasha beamed. "See?"

* * *

Kagome watched the waves rushed to shore, not missing a beat. She sighed and continued wiggling her toes in the sand. It tickled her toes and it felt good on her skin. Clear blue skies had started turning orange as sunset neared. The bonfire flickered beside her and she felt the heat coming from it. Rin had insisted they enjoyed twilight hours outdoors. Everyone had agreed.

So there they were. Sango was swaying her hips to Bob Marley's music with Miroku watching her under hunger-filled eyes. Kouga and Ayame were talking to Hiten, convincing him to be the bestman for their wedding. Hiten had refused at first because he did not want to wear a tuxedo, and that weddings gave him the chills. Commitment issues, he said. Ayame would not have any of it. So now, the soon-to-be-wed couple was grilling him. Rin, on the other hand, was helping Kaede prepare the table for dinner.

Rin was a ball of energy. The kid could not quite contain her excitement when she saw Kagome arrived earlier in the afternoon. Rin had torpedoed her way to her, almost knocking her on the ground when she hugged her. She had taken Kagome's hand after lunch and had gone non-stop about how she practiced her drawing all week and that she was dying to show her drawings to Kagome.

"I've drawn a ton of pictures since then. Come. I'll show it to you. I even have a drawing of Dash and Chase." She scrunched her nose in a cute way, as she tugged her forward. "Dash's nose turned out too big though. He looked like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Chase's ears were too big he looked like an elf or something. I even drew Uncle Inuyasha and he turned out looking like a dog." Kagome had giggled then, imagining Inuyasha with cute fluffy dog-ears. "Dad said it was highly appropriate that Uncle Inuyasha turned out quite like a dog because he was like one. I don't get why that is. I think Uncle Inuyasha's very handsome. Don't you think so?" There was Rin looking up at her with such innocent eyes, and all Kagome did was nod. She could very well not lie to the sweet kid. Rin had beamed at her so brightly, uttering, "That's good because I think he likes you. He thinks you're very pretty. I think so, too." Kagome smiled secretly. Hearing that Inuyasha thought she was pretty was making her giddy. _God, she_ _was_ _in trouble._ She thought, as Rin pulled her towards the garden where she left her sketchbook.

Sighing, Kagome dug her toes deeper into the sand. She crossed her arms above her bent knees and leaned forward to cradle her head on top of it. She watched Inuyasha talking with Sesshomaru through the flickering flames. The brothers lounged on reclining chairs opposite her. He nursed a cold bottle of beer while he laughed at something his older brother had said. The low light of the sunset and the bonfire accentuated the rough planes of his face, underlining the ripple of muscles along his strong muscular body. He had gone shirtless. His faded blue jeans rode low on his hips, and he was barefooted in the sand just like her. He was walking sex, and God, if he did not make her think of nothing but sex.

She had been edgy the whole time. Always aware of his presence. Constantly wound up because she knew he was watching her. She had expected him to talk to her. She waited, and waited. Nevertheless, nothing happened. Sure, they casually said "hi" to each other. He had asked about how she was doing. She asked about how he was doing as well. Then, that was it. He did not attempt to talk to her again. He did not even approach her. It annoyed her. Hell, it fucking pissed her off that she had stayed clear of him the entire afternoon.

She grumbled under her breath and glared at him. Well, if that was how it was with him, so be it. She did not care. If he would not speak to her, she'd ignore him as well. With a harrumph, she straightened and dusted off the sand clinging on her denim skirt. Some of the sand was stuck on her slender thighs and she patted them as well. There was a wooden dock at the north side of the beach, and a short walk sounded appealing at the moment.

It only took her a few minutes to reach the dock. The wood felt good, as it scraped against the souls of her feet. She wiggled her toes to free the sand, and for a moment, thought of dipping her feet to the cool waters to wash them off completely. She decided against it. Scrunching her nose as she pouted, she muttered to herself about the pains of having cold feet.

"You look cute when you do that nose thing." Gasping loudly, she turned around towards the voice.

Hiten smiled at her. "Sorry I scared you."

"Don't worry about it." God, she almost had a heart attack.

"I've brought you a strong one. I think you need it," said Hiten, as he passed her a glass. "It's Bourbon."

Accepting the glass with a smile, she said, "Aren't we only serving beer tonight?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say I borrowed a glass or two from Sesshomaru's stock."

"Borrowed?" She gave him a coy look.

"Don't tell him, okay." He playfully nudged her shoulder.

That was laughter coming from her.

"You look most beautiful when you laugh – or smile." His gaze stayed on her face.

Instead of answering, she turned away from him and took a sip from her Bourbon.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Nodding, she said, "I know," then took a deep breath. She needed to clear things up with him. "Look Hiten. You're a sweet guy, and I think you're really great." _But -_

"But I'm not your type, right?" He was watching her closely. His lips curved in a knowing smile.

"It's just that – you know. But – yeah, I guess you're not my type."

Chuckling, he downed his drink. "You don't need to explain anything to me, Kagome. You don't answer to me. I have no right over you." But he wished he had. "I understand completely." Then he grinned at her, and shook his head in amusement. "Damn, Inuyasha is one lucky guy."

Her breath wedged. He knew? How? "How did you? I mean, why would you even think Inuyasha has something to do with me not liking you romantically?" She tried to play coy.

He did not sound convinced. "With the way Inuyasha was glaring at me during lunch, there's no doubt in my mind he was crazy jealous. Just looking at him staring me down like I was something he needed to mutilate for even sitting next to you – much more attending to you during lunch – made me fear for my life." Then, he chuckled. "Besides, the way he was eye-fucking you, and you eye-fucking him back made it easier to infer more than the obvious. It was a dead giveaway."

Her jaw dropped. She did not eye-fuck Inuyasha during lunch.

_Yeah right!_

Okay, she did eye-fuck Inuyasha, but hearing it so bluntly put was a bit embarrassing. She felt heat crept up her cheeks. "Were we that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. I even half-expected both of you to jump each other on top of the table and just do each other – the world be damned."

"Oh God." She groaned in embarrassment.

Hiten laughed, amused how clueless she was with what she and Inuyasha had unintentionally revealed during lunch. "I think both of you damaged Kouga and Ayame though."

"How?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Well, to Ayame's horror and Kouga's delight, yours and Inuyasha's horniness got to them. So they kind of broke that `no sex before marriage' arrangement. Kouga was extremely grateful to both of you."

She covered her face in embarrassment. Then, she felt both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay," he said.

"God, I'm so embarrassed right now." She raised her head to come face to face with him. He was standing close.

With his left hand, Hiten traced a finger on her jawline, and whispered, "It is a shame. I really like you." His eyes moved to her lips. "Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you again?" He waited with baited breath.

Swallowing hard, she answered, "No."

He chuckled. "I knew you'd say that." Then, his look turned serious. "If I ask it of you as consolation for my poor heart that you just broke, will you allow me to kiss you?"

Breathing deeply, she thought about it. There was nothing wrong with one kiss. Besides, she was sure it was only a peck. Hiten would not take advantage of her. Making up her mind, she nodded, "Just a peck, okay?"

Hiten smiled and rubbed her cheeks with both his thumbs. By now, he had cradled her face with both of his large hands. If he was not to kiss her deeply – just a peck on her lips – then he would settle himself with caressing her soft skin. First, he brushed his lips softly to hers. Then, more firmly. He held there. She was sweet. His hands itched to move from her shoulders to snake around her small waist and bring her flushed against his body. But the stiffness of the shoulders he held told him that that was not such a good idea.

Rigid and tense, she let Hiten place his lips on top of hers. It was just a peck that lingered a little too long to make it friendly. She had closed her eyes the moment she felt his kiss. Thankful that Hiten kept his hands on top of her shoulders, she relaxed a bit, and tried to muse. The kiss did nothing to her. It was just that – a kiss.

But Inuyasha's – now his was the kiss that drove her insane inside and out. His kiss made her ache, made her crave for more. Oh, a lot more. More than a kiss. More than sex. More than lust. More like love.

_No!_

_Love?_

_No!_

_Yes!_ Exactly like love.

Inuyasha's kiss made her dream of love.

She should not think of Inuyasha in the lines of love, or the possibility that she was falling for him when he had been avoiding her the entire afternoon. For all she cared, he had probably thought of her as only a fling, and that he did not care deeply about her. If she wanted to spare her feelings in being hurt this early, she should not think about him at all. However, he was the only thing that she had thought about the entire week she hadn't seen him.

She held back the hurt rising in her chest. She still had her eyes closed. The weight of Hiten's hands on her shoulders, and the feel of his lips on hers were gone. She started to open her eyes… and gasped.

Hiten was sprawled on the dock, hands rubbing his starting-to-bruise left cheek. Someone was breathing hard behind her. She felt a prickle on her nape and the hairs there stood, as hot harsh breaths brushed against it. Waves of anger flowed hotly from her back and her body grew alert, as she became aware of it. She took a deep breath and turned around.

To face -

Inuyasha.

But before she could even have a clear glimpse of him, he grabbed hold of her arms. In quick movements, he hauled her up in his shoulders. She prepared to shout, to lash at him. _How dare he!_ She opened her mouth and -

SMACK!

Her jaw dropped open. He had just spanked her! And it fucking hurt! She was going to kill him.

"Don't even think about it." His voice was cold and angry – a low growl that held a warning. His whole body was tense. The muscles on his shoulders and back were hard as steel, tight with tension. She'd bet the rest of his powerful body was like that. She shivered. All that power and intensity directed at her sent tingles up her spine. She felt fear, as she had no idea what he planned to do to her. But she was turned on as well. God help her. She was fucking aroused.

_Shit!_ She had not known she was this depraved. She raised her head and saw Hiten standing up from his fallen form. She could not make out his face, as Inuyasha had already walked a good enough distance that she could not see his expression. He was probably in pain. That bruise she saw on his cheek was nasty. Inuyasha really gave it to him.

Anger replaced shock. She jabbed Inuyasha's back. She knew she was not hurting him. His back was hard as steel. Her fists only bounced on each punch she threw. But hell, she would hit him. How dare he! He had no right whatsoever! No right to punch Hiten. No right to manhandle her like this. She would show him. She was not to be treated this way.

* * *

Inuyasha was livid. Hell, he was close to fucking rampage. Everything inside him was tightly coiled like a rattlesnake ready to strike. The image of a soft and pliant Kagome flushed in Hiten's arms – his lips pressed to hers in a tender kiss – seared his mind. His blood boiled and he had to fight the urge to go back and maim Hiten. He considered Hiten a dear friend. But by God, he felt like killing him.

He had been discussing business with Sesshomaru. His brother was returning to Hongkong in the next two days, and he was briefing him with the details of the projects he was leaving behind. That was when it had happened. When he turned his head away from his brother to glimpse at Kagome, he felt his blood run cold. She was gone. Gone. He had kept an eye on her that whole afternoon, and because he had claimed her as his – even though she had no idea that he had – he went out looking for her. The sun had already set, and it had gone quite dark. Though out of sight, he went straight to the dock, as it was nearest. Then, he saw them – Hiten bending down capturing Kagome's lips in a kiss. He swore he saw red then. Rage and an overwhelming sense of possessiveness fuelled his steps and his fist straight to Hiten's jaw. Then, he hauled Kagome like she weighed nothing at all and took off to the opposite side of the beach.

He knew he was a damned possessive. He was a selfish man, and he would admit that he was particularly over-the-top selfish when it came to Kagome. He wanted Kagome all to himself. He did not want to see Kagome in the arms of another man. He did not want Kagome to kiss, touch and even smile at any man but him. Hell, he didn't want Kagome near any man. She was his, damn it! His! And he'd make sure she'd see his way.

She must be feeling a bit angry with this domineering side of him, but that was only a guess.

"Damn you, bastard! Put me down, you caveman! Neanderthal!" For heaven's sake, she was shrieking that he'd bet even the dead would wake up.

Okay, so "a bit angry" was the understatement of the year.

"Shut it, Kagome!" he told her tapping her ass lightly. She was mighty furious with him, and his lower back was starting to bruise with her jabs.

"Inuyasha, put me down!"

"No. Stop squirming. I might drop you."

"Hell if I care! And to hell with you!"

"Stop it, or I'll spank that sexy ass again."

That did not deter her. She kept on moving and continued with her demands.

"No! Put me down! Damn it! Inuyasha!"

"Hell no!" He kept his voice hard. The hell he was putting her down. Why should he? So she could run and hide behind whatever barrier she had put up between them? Guessing by the way she had stayed away from him the past week, it must be a pretty strong barrier since she had managed to disappear. And that had to stop. Right. Now. He would make sure of it.

He held her tightly, securing her thighs against his upper chest to keep her from falling. He grunted loudly, as she kicked those slender legs of hers. The grunt was more from restraining his growing desire than pain. When he decided to carry her, he had not thought about her present outfit. The outfit that he had drooled over the entire afternoon. The outfit that made his shaft jerk to attention, and stayed that way for the rest of the aftrenoon, much to his discomfort. The denim skirt had ridden up her upper thighs that he was sure her panties were showing. Then she squirmed and kicked, so he had no choice but to hold her steady in the ass and upper thighs. His right hand cupped a firm ass cheek. The left held well-toned legs with the smoothest and softest skin ever.

He had to voice it out.

"Kagome, baby, you have the softest skin I've ever touched."

Caress it.

She bit her lower lip to stop a moan from coming out. _Damn him! Damn him!_ _Damn him!_

"Do you like that, baby?" His voice was soft and sweet, as if he was talking to a babe, but his touch was seduction.

A whimper escaped.

"Please Inu. Put me down. I hate all this He-man crap." Changing tactics - if demanding did not work, beg. Damn, she was smart. "I can walk on my own, you know."

God, he was a sucker. When she used that tone on him – soft, meek, pleading – he could never win. He'd find his resolve wavering and all he thought of was that he'd give and do anything just for her.

If that was the case, he was in trouble.

Damn deep trouble!

He sighed, "All right. I'm putting you down," and placed her in front of him. In case she'd bolt, he grasped her in a firm grip letting her know escape was not possible.

When she was steady, he looked at her and did just that for a couple of minutes. Her face was blushing red. From anger? From being upside down for too long? He did not know. What he knew was that it made her glow. Her hair was a wild and sexy mess, and her eyes were wide. He almost groaned when he realized what he saw in them. Yes, anger was still swirling there. But man, the desire and hungry arousal scorched him straight to his loins. Her chest heaved heavily, as her lungs took in air and released it. The generous cleavage gaping at just above the shirt line made his mouth water, made him harder than ever. He could see the outlines of her black bikini top from the sheer white tank she'd changed into. That tank top was now crumpled, as was her denim skirt bunching around her hips showing off the mile-long expanse of her legs to the tips of her bare toes. She looked dishevelled. But she had never been more beautiful.

Never taking his eyes off her, his hands slid down her arms. Holding her hands, he brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly on each knuckle. Breathing becoming heavier, Kagome stood still, her eyes set on him as well. They stood there just staring at each other. Then, with a bright smile and quick movements, Inuyasha grasped the hem of her tank and tugged them down, straightening it. He also did a quick work with her denim skirt. As much as he'd like to look at Kagome scantily-clad, they needed to talk.

"Come on, baby. Take a walk with me." He linked her hands to his, and tugged her to him keeping her close.

She went with him willingly. "Where are we going?"

"Some place to talk."

She snorted. She jerked her hand free from his, but he held on tightly. She glared at him. "Talk? You want us to talk? Like hell, I want to talk to you now. After all that He-man crap you've just done, talking is the last thing I want to do with you."

Okay, so she was still angry. Well, hell, he would deal with that. But they would talk. That was non-negotiable. Any other way was unacceptable.

"If the `He-man crap' you're referring to is how I've gone caveman on you, hauling your pretty little ass here, then I apologize." Subtle. That was him.

She huffed a hard breath. "What about Hiten?"

Subtle went to scowl. "What about him?" He was gritting his teeth. _What about that_ _fucking kiss-stealing bastard?_

"Aren't you going to apologize? You punched him." She accused him, but she made careful that she was looking all cute when doing it. Like a puppy with wide eyes.

Damn her, she knew how to work him to her favor. However, this, he could not let go easily.

He shrugged. "No, I am not apologizing. So what if I punched him?"

She hooked one hand on her hip in chastisement and disapproval. "He's hurt."

Of course, the kiss-stealing bastard was hurt. He had intended to hurt him. And rightly so.

"He kissed you." His voice cracked like a whip.

She faced him with stubborn determination. "That's no excuse. You hurt him. You still need to apologize." She was stabbing his chest with a finger now. Her glare was deadly.

"I will not apologize for something that I'm not sorry for doing. So don't count on me apologizing because I'm not doing it." His voice sounded like a growl. "He deserved that punch. Hell, he deserved more than a punch for kissing you. He had no right to kiss you because..." _I only have that right._

"What?"

Did he just say that out loud?

Yes, he did.

"God, you're so full of yourself." She was so furious now. "Let me go. I don't want to talk to you." She yanked her hand from his hold. He released her when he saw the tears build up. She turned and walked away from him.

_I only have that right._ Damn it! How could he say that to her? After avoiding her the entire afternoon and letting her think he did not care for her, he had no right to claim her as if she did not have a say on it. Though, her heart swelled with his possession. But still, she was angry as hell.

He followed her. She felt his presence growing near.

"Kagome. Baby. Please…"

He caught up with her, grabbed her arms turning her to face him. He brought her to his arms and held her there. She relaxed against him. Rubbing her arms in slow strokes, he kissed her hair.

"I'm so pissed at you," she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay."

"You ignored me the whole afternoon."

"I was buying my time to talk to you. Alone. But everyone kept barging in. I didn't get the chance until now."

She giggled a bit. "You mean, until you got all He-man on me, punched Hiten and hauled my ass here with you."

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I guess that sums it up."

She tilted her head to look at him. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what baby?" God, he could lose himself in her azure depths.

She looked embarrassed. "You know. About you only having the right to - to -" God, how hard could it be to say, "kiss?"

"Kiss you?" He smiled that smile. You know – that smile that was only for her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, every word of it." He was staring at her full lips, wondering if she would taste as sweet as he remembered.

Heat was coming off him in waves, and she met that heat with equal intensity. The angry haze she had earlier was settling in and she now realized what was before her. A shirtless, hotter than hell Inuyasha. Moving her hands slowly up his chest, she felt his muscles ripple under her fingertips. His skin was smooth over hard powerful flesh. Her gaze followed the path of her hands like a caress.

Inuyasha sucked a harsh breath. "Um, baby, you need to stop. We still need to talk." As much as he wanted Kagome's hands on him, they needed to talk.

But she didn't stop. She placed random kisses on his chest.

He groaned. _Shit!_

"I'll stop if you say you're sorry again." He felt her smile on his skin. She was a vixen. "Come on, Inu. Say it." She was seduction.

"I'm sorry, baby." He nuzzled her neck. _God, she smelled_ _so good._ _Like sakura blossoms and jasmine._

"Good." She nipped at the swell of his male breast.

He hissed, and brought her to rub against him. Chest to chest. Thigh to thigh. Sex to sex. He was on the edge of what little control was left of him. If she did not stop, he would end up taking her. Here. Now.

"Now. Say you'll apologize to Hiten for hitting him." That was the ice-cold water to rain on his ever-harder-than-hell erection. He instantly stiffened.

"No." A hard, cold, jealous "No."

Kagome met his hard look with disapproval. He stared her down. Whatever, she would say; nothing would convince him to apologize. Nothing. He held no hatred on Hiten. Hiten was still a dear friend. However, he would not – could not – apologize to him for hitting him because he had kissed Kagome. No. Never.

She sighed, "It's not his fault you know." Inuyasha looked incredulous.

_Not_ _Hiten's_ _fault?_ _What was he? Possessed when_ _he kissed her?_

Kagome could tell he was not convinced and that whatever she would say would not be enough to sway him. But she had already caused animosity between him and Shun. Shun may cared less for Inuyasha, but she knew Inuyasha still considered Shun his friend. She was determined to be not the reason that would mar his and Hiten's friendship.

She needed him to understand. "Inu -"

"He likes you." A growl. Still extremely jealous.

"And there is nothing he can do about it because I don't like him like that." She was serious. "I don't want him. It's you that I want." He visibly relaxed, which was great for her.

Now, for the explanation. "The kiss was nothing, okay. He asked to kiss me. I said `no.'"

"_Good."_

She almost rolled her eyes at his response.

"But when he asked for a parting kiss, I thought `what the heck.' I rejected him. The least I could do was to allow him a parting kiss. When it came down to it, he was still a dear friend. Nothing was wrong with that." She was quite satisfied with that. Clearly, Inuyasha would understand.

Regardless of what Kagome had said, the only thing that registered in Inuyasha's mind was "The least I could do was to allow him a parting kiss." The word "allow" echoed like a jackhammer drilling in his temples.

"You allowed him to kiss you?" His voice was so calm – deadly calm.

"I told him he could do it." Wrong answer. Way wrong answer.

"What?" His voice sounded guttural. His face looked harsher. His gaze darker – the need to claim shone brightly – glaringly in his intensity. The hands around her tightened considerably. He was coiled so tightly, she was afraid he would combust. And if he would combust, she'd combust as well.

She gulped.

"I - I told him it was okay because -"

"You thought it was fucking okay for him to kiss you? Fucking hell, it is! He had no right!" He actually yelled at her, and she fumed.

"And you have no right to tell me whom I can and cannot kiss. You do not own me. I am not property." She wiggled out of his embrace, stomped on his foot and walked away. However, now, she would not be dissuaded by his words. She would walk away.

_Damn him! Damn him!_

She headed to the medium-sized weeping willow at the end of the shore.

"Kagome, come back here."

Hell, if she would. She would not tolerate this He-man attitude from him. She was greatly turned on by it, but she was angry. Damn it! She had only two words for him.

"Fuck you!"

And those were her only words because Inuyasha kissed her. A hard, deep, demanding kiss meant to claim, to set her ablaze for him – to brand her as his, and only his. There was no slow and tender coaxing of lips. His tongue forced his way into her mouth, claimed hers, even as his hands clamped around her waist and jerked her against the thick heat of his arousal. And the man was most definitely aroused. She felt every hot inch of his cock pressing against her. She gasped opening her mouth more to him, giving him the chance to slant his mouth and delve deeper – to taste more of her. She was sweeter than he remembered – more addicting than he could ever expect.

Her lips opened for him and she drew his tongue into her mouth, sucking lightly. Then she let her hunger have free rein. A moan rumbled in the back of her throat as she lifted her arms and pulled him closer. She gave everything to the kiss. Her hunger matching his own.

He tore his mouth from hers. "Now tell me how I don't own you. Now tell me you don't belong to me," he growled, his forehead resting against hers for a moment. His challenge was rasped and his breath blowing lightly over her sensitive lips.

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think straight. What did he say?

"You're mine, Kagome." The claim rumbled rolling deep from his chest.

_Oh! That._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, not really sure if she was going to protest or offer to strip.

"Mine, baby." His tongue licked her bottom lip. Her knees trembled. _God, she was going to strip. She was going to fucking strip!_

She whimpered. It had been too long. How long had it been? A week. One week without Inuyasha's kiss, without his touch.

She wanted him.

"Say it, Kagome. Who do you belong to?" The fingers of his right hand curled over her ass, squeezing lightly, and she parted her thighs just enough to feel the brush of his erection against her sex. "Say it, baby. No one else. Only me. Say it."

"No one else. Only you, Inuyasha. I belong to you." She moaned and rubbed herself against him.

"Damn right you do. You don't know what it does to me hearing you say that," he growled. He was wrong about that. She was aware of what her surrender did to him. It was pressed against her sex. Hot, hard, and so ready. He was big and growing bigger, as they continued to rub against ever other.

His mouth began to kiss a path down her neck. Her neck had always been her weak spot, and if he kissed just under her right ear -

_There. Oh God._ His tongue slipped over her, licking in just the perfect spot. Her hips jerked against his. Her panties were wet now. And she knew she was moments away from having sex with Inuyasha. She nipped the spot where his pulse beat the strongest. He was touching her breasts now, rubbing and pinching her nipples to tight peaks over her shirt and bikini top. She ached. How she ached for him.

"Inu…" A plea. "Please do something."

He growled a deep rumble that filled the night, and jerked Kagome away from him. Their hands fought, struggled as they both tried to strip her clothes away. She kicked out of her jean skirt. He ripped her underwear. With one movement, he ripped the clasp of his jeans and it fell on the sand.

He lifted her into his arms.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby." Because he was going to take her there. Against a tree. Screw any audience who might be watching, listening.

He'd take his woman right there.

His woman knew he would take her there. And she was so hot for it.

Damn, both of them had lost their minds. Sex in a tree. He had gone caveman – literally.

His shaft pushed at the entrance of her body. In the past, he'd waited, wanting her to be ready for the hard length of his erection. Now, he couldn't wait. His hands clamped tight over her hips and ass. Her legs clamped around him. Her gaze had turned stormy, held his.

"Do it." A whisper. But it meant to command.

Inuyasha thrust inside her, burying his shaft in her creamy warmth. Her mouth opened on a gasp and his tongue drove inside her mouth to claim her kiss. Need thundered through him, as he pumped his hips against her, driving as hard and deep as he could go.

She felt so good. So fucking good. One hand left her lower back to snake between them. He played with her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples making it sensitized. His mouth left hers and travelled downwards to open over a nipple. And he sucked.

"Fuck yes," she hissed.

He loved it when she talked dirty.

He swelled even more inside her and her delicate muscles clamped around every inch of his erection.

So. Damn. Good.

Her hips jerked against him, rising and falling in a frantic rhythm. Her back scraped against the tree trunk. She'd bruise but both of them did not care. What mattered was this. This connection. This hunger. The blinding desire to be inside her. To claim her as his, and he as hers. He pumped his hips against hers.

With a shout, she came, squeezing him with her climax and soaking his erection with her cream. He tore his mouth from her breast and he lost it. He pulled his erection out, keeping only the tip in her quivering sex. He stared down at the flesh glinting with the cover of her cream – then plunged in as deep as he could go.

Kagome screamed and she clawed into his shoulders. Her head was tilted back. She never looked so fucking sexy – so beautiful to him. She could drive him insane with just the thought of her. He cared deeply for this woman. She was everything he ever wanted. She made him dream. Dreams about family, babies, and yes, love. She made him fall in love. With. Her.

Fucking hell. He was in love.

Fire built in him, a ravenous blaze of lust and need, greed and possession. And yes, love. A thrust shook her body, and he continued pummelling at her with hard, fast strokes inside her still climaxing depths. His mind chanted.

_Mine._ _Mine._

Kagome came again, shuddering. Inuyasha thrust deep into her, faster, faster, his control gone, only aware now of the animal need to take. The base of his spine began to prickle. His balls were drawn up tight. Inuyasha sank into her as far as he could go. His climax exploded through him in a blinding wave of passion. He jerked inside her, semen flooding inside her as he came. He held her tight. With a harsh cry, he screamed her name. His shout echoed in the night and he didn't give a damn who heard him.

Let them hear.

Kagome was his.

* * *

R&R!


	23. Chapter 22 Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Warning: NC-17. Minors not allowed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****22: Caught**

"Where the hell are they?" The waiting was gritting on Kouga's nerves. They were supposed to play poker an hour ago, but an hour had passed and they were still sitting in the outdoor patio, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a good thing he sat closest to the giant outdoor fireplace, or else, he'd blow up with the combined impatience and the cold night.

He caught Ayame staring at him, and he responded with a smile. Needless to say, everyone was tense. It had not gone unnoticed when Inuyasha left the group to follow Hiten and Kagome in the beach. The fact that Hiten returned alone without the two and with a nasty bruise on his face was a bit unsettling. Sango was particularly probing. But Hiten had only shrugged off her inquiry with a smile that could only be translated as "not our business," which completely pissed Sango off.

He did not blame Sango for slightly lashing out on their friend. She was very protective of Kagome, though he thought Kagome did not need any sort of protection. He had known Kagome for a long time and he knew she was the kind of woman who stood strong despite anything. Hell, she could kick his ass in a sparring match. Moreover, she was with Inuyasha who could kick his ass big time. However, he had the feeling that Sango's worry did not stem from any physical danger coming around the two. He had not been born yesterday. There were only a few things he could think of when a man disappeared with a woman for hours – nearly two now. With the way Inuyasha's eyes had devoured Kagome earlier, only one thing came to mind. The physical tension between the two was beyond palpable. Hell, it was sizzling. It was fucking infectious. He and Ayame could attest to that. The two made him so fucking horny earlier; he almost jumped Ayame in front of everyone. That stupid no sex before marriage agreement be damned.

"Where could they be?" he heard Sango again. She kept on asking Miroku this. The latter could only rub her arm in response.

Of course, they couldn't have gone far. But the question was, was it in their place to look for them?

"Hiten, you were the last who saw them. What did they say?"

"Nothing."

Kouga rolled his eyes in annoyance. As much as he was annoyed, he really did not mind if Inuyasha and Kagome hooked up. He had seen them together. They made each other laugh. They made googley eyes with one another. Hell, he thought people making googley eyes with each other were meant to be. That was because he only made googley eyes with Ayame, and look at them now – close to being married already. He thought Inuyasha and Kagome made sense. They looked good together. Hell, they would make cute babies together. Inuyasha was a strong personality, and he needed an equally strong woman to take him on. For sure, Kagome would give Inuyasha a run for his money. He thought the same when it came to Kagome. She needed someone man enough to take her on. And Shun was just not it. He was not hating on Shun. He was just saying it as it was.

"Damn it Hiten, just say something before Sango has a heart attack!" Miroku had stood up, no longer staying closed mouth. It was hurting him to see Sango so worried.

"There's nothing to tell. I've told you everything there is to know." Unlike the rest of them, Hiten was quite enjoying himself, whistling away as he tended his bruised cheek.

"You told us no damned thing." Sango flailed her arms in exasperation. She had been vocal to Miroku about her concerns ever since Kagome and Shun's split. She had known the two for a long time. She had been expecting for them to break-up. But she did not tell Kagome that. When she knew about their engagement, she thought Kagome was out of her mind. Because from what she saw, Kagome's relationship with Shun had never had a sure footing from the start so the engagement was purely a surprise. Moreover, she had never thought of them matched. Both only shared few things in common.

Lately, she had noticed that both had taken each other for granted because of their busy schedules; only meeting when they had free time and not making the effort to clear their day to connect with each other. Hell, Kagome hadn't even told her family she had gotten herself engaged. If that was not saying something, then someone was definitely not paying attention. She even doubted that Kagome's family knew about Shun. It was a cruel thing for a girlfriend to do to her boyfriend, but Kagome had her reasons. That was why she was greatly surprised to discover that Kagome had taken Inuyasha with her when she visited her family.

She knew that both were attracted to each other. People would be blind not to notice it. However, with the way things were going, she was deeply worried. Kagome had only recently broken up with Shun. And if her suspicions were real that Kagome was with Inuyasha – and that was most definitely – then things had progressed very quickly. She feared what that would do to Kagome. Shun and Inuyasha's families were prominent within the elite society they lived in. That society had once burned Inuyasha six years ago leading to his departure from Japan. She trusted Kagome's a strong woman but she did not want that amount of scrutiny to fall on her bestfriend. She could only imagine what people would say about her.

"Hiten, please. At least tell us where they went."

"I told you they went somewhere to talk. I don't know where. Inuyasha punched me in the face, and it hurt like hell. I wasn't paying attention to where they went."

There was a collective sigh coming from everybody.

"Wait. Inuyasha punched you in the face?" Miroku watched Hiten with suspicion. "Why?"

Hiten gave him an impish grin. "I sort of… kissed Kagome."

"Serves you right," Kouga barked a laugh causing Hiten to glare at him.

Kouga shrugged. "What? It's not your place to kiss her."

"It hadn't been established that she had a thing with Inuyasha before I kissed her. However, it was established that she was already single, since she had broken up with Shun."

"That's still inexcusable."

"That's how a man works Ayame," Hiten replied.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"So let me get this straight. We all agreed on the obvious, right?" Miroku decided to set the record straight. But he particularly looked at Sesshomaru for affirmation. The older Takahashi kept silent as they waited. Miroku was extra anxious to hear his opinion about this matter.

But it was Kouga who answered him. "What obvious thing? That Inuyasha and Kagome had the hots for each other big time? Umm, yeah. I mean, they would have completely jumped on each other during lunch if we hadn't been there."

"I'm a bit curious what they've needed to talk about for 2 hours." Hiten snickered, but the meaning behind his words was crystal clear. "I mean, Inuyasha screamed so loud awhile ago. I think he scared away some animals in the forest."

That made everyone laugh – even Sango.

"Oh God, why am I laughing at a time like this," she said.

"I don't know why everyone's being so hard on this. I don't see anything wrong if Inuyasha and Kagome get together. I think they suit each other. I mean the two of them together makes sense." Hiten finally shared his opinion.

"I think so, too." Kouga raised his hand.

"I thought Shun and Kagome were pretty cute together." Ayame gave a light shrug.

"Shun cheated on Kagome several times. They were wrong for each other."

"Don't be so insensitive, Hiten. How would you feel if your friend says that to you and your future girlfriend?" Ayame retorted.

"I'd say 'thank you' for their honesty?"

"Ugh. You're so thoughtless." Ayame stood up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"It's called honesty, Ayame." Reclining in the chair, he added. "Tell me. And I bet I'm right about this. Most of us here think Inuyasha's the better choice for Kagome. Sango, you're Kagome's bestfriend. You know her best than most of us. Who do you think is more compatible with her? Shun or Inuyasha?"

The question caught Sango off guard. "Um…" And tongue tied.

"Exactly," Hiten continued without waiting for Sango's response. "Not that I'm being inconsiderate to Shun. I'm just pissed at him for cheating. I'm a player but I've never cheated on anyone."

"That's because you've never been in a long term relationship, Ten."

"Miroku, that's utter bullshit, and you know it. No matter how long the relationship lasts, cheating is never right. And I am not saying this just because of Shun. I am saying this because I think that's why we tiptoe around this issue because this applies to Kagome and Inuyasha, too. They will also be scrutinized on when and how their relationship has started – if they have also cheated on Shun or not. But we have no business meddling in their affairs, so all we have to do is we either support them or not."

Everyone went silent. Hiten had just dropped the bomb in front of them. Sango was tight-lipped, concern marring her face. This was what she was worried about. She didn't want Kagome to be involved in a scandal like this. Nor, did she want Shun and Inuyasha's newly repaired friendship to crumble because of this.

"That's like saying we choose sides." They could barely hear Ayame's whispered response.

The thought came to Sango's mind. But Hiten was right. It was not their place to meddle because it might cause more conflict in the future. However, she would always support Kagome.

"That's another way of putting it. Though, that's not necessarily it. But we have no choice. It's their lives. The last thing we do is meddle."

"I think we should look for them," Miroku said.

Ayame sniggered. "I'd rather not. I don't want to intrude what they are doing right now."

"I think they are done by now, honey," Kouga told her.

Hiten chuckled. "It's been awhile since Inuyasha's sceam. I think it's safe to look for them."

Ayame blushed while the others laughed.

* * *

Inuyasha scanned the length of the beach, and he almost caught his breath at the site. The scene was breathtakingly alien. The moon was up and full – and blue. It casted a silvery glow to the white sands of the beach. The seawater looked like waves of mercury. Under the shadows of the lone willow tree he shared with Kagome, he saw something that reflected his emotions. He was in unfamiliar ground. He heard the anxious beat of his heart, as to affirm his sentiment.

A slight gasp made him turn to the woman standing beside him. Kagome was also looking at the same scene. He watched her profile, drinking her in. He couldn't not look at her at the moment. Beyond the shadows that hid them, the silver pillow that surrounded the beach gave her an ethereal look. Just like the first time he saw her.

"It's beautiful." He heard her say.

"Like the first time I saw you."

A small smile curved her lips. Her hand reached for his. She squeezed lightly, affirming that she did remember. Just like that. With just her hand, something instantly swelled inside him. He would not pretend to be the dense fool and refuse to recognize this emotion. He was simply happy. He was simply and truly in love.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her jasmine scent. Along with the night breeze, he smelled the trace of salt from the ocean and the refreshing scent of just being outdoors. The night brought the perfume of the few lingering sakura blossoms nearby. He relished the scents that were familiar, that made him remember and think about her. Mostly, he took pleasure at the fact that he could smell him on her. He nuzzled her neck and lightly bit her skin. She jolted a surprise squeak.

"As much I want to keep you to myself, I think we better go. Everybody must be waiting for us."

He felt her nod.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"What would the others think? We've been gone for a long time, Inuyasha. Our friends are not dumb people as to not guess why we've been missing for so long."

"Let them think what they want to think. What's important is what we feel for each other." He nudged her forward. "Now, let's go."

They used the garden path to sneak inside the villa. The path hadn't been used as often ever since Sesshomaru's wife died because the garden had belonged to her. It was some sort of secret garden located at the back of the property.

Kagome was enchanted by it. For an unattended garden, it looked beautiful, and it smelled heavenly. Every corner was field with wild flowers: irises, daisies, lavenders. Earlier in the day, she had discovered from Kaede that Sarah, Sesshomaru's dead wife was a biologist, and she loved plants. So it was fitful that as a wedding present, Sesshomaru had given her a garden in their home. Inuyasha told her that there was a secret passage leading from the garden to the villa's kitchen, and that they were going to use it to sneak in. It was the perfect plan, he said because he doubted Sesshomaru and the others would bother looking for them in the kitchen.

"Come on, baby. Keep up."

She turned her attention away from her surroundings and let him tug her. Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, this is weird. Why are we sneaking in?"

"Baby, we've been gone for so long. I'm sure everyone's looking for us."

"So?"

Taking both of her hands, Inuyasha made them stop in front of the kitchen door. He stared at her with somber eyes. "I don't want to get caught."

"With me?" She felt a pang with what he said. Was he afraid to be seen with her?

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, silly, I don't wanna get caught doing this." And with that he caught the back of her neck to guide her close to him, as he kissed her deeply. Kagome immediately went soft in his arms. He loved the way she always melted against him when he kissed her. He loved how their bodies fit perfectly, and he loved kissing her. Kissing her was addicting. He could never get enough of it – could never get enough of her. With her body pressed so close to his, her hands grasping his hair as she returned his kiss excitedly, her breasts flattened against his chest, he could not but help think about getting her naked and impaled to him against the kitchen door, which was not such a good idea given their current situation. They still had to get inside without their friends knowing it, and with the way he had screamed his release when they made love in the beach, he would surely antagonize their whereabouts.

"Shit." He cussed regretfully releasing her. "Let's hurry and go inside now before I decide to drop civilities and take you against the door."

Kagome was still panting. "Great idea." Although, her eyes gleamed at the idea about Inuyasha taking her against the kitchen door. God, help her but her entire body tingled at the thought.

Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome, baby, stop looking at me like that. I'm not joking."

Kagome shook her head and smiled shyly at him. "Okay."

"Let's go inside." Inuyasha opened the door to the dark kitchen, and came to a halt. "Wait, I hear voices." He eyed the closet at the far end of the hall. "Inside the closet. Quick."

In synchronized movements, they walked briskly towards the closet.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kagome giggled silently. She turned to look at the man beside her. "Tell me again, why are we doing this?"

"Because I can't share you right now. I want you all to myself." The words were dark with lust and a roughly gritted sound from his lips.

Such a turn-on. It made her hot.

"You're insatiable," she couldn't help but say.

"Of course, I am when it comes to you."

They were so horny for each other that their steps faltered. It was already too late when Inuyasha heard the screech of a chair leg against the floor followed by a silent chuckle from a man. The switch clicked on and light bathed the whole kitchen.

"Are they seriously thinking they could get away from us?"

Inuyasha and Kagome came to an abrupt stop.

"I don't know Kouga. But I think they are seriously expecting they could sneak in without us knowing." Miroku was failing at keeping his amusement to himself.

So was Hiten. "What do you think, Sess?"

"I think they're both idiots."

Inuyasha closed his eyes upon hearing the conversation. Oh damn it all to hell! They got caught. To his and Kagome's utter horror, everyone except for Kaede and Rin were in the kitchen waiting for them. He heard Kagome gasp beside him clinging to his side more tightly than before. He could only see a portion of her profile but he could tell she was blushing like crazy. Hell, he was blushing, too.

"Yeah. And they were pretty noisy, too."

"I heard Inuyasha scream."

"I didn't know Inuyasha screams."

"What do you think, Sess?"

"He's a screamer, all right. The scream I heard moved mountains."

Hiten guffawed and gave a poor imitation of Inuyasha's scream. Everyone laughed, which made Kagome turn two shades darker. If they weren't in such a tight and embarrassing spot, Inuyasha would have kissed the blush out of her. Unfortunately, they were, so they had no choice but to endure their friends teasing and all he could do was glare at all of them.

It was simple enough. Kouga made the first observation followed by Miroku's affirmation. Then, Hiten would make a smart-ass comment before he would ask for Sesshomaru's opinion. Inuyasha made a mental note to take a little extra revenge on his older brother for going along with his friends' antics. He should have known better. He was a Takahashi for God's sake. Flesh and blood. He should have sided with him.

Kagome was more than embarrassed. If Inuyasha wasn't holding her in his side, she would have melted out of embarrassment a long time ago. She had hoped they wouldn't get caught and that they would be spared from facing their friends this soon. Though she and Inuyasha had intended to tell everybody about the two of them, she thought this wasn't the time. There were still things that needed to be discussed – important things that needed to be out there like their feelings for each other. They had kissed and made love with their bodies, but they hadn't really told each other what they felt. She hadn't told him the real reason why it was him she had taken home to visit her family, and why she hadn't informed her family about her engagement to Shun. She hadn't told him what she had been thinking the whole six days that she stayed away to clear her head, and that she was sorry for staying away. She wanted to tell their friends to back off for now and let them be. She still hadn't told him that she had missed him a lot. She wanted time to tell him that she had fallen for him, and that she wanted him to spend the rest of the night showing her that he felt the same for her as well. Preferably, in his bed this time. She blushed some more at the sudden change of her thoughts.

"Stop it, you guys. Kagome's already blushing."

Thank God for Sango. But her comment wasn't heeded.

"Oh, Kagome blushes cutely."

"Yes, she does."

"What do you think, Sess?"

"She's cute."

Hiten beamed widely in agreement to Sesshomaru's comment. "Super cute."

"Hey." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Watch it." He still hadn't gotten over Hiten kissing Kagome earlier.

"Oh, Inuyasha's jealous."

Inuyasha glared at the four. They were getting highly annoying.

"Yeah, he's easily jealous."

"He's that type, huh?"

"What do you think, Sess?"

"I think he's an idiot – who's easily jealous."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Why are the men in our lives such a pain? Gosh, stop it now. All of you. Look at poor Kagome. She's so red already."

Ayame was sincere with her concern, but still, she giggled at her friend's expense.

"Thank you, Ayame," Kagome sighed. As early as now, she'd better get used to these kinds of playful jabs from their friends, because she doubted they would stop any time in the future.

She felt Inuyasha grasped her hand.

"Let's go, Kagome." He wasn't staying so that the four stooges could continue their mockery over him and Kagome. He would make them pay for it, but not now. He had more important things to attend to.

"Hey, not so fast. Kagome's coming with us." It was Sango who blocked his way this time. She took hold of Kagome's other hand and gave a firm tug.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, not so fast, Inu," Hiten said with a glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, Hiten." Inuyasha glared at him. Then, he turned his attention to Sango. "Why?" What the hell was wrong with them? Wasn't it obvious enough that he and Kagome wanted to be alone?

"Because there is something important we need to talk about. Kagome has promised. Right, Kagome?"

All the occupants in the room turned to look at Kagome. She swallowed the lump on her throat. She wasn't as conscious as before, but the way Inuyasha was looking at her with a raised brow and the rest expectantly looking at her was unnerving. She chanced a glimpse at Sango. What was her bestfriend up to? She had not promised anything to Sango. Moreover, she did not remember anything important that they needed to talk about – nothing that she knew of. As far as she was concerned, she had shared whatever she could to Sango that day she had spent time with her. Torn between not upsetting either Inuyasha or Sango, she responded with "Ummm…"

"Come on, Inu. Just give this as a favor to us girls. We haven't really gotten to spend time today and catch up on things." Ayame was really good with words. She gave a conspiratorial wink at Sango.

Inuyasha almost groaned aloud. Sango and Ayame were watching him expectantly now. How could he possibly say no to those faces?

* * *

It was a blur. Like she was with Inuyasha one minute, then the next, she was being dragged up the stairs and into her room by two frantic females. Sango and Ayame appeared calm on the outside but she knew that when they got her alone, they would jump on her.

And they did. Sango went first.

"Oh my gosh. Kagome, what the hell?"

"This is so insame. You and Inuyasha?"

Insane? Was it a good insane or a bad insane?

They did not give her any time to answer.

"I knew it. I just knew it. The day we went doing that stupid baseball thing, I just knew there was something going on with you." Sango paced the room only to turn giving her a knowing look. "That fucking talk about home runs was about him, wasn't it?"

Ayame frowned. "What home run thing?"

"Answer me, Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth, but Sango was unstoppable. She had this glint in her eye while she pieced together the events from the past.

"You started talking about soulmates and stuff after that visit you had with your family. Inuyasha was with you then." Sango's eyes widened as a thought dawned to her. "The two of you stayed overnight at your parents house. Overnight! You'd never brought a guy home ever. You'd let Aunt Korari catch you with your first boyfriend in the café she frequented in to introduce him to her, but you had never invited him over to your house." In fact, even Shun who had been her betrothed hadn't had that chance.

Kagome watched her bestfriend, as Sango took the space opposite her in the bed. She should have glared at her for ranting on and never giving her the chance to respond. But she smiled.

"You took him home," Sango uttered with a small smile.

Kagome nodded. "I did."

"That's big for you."

She was right. It was a big gesture.

"He's the first." Sango added.

"Yes, he is."

Sango sighed.

Ayame adjusted her position in the bed. She was now lying on her side facing the other two, her head cradled against her hand. She spoke to Kagome. "Inuyasha's the first? You mean, Shun hasn't met your family yet since you've gotten engaged a couple of months ago? Not that I'm judging you Kagome. I'm just curious." Ayame became thoughtful. "I know you love your family so much and I see all the time how you try to let them be part of every important event in your life. But with Shun, you haven't."

Kagome felt hesitant to answer. She knew it looked unfair to Shun. Not that Shun had asked to meet her family. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seemed interested in knowing them, since he rarely asked about them. Come to think of it, she did not know much about his family either. She had tried asking once, but Shun had shut her out telling her that his family history wasn't something pleasant to talk about. "I don't know how to explain it but…" The truth was she had not met Shun's family, too. "I think some things aren't just meant to happen." No, that didn't sound quite right. "I take it back. It may sound cruel but introducing Shun to my family hadn't come to mind when we got back together."

Their engagement was a farce. A joke and a mistake she knew that she had paid no heed because of a hectic work schedule having had caught up with her. It seemed that Shun was of the same mind as hers, since he had also buried himself with work. They acted not as engaged couple. Hell, they acted far from a couple. How the hell had she let this happen?

Ayame sighed deeply. "I think that was obvious from the start." Then, she pointed at Sango. "Did you know that Sango had seriously thought of splitting you and Shun the moment she knew about your engagement?"

Sango groaned throwing a pillow towards her. "I had not!" Wide-eyed, she looked at Kagome who was giggling. "I swear I didn't do that. I just thought of having a heart to heart with either one of them, and to tell them to seriously think about the abrupt change in status."

On that time, Ayame had been away for an architectural dig. Sango's call in the middle of the night had surprised her. "You said they were nuts. That they had fucking lost their minds." Ayame said keeping herself from laughing at Sango who was shaking her head frantically at Kagome's direction.

Not at all surprised, Kagome chuckled lightly. Sango could be blunt to a fault. She had known that her bestfriend had been more than slightly disapproving with her sudden engagement with Shun, but she just hadn't known precisely to what extent. "Every second Saturday of the month, she had asked me if I loved Shun," she informed Ayame.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Sango leaned against the headboard. "You knew I only did that because you were confused yourself. You told me so."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the mocking tone that Sango was using.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes on me," Sango scolded. "You were always giving me vague answers."

"Like what?" Adjusting her pillow, Ayame made herself comfortable.

"When I asked her if she loved Shun, she told me she was getting there."

Ayame made an "Oh" expression.

"No, I had not said that. What I said was that I was getting there… in being _in love_ with him."

Ayame frowned. "Well that's utter bullshit! There's no difference. You either love or you don't."

_But there is! Loving someone is different from being in love with him. _Kagome almost grumbled the words but stopped herself from saying them when she saw Sango's expression. She knew her bestfriend was ready for her, daring for her to say those words. It was tempting to engage in a debate with Sango especially when all she wanted was to stay clear of any topic regarding what she felt about Inuyasha. Somehow, she knew this topic could lead to exactly just that. She could talk about Shun if that was what her friends wanted. She was over Shun a week ago. Shun could never touch her.

But Inuyasha… What she had with Inuyasha was still so raw. She couldn't handle a conversation, much more an interrogation about her feelings for him right now. Besides, she wanted to talk to him first about these feelings before she blurted it out to her girl friends. So she stopped herself.

It was great that Ayame was a little tipsy tonight because she was uncharacteristically talkative. A little bit crude with her words, yes, but she was Kagome's best excuse for not responding because she kept on talking.

"Shit. I knew I missed so much the couple of months I'd spent away during that dig. I should have come home sooner."

"You should have come home like a month-and-a-half-ago-kind-of-soon." Sango had directed the comment to Ayame but her gaze never left Kagome.

Kagome stiffened. A month and a half ago. That was the time Inuyasha had come back to Japan. What was Sango up to? And what did she know? Aside from the obvious that they were now together, did her bestfriend know about their history?

Ayame chuckled. "Then I was just 2-3 weeks short. Not such a long time, Sango. What could possibly happen within that period that could be so important?"

"Falling in love for one," Sango simply answered.

Ayame stopped short, and with wide eyes looked over to Kagome. "Oh… Oh you're absolutely right."

A sudden glint appeared in Sango's eyes. "And Ayame, there's more."

"There's more?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

Kagome waited with bated breath. She knew Sango was going to drop some sort of bomb. The glint in her eyes was a signal that she was up to something. And that something had got to do with her and Inuyasha.

"Like losing your virginity. Like fucking outdoors."

The bomb had been dropped.

Kagome blushed. Now, Sango had done it.

Ayame squealed. "Oh yes! Oh gosh!" Suddenly, she giggled. "Now that you've mentioned it, I think I should discuss trying that one with Kouga. Judging by how loud Inuyasha was," she cleared her throat, "I'd say it was more than satisfactory. Right, Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was wishing to just disappear.

"Kagome?" Sango called sweetly.

It was dread that Kagome felt the instant she heard the sweet call. She was so red she would give a tomato a run for its money.

"Yeah?" God, did that come out as a wheeze?

Her two friends laughed.

"Hiten was right. Kagome does blush rather cutely."

Groaning, she covered her flushed face with a pillow.

"Relax, you idiot." Sango was now kneeling in front of her. "Look, I'm not going to judge the two of you." She sat on her knees and smiled at Kagome. "Your relationship with Inuyasha is your business. Yours alone. Do you understand me?"

Kagome nodded.

"But I want you to know that I'm slightly concerned. It's happened so fast, Kagome, so you can't prevent me from worrying. I mean, Miroku and I have had a fast courtship but the two of you - you kick our butts big time. However, this time, I can feel that this is quite different for you. It is far different from what you've had with Shun, isn't it?"

"I took him home, Sango."

"And that assures me." Kagome introducing Inuyasha to her family was not a casual thing. She would know. Sometimes in the past, she would spend half the night in conversation with Kagome's mother, and their topic was mostly Kagome, particularly, her relationships. Why Kagome's mother would talk to her about her daughter's love life when she could always talk to Kagome about it still boggled her. It was then that Korari had told her about the ridiculous promise she had made with Kagome's father. Ridiculous because it was. And then, she added that she trusted Kagome's judgment, and that when Kagome was ready, she would make the first move. Kagome did make her move.

Now, she watched her bestfriend. She had a whimsical smile on her face. "What's with the smile?"

Kagome looked up to her. "Nothing. It's just that Grandpa was nice to him. I mean, not totally nice, but he - he likes him."

"That's a miracle. Grandpa is not nice to guys."

"Kagome, your Grandpa scared the shit out of Kouga the last time we saw your family." Ayame was chuckling. "My man was so traumatized. He told me we won't be coming back if everyone wouldn't be coming along."

"Why? What did he do?"

Ayame cleared her throat. "Well, he… ah. He caught us making out near the well. And he kind of indirectly threatened to cut off Kouga's balls and drop it into the well. He had been carrying those big scythe things. We were so terrified. We hadn't waited for him to make another comment. We just scrammed the hell out of there."

Sango laughed. "Oh God. Both of you were so screwed. The old man is one of a kind."

When the laughter died down, the three of them were lying side by side on the bed with Kagome in the middle.

"I hope they're okay." Her voice was wary.

Sango adjusted her position. She yawned. "Don't worry about them. I wouldn't. I bet all they did was tease Inuyasha all night."

* * *

Inuyasha could not believe it. His devil brother and his three spawns had kidnapped him and had held him hostage in his room. The four minions even had the nerve to sleep in. Staring at the ceiling, he thought of kicking Hiten off the bed. He still had not forgotten that Hiten had kissed Kagome earlier. He was still not over that. To make up for his transgression, Hiten had opted to sleep next to him.

He had cussed. What kind of peace offering was that?

"The one that's going to be forgiven." Hiten had told him as he settled on the left side of the bed.

Kouga, on the other hand, had volunteered to be the one to sleep on the right side of the bed because according to him Inuyasha needed a little heart to heart. Some heart to heart he had gotten. All Kouga did was tease him about that scream. How that scream must have scared away all the animals. Poor them.

Bloody hell! Poor him!

He was the butt of every possible joke all throughout the night. The sadistic morons were downright relentless. Little consolation was being spared from Sesshomaru's dry sense of humor because his brother had opted to stay quiet the whole time. But he knew that the bastard was enjoying every minute of his discomfort under the egging of his friends. At least Sesshomaru had done him some favor by kicking Kouga off the bed; much to the latter's protest. The elder Takahashi had insisted; it was his house, therefore, he shouldn't endure such a task as sleeping on the couch or floor.

It was then that Inuyasha had yelled at them to get the fuck out. They had their own rooms. Why should they suffer sleeping in a crowded bed or on the couch when they could sleep in the comfort of their own beds? Besides, sharing his room with four other men was by far a very unappealing idea. It had almost worked, but then, he just had to add that he'd rather have Kagome spend the night with him. That spoiled everything.

He sighed. It was nearly 5 in the morning, and he couldn't go back to sleep. And he was fucking tired. Three hours worth of sleep was not enough. But what could he do? He was fucking awake. He stood up and went to the bathroom. It was better to go on with the day early if you couldn't have it otherwise. He'd take a quick run in the beach. That would take away his weariness.

After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he wore his dark blue track pants and went out to the beach. He took Dash and Chase with him. Now, watching his dogs play on the sand and water, he was sorely tempted to call Kagome and invite her. He had missed her during the night, and he wanted to see her. Probably do something more than that. But she must have been tired and she needed the rest, so he decided to come alone. Besides, it wasn't like he wouldn't see her later in the day. He could wait.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. He had been running for 30 minutes and was at the dock taking a breather. The breeze was uncharacteristically warm and humid so taking off his shirt was a no-brainer. He could see the sun rising now. Something he had only seen a handful in his life so he sat on the wooden dock and watched it. The run had done him some good. It had allowed him to sort all the things that had happened in the midst of the chaos yesterday. First, he was determined to make Kagome his. He would tell her he was in love with her. Somehow, he could feel deep down that Kagome felt the same way about him, too. But if she would say otherwise, then he was willing to convince her. They had made love twice and she was deeply etched in his mind and heart and probably his soul. Keeping her and loving her was like a necessity. He needed her with him. He needed to know what she felt for him and that she felt the same way as him.

He would have to talk to Shun though. It would be a difficult task. Somehow, he knew that Shun would not back down easily and he would fight him, and he would try to get Kagome back. However, that would not happen because he would not let it. What was left of their friendship was in dangerous grounds, and it might not survive after all this but he was willing to gamble that. Kagome's actions yesterday had proven something to him. She and Shun were over. When she had been in his arms, she hadn't hesitated. She took and she gave. She was so hot and so soft. So very beautiful that it had taken everything in him to keep from taking her over and over again against that tree, on the beach. Getting back in the villa be damned, he had wanted to surround her with his warmth. She was so perfectly willing, so responsive that she had burned him.

And they had burned the night. Oh how, they had. He would never look at this beach and think of nothing but Kagome looking so beautiful in the throes of passion in his arms. God, he was tempted to snatch her from her room right now, take her away and do it all over again.

Inuyasha sighed. He should go back inside. Being alone like this made him think and miss Kagome more. It made him realize how deep his feelings were for her. And it was disconcerting because he hadn't felt this way for a woman before. Dusting his pants, he stood up.

After taking a last look at the rising sun, he turned.

And came to a dead stop.

Because the woman of his dreams was there in front of him.

Two dogs in tow. A bright smile on her face.

Seeing her bathe in the golden sun made something swell inside him. He couldn't stop the words. He couldn't stop the sudden surge that his heart made. Because it was bursting. Bursting at the sight of her. Bursting that he was finally given the chance to say how he felt.

"I love you."

Three whispered words that flowed between them.

A secret.

Then… a response.

"Me, too."

* * *

AN:

1. It's been so long. I've gotten a serious case of writer's block halfway making the chapter. Sorry for that.

2. During the damn writer's block, I decided to change some sequences in the story. Got two prologues now. One for Inuyasha, and another for Kagome but still in one chapter. Added some new scenes. Deleted some scenes. Moved some scenes to other chapters. Changed a few timelines.

But the story remains the same.

3. Finally, thanks to those who voted for the story and the lemon! I still can't believe I won an award for this. raise fistyowzah

Enjoy reading! And don't forget to R&R!

Oh, and I've watched the final season of Inuyasha. Fitting ending. Miroku and Sango's kiddies were so cute.

~~~~dina~~~~


End file.
